Ruina Azul
by Lessa83
Summary: "Nunca pensé que romper el Equilibrio pudiera ser lo correcto. Pero claro, tampoco esperaba ver lo que vi, o escuchar lo que oí. Nunca conocí a nadie que no fuera bueno ni malo, sino ambas cosas a la vez. Y mucho más. Damon siempre fue mucho más. Y Elena. Y Stefan. El peor triángulo del mundo, la mejor música de baile que alguna vez escuché. ¿Me dejas que te la cuente?"
1. Chapter 1

Nada ha cambiado.

El mundo que ve a través de la puerta del Grill luce despejado, con una suave brisa que mece las hojas de los árboles y los toldos de las tiendas. Mystic Falls se levanta con buen humor, llena de gente transitando y coches silbando, el griterío como única música pueblerina, urbana, campechana.

Un simple día más. Como el anterior, como el de hace dos días.

_Ridículo._

Por favor, si hasta la hija de puta de la farmacéutica camina sonriente frente a sus ojos, metida en unos seguro insulsos pensamientos humanos. Sólo con mirarla, a Damon Salvatore se le antoja patético. Debería haberla matado tras su finalmente acusadora mirada en la última visita hecha a su tienda por vendas y esparadrapo. A base de una serie de circunstancias (que él no ha propiciado en absoluto, conste) que lo han estado obligando a tirar para su tienda un día sí, otro también, la mujer ha ido, progresivamente, mirándolo de mal en peor. Pero no importa: la próxima vez, no lo hará, de eso puede estar segura. A la mierda con Stefan, a la mierda con sus valores e ideales, y a la mierda con esa cretina humana que le hace recordar que él no lo es.

Con un suspiro, el vampiro sale del local y se pone en camino. Dejó el coche cerca, no tendrá que seguir aguantando mucho tiempo el integrarse en ese perfecto y antinatural (_irónica palabra_) día. Ha intentado beber hasta emborracharse, pero no ha podido. Y precisamente eso es lo que hace más penoso el día: su repentina incapacidad para pedir un vaso más de whisky.

¿Remordimientos? ¿Culpabilidad? ¿Y quién coño sabe?

Consigue finalmente llegar al coche, sentarse en él y marchar a casa. A la oscuridad, a los silencios dolorosos y pesados como si de hojas de plomo se trataran. Sí, eso suena bien. Suena cojonudo, realmente.

No es hasta que llega y se encuentra dirigiendo sus pasos a la dichosa biblioteca, cuando comprende que no ha hecho tan bien como creía llegando al hogar: los pies de su hermano se ponen en pos de los suyos, los oye a través de varias puertas y muros de hormigón.

Dichosos oídos superdesarrollados.

- Damon…

Su voz le irrita, y más aún cuando la nota justo en su espalda. El muy idiota se ha colado especialmente rápido en el mismo cuarto, y tiene que reprimir a duras penas un suspiro de fastidio.

- Ah, ah, Stefan. No es un buen momento- sin girarse ni detenerse en su camino ni un ápice, el moreno niega con la mano a la figura que surge tras él, agarra un vaso lleno de bourbon a medio beber de una cómoda, y entra en la agradable atmósfera que emiten los libros.

- ¿Y cuándo lo es?- el tono hundido no consigue esconderse del todo tras el aparente sarcasmo, y nuevamente la palabra resuena en la mente de Damon: Ridículo.

- No lo sé. ¿Qué tal en un par de años? Vamos, no me dirás que tienes grandes planes a corto plazo, ¿no?

- No está bien- Stefan consigue imponer sus pasos a los suyos, y lo obliga a detenerse colocándose en su camino. Durante unas décimas de segundo, dos centenarios hermanos se escenifican uno frente a otro, rubio frente a moreno.

Evidentemente, no necesitan tampoco especificar el protagonismo de esa frase estos días. Por supuesto que no. Sólo una persona colapsa las conversaciones y los silencios compartidos, las muecas y reproches de estos tres días y tres noches.

- Bueno, tampoco es que tú estés en tu mejor momento, hermano. De hecho, si no fuera porque es imposible, diría que pareces haber envejecido unos… ¿cien años? de golpe. Deberíais salir más, tomar aire fresco- _"y hacerme el inmenso favor de desangrar a cierta farmacéutica miserable",_ ronronea su vocecita interior. Oh, sí, eso estaría más que bien, sí Señor. Casi puede saborear la idea.

- ¿Y crees acaso que no lo intento?- Stefan parece golpear un muro invisible con sus manos, con evidente fastidio.

Damon voltea los ojos al cielo.

- Es evidente que no lo suficiente.

- No quiero presionarla más aún. Ya ha sufrido bastante teniendo que decidir vivir… así.

- Dilo, hermano: teniendo que vivir como nosotros: como un vampiro- la última palabra la torna molestamente lenta, casi degustándola entre los dientes.

- Tienes que hablar con ella. Sigue sin querer salir a la calle.

- Creía que no querías que habláramos más. No después de… convencerla para que siguiera viva. Si fuera por ti, ahora mismo nos estaríamos preocupando por su funeral, más que por tener esta innecesaria charla- el bourbon sabe viejo, a antigualla. Oh, sí, justo como a él le gusta.

Stefan Salvatore entrecierra los ojos, y, por unos instantes, a Damon le hace recordar otros tiempos. Tiempos más oscuros y dinámicos, tiempos más divertidos si no fuera porque también resultaban ser tiempos más descontrolados.

Cuando su hermano pequeño resultaba ser un asesino despiadado y cruel, con un chocante sentido de humor negro. Mostraba alegría casi insana, y muchas cabezas separadas de sus cuerpos. Pero eh, al menos conseguía en ocasiones provocarle alguna sonrisilla, la verdad fuera dicha. Ahora, y más en estos días, lo único que Stefan obtiene de él son fingidas arcadas y suspiros impacientes.

_Ah, qué buenos tiempos eran aquellos._

- Nadie te dijo que tuvieras que ser tan crudo.

- Aquello no fue ser "crudo", Stefan- el retintín le sale casi sin pensar-. Aquello fue ser _realista_. ¿Qué habría pasado con Jeremy? No estaba siendo muy razonable, y alguien tenía que decírselo, nada más.

- ¿Y desde cuándo te importa su hermano? Si no recuerdo mal, lo habrías matado de no ser por su anillo.

- Bueno, ya me conoces: en el fondo soy todo un sentimental- se encoge de hombros, y prosigue su pequeña andadura.

Stefan bufa.

- Por supuesto. Mira, todos estamos estos días un tanto… descolocados. Y comprendo que tu manera de reaccionar sea exagerando tu natural sarcasmo y mostrando indiferencia a todo, pero necesito tu ayuda, hermano. Tu ayuda de verdad.

- No, no la necesitas- algo en la dirección que toma la conversación empieza a hacerle más daño del habitual estos días, por lo que se acerca con más prisa a la muesca de la pared que hace de llave de la cámara, y la roza casi con fiereza. No, no sabe qué es, hasta que oye a su hermano susurrar por fin, como único motivo de todas las penurias del mundo:

- Es Elena.

Y entonces, a la par de quedar petrificado, Damon comprende el motivo de su malestar: el recuerdo. De cara a la pared, su mandíbula se encrespa, el rostro se tensa y un pequeño rinconcito de su cabeza se encoge en carne viva; puede sentirla torcerse y retorcerse en medio de un páramo despellejado y lleno de heridas.

- Y tú eres Stefan- "_tú eres el elegido, aquél a quién ella escogió de los dos"_. La frase que acude presta a su cabeza parece flotar en el ambiente, por lo que no es emitida por sus labios. Resulta innecesario decir lo que es obvio que está dicho de mil y una maneras distintas.

El silencio parece supurar veneno del vampiro moreno, y tristeza del rubio.

- Nunca se lo perdonarás, ¿no es cierto?- el murmullo se le asemeja a un cañón dirigiendo su carga directamente contra Damon, y éste no puede evitar tragar saliva.

- No hay nada que perdonar, porque nunca ha habido nada que discutir.

- Mientes, y lo sabes.

- Y tú hablas demasiado, como siempre. ¿Elena no está aquí?

- Duerme desde hace un rato. No está descansando bien.

_No, claro que no_, quiere gritarle. _Todo lo que hace es lloriquear y abrazarse a ti. En tu cuarto. En tu cama. Sois dos malditos náufragos en medio de un temporal que crea ella y que tú le permites crear. Mientras yo permanezco día y noche encerrado en una estúpida biblioteca, intentando ahogarme en alcohol hasta caer al suelo, y no consiguiéndolo por un patético sentimiento de culpabilidad que no me deja siquiera olvidar unos segundos._

- Claro-no quiere decirlo así, no quiere que la ironía cubra cada letra, no con su hermano. Pero son muchos años de odio, muchos años culpando a quien tiene a su lado en esos instantes por su actual naturaleza. El rencor es algo difícil de despegarse de la piel cuando ha viajado contigo más de dos vidas juntas. Y encima, hay que añadirle cuatro años envidiándolo por no poder conseguir a quien Stefan ha conseguido. Le quiere, claro que le quiere. Es su hermano, por todos los demonios; pero también le odia con todo su ser. Con un ser de más de ciento cincuenta años.

Maldita sea, sigue retumbando su cabeza. Debería largarse de una jodida vez de esa casa, de Mystic Falls (_de ella_). Incluso tendría la mejor de las excusas para hacerlo: la promesa que le hizo al rubio ganador. Quien pierda, se larga de aquí, y deja a la parejita feliz vivir toda una vida sin incomodeces.

Lástima que no contaran con que la vida en cuestión sería toda una eternidad más bien.

Y oye, esa casa también es suya, ¿no?

La muesca de la pared parece acoplarse a la perfección a su mano, y cruje casi con ternura bajo sus dedos. Al momento, la pared más cercana a ellos y que contiene un imponente cuadro de un paisaje italiano comienza a deslizarse con parsimonia, ajena a toda la tensión acumulada entre los dos hermanos.

Incluso el insistente del vampiro rubio comprende que no deben seguir por ese precipicio, y cambia de tema bruscamente:

- ¿Qué haces?

- Buscar al conejo blanco, a ver si me lleva a dar una vuelta por el País de las Maravillas. ¿Tú qué crees?- chasquea la lengua.

- Hacía muchos años que no abríamos la cámara. ¿Qué buscas ahí?

- La tranquilidad que te empeñas en no darme por toda la casa.

En realidad, sigue sin comprender a ciencia cierta qué hace allí, pero le resulta incómodo reconocerlo en voz alta. De la misma manera que sigue sin entender por qué lleva estos tres días y tres noches encerrado en la biblioteca, ojeando libros sin buscar nada en concreto… O eso cree. No quiere detenerse a pensarlo mucho.

De hecho, la idea de asomar por la cámara no apareció hasta esta misma mañana. Como si de una ráfaga de aire se tratara, despertó con la sensación de querer meterse en el habitáculo más secreto de toda aquella antigua casa, respirar el aire seguro viciado y cotillear los antiquísimos manuscritos que contienen sus apolillados estantes.

Siempre ha sido de dominio público que la mansión Salvatore dispone de la más completa colección de libros y papiros de todo el pueblo. Toneladas de hojas con la historia de Mystic Falls y alrededores, de sus habitantes, de los cambios sociales y generacionales de todo un pedacito estadounidense. Pero de lo que nadie sabe es de la existencia de una pequeña cámara, aún más antigua si cabe que la biblioteca en cuestión, cuya finalidad resulta de índole más… oscura.

Historias reales de vampiros, de muerte, de sangre y violencia. De hombres lobos acuchillados y sin corazón, de corazones sin dueño perdidos en medio de hectáreas y hectáreas de campos ahora civilizados. De brujas y generaciones de incendios y muertes en hogueras. Fantasmas, espíritus, de todo un poco. Lo peor de lo peor, que tuvo que ser escondido por vergüenza propia de los recolectores Salvatore. Lo más feo del mundo, por favor, manténgase camuflado del resto del mundo adonis. Las flores y mariposas, que todos lo vean; la carnaza real, que nadie excepto sus dueños la conozca.

Damon jamás habla de esta cámara con nadie, ni siquiera con su propio hermano. Y Stefan, lo sabe, hace lo mismo. Duda incluso que la propia Elena, amor de todos los amores de su único pariente vivo (_y volvemos con la ironía_) sepa de su existencia. Stefan, por vergüenza; Damon, por haber entendido en sus tiempos que el conocimiento es poder. Nunca han hablado de ello, y, el vampiro espera, nunca lo harán.

Excepto quizás ahora.

La pared termina de abrirse, mostrando unas escaleras descendientes que se hunden en la oscuridad. Podría buscar algún símil con el estado de ánimo que siente por sus venas estos días, pero mejor contenerse. Con un Stefan en estado puro de tristeza por la mansión basta, muchas gracias.

Damon está a punto de dar media vuelta para recoger un candelabro, cuando recuerda que uno de sus últimos descendientes (y al que él mismo tuvo el "placer" de matar en uno de sus arrebatos) le instaló todo un sistema eléctrico. Ah, la tecnología es maravillosa, sí Señor. Tantea sin terminar de meter su cuerpo con la mano, y alcanza al pequeño interruptor colocado estratégicamente a su derecha.

A su lado, Stefan no dice nada. Y, en cierto modo, su silencio resulta extrañamente confortable en instantes como éstos. Mientras las escaleras quedan automáticamente iluminadas por una luz tenue, mostrándoles el camino hasta una puerta de roble que parece salida de las mismísimas entrañas de la tierra. _La mejor película de miedo de la historia debería incluir unas escaleras como éstas_, musita la vocecita que lleva años alimentando su cabeza.

Comienza a descender, y no es hasta que siente toser a Stefan (el aire está demasiado viciado hasta para ellos) cuando comprende que no es el único en movimiento.

- ¿Qué pasa, temes que me pierda?

- Siento… curiosidad, supongo, por ver cómo está todo. No piso este lugar desde…

- Desde que nos largamos de aquí- le corta. Mejor no recordar en qué circunstancias.

Ahora, oficialmente, se llevan de puta madre, así que mantengamos la sonrisita fraternal.

Detrás de él, Stefan solo asiente, puede oír el frufrú de su camisa al hacer el gesto. A veces la compenetración entre ambos llega a asustarle, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo sólo le fastidie sobremanera.

Los escalones, bajo la luz artificial, parecen menos tétricos. Y los pasos de ambos vampiros levantan una pequeña nubecilla apenas perceptible de polvareda. _Del polvo venimos, al polvo vamos_, vuelve a susurrarle su voz. Casi puede oírse a sí mismo reírse.

Es cierto: también a veces se asusta de sí mismo, quién lo diría.

- ¿Tienes la llave?

- Nah, tenía pensado únicamente llegar hasta aquí, aspirar el aroma a cerrado, y volver a subir- es toda su respuesta. Saca una llave negra y grande del bolsillo de la cazadora, y la encaja en su cerradura. Y la gran puerta de roble rojizo, tras décadas cerrada, se deja mover pesadamente, cual condenado de goznes maltrechos.

La luz que reflejan las escaleras no es suficiente, así que Damon vuelve nuevamente la mano a la pared derecha… y da vida nuevamente al perdido habitáculo.

El peor pasado imaginado les da la bienvenida al instante.

Un sofá claramente antiguo parece sonreírle, así como dos mesas amplias, tres sillas, unos estantes polvorientos cargados de manuscritos y pergaminos….

Y una mujer leyendo de pie y con total tranquilidad tras una de las mesas.

De la impresión, Damon suelta un soplido, y Stefan lo mira consternado.

- ¿Qué pasa? No ha cambiado esto mucho… ¿O me he perdido algo?

Su hermano mueve la cabeza, se frota los ojos, y vuelve la vista a su hermano.

- ¿Es algún tipo de broma repentina? Porque, francamente, no te pega mucho este tipo de detalles.

- ¿Qué?- el famoso entrecejo de Stefan (totalmente aborrecible para Damon en estos días) se pone en alza. Sorpresa, sorpresa, no tiene pinta de entender la situación. El momento parece hacerse aún si cabe más surrealista.

La mujer ni siquiera alza la vista, parece total y absolutamente concentrada en un manuscrito que tiene entre las manos. Un manuscrito de la propia cámara… o, lo que es lo mismo, de ellos.

Parece joven. Veintitantos. Morena, alta, bonita figura. Nariz respingona, busto discreto pero aceptable, entrecejo fruncido de pura concentración.

- Hasta donde tengo entendido, los huéspedes no invitados, cuando son pillados in fraganti, deberían al menos mostrarse un poco… ¿nerviosos? ¿asustados?

Nada. No se inmuta lo más mínimo. Durante unas décimas de segundo, el vampiro se llega a plantear incluso si no estará viendo visiones… Oh, por favor… ¿Y muerta? Podría estarlo… Pero no. Puede ver su pecho subir y bajar rítmicamente, así como morderse el labio con fuerza. La lectura debe ser realmente entretenida, vaya.

- ¿Qué diantres te pasa, Da..

- Cállate- Stefan parece de verdad sorprendido… y sino fuera porque es ridículo, pensaría que el rubio no ve a la mujer que continúa leyendo tan tranquila a escasos metros de los dos-. Es de educación mirar a quien te está hablando, ¿lo sabías? ¡Eh, te estoy hablando, joder!- avanza dos pasos hacia delante, dispuesto a lanzarse contra ella si es preciso… cuando repentinamente la mujer alza una imposible mirada con aburrimiento… y se encuentra con Damon viéndola fijamente.

Sus ojos no pueden ser reales. Damon ha vivido mucho, mucho tiempo, y nunca ha visto unos ojos como ésos. La forma, el tamaño son normales. Pero… ¿desde cuando existen ojos multicolores? Rojos, azules, verdes, amarillos, naranjas. Presenta todos los colores fusionados en un único color, todo un arcoíris luminiscente… y, vale, atrayente. Las cejas perfectamente delineadas de ese rostro se alzan de pronto, y el vampiro comprende al instante de qué se trata: sorpresa. La mujer está genuinamente sorprendida.

- ¿Puedes verme?- su mirada parece agrandarse de la estupefacción.

- ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

- Y también me oyes. No… no lo entiendo- murmura atónita, más para sí que para él.

- Sí, dispongo del pack completo. ¿Quién demonios eres?

- Cómo no- hay auténtica antipatía en su tono, no hace falta ser adivino para notarlo-. No digas esa palabra. No deben decirse esas cosas en voz alta -su gesto se vuelve contrito.

- Oh, claro, disculpa- realiza un ademán de insultante reverencia-. No a las palabras feas, culpa mía. Y ahora, ¿vas a decirme cómo te llamas… y qué eres? Esos ojos...Y hueles… extraña.- olfatea el aire, no del todo convencido… Pero sí, es cierto. Nota el aire cargado de algo ácido pero no desagradable. Algo húmedo pero no impregnable. Algo… algo insólito. Algo no humano, definitivamente.

Pero nada desagradable. De hecho, tendría que reconocer que es un olor… interesante. Qué cosas.

- ¿Y a qué huelo?- hay una repentina y evidente curiosidad casi infantil en su pregunta, mientras suelta con delicadeza el manuscrito que leía en la mesa frente a sí. La mirada multicolor lo perturba más de lo que le habría gustado admitir, y no sólo por la variedad cromática: segura de sí misma, sin ningún ápice de miedo en ella… Y sí, el odio visceral sigue ahí camuflado, casi puede notarlo al tacto.

La situación es ya harto surrealista de manera oficial. Y Damon Salvatore ha vivido muchas, aunque no cree recordar ninguna parecida a la presente.

Una mujer mosqueada aparece en la cámara frente a dos vampiros… ¿y todo lo que se le ocurre es preguntar que cómo es su propio aroma?

- ¿Qué…- por unos instantes, el moreno se encuentra tan sorprendido, que su mente se vacía de cualquier expresión. No hay miedo en ella, no hay estupor, sólo… ¿curiosidad?

- ¿A quién estás viendo? ¿Qué está pasando?- al menos Stefan no parece muy distinto de lo que suele ser, así que presupone que "algo" de realidad debe de haber en todo aquello.

Damon toma aire (un aire que realmente no necesita desde hace muchos años, pero que siempre tiende a calmarlo), y vuelve a inquirir:

- Sobreentiendo que mi hermano no puede verte… ¿y que eso es lo que debería pasarme a mí también?

- Sí- le responde ella al fin-. Reconozco que estoy tan sorprendida como lo estás tú.

- Bien, bueno es saberlo. Pero sigues sin responder a mis otras dos preguntas: ¿qué eres, y qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has conseguido entrar?

- Eso no importa- vuelve a coger el manuscrito… y parece decidida a querer leer nuevamente. Como si nada la hubiera interrumpido.

_Ah, no, ni hablar. Por ahí sí que no paso._

- Oh, claro que importa. _A mí_ me importa. Y te aconsejaría que respondieras pronto: la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes precisamente.

- Bueno, a mí tampoco me gusta que me interrumpan cuando leo, y no me muestro tan desagradable, ¿no crees?

Los ojos del vampiro se abren de puro asombro, y siente sus manos cerrarse con fuerza. _Esto va a ser difícil_, piensa.

- Lectura que has obtenido ilegalmente, colándote en nuestra casa.

- Vaya, habló don Rectitud. No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, no-muerto.

- ¿Y cómo sabes…?

- Nada en esta conversación es útil. Sólo el porqué de que algo como tú me vea y oiga- de acuerdo, definitivamente hay un deje desagradable tiñendo esas últimas palabras, y el vampiro se rinde al instante.

- ¡A la mierda! – se gira con exasperación a su estupefacto hermano unos instantes-. Lo he intentado, ¿de acuerdo? Has sido testigo de que he intentado ser un buen tipo, así que no me pongas tu cara de haber sido pisado por un camión, ¿vale?

Y dicho lo cual se lanza a su velocidad acelerada vampírica, aquella que lleva años perfeccionando su cuerpo hacia la extraña mujer… Para quedar instantáneamente casi empotrado contra la pared.

Ojalá pudiera decir que su cuerpo ha quedado tan magullado como su orgullo. Pero no, claro. Para ser vampiro, no todo se regenera con la misma velocidad.

En el otro extremo del habitáculo, la mujer lo contempla aparentemente pensativa. Como si un chupasangre furioso no hubiera intentado correr hacia ella para matarla… o cualquier otra cosa peor.

- Pero qué cojones…

- Y dale con esas palabras. Aunque, la verdad, prefiero ésta a la otra que usaste antes. La gente la utiliza con demasiada frecuencia, y no tiene ni idea de lo que realmente suelta por su boca. Aunque claro, el término "gente" no podría aplicarse a vosotros, ¿verdad?- con total naturalidad, la extraña se cruza de brazos. No hay sarcasmo, no hay ironía. Sólo una total muestra de seguridad detestable. Es una mujer joven, se asegura de pronto. Pero nunca algo así lo ha detenido.

Esta vez no hay medias tintas, no vuelve a pronunciar palabras intercediendo por la diplomacia: Damon vuelve a lanzarse a la carga contra la mujer… y vuelve a quedarse en la nada. Mientras Stefan parece impacientarse aún más vivamente que antes.

- ¿Quieres explicarme qué demonios está pasando aquí?

- Oh, genial, la verborrea malsonante es propia de los hermanos. Creía que era solo cosa tuya, pero está visto que no. ¿Piensas seguir jugando al ratón y al gato mucho rato, o me ayudas a averiguar por qué me ves y escuchas? Créeme, esto me gusta tanto como a tí- la mujer taconea en el suelo, impaciente. Como si hubiera mordido un limón engañada por creer que era una fresa.

- ¿Qué eres? ¿Algún tipo de jodido fantasma?

- No, no soy ningún fantasma, y gracias por el adjetivo acompañante.

- Pero tampoco eres vampiro.

- Ni lo menciones- parece desagradarle especialmente la posibilidad, ya que una mueca de repugnancia invade su rostro. Es bastante hermosa, todo hay que decirlo.

- Pues me estoy quedando sin ideas, porque tampoco te veo como mujer loba… ¿bruja?

- Fantástico, está visto que no estás centrado. Pero claro, qué podía esperarse de semejante cosa. Y esto… ésto es demasiado inusual. No debería siquiera hablar contigo, yo… Bah, haré mis averiguaciones por mi cuenta. Adiós, Damon- y dicho lo cual…

Desaparece. Sin más.

- ¡Eh! ¡Espera! ¿Qué…? ¿Será posible? ¡Eh, vuelve! Jodida hija de… ¡vuelve!- y su último grito se hunde en una cámara silenciosa, con sólo dos habitantes en ella: uno, furioso; el otro, mirando preocupado al primero.

Qué vivan los misterios.

Debería haberse largado de Mystic Falls. Lo sabía.

_Mierda._

La oscuridad se deshace de pronto, y la luz cobra fuerza ante sus ojos. Donde segundos antes sólo había negrura, ahora hay conciencia.

Está despierta.

Al instante, siente las sábanas bajo su cuerpo, el almohadón mullido sobre el que descansan sus músculos. Suaves conversaciones que provienen de la calle. Una ligera brisa otoñal que acaricia su rostro a través de la ventana abierta… Y que nada le dice acerca de la temperatura a su alrededor. Ya nunca más volverá a sentir frío o calor. Lo sabe. Demasiadas sensaciones, y demasiados impedimentos juntos. Todo contradictorio, confuso, irreal.

Está muerta, pero también viva.

Y entonces, una nueva sacudida comienza a hacerse paso entre sus entrañas, la nota corroerle repentinamente todo su sistema nervioso, la hace pasarse la lengua por unos resecos labios… y a punto está de provocarle una solitaria lágrima.

Tiene hambre.

Antes, cuando era humana, reconocía la sensación de tener el estómago vacío como algo incómodo; ahora, como vampiro, es sencillamente desgarrador. Y de poco le servirá la taza de tila fría que descansa en la mesita de noche, lo sabe. No es _esa_ hambre la que amenaza con hundirla en la locura.

Sangre. Necesita sangre.

Ojalá pudiera hacerse una bolita en la cama y olvidarse del mundo, y de ella misma en especial. Pero la necesidad la obliga a levantarse del lecho que lleva tres noches compartiendo con su dolor, y salir de la habitación.

_Stefan, te necesito._

Hay silencio en la casa. Demasiado, de hecho. Por unos instantes, le da por pensar si no estará sola… y un repentino miedo atenaza su cabeza. No puede quedarse sola, no con tanta gente en los alrededores de la mansión. Sacude la cabeza para sí. Necesita beber primero, después se planteará lo demás. Recuerda el congelador atestado de "provisiones" del sótano, y sus piernas se ponen en movimiento apenas sin darse cuenta.

No es hasta que pasa por la puerta abierta del salón cuando se da cuenta de que no es la única inquilina: Damon se encuentra sentado en el sillón frente a ella, vaso en mano, y mirada total y absolutamente perdida en la nada. Parece… confuso.

_¿Damon confuso?_

Extraño. Inquietante incluso. Al no respirar ni moverse, podría pensarse que es únicamente una estatua. Una bella y mortífera estatua.

No quiere acercarse a él, no quiere estar a solas con él. Pero la repentina necesidad por saber del vampiro rubio se le antoja irresistible, aún más que el hambre, por lo que avanza unos pasos y murmura:

- ¿Dónde está Stefan?

- Buenos días. Salió a dar una vuelta.

No hay sarcasmo, no hay mirada socarrona. De hecho, ni siquiera la mira, sino que clava los ojos más allá de su persona. Definitivamente, algo va mal.

No quiere preguntarle, no quiere hablar con él más allá de lo estrictamente necesario… porque sabe, en su interior, que hay demasiadas cosas de las que hablar con el moreno. Pero sus ahora exagerados sobre-sentimientos por todo la hacen morderse el labio, y acercarse un poco más a él.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Lentamente, el vampiro centenario fija sus ojos en ella, y la nueva incorporación no-muerta se siente pequeña, desgranada en pequeñas porciones totalmente expuestas a él. Lo que antes sentía por el hermano despechado, ahora, como todo en su nuevo ser, se ha agrandado, y le resulta casi imposible no pensar en ello. Si no fuera porque no necesita ya respirar, comprende que, en aquellos instantes, se vería totalmente hiperventilada.

- Nada que te incumba- su mirada se dulcifica de pronto-. Lo que quiero decir es que no pasa nada, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Con Stefan todo ha sido siempre fácil. Lo sabe. Incluso estando en este nuevo (_y permanente_, se recuerda melancólica) estado es bastante sencillo saber en qué piensa. Stefan se rige por un estricto código de honor y responsabilidad. Es (_cuando no está en modo destripador_, se oye a sí misma, una vocecilla últimamente molesta y descarnadamente realista) el mejor hombre que conoce, y todas sus acciones se basan en ese principio de bondad y respeto.

Damon es otro cantar, por supuesto. Su código sólo él parece conocerlo, y pasa desde actuar como todo un monstruo, a realizar acciones absolutamente heroicas. De todos modos, cuando era humana, creía tener momentos de total entendimiento con él. Conseguía reconocer en algunos instantes una pálida luz en sus ojos, un movimiento de cejas que la hacía vislumbrar qué pasaba por la mente del vampiro. Aunque normalmente la confundía, había ocasiones donde hubiera puesto la mano sobre el fuego por él.

Ya no sucede igual: Desde hace tres días y tres noches, Damon se ha convertido en un muro impenetrable. Por más que intenta acceder a él, más resistencia se encuentra. O quizás ella no haya puesto el suficiente interés, si lo piensa detenidamente. Hay demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, demasiados fragmentos de diálogos, conversaciones antaño olvidadas y ahora perpetuadas a fuego. Demasiadas cosas no habladas de nuevo. Miradas y palabras. Momentos perdidos que jamás creyó que pudieran haber existido… y que, ahora lo sabe, existieron. Y dos de ellos la queman a cada segundo. Dos recuerdos relacionados con él.

_"Quiero decirte una cosa"_

_"¿Por qué no puedo oírtela con el collar?"_

_"Porque lo que voy a decirte es probablemente lo más egoísta que he hecho en mi vida"_

Ojalá dejaran de atosigarla, ojalá la permitieran seguir como estaba con él. Ojalá todo fuera más fácil.

Evidentemente, no ha dicho nada. Y evidentemente, él tampoco.

- Tu cara no parece decir eso.

El vampiro no parece haberla oído.

- Stefan esperaba que te levantarías más tarde.

- Tengo… hambre- eso último le cuesta decirlo, aún duele asumir los cambios.

- Lógico, llevas muchas horas sin alimentarte- Damon se levanta por fin del sofá con una extraña pesadez, suelta el vaso (¿whisky? ¿a estas horas?), y hace un ademán de moverse hacia ella, conmiserativo… Cuando parece tener una idea-. Salgamos fuera.

- Hay aquí. No necesito salir- procura no decir la palabra en voz alta. Aún no.

- Eso último es mentira. Y, francamente, _a los dos_ nos vendrá bien. Stefan va a tardar (ha decidido hacer de hermanito responsable) y… necesito tomar aire fresco. Tengo…- parece guardar un enorme trozo de comida en la boca que no consigue tragar, y sus ojos continúan velados por algo que empaña todavía sus pensamientos. Desliza la mandíbula una vez más a la derecha-… tengo que despejarme un poco.

- No voy a salir, Damon- intenta imprimir una firmeza que no siente.

La voz de Damon baja unas octavas.

- No te lo he pedido, Elena.

Y de pronto está ahí, a escasos centímetros de ella. Enorme, intenso, aterrador… y dolorosamente perfecto. La sensación se agranda por instantes, la hace desear… la hace desear su boca, su cuerpo, su cuello. Cielo Santo.

Al ansia por alimentarse se le junta otra avidez, aún más carnal si cabe. El cuerpo se envara, se ablanda y vuelve a endurecerse… en apenas dos segundos. Demasiado que sentir. Su rostro comienza a modificarse. Y al instante también, Elena se gira, dándole la espalda. Nota cómo sus ojos se retuercen, cómo su rostro se estira y el hambre amplificada intenta hacerla perder la razón. Sin saber aún a qué o quién está del todo dirigida. No, no. _No más, por favor_, se oye en su cabeza. No más.

_"Quieres un amor que te consuma. Quieres pasión, y aventura, e incluso un poco de peligro"_

Por favor.

- Vas a salir porque, por mucho que te cueste aceptarlo, no puedes tirarte toda la eternidad en esta casa…y porque tienes que empezar a rodearte de humanos de una vez por todas.

- No… no puedo- el miedo la aterroriza, mientras el deseo la consume. Sangre fresca. Sangre recién obtenida de gargantas moldeables. Damon junto a ella, besándola, las bocas rojas y húmedas. Sangre y Damon, Damon y sangre.

Intenta recordar el asco que le producía como humana la mera visión de la sangre. La incomprensión que sentía cuando veía a Stefan o Damon beber ese rojizo líquido. El olor a férrico, la futilidad de pensar cómo podían no cansarse de ella. Y no funciona. Nunca más podrá volver a ver la sangre del mismo modo; nunca más podrá entenderse a sí misma, no como antes.

- Mírame. Elena, mírame-la mano de él agarra su barbilla, instándola a mostrarse frente a él con el nuevo rostro que aborrece de sí misma. Intenta negarse, pero el vampiro tiene demasiados años acumulados frente a ella, su fuerza la supera con creces. Finalmente, se ve obligada a contemplarlo, mientras dos lágrimas comienzan su andadura por sus ahora ennegrecidos ojos.

Aún recuerda la primera vez que Stefan la vio transformarse. Recuerda la mirada de sorpresa, de pena… y de algo más. Siempre ha sabido qué pasaba por la cabeza de él, por lo que supo qué era sin necesidad de que él dijera nada: Katherine. Ahora ella era igual que Katherine. Vio el segundo de incertidumbre en sus ojos, su casi inapreciable… _sí, dilo_, su casi inapreciable _desprecio_. Ya no sólo disponían del mismo físico: ahora también tenían idéntica naturaleza. Era cierto: Sólo duró unas décimas de segundo, apenas un suspiro, pero… lo vio. Después llegaron los abrazos consoladores, los besos confortables, el intento de suavizar la tristeza que impregnaba todo el cuarto donde se encontraban.

Damon no la ha visto aún con ese nuevo aspecto, y ahora que la tiene en frente, tan sólo la mira. No hay sorpresa, no hay dolor, no hay nada. Sólo tranquilidad. O eso piensa ver ella, ya no sabe qué ve y qué se esconde en los ojos claros de él. Y entonces Damon susurra lo que no ha dicho Stefan desde que ese infierno se desatara en ella:

- Sigues siendo tú.

_"Realmente me recuerdas a alguien"_

Su rictus se contrae, se siente a punto de llorar y no detenerse jamás. Y, al pensarlo, se da cuenta de que podría ser verdad: podría conseguir no detener su llanto nunca más. El sobrellevar los sentimientos amplificados le sigue costando demasiado, aunque Caroline (en su visita diaria de ayer) le asegurara que acabaría dominándolos.

Damon continúa contemplándola, mientras de repente un dedo se desliza sobre una lágrima que comienza a surgir de su ojo derecho. El mismo dedo es quien la dirige hacia la mejilla, como si necesitara ser conducida al final de la barbilla. El índice quiere hacerla salir, quiere que se pierda y nunca más vuelva a su rostro. Es suave, es dulce… Y desgarrador. Damon la desgarra de una manera que jamás ha conseguido nadie. Ni siquiera Stefan, y es algo que le duele admitir.

Y más aún en estos días.

Necesita liberarse de su presencia. Ahora mismo.

Su rostro se desvía al instante de la mano de él, quedando ésta colgando al vacío. Casi puede oír el imposible rechinar de dientes de Damon, mientras el vampiro suelta como un exabrupto:

- Lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

_"No te merezco"_

Puede verlo en su cabeza, otro lugar, otro momento. Momento que como humana había olvidado, y como vampiro ahora recuerda. Y, en el centro de todo, el mismo Damon. Mismo enfado desproporcionado hacia sí mismo, hacia lo que es. Hacia lo que siente.

_Hacia lo que siente por mí._

- Sea como sea- el vampiro recupera la postura rápidamente, mucho más veloz que ella-. Vamos a salir fuera, tú y yo. Primero, vamos a alimentarnos de la sangre del congelador hasta hartarnos, y después asomaremos al bonito sol que hace hoy. Hay que aprovechar ese anillo que nos dio Bonnie para tí.

- No puedo.

- Me da igual, Elena- hay fiereza en esas palabras.

- No, Damon, yo… - cómo decirlo sin hundirse-. Tengo miedo. Miedo de mí misma.

_Tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacer, miedo de dejar de sentirme a mí misma y convertirme en aquello que soy ahora._

La voz de él vuelve a convertirse en un susurro hecho de fuego líquido y fría agua cuando le responde dos simples y lacónicas palabras que son mucho más que dos simples y lacónicas palabras:

- Lo sé.

_"Te quiero, Elena. Y como te quiero, no puedo ser egoísta contigo. Ni puedes saber esto"_

Demasiado intenso. Demasiado carnal… y sincero. Demasiado Damon.

Y, al oírlo a la par de recordarlo, la nueva vampiro comprende que lo seguirá al exterior, quiera o no… Aunque tiene serias dudas de que realmente no anhele seguirlo a donde él desee llevarla. Cielo o infierno, exterior o interior. Cualquier lugar al que él vaya… ella irá.

_Ojalá no me hicieras perderme en mí misma, Damon._

_(Continuará)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Antes de seguir con este fic... MIL GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS! Reconozco que, aunque no es el primero que escribo, sí lo es de Vampire Diaries, y estaba especialmente aterrada por toda la de personajes que tiene, por mis propias "inseguridades escritoras", y por mi miedo escénico por enseñar las chorradillas que escribo. Y, para colmo, lo que en mi cabeza parecía hipercorto, en mis dedos se ha ido alargando, alargando y alargando... y ahora no sé cómo narices acortarlo, así que rogaría mil y una paciencias juntas... :(_

_Este fic lo escribí por una amiga, la única igual de loca que yo por esta serie, Rocío. No, esperar: ella es peor que yo, jajajaj! Lo cual me lleva a pediros mil perdones por adelantado si leéis algo que no concuerde con la serie: soy lo más despistado del mundo mundial. Ah! Y también es cierto que en principio (y hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, ejem), ignoraré también ciertos detalles (por ahora Tayler no entra en mi mundillo... pero vamos, tampoco quiero asegurar nada, porque ya os digo que esto empieza a escribirse "demasiado coralmente", pffff)._

_Lo dicho, que ya os dejo tranquilos. De nuevo mil gracias... y espero que se os haga algo entretenidillo! ;)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

No sabe qué hacer.

Acaba de salir de casa de Bonnie, y se encuentra momentáneamente perdido.

Es cierto, ya se ha visto en esa situación más veces de las que desearía haber estado: Con incertidumbres amplificadas, dudando de sí mismo. ¿Es indiscutible lo que dice su cabeza, o es real lo que afirman sus ojos?

¿Damon está loco, o está pasando algo que escapa a su comprensión?

Stefan se masajea los ojos, sentado en el coche. Aún no lo ha puesto en marcha, necesita… necesita pensar. Bonnie se ha negado a ayudarlo; tras asegurarse de que la supuesta visión de su hermano en la cámara no tenía nada que ver con Elena o con él mismo, se ha cerrado en banda. Lo entiende, la verdad: Damon le ha hecho demasiado daño. Es lógico que se niegue a dar auxilio a quien matara a su madre. Y si hay algo que Stefan tiene muy claro, es que sus días de presionar a humanos para su propio beneficio terminaron.

Pero no comprender lo que ha sucedido esta misma mañana (y lo que, por lo poco que ha entendido de su hermano, tiene aspecto de volver a pasar) le inquieta. ¿Quién era esa mujer? Si no era ningún fantasma (y, aunque lo fuera, ¿porqué sería visible para su hermano y no para él?) o bruja, ¿qué era? Y, sobretodo, ¿qué intenciones tendría realmente? ¿Estaba amenazada la presencia de ellos en la mansión? ¿Qué pasaría con Elena si así fuera?

_¿Y si Damon estuviese desvariando?_

El hermano pequeño niega con la cabeza, a pesar de estar solo al volante. Eso no es discutible, no es una opción. Es cierto que han pasado unos días… catastróficos cuanto menos, pero eso no implica que el moreno haya perdido la razón.

Su suspiro cansado llega casi a la par del tono del móvil. Alcanza a cogerlo del bolsillo de la chaqueta, y, sin mirar la pantalla, descuelga.

- Stefan.

- ¿Es cierto? ¿Ha muerto?

Por unos instantes, todo se congela a su alrededor, y no dice nada. No puede ser ella… ¿o sí?

- Maldita sea, Stefan, ¿ha muerto Klaus, o no?

Claro. No es Elena. Debió sospecharlo en cuanto notara el tono acelerado y casi despreciativo de ella. Suelta un suspiro que sabe cansino.

- ¿Por qué tendría que responder a eso, Katherine?

- Por todas las veces que te he ayudado, por las veces que he ayudado a Damon, y hasta por las veces que he tenido que ayudar a tu queridísima Elena a sobrevivir- oye el quejido exasperado de ella, y no puede evitar sonreír para sí mismo, sintiéndose infantilmente victorioso.

- ¿De dónde sacas la idea de que haya muerto?

- No juegues conmigo, Stefan. Sabes que tengo contactos.

- ¿Y no te fías de esos contactos?

- No como de ti- la repentina sinceridad de la respuesta le sorprende.

- Te he engañado en otras ocasiones- masculla, un tanto enojado.

- Cierto. Pero no lo harás en esta. ¿Ha muerto, o no?

La seguridad que emana en esas últimas palabras le molesta. Y aún más admitir para sí que tiene razón: no podría mentirle con aquello por lo que la vampira lleva huyendo más de quinientos años.

A veces la culpabilidad se muestra hasta en los rincones más insospechados, hacia aquellas personas con las que jamás te plantearías que sucediera. Y en ocasiones olvida todo lo que Katherine le llegó a conocer. Cómo sabe de su maldita tendencia a la autoflagelación.

- Sí.

Un nuevo silencio se hace en la línea, seguido de un susurro:

- No lo entiendo. ¿Y por qué no hemos muerto?

- No lo sé, Katherine.

De nuevo, silencio. La mujer parece asimilar lentamente la noticia, por lo que él no ve necesidad alguna de interferir. Son muchos años de pesadilla que, de pronto, se han terminado para Katherine… Y por unos instantes, Stefan casi se alegra casi sinceramente por la mujer. Supone que porque algo tiene de razón ella: no todo en su relación fue tan malo. Pero su cabeza sigue dando vueltas, de modo que coge las llaves del bolsillo de la chaqueta, y hace un ademán de encender el coche a la par de volver a hablar:

- Mira, tengo que dejarte, tengo que preocuparme de otras… de otras cosas. De hecho, ni siquiera entiendo por qué seguimos hablando.

- ¿Otras cosas? Klaus ha muerto, los Originales están desperdigados… ¿Os habéis metido en nuevos problemas?

- Eso no te incumbe.

- Me incumbe si te incumbe a ti. Y más aún si Klaus ha muerto, y dispongo de más… movilidad- casi parece paladear la última palabra, y le hace sentir una inesperada envidia_. Claro_, quiere decirle, _tú no tienes a una novia vampirizada de hace tres días y a un hermano enamorado de tu novia en tu misma casa… y perdiendo la razón por momentos._

El cansancio ante sus propios pensamientos cala al vampiro, le hace rodar los ojos en blanco y masajearse las sienes, llaves en mano.

- Déjalo, Katherine.

Al instante, escucha el bufido por receptor.

- Entonces se trata de tu amantísima humana. ¿Qué le ha pasado esta vez, se ha pillado la mano con una puerta? ¿O es que ha decidido finalmente dejarte por Damon?

- No la menciones- su cuerpo se envara al momento. Elena no ha superado aún su nueva condición, es evidente; lo que le molesta, es que él tampoco.

- Vale, efectivamente se trata de ella. ¿Y qué le ha pasado ahora?

- Katherine…

- Stefan…- su terquedad, tan característica de ella, le crispa. Siempre lo hizo.

- Maldita sea, Katherine. ¡Ha pasado que ya no es humana!- no se da cuenta de que golpea el volante hasta que oye el tintineo de las llaves repicar bajo el asiento del conductor. Mierda.

Apenas dos décimas de segundo en silencio… y una repentina carcajada inunda el teléfono.

- ¿Vampiro? ¿Elena se ha pasado a nuestro bando? ¿La has convertido?

- Yo no fui, para tu información. Y Damon tampoco. Es más… complicado. Deja de reírte, Katherine.

Pero ella, evidentemente, no cede.

- Mira tú por dónde: os tiráis todo este tiempo protegiéndola de todo y todos… ¿y en un despiste muy fraternal conseguís que la maten con sangre vampírica en su cuerpo? Cielos, ¡creía que la diversión se había terminado con vosotros varios años atrás!- su risa sería contagiosa sino supiera el motivo de la misma. El vampiro no responde, por lo que su mentora prosigue:

- Bueno, ¿y Damon qué tiene que decir de todo esto? Porque, evidentemente, para ti las cosas habrán cambiado ahora que tu amorcito ya no es la indefensa humana que era, pero… ¿y tu hermano qué? ¿Qué piensa en todo este asunto?

- No creo que ahora mismo Damon esté para pensar en nada, ni siquiera relacionado con Elena.

Por fin, vuelve a hacerse otro silencio en la línea, y cuando la mujer vampiro habla, ya no hay sarcasmo en absoluto, sino un nuevo tono, un tono no oído en toda la conversación anterior: el tono preocupado que quiere sonar despreocupado… pero que no lo consigue por falta de firmeza:

- ¿Qué coño le ha pasado a tu hermano?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es un estúpido.

Un jodido estúpido, un gilipollas lleno de gilipolleces: Por unos instantes, estuvo a punto de perder los papeles. Él. Un vampiro de más de ciento cincuenta años, con muchas jóvenes seducidas y otras tantas asesinadas. Y llegan de pronto unas lágrimas en unos recién convertidos ojos, y Damon Salvatore, terror de las masas, está a punto de hundirse en el deseo.

En su (pobre) defensa, dirá que nunca había sentido tanto dolor en sí mismo. Ni siquiera en cualquiera de los momentos en su larga vida (_ja_) en los que le han torturado. Y, eh, ha tenido unos pocos momentos de ésos. Pero claro, llega Elena Gilbert, con un rostro cambiado por primera vez frente a él, y unas lágrimas saladas brotando como ríos de sus ojos ahora ennegrecidos… Y el sufrimiento que jamás podría pensar que existiese le sacude en oleadas. Como si fuera un jodido quinceañero empollón al que hubieran suspendido por primera vez en mates.

_Fantástico, sencillamente fantástico._

Mierda de interruptor emocional, nunca se apaga cuando lo necesitas.

Porque claro, del dolor al deseo hay apenas una línea. Es evidente. Maldita sea, es tan evidente que necesitaría una guía con subtítulos para aclararle el tema.

Al menos supo rectificar más o menos a tiempo, ¿no? Oh, sí, justo cuando ella desvió su cara de él. Vale, de acuerdo: Lo hizo tarde, siempre tarde, como lleva sintiéndose toda su vida (_y de nuevo, ja_). Siempre el último en enterarse de todo, siempre el último en llegar al maldito corazón de una humana que ya ha dejado de serlo, y cuyos sentimientos por su hermano de seguro se han intensificado por su nueva condición (_o por la manera taaan gentil que tiene Stefan de tratarla, y no como su jodido hermano mayor_)… Mientras que los de él por ella siguen filtrándose por todos los poros de su piel.

Por lo menos, después de aquel instante fatídico y ya en la calle, se comportó como debía: No rozándola siquiera, apenas mirándola a los ojos, controlando más el ambiente alrededor de ella, la gente que pasaba a su lado sin saber el peligro potencial de dichos actos. Asegurándose de que la nueva _compañera de juergas_ que tenía a su lado sabía cuáles eran las reglas del juego: no se mata gente, no se desangra gente. Nada de divertirse de esa forma.

Y las dos veces que Elena se vio tiritando de puro deseo, supurando por todos sus costados una inminente carga contra el infeliz humano que pasara a su vera, únicamente se impuso en su campo de visión, contemplando fijamente un punto imaginario entre sus mejillas y su nariz. Un susurrante "no", una consistencia en su cuerpo, la silenciosa amenaza de enfrentarse a ella si fuera necesario... y aquellos instantes consiguieron diluirse.

Pero claro, una cosa es que se esfumaran en el aire, y otra muy distinta que lo hicieran en su cabeza. Hay demasiado que asimilar, demasiado dolor por saberla herida en su propia eternidad.

Y, por si no fuera suficiente todas las horas que lleva dándole vueltas al tema (el sol ha desaparecido, la luna ha llegado y se ha marchado, y en esos instantes se vuelve a iluminar un nuevo día en medio de sus pensamientos perdidos), de nuevo se encuentra en la cámara, a la espera de un fantasma que no es un fantasma. Y cuyos ojos no dejan de aparecérsele en su mente en cuanto ésta le deja respirar unos segundos. En búsqueda de la locura perdida, maravilloso.

_Empiezo a parecerme demasiado a Stefan con sus melodramatismos, joder._

Al menos, no parece haber nuevas en el habitáculo. Todo sigue exactamente igual que ayer. Y ya lleva una media hora allí metido, aspirando el aroma a viejo y a polvo. Quién sabe, quizás sí que esté perdiendo la cabeza, y termine viendo unicornios y arcoíris en pleno Mystic Falls. En cierto modo, sería hasta confortable: mejor imaginarse cosas a que estén _sucediendo_ cosas, ¿no? Sería agradable no estar con la tensión nuevamente a flor de piel por un nuevo suceso que los sacudiera como hojas frente al viento.

_Oh, por favor: Déjate de gilipolleces filosóficas, y ponte a hacer lo que ibas a hacer de todos modos._

Leer, vaya. Despejar la mente, olvidarse de todo y todos, coger un pergamino ajado cualquiera (como el que tiene más cerca, extendido sobre una de las mesas), y empezar a arrastrar sus ojos y atención por cada palabra o símbolo escrito en él.

Apenas se da cuenta de que acaba sentado cómodamente en el sofá recubierto por una fina capa blanquecina de polvo, mientras sus manos sostienen pergaminos, libros e historia macabra y altisonante. Con la mente por fin descansando, su rostro apaciguado, y su rabadilla en una posición inmejorable. Antiguamente sí que sabían hacer buenos muebles, sí Señor.

Hasta que, tras casi una hora en total y absoluta concentración, un aroma inunda bruscamente sus fosas nasales, casi congestionándolo.

Un aroma ácido… y agradable.

_No, por favor._

- ¿No te cansas de colarte en propiedades ajenas?- no quiere ni levantar la vista, pero sabe que mejor antes que después, de modo que vuelve la cara a donde, está convencido, habrá una nueva presencia que hace dos segundos no existía.

- ¿Y tú no te cansas de asomarte a un lugar donde no te asomabas antes nunca? ¿Qué tiene de malo tu biblioteca?-la mujer está exactamente igual que el día anterior: los ojos de colores cambiantes, las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, y su rostro tenso. Lleva nuevamente vaqueros, una blusa oscura y ceñida, cejas delineadas y apretadas.

_En-fa-da-da._

- Que no tiene ninguna fisgona pesada y mosqueada como sí que hay por aquí. ¿Vas a decirme ahora quién y qué eres, y cómo sabes quién y qué soy?- deja a un lado el último manuscrito que leía a un lado suyo, sobre el sofá, y apoya la barbilla en su mano derecha, cuyo brazo descansa sobre el reposa manos del asiento. Ha decidido volver a intentar llenarse de paciencia, y por ahora todo parece ir bien.

- ¿Y qué más da quién sea, y de qué te conozca? Vas a seguir siendo igual de…lo que sea que eres- ella chasquea la lengua, y casi puede notar un tibio rechinar de dientes… De unos dientes que no existen. ¿O sí? ¿Ser o no ser?

- Importa si vienes con malas intenciones. No quisiera acabar con este cuarto hecho una ensalada reventada de mechones negros y ojitos de colores arrancados de lindas caras.

- Oh, por favor. Como si pudierais hacerme daño- se encoge de hombros, y se dirige a una de las estanterías, dejando leer a sus labios en silencio los títulos de los libros allí expuestos. Dándole la espalda.

Tanta seguridad en sí misma le molesta, le molesta demasiado… por lo que se encuentra bajando la voz:

- No tienes ni idea. En dos segundos estarías muerta.

- No, Damon- el susurro de ella es casi empalagoso, y se gira sólo unos segundos de nuevo a él-. Quien no tiene ni idea eres tú. Yo no necesitaría _tanto tiempo_.

Fascinante. Lo reconoce, la mujer empieza a parecerle peligrosamente fascinante. No suele encontrarse con interlocutores tan menudos… y tan pagados de sí mismos. Damon Salvatore no dice nada, pero sus ojos la recorren de arriba abajo, mientras la extraña "damisela" vuelve a contemplar lo que el estante le ofrece. No parece molesta en absoluto por su escaneo visual, como si… como si no tuviera que molestarse porque una piedra la mirara.

- Ni siquiera puedes cogerme, no en este estado. Ya te lo demostré ayer. Da igual que lo intentes por activa o pasiva, de frente o intentando sorprenderme: no puedes alcanzarme.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "en este estado"? ¿Tienes más… formas?- no puede evitarlo: sus ojos se agrandan de la sorpresa.

- Tengo lo que yo quiera tener- bufa-. Mira, he intentado solucionar esto, ¿de acuerdo? Acudí a mis hermanas… y nadie tenía ni idea de cómo es posible que me veas y oigas. Y, francamente, paso de hablarlo con las Mayores. No quiero más líos. Así que hagamos una cosa: yo te prometo no haceros ningún daño, directo o indirecto, y tú me dejas tranquila, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermanas. Y "Mayores".

_Cielo Santo, hay más como ella… O incluso peor._

- ¿Y por qué debería creerte? Por muy encantadora que te creas, eso no significa…

- No soy encantadora, no quiero ser encantadora y no voy a ser encantadora con "algo" como tú. Pero sí te diré que llevo viniendo a esta cámara unas semanas atrás… y si no hubierais asomado por aquí, ni os habríais enterado. ¿Qué más os da entonces?

- ¿Pero qué…

- No necesito luz, no así- se señala sus propios ojos-. De modo que no os ocasiono gasto ninguno. Y lo que leo lo dejo siempre en su sitio: no puedo llevarme nada conmigo. Ni siquiera puedo cogerlo en su estado real, así que… No estorbo, no me estorbes. Es un trato más que justo, considerando que no puedes echarme, ¿no crees?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

_(Continuará)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Vale, continuamos con esta ralladura mental de cabeza. Espero que os guste... y de nuevo mil perdones si encontráis cualquier cosilla que no sea coherente con la serie: he intentado ser lo más fiel posible... pero mi despiste habitual es siempre conflictivo, jajajaja! :) Gracias de nuevo por los comentarios! Rocío, como siempre, va por tí! Que gracias a tu persistencia está esto escrito, compi!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

El jardín huele muy bien.

Nunca habría pensado que un parque pudiera tener olores tan variados, tan enriquecedores en sí mismos. Es todo un abanico que alcanza su olfato y casi la marea hacia la perfección. La hierba, la arena, las flores, los árboles: Todo parece empeñado en inundar sus fosas nasales, la hacen desear enterrar la cara en sus perfumes y obligarla a descansar.

Están en un apartado del parque, escondidos tras unas grandes rocas que camuflan un pequeño rinconcillo de césped. Y, aunque por allí pasa gente (es evidente que encontrar un lugar virgen de seres humanos es prácticamente imposible en esos tiempos), tiende a ser escaso su número. Un buen lugar para acomodarse una nueva vampiro y tomar un poco de sol. Un sol que, sin el nuevo anillo que reluce en su dedo, sabe que sería fatídico para su piel.

A su lado y acostado sobre el césped cuan largo es, Stefan se estira, marcando al instante los músculos bajo su grisácea camiseta. Está relajado, casi podría parecer feliz. Y sabe el motivo: por fin, tras cuatro días encerrados, los dos respiran aire limpio. Tras cuatro días totalmente incomprendidos hasta para ella misma, por fin parecen…

_¿Normales?_

- Hace un día precioso- le oye comentar.

Sí, es realmente bonito. Casi asemejaría un día como otro cualquiera, un día de esos en los que puedes disfrutar de cualquier detalle, de cualquier momento. Sólo les faltan unos violines de fondo, y toda una gama de manjares exquisitos expuestos para ellos.

De acuerdo, tiene que reconocerlo: Últimamente es como si todo le resultara… una broma pesada. Como si su alrededor no fuera más que una bola de hipocresía concentrada, llena de algodones de azúcar, rostros sonrientes y vainilla pegajosa.

Y no es hasta ese mismo instante cuando Elena, repentinamente y tras cuatro años conociendo a los Salvatore, comprende al fin la visión de Damon del mundo. Mientras Stefan procura integrarse en él (y casi diría que parece conseguirlo), su hermano mayor se entrega al sarcasmo, al odio y a la venganza irracional… Porque el propio mundo suena a ficción, suena a irrealidad: La muerte va después de la vida, y tras ésta no hay nada. Mentira. No existe la magia, los hombres lobo, muertos que se alimentan de sangre, vampiros. Men-ti-ra.

El asesino reincidente está loco, no distingue el bien del mal. Sólo guarda miedos, inseguridades, actos de extrema violencia y nula empatía en su interior. Son animales, no razonan, no sienten: sólo odian.

Mentira.

_A veces también tienen momentos de ternura. A veces darían su vida por ti. Y a veces también ceden en la lucha por conseguir que les quieras… a favor de su propio hermano pequeño; únicamente por pensar que no te merecen._

- Sí, es bonito- consigue responderle al fin. Suspira, logra tumbarse a su lado, apoya su cabeza en el estómago de él, y capta el segundo de sorpresa que imprime su cuerpo. En estos días apenas ha tenido un solo instante de acercamiento al rubio vampiro, lo sabe. Tras ser de dominio público que Stefan había sido su escogido de los dos hermanos, y tras su nueva conversión… no han llegado a estar demasiado cerca el uno del otro.

Oh, sí, claro: Han dormido juntos en el mismo cuarto, en la misma cama. Pero es increíble pensar cómo es posible que, estando tan cerca sus cuerpos, hayan podido estar tan lejos el uno del otro. Como si en realidad se encontraran separados por una carretera infinita, una carretera que se estirase cual chicle cementado.

No por culpa de él, lo sabe. Si por Stefan se tratase, todo volvería a ser como antes: luces de arcoíris, miradas llenas de amor y entendimiento, risas y momentos de absoluta intimidad, pasión y entrega. Algo que, no mucho tiempo atrás, la propia Elena ansiaba más que su propia vida.

Pero todo ha cambiado. Demasiado tiempo sin Stefan y aprendiendo a vivir de nuevo sin él, demasiado periodo a solas con sus únicos pensamientos como compañeros… Y, ahora, demasiadas eternidades a vivir juntas. Añadiendo además unos sobre-acelerados sentimientos por todo y por todos.

_Mentira. Por todos no. Más bien por algunos._

Pero claro, no es la única: el vampiro rubio parece, tras todo lo sucedido con Klaus y sus hermanos, más reservado, más... pensativo. A veces lo ha pillado mirando al vacío, con el entrecejo fruncido y sumido en unos seguro oscuros pensamientos. No hace demasiado que volvió a ser quien llevaba años reprimiendo.. y Elena presupone que debe ser difícil despegarse del penetrante aroma a libertad malsana del que disfrutaba. Sí: Stefan es ahora distinto, ella es la distinta... o ambos han cambiado sin quererlo. Sin embargo, el cuerpo del vampiro es fuerte, le proporciona la seguridad que necesita esos días. Y es Stefan, cielo santo. Es el amor de su vida: eso es algo innegable, la única constante en una ecuación que no para de tergiversarse de mil maneras distintas. Siempre le ha querido, y siempre le querrá. No hay dudas al respecto.

_Poco a poco_, se recuerda a sí misma. Las mismas palabras que le susurró a él la primera noche que lo sintió abrazarla. _Necesito… tiempo. Necesito comprender qué me ha pasado, Stefan_.

_Qué me he perdido para siempre._

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Contenta, supongo. Echaba de menos a mi hermano, y a Bonnie y a Matt, me ha gustado mucho verlos, aunque…- traga saliva, y sus ojos se cierran con fuerza.

- Lo sé- los dedos de él rozan su pelo con delicadeza, y el sólo contacto la hace estremecer.

_Te he echado de menos, Stefan._

- Iremos despacio, Elena. Tienes que acomodarte a tu nueva… condición. Todos tenemos que hacerlo. Y lo haremos, ¿de acuerdo? Tú impones el margen, nadie va a presionarte.

- Eso no es cierto-la coletilla le sale apenas sin pensarla, y siente achicarse su estómago, si algo así es posible. Ni siquiera esforzándose consigue sacarle de sus pensamientos.

- Mira, yo me ocuparé de mi hermano, ¿vale? No debes preocuparte por él- hay un tono casi fiero en sus palabras, y ella de pronto se encuentra intentando estúpidamente defenderlo:

- Si no hubiera sido por él…

- Lo sé. Si no hubiera sido por Damon no estaríamos aquí, y no habrías visto a tu hermano hoy. Pero tiene que aprender de una vez por todas que no puede conseguir siempre lo que quiere así, por la fuerza.

_Como el quererme._

Al instante, se hace un silencio, un tanto tenso. Elena se muerde el labio, piensa qué decir, qué debería explicar, cómo habrían de enfocar el evidente pero silencioso hecho de que los dos conozcan de sobra los sentimientos del hermano mayor Salvatore… hacia ella. Tendrían que hablarlo, discutirlo, tranquilizar ella a Stefan expresándole todo lo que siente por él, explicar por qué lo escogió antes que a Damon.

Pero no lo hace. No dice nada.

Porque ya no sabe qué podría decir… y porque tiene miedo, auténtico pavor a escucharse a sí misma en voz alta. Le aterra que su boca hable antes que su cerebro... y le aterra lo que pueda surgir de ella.

Tiene que cambiar de tema, tiene que hacerlo ahora mismo, o teme perderse nuevamente en el barullo que deja entrever en ocasiones su mente… o peor aún: su corazón.

Y sin embargo, las palabras le salen antes siquiera de pensarlas:

- Ayer por la mañana, antes de que saliéramos de casa, le vi… extraño. Dijo que no pasaba nada, pero… no sé, me pareció… confundido. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Habéis discutido?

- No, no exactamente- hay una súbita bajada en su voz. La tensión anterior parece haberse difuminado tan pronto como apareció, y en su lugar hay… ¿qué, nerviosismo?

- ¿Entonces? Stefan, ¿va todo bien?

Ante el silencio, la nueva resucitada adquiere repentinamente conciencia de que algo sucede. Algo... algo no bueno. Algo no bueno para Stefan, para Damon...o para los dos. Sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo reacciona a una antinatural velocidad, sentándose y obligándose a mirarle a la cara.

- ¿Stefan?

- No deberías hacer lo que acabas de hacer en un sitio como éste, Elena- el fútil intento de hacerla cambiar de tema la enardece aún más.

- Respóndeme.

Casi con pesadez, él se incorpora hasta quedar a su misma altura, los dos sentados frente a frente. Y desvía la mirada a la derecha, como si no quisiera enfrentarse a sus ojos.

- Ayer, mientras dormías, pasó algo… extraño.

- ¿El qué?

- Estábamos… bueno, estábamos en un sitio que no conoces aún, una cámara "secreta" que tiene la mansión, donde nuestros antepasados guardaron manuscritos antiguos relacionados con… ya sabes, temas oscuros- su mirada se posa unos instantes en la gente que pasea a su alrededor, y ella comprende al instante: vergüenza-. No te he hablado de ella porque no es un lugar del que me enorgullezca. Hacía muchos años que no pisábamos ese lugar, y Damon repentinamente tuvo un impulso de asomar por allí… y bueno, yo le acompañé.

- ¿Y?- ¿una cámara secreta? ¿Temas oscuros? _¿Qué está pasando?_

- Que aparentemente Damon encontró a… alguien allí.

Ella se queda callada apenas unas décimas de segundo, para, entrecerrando los ojos, murmurar:

- No entiendo.

- Elena, por lo visto Damon asegura que había alguien allí. Una mujer. En una cámara que llevaba siglos cerrada, y cuya única llave la tenemos nosotros a buen recaudo. Según Damon, estaba leyendo, y… bueno, empezaron a hablar.

- ¿Y tú no…

- Yo no vi ni oí a nadie. Sólo a mi hermano hablarle al vacío. Y por lo visto, la "mujer" aseguraba no ser un fantasma, bruja, vampiro o mujer loba, sino algo… distinto.

- Y tú no viste ni oíste nada- repite ella, como atontada.

- Absolutamente nada- y Stefan suspira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

- Al menos podías decirme qué es lo que buscas exactamente. No sé, quizás podría ayudarte… para que te fueras antes de aquí.

No espera respuesta. Para qué. Lleva más de dos horas con esa exasperante mujer… Porque quiere ser educado hasta consigo mismo al pensar en ella, y no tildarla de adjetivos menos… agraciados… y nada. Ni una palabra más, ni una respuesta, un gesto, algo.

Incluso tiene que reconocer que volvió a intentar pillarla desprevenida, sólo por diversión (o casi)… Y claro, nuevamente se encontró en el vacío, con ella a escasos dos metros suyos, y mirándolo con esos ojos… cansinos. Cual niñera teniendo que tratar con un mocoso pesadito que no supiera atarse los cordones de los zapatos.

Pero eh, que ahí no acabó todo: también intentó coaccionarla. Se acercó a ella, la miró fijamente hasta que la extraña levantó la vista… y le preguntó su nombre. Por toda respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa casi gatuna, y un:

- De modo que es así como hacéis lo de la compulsión. Es patético.

Y nada, de nuevo se enfrascó en el pergamino apolillado que llevaba en sus manos. Qué viva el mundo y sus habitantes cargantes.

Lo más sorprendente fue que, tras todos esos intentos, Damon terminó optando por sentarse de nuevo en el sofá… y hacer como que seguía leyendo. Precioso, representaban entre ambos la obra de teatro del siglo, con una biblioteca pública encantadora como telón de fondo. De un momento a otro saltarían los actores secundarios en escena en tutús y sandalias. Y eh, aunque no dejó de tenerla a la vista, se llegó a permitir entrecruzar incluso sus ojos con algunas líneas del manuscrito.

Que no se dijera en las altas esferas que Damon Salvatore no es un chico culto, no Señor.

Pero claro, el manuscrito resultó ser un coñazo sangriento (para leer sobre muertos podría redactar sus memorias), y la "señorita" empieza a parecerle una piedra, de tan quieta y callada que está.

- Qué diversión, oye. Lástima que mi lectura sea un aburrimiento completo. ¿El tuyo es bueno, fisgona? Porque quizás deberíamos intercamb…

- No me llames así- el comentario le sobresalta gratamente. Por fin una reacción.

- ¿Y cómo debería llamarte sino? A falta de tu nombre real, algo habrá que improvisar, ¿no crees? Hum… déjame pensar…- suelta el pésimo manuscrito y se lleva la mano a la barbilla, fingiendo cavilar muy seriamente-… ¿Qué tal "Entrometida"? No, espera: "La Transparente". Nah, dos palabras suena demasiado señorial… y antiguo. ¡Ya está!-pega una palmada exultante, los labios mostrando una media sonrisa- ¡"Cotilla"!

- ¿Cuántos años se supone que llevas en el mundo?- la mujer taconea el suelo, con un enfado que le hace extenderse más la sonrisa por su cara.

- Lo sé, lo sé: demasiado infantil. Debe ser por el olor que desprendes: me entumece el cerebro.

Durante unos segundos ella le mira con fijeza, intentando indiscutiblemente discernir si lo que dice él es real o no. Y, tras el choque visual de ambos, acaba dándose por vencida. Definitivamente, le puede más la curiosidad que cualquier otra cosa:

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Dime tu nombre, y responderé a esa pregunta- y esboza la más grande de sus sonrisas. Ha conocido a mujeres dispuestas a matar por esa sencilla mueca. Literalmente.

Sólo que "esa" no es una mujer cualquiera, es evidente.

- Eres desquiciante- bufa fastidiada, como toda respuesta.

- ¿En serio? ¡Nunca me lo habían dicho!- Damon lleva las manos al techo, y suelta un gemido que intenta ser acongojado.

- Que te den.

- Más quisieras ser tú quien lo hiciera.

- Más quisieras ser tú quien…

- ¿Damon? ¿Estás ahí?- la voz repentina de Elena acalla a la extraña, y devuelve instantáneamente dureza al rostro de Damon. Sus entrañas se agarrotan, sus hombros se tensan, y la mujer parece notarlo todo junto, porque inclina ligeramente el rostro mientras lo mira. Cual perro sorprendido de ver andar a una hormiga delante suya haciendo malabares.

Dos pares de pasos se entremezclan con el polvo del suelo acumulado, y bajan las escaleras hacia él. Su hermano y _su_ novia (_oh, fastidioso retintín de los cojones_). Allí, a la cámara. Al lugar que nadie debería conocer excepto los propios Salvatore.

Los dientes del fraterno mayor amenazan con romperse del rechineo que les imprime la mandíbula. Stefan. Será malnacido… Y encima con la extraña fisgona allí, de invitada obligatoria. Porque, por mucha declaración de buenas intenciones, Damon no se fía un pelo de ella. Es demasiado… extraña. Y no está dispuesto a presentarle todo un abanico de blancos fáciles a su posible alcance.

_Vamos, dilo: No estás dispuesto a poner a Elena a su alcance._

Durante unos segundos, se debate entre quedarse callado o soltar un berrido que consiga alejarlos. Pero comprende que tales acciones serían inútiles: de seguro que, a esa distancia a la que resuenan los pasos, han debido de oírle hablar… y gritarles sólo haría que se acercaran aún más rápido.

_Mierda. Mierda, mierda y más mierda._

- Largo de aquí. Stefan, que no entre.

Como toda respuesta, los dos tortolitos asoman finalmente por el habitáculo. Oh, por todos los demonios: llevan la ropa arrugada, y juraría entrever una brizna de hierba en el pelo de su hermano.

_Porqué me empeño en castigarme a mí mismo._

- Genial, hermano. Acabas de lucirte, tenías que traerla aquí. En serio, ¿piensas alguna vez con esa cabecita que tienes?

- Damon, para. Tu hermano me ha dicho…- mírala a ella: rezuma tanta serenidad, tanta tranquilidad... _tanta "relajación post-césped"..._

- Lo que mi hermano te haya dicho me la suda. Así que hazme el favor de…

- Cielo Santo.

El murmullo de la extraña lo detiene en seco, y se gira nuevamente a ella.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa ahora?

- Está aquí, ¿no?-el aspaviento de Stefan sería cómico si no tuviera auténticos deseos de degollarlo, puede notarlo moverse a su vera- Maldita sea, Damon, ¡te dije que me avisaras si volvías a verla!

- No, no me lo dijiste: me lo pediste. Y yo decliné con un caballeroso silencio tu petición-no devuelve la vista a su hermano, concentrado como está en la mujer: la fisgona no deja de mirar a Elena.

Y no sólo eso, sino que lo hace con… sorpresa. Congoja. Dolor. ¿Dolor?

Cada vez entiende menos.

- Es reciente-murmura ella.

- ¿El qué?

- ¿De qué habla? ¿Qué pasa?- el tono de Elena parece… ¿preocupado? Venga ya, ¿está en serio preocupada por él?

_Genial. Vayamos por partes, Damon: un problema primero, luego el siguiente._

- Callaos los dos. ¿De qué hablas, fisgona?

- De ella- aparentemente, la visitante no ha debido de oírlo en condiciones, porque por una vez no se inmuta ante el apelativo, dedicándose sólo a señalar a Elena; acto seguido y ante sus ojos, el rostro de la mujer parece endurecerse por segundos-. Ha sido convertida hace poco.

- ¿Y?

De pronto, el aire parece espesarse a su alrededor. Extraño. Aparentemente todo sigue igual, los manuscritos no se mueven de sitio, el mobiliario sigue igual de enmohecido, todos están de una pieza, pero… ¿son cosas suyas o comienza a sentirse más pesado de lo normal? Una acuciante sensación de alarma comienza a bombardear su cuerpo. Está pasando algo, algo que no es en absoluto bueno. Es irracional, pero si Damon ha aprendido algo en toda su existencia es que, en ocasiones, se debe hacer más caso de las sensaciones ilógicas que de los hechos sensatos.

Elena. Tiene que irse cagando leches.

- Salid de aquí ahora mismo- intenta transmitir tranquilidad, pero su mandíbula se niega a abrirse en condiciones, por lo que la frase le sale un tanto entrecortada. Pesa, pesa demasiado. Ahora sí comienza a notarlo con más fuerza... Mientras la mujer invisible para el mundo menos para él frunce el entrecejo.

- Damon…- Stefan cuadra los hombros, mientras Elena desliza sus ojos inútilmente a todos los rincones de la sala… buscando evidentemente a la posible presencia que su visión y oído le niegan.

- Ahora. Mismo-ya no es siquiera una frase, sino palabras casi inconexas. Deja caer las manos a los costados frente a una rasposa fricción que le irrita la dermis. Su piel escuece de pronto, sí. Como si se hubiera metido de lleno en una casa en llamas... con fuego hecho de verbena. Y los pies parecen empezar a no saber sujetar su cuerpo contra el suelo, porque los nota estremecerse. Cual muñeco de articulaciones atrofiadas.

No es hasta que cae en cierto detalle, cuando comprende el motivo de su nerviosismo: No nota ninguna recuperación instantánea de lo que esté sucediendo. Su cuerpo vampírico no parece responder en absoluto a la intromisión que respiran todos sus poros dérmicos.

Y nadie más en aquel habitáculo parece sentir lo que está sintiendo él.

_(Continuará)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Y seguimos con la rallada mental... Gracias a los que seguís aguantando esta historia tan rarita, je. Y de nuevo, lo siento si leéis algo que no corresponde con lo que pueda decir la serie: no me cansaré de decirlo, sorry. Gracias a todos!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¿Quién lo hizo?-nunca le ha oído ese tono en el poquito tiempo que lleva "tratando" con aquella mujer. Ya no hay dolor, sino... enfado.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Quién la convirtió?-sí: definitivamente, cada letra exhalada por ella destila furia. Y el aire empieza a parecérsele una amorosa serpiente de cascabel, empeñada en abrazarle.

- ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Qué te importa a ti quién…- y, en ese momento, la serpiente aplasta del todo su cuerpo, lanzándolo contra el suelo a la par de hacerle gritar como no recuerda nunca haber gritado. Es el dolor más intenso que ha sentido en toda su vida... pero no consigue al menos desmayarse para mitigarlo.

_Duele. ¡Oh, joder, duele, duele, duele, duele!_

Su mundo se desdobla, pierde toda sensación de realidad, sólo el padecimiento tiene cabida en su mente. Dolor, dolor, dolor. Todo se funde en un negro imposible, su mente se rompe, sí, puede ver los pedacitos pasearse frente a sus ojos también rotos. Y alguien grita, no sabe si él mismo _(¿él? ¿y quién es él?)_ si Elena, si ambos, o si sencillamente está en su cabeza. Mientras la serpiente que no ve le sigue comprimiendo como si de una gelatina se tratara. Sólo cuando una voz se mezcla en medio de su agonía, ésta parece ceder unos instantes:

- -¿Tú lo hiciste? ¿La convertiste tú? Oh, claro, dirás que no, evidentemente. Sois unos hijos de mala madre, no os salváis ni uno solo. Si por mí fuera, os exterminaría a todos, allá se fuera el Equilibrio. Pero vamos, vamos, oigamos al acusado mentir como sólo los no-muertos hacen: ¿Tú la condenaste? ¿Convertiste a esa pobre humana en un monstruo sin alma?

No puede responder. No sabe responder. ¿Es él quien debe hacerlo? ¿Y quién es él? ¿Existe de verdad? Ni siquiera comprende dónde está su boca, dónde está su mente. Sólo hay dolor, dolor, dolor... Aprieta demasiado, escuece demasiado, tira demasiado...

- Ella-agonizan unos labios que cree suyos. O de alguien, qué importa. Todo duele.

- ¿Qué?

- Ella. Pre...pregú...ntase...selo.

- Sabes que no puede oírme.

- Elena...- se muere. Lo sabe. No, aún peor: recuerda lo que sintió con su propia muerte... y aquello fue una delicia. No se escucha hablar, no escucha nada que no sea su dolor... y la voz de la extraña. Alguien está moviéndose alocadamente de un lado para otro, y parece chillar. Un hombre. ¿Es él? No, está tirado en el suelo... ¿o no lo está?- Quién... quién... quién lo hi...zo.

Apenas siente las manos de la nueva no-muerta sobre sus hombros. Sólo hay dolor, dolor y dolor. El mundo se empequeñece en sus ojos, su garganta parece haber sido creada sólo para gritar y gritar, para desollarse y recomponerse, desollarse y recomponerse, todo junto en un chillido interminable. Su cuerpo se desgarra, se parte por la mitad, y la mitad por su mitad, y la mitad por su mitad, y...

- Damon, qué pasa, qué está pasando, maldita sea, quien seas, ¡páralo!- hay una retahíla inconexa en las palabras de Elena, quizás lágrimas, casi no consigue escucharla, pero sus labios siguen susurrando:

- Dile...di...le qui...quién te...te...te...convir...agggggg...convirt...

- ¡Pero si no lo sé! ¡No lo sé! Meredith no quiso decirme de quién era la sangre, ¡no lo sé! ¡No supe lo que me puso! ¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Cógeme a mí, pero déjalo en paz! ¡Damon! ¡No me dejes! ¡No lo sé! ¡Damon! ¿Qué está pasando?

- No entiendo-nuevamente la voz (ahora sorprendida) parece incrustarse en su mente aún más que los gritos histéricos de Elena y los aullidos inarticulados de su hermano moviéndose frenético por toda la cámara. Oh, sí, Stefan. Algo en lo más profundo de su psique le hace recordar a su hermano... para automáticamente ser diluido el pensamiento en medio del dolor.

- Herida en...en...cab...cabe..cabza. San..aj,joder...sangr...sin sab...saberlo, mu...rió...- necesita desmayarse, lo necesita... pero su anhelado descanso no llega, no se le permite aislarse del dolor, dolor, dolor, dolor...-. Bas...ttta... por f...fav...vor. ¡Duele!

- Pues claro que duele. Aunque tranquilo, no te matará. Tengo... tengo que pensar sobre esto. Su conversión ha sido demasiado reciente, así que presupongo que no me está mintiendo sobre algo así, aún no se ha contaminado del todo su hyaleya... ¿o lo ha hecho?- la extraña suspira, y se rasca la barbilla-. Quizás me haya equivocado, quién sabe.

- ¡Duele!

- ¡Que ya lo sé! -gesticula exasperada-. No puedo pararlo, pero sí asegurarte que se te pasará. Y, la verdad, aunque pudiera, no tengo muy claro si querría hacerlo: Estoy convencida que, siendo lo que eres, es lo mínimo que podía hacerte. Mira, lo mejor será que te vayas a dormir a donde sea que duermas, y te aseguro que en unas horas estarás como siempre.

- ¡No...puedd...mov...mov..agggg...verme!

- Mira que eres pesadito, Señor- la mujer bufa, y lo contempla durante unos instantes, vacilante.. para finalmente tomar una decisión-. Maldita sea- suelta de nuevo otro resoplido molesto, y comienza a acercarse a Damon, quien, con los ojos abiertos como platos, gimotea. Él. Gimoteando. Ver para creer-. Tranquilo, ya te dije en su momento que no te mataría, ni a tí ni a los tuyos, y soy una mujer de palabra. Voy a tocar tu mano, ¿de acuerdo?

El despojo en el que parece haberse convertido él se encoge aún más en el suelo, y la mujer se encuentra suavizando la voz, mientras acerca los dedos a los suyos:

- Tranquilo.

Y, justo al posar su fantasmal mano sobre la de él, el peso que lo comprime se detiene... dejándolo exhausto. Damon no recuerda jamás haber sentido semejante cansancio... Espera, se llama Damon, cierto. Damon Salvatore, vampiro perdido en un mundo de locos. Poco a poco, sus recuerdos antes fragmentados por el dolor comienzan a reunirse, y le devuelven a la realidad. La visión se aclara, el pecho se descomprime y su piel adquiere su frescura habitual... Dejando solo un justo cansancio. Cansancio que no parece querer huir de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué me has hecho?

- Algo de lo que ya me arrepiento, puedes creerme. Pero al menos ahora puedes levantarte mejor, ¿verdad? Necesitas descansar...

- No, no digo... no digo ahora, digo... antes.

- Es... complicado- voltea los ojos-. Pero escúchame: no volveré a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes mi palabra, no volverá a suceder. Perdí... perdí la cabeza- parece atragantarse al decirlo-. Eso es todo. Ahora necesitas dormir, mañana todo será como siempre, te lo prometo. Ya hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Por qué no... por qué no me recupero? Estoy tan... tan... cansado...

- Tú perteneces a una Rama, y yo a otra. Puedes recuperarte con rapidez de todo aquello que tenga que ver con tu Rama, pero para algo que proviene de otra, tu capacidad de recuperación es similar a la humana... o incluso peor, considerando tu naturaleza como no-muerto. Mira, tan solo necesitas descansar, confía en mí.

- ¿Confiar?- en medio de su aturdimiento, apenas parece fijarse que alza la voz-¿Cómo esperas que confíe después de... joder, después de...

- Descansa, Damon Salvatore. Mañana hablaremos.

Y, por primera vez en toda su existencia, no consigue hallar réplica alguna a lo dicho por la mujer. Con auténtico cansancio, levanta la vista a donde supone estará su hermano, y murmura su nombre.

Sí, hay veces que la compenetración que tienen ambos le martiriza; pero, en este caso, le resulta toda una bendición, porque Stefan se acerca de inmediato a su lado, y sostiene con delicadeza el peso de su maltrecho cuerpo, ayudándolo a levantarse.

- Damon...- el titubeo es evidente.

- Mañana. Por favor- su lengua le recuerda a un estropajo viejo.

- ¿Y cómo sé que mañana estarás mejor?

- Te prometo que lo estarás, no-muerto. Y que nadie en esta casa sufrirá mal alguno por mi causa- murmura la extraña como respuesta. Suena un tanto... acongojada. ¿Arrepentida? Damon asiente, y jadea con los pies colgando del suelo cual marioneta:

- Todo irá bien. No os preocupéis. Lo ha prometido.

- ¿Y te fías de "ella"? ¿De lo que sea?

Buena pregunta. Quiere decirle que no, quiere gritarles que salgan de la mansión cagando leches, quiere hacerse un ovillo en el suelo y olvidarse de la mierda de mundo que le ha tocado vivir, del tener que ser quien es y no otra persona. Del querer ser alguien que no quiere ser. Quiere decir demasiadas cosas, pero al final, lo que sale de sus resecos labios, es un sencillo:

- Sí.

_¿Y cuál es la parte más divertida de toda esta historia, Damon Salvatore?_, le ronronea su voz interior, juguetona. Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente en toda la noche, como si hubiese estado tomando una copa mientras él sufría la anterior agonía. _Vamos, colega, enredémonos reconociendo verdades_: _la crees, jodido idiota. Crees a esa mujer extraña que acaba de intentar matarte de una manera que jamás había intentado nadie; sin tocarte siquiera. La crees sin reservas_. _A pesar de haber padecido el dolor más intenso que hayas sentido en toda tu puñetera vida, a pesar de sentirte como una puta alfombra apolillada y pisoteada repetidas veces, a pesar de todo... sabes que no va a haceros ningún daño, ni a tí ni a ella. Ni a tu hermano, ya puestos._

La leche que le han dado.

- Llévame a mi cama, necesito... necesito dormir.

Por fin su hermano parece asumir el hecho de que no obtendrá más de él esa noche, ya que comienza a arrastrarlo suavemente por el habitáculo hacia las escaleras, mientras Elena tan sólo lo mira, lo mira con los ojos aún enrojecidos.

- No-muerto- la voz le hace murmurarle al rubio un "espera", y gira despacio la cabeza. A sus espaldas, la extraña inclina la cabeza, las manos entrelazadas y nerviosas, y susurra-. Creo... creo que es justo, dadas las circunstancias-parece tomar aire, incómoda, y continúa-. Me llamo Lillian.

Damon no responde; pero una cansina sonrisa cubre sus labios. Y lentamente vuelve a poner en marcha sus malheridos pies, con su siempre perseverante hermano a su derecha, y la mujer a la que más ha querido en toda su "vida" a su izquierda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Había enloquecido.

No cabía otra explicación, y negar lo evidente la hace sentirse estúpida. Había enloquecido sin posibilidad de remisión, intentando ver donde no podía ver, atacar a quien no podía atacar, alguien inexistente... o existente solo para los ojos de Damon.

Había enloquecido, y ahora se avergüenza de ello.

Ni siquiera recuerda qué había llegado a decir... Ni en qué momento su faz y cordura se habían tornado oscuras de pura desesperación. Ahora de pie, contemplando al dormido Damon Salvatore en su cama, Elena intenta poner algo de orden a sus ideas.

Pero claro, una cosa es intentarlo, y otra conseguirlo.

Stefan se restriega los ojos a su lado, y ella presupone que deben ofrecer un aspecto de lo más lamentable: Ropas desarregladas, cabelleras despeinadas, y mentes confusas. Aún siente los resquicios de la locura impresos en sus dedos, y a su pareja parece también costarle lo suyo despegarse del histerismo que le hizo moverse frenéticamente por toda la sala aullando de desesperación; lo nota en su entrecejo fruncido.

Pero, como si nada hubiese tenido que ver con su persona, Damon parece relajado en su cama. Como si no hubiese estado a punto de matarlos del susto. Mantiene los ojos cerrados, y una respiración lenta y perfectamente acompasada. Si no fuera porque ya no tienen sueños o pesadillas, diría incluso que podría encontrarse en un mundo de flores soporífero. Sí, Damon duerme. Los escasos movimientos de su pecho lo atestiguan, y Elena se encuentra recorriéndolo con los ojos más tiempo del necesario... Hasta que un recuerdo la golpea de pronto: ya había visto una situación parecida, con él enfermo de un mordisco a todas luces mortal. Solos los dos en ese cuarto, atentos él a su dolor, y ella a él... Y aislados ambos de un mundo ruidoso y demasiado despierto para ellos. Cuando llegó a convencerse de que lo perdía sin remisión. Con Stefan lejos peleando, y sus amigos y hermano en otro punto de la línea distinto al suyo, Elena se había encontrado al borde de un precipicio en una simple cama almohadillada. Solos Damon y ella, sufrimiento contra lágrimas.

Solos frente al mundo.

Y es entonces cuando se da cuenta, cuando lo sabe antes de pronunciar las palabras en voz alta: Esta noche deben volver a ser los dos de nuevo. Es la única realidad posible, la única verdad en un mundo que se le antoja en estos días absolutamente loco. Esa noche les pertenece a los dos, a un recuerdo del pasado que ansía con toda su alma.

A un recuerdo de nadie más que de ellos dos.

- No debe quedarse solo esta noche- susurra, despacio.

- Lo sé, yo también lo he pensado. Me quedaré con él, tú descan...

- No quería decir eso, Stefan- y él gira su bello rostro, la contempla de nuevo con las cejas rubias fruncidas de pura concentración. _Lo siento_, quiere murmurarle. _No puedes ser tú_.

(Continuará)


	5. Chapter 5

_A nada ya de la emisión de la cuarta temporada... y yo con esta historieta aún sin terminar. Malo, malo... En fin, espero poder acabarla prontito, palabra que me pongo a ello, jajajaja! De nuevo (no me cansaré de decirlo), he inventado cosillas, chorradas a cada cual más parva... Y quizás me haya podido olvidar con ello algo de la serie que contradiga lo expuesto. Si es así, lo siento de veras._

_Como siempre, gracias por leer, y aún más gracias por comentar! :)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan no dice nada, sólo la mira. Observa su mueca de seguro osadía vestida de vergüenza, como si con ello él consiguiera sacarle su determinación por los ojos y lanzarla a la nada. Intentando descifrar qué se esconde en sus pupilas y que no le dice, pero que tan bien parece reflejar.

_Ojalá yo misma lo supiera._

De nuevo, el vampiro rubio desvía la mirada al lecho, y termina dejando escapar un suspiro de algo parecido a comprensión... y tristeza. _Siempre ha sido el hermano bueno de los dos_, se encuentra ella pensando sin quererlo. Y lentamente y sin decir una sola palabra más, Stefan se pone en movimiento hacia la puerta, mientras la urgencia por aclararle algo resurge con más fuerza en el interior de Elena... y siendo al instante deglutido por una inmensa ola de confusión que la hace callar.

Cuatro pasos más tarde, está totalmente a solas con el hermano maldito, el despechado. En un cuarto que parece querer ahogarla entre sus paredes. Y en un completo silencio, lo que la lleva, nuevamente, a comparar sin remedio a ambos hermanos: Stefan dispone de dos relojes (uno colgado, otro de mesilla), que las primeras horas de su conversión estuvieron a punto de volverla loca. Tic, tac, las agujas parecían alejarla más y más de toda su vida anterior, resonaban en sus oídos con la intensidad de un altavoz encendido colocado frente a ella. Tic, tac, adiós humanidad, hola furia. Al rogarle (chillarle incluso) a Stefan que los sacara del cuarto, la respuesta de él fue que debía acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, y que también debía poder integrarla a la rutina que había tenido desde entonces. "Puedes seguir manteniendo muchas cosas, entre ellas tu humanidad. Y eso se compone, desde las cosas más insignificantes como un reloj, a las más importantes". Sí, eso le dijo, lo recuerda con creces. Y, con todo ello, los relojes se quedaron, y terminó pudiendo dormir con ellos. Todo el cuarto de Stefan, a pesar de su seriedad, destila algo de calor, tonterías cotidianas y absolutamente humanas.

El cuarto de Damon es silencio. No hay ningún otro cuadro o póster que no sea el único que muestra un mar embravecido con una pequeña galera de fondo, a merced de la tempestad y las olas que parecen querer ahogarla sin remedio. Un cuadro oscuro en una habitación silenciosa, tormentas frente a la calma de la nada. Siendo humana, la decoración le parecía excesivamente sobria, lo recuerda. Pero siendo vampiro le resulta extrañamente confortante. Y mientras Damon duerme, Elena se pregunta, por enésima vez, cómo es posible que su cuerpo y sentimientos hayan cambiado tanto.

_¿Lo han hecho de verdad? ¿O solo se ha intensificado todo, como asegura Caroline?_

El vampiro postrado parece tener un tick en dos dedos de la mano izquierda, que tan pronto aparece como se marcha... y la necesidad de tenerlo más cerca la comprime, pero aboga por quedarse aún de pie. Demasiado silencio a su alrededor, demasiada quietud. Toma una gran bocanada de aire, y apenas sin darse cuenta, recorre con sus ojos de nuevo la habitación, esperando sentir alguna posible presencia.

_¿De verdad hubo alguien en ese cuarto?_

Nada. No siente nada, no hay nada... pero su boca se mueve antes de que pueda realmente pensar lo que está haciendo:

- No sé si existes, y mucho menos si estás aquí. Pero si es cierto y eres real, y estás en esta habitación... Por favor, no le hagas nada. Déjalo tranquilo. Por favor.

Es cierto que no es del todo una buena persona. Y también es cierto que ha hecho en ocasiones daño de manera gratuita e innecesaria; ha matado por pura diversión, ha vivido una vida por la que debería ser castigado eternamente.

_"Han sido mis decisiones las que me han traído aquí. Me merezco esto. Merezco morir"_

Sus palabras tiempo atrás la queman.

Y por ello no puede ser ella quien le juzgue, y no puede ser ella quien le castigue. Y, si alguien lo intentara hacer, procuraría impedírselo por todos los medios.

_¿Qué me has hecho, Damon Salvatore? ¿Por qué no puedo dejarte marchar?_

La habitación responde con silencio a su súplica, y poco a poco Elena se acerca al lecho, reclinándose con un sigilo imposible ya en un humano. Lentamente se sube a la cama, ocupando el hueco que parece pertenecerle tras aquella noche espantosa que cambió su día a día durante todo un año. Un año en el que aprendió que las apariencias engañan, que no todo es blanco o negro, sino que también existe el gris.

El gris vampírico.

_"Nadie me obligó a quererla. Fue mi decisión. Fui yo quien se equivocó al elegir"_

Damon.

La mano izquierda de él reposa sobre el colchón, y Elena desliza sus dedos en ella, sosteniéndola como si se tratase de una frágil mariposa. Mientras el contacto la incendia, la hace desear hundirse entre las sábanas y gritar cual posesa cualquier injusticia... sus ojos se cierran, su respiración se acomoda y consigue quedarse finalmente dormida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Desde la esquina opuesta al lecho, Lillian contempla cómo la mujer ahora vampiro queda repentinamente paralizada con el sueño mortuorio propio de la especie a la que comienza a pertenecer. Lleva todo el tiempo allí, entre esas cuatro paredes; mirando todo lo que sucede a su alrededor, las conversaciones que se dejan escapar y aquellas que se esconden en miradas.

Está perpleja.

No se esperaba en absoluto una reacción similar a la de aquellos dos frente al no-muerto moreno, no entiende la petición que la mujer le ha soltado en medio del cuarto (por unos instantes llegó a creerse que la estaba viendo, dado que ella miró justo donde Lillian se encontraba), y no comprende tampoco cómo es posible que todo haya sucedido como ha sucedido: ¿ha hecho de verdad lo que ha hecho? ¿Le ha dado a un no-muerto parte de su hyaleya? ¿En serio? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

¿Y por qué esa tal Elena parece tan preocupada por un asesino como Damon? Es cierto que los no-muertos sienten odio y fidelidad entre ellos, de acuerdo, pero... ¿de verdad aquello que está viendo es sólo lealtad vampírica?

_¿Estoy viendo amor entre vampiros? ¿Y he hecho lo que he hecho de veras? ¿Es que acaso me estoy volviendo loca, o qué?_

Frente a ella, los dos no-muertos permanecen inmóviles, con los perfiles de sus cuerpos materiales cortando sus brumas: Una de color glutinoso intensa (la propia de los que rondan los doscientos años, calcula), la otra comenzando a degradarse en ese viscoso azulado que tanto le asquea. Y, en medio de las brumas, dos manos entrelazadas sobre el colchón que desafían toda la lógica que Lillian conoce. O conocía.

Y lo peor de todo, lo dichosamente peor de todo, es que su lado curioso está saltando a la comba en su cabeza. Quiere entender, quiere asegurarse de que lo que cree estar viendo está sucediendo realmente: ¿pueden los no-muertos sentir como los humanos?

¿Puede esos... esos... esas "cosas" querer a quien fuese hermano en sus vidas humanas... tanto como para intentar defenderlo a toda costa de un ataque que evidentemente no entendía? Desde que el rubio, el tal Stefan, viera a Damon caer... parecía haberse vuelto loco, con esos movimientos imposibles por toda la estancia. ¿Y puede en serio una recién convertida enamorarse de un asesino psicópata que a la mínima podría desangrarla viva? ¿Son acaso sentimientos residuales de cuando era humana? (una estúpida humana, si ésa fuera la cuestión).

Un repentino espasmo sacude su cuerpo, y a pesar de no sentir dolor, se encuentra a sí misma doblándose por la mitad. Sabe que en su estado real ha debido de dolerle, cuando vuelva a su cuerpo llegarán las contracciones y punzadas. Y la frase que comienza a considerar como un mantra acude presta a sus labios: No es justo.

_No es justo. No. Es. Justo._

_(Continuará)  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Y en plena reincorporación de la cuarta temporada a nuestras pantallas, voy yo y asomo con ésto, jajajajajaja! La historia se alarga, se alarga y se alarga, así que... echarle paciencia, please! No podría haberla terminado tan pronto, mi cabeza me enseña escenas que tengo que escribir... aunque luego no queden tan bien como en mi imaginación, je. Muchas gracias a todos por leer!_

__XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Tiene que irse. Lleva demasiado tiempo en el estado onírico. Y encima, no ha conseguido leer todo lo que le hubiera gustado; su enervante temperamento le ha provocado una innecesaria pérdida de tiempo. Un tiempo que sabe más que precioso.

Porque es ridículo seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esos tres no-muertos, ¿no? ¿De qué le serviría seguir curioseando a Damon Salvatore y compañía? De absolutamente nada, ¿no es cierto? De hecho, si no hubieran asomado los dos hermanos a la cámara no estaría dando vueltas a semejante estupidez.

Las manos desafiantes siguen entrelazadas, en medio de la quietud que reina en la habitación. Maldita sea, bufa para sí. ¿A quién quiere engañar?

Y con mayor rapidez de la que ella misma tardaría en estornudar, su cuerpo vaporoso se esfuma, dejando al silencio tragarse su espacio y condensarse íntegro de nuevo, en un cuarto oscuro con un único cuadro tempestuoso como decoración, y dos cuerpos inmóviles juntos cual uno solo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Damon despierta como siempre: de golpe. Abre los ojos con plena conciencia de sí mismo... y sabiendo al instante que no está solo.

El cuarto sigue silencioso, las luces apagadas y su colchón frío. Casi ha olvidado lo que era el calor corporal, aunque lo siga buscando en sus ahora escasos encuentros sexuales nocturnos; aunque todas las malditas mañanas desde que se convirtiera sea ese su maldito primer pensamiento: "ojalá el colchón estuviera caliente".

Ojalá volviera a sentirse vivo de nuevo.

Lo más gracioso es que creyó notar algo parecido meses atrás, cuando una idiota humana consiguió meterse entre sus venas y su piel. Se vio a sí mismo con ganas de reír, de viajar... hasta de cantar debajo de una patética ducha. Maldita sea, por un tiempo tuvo esperanzas.

Pero claro, es Damon. Damon Salvatore.

Y Damon Salvatore nunca consigue lo que quiere.

Como en esos instantes: debería estar durmiendo solo. Su cuarto, su cama, sus normas. Algo sencillo a primera vista... que evidentemente alguien ha ignorado. Y cuando sus ojos se detienen en la mano que reposa unos suaves dedos entre los suyos, algo en su interior se agrieta. Cual jarrón a punto de romperse dentro de su propio cuerpo.

_Elena._

No necesita alzar la mirada para ver a la dueña de esos dedos: ha soñado despierto tantas veces con ellos que está seguro que sabría reconocerlos en cualquier caso; cada detalle, cada minúsculo lunar, el color de la piel, la forma de sus uñas. Las ilusiones que esconde cada falange.

Elena duerme a su lado, y Damon se cuartea por dentro.

Está de lado, con una mano entrelazada en la de él, y la otra entre su rostro y la almohada. Como si no fuese más que una cría, una humana demasiado lenta en un mundo sobre acelerado que quiere capturarla sin remedio. Un gesto infantil, una mueca que implora protección. Mientras el jarrón comienza a resquebrajarse y algo gorgotea en su mente, mientras una furia que esconde demasiado dolor lo congestiona.

_Porqué me haces tanto daño, joder._

- Elena. Despierta- su mano libre la agarra del hombro con fuerza, y se obliga a sí mismo a imprimir toda la dureza posible a su rostro. Aunque pensándolo bien, quizás no le cuesta tanto mostrarla: está demasiado enfurecido con ella, con su decisión por abandonarlo en pro de Stefan. Por ser tan jodidamente previsible... y aun así no habérselo esperado.

Un humano cualquiera iría despertando de forma gradual, con mayor o menor rapidez; pero Elena ya no es humana, por lo que despierta bruscamente, con todos sus sentidos y conciencia alerta al instante.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Otra vez tienes los dolores?

- Sí, un dolor inmenso. Como si me hubiera salido un grano en el culo. Por tí. ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

- ¿Tú qué crees? Anoche nos quedamos preocupados por tu... por ti. Y no tienes por qué hablarme de ese modo.

- Os dije que estaría bien. Y hablo como me sale de los..-la mirada de ella le hace retroceder-..., joder, Elena- suelta un bufido molesto, y aparta finalmente la mano de la de ella llevándosela al pelo y agitándolo con maña-. Dejadme en paz de una maldita vez. Y sal de mi cama- y tan pronto suelta esas dos frases, algo más se intercala sin querer en cada letra, algo que parece hacer empequeñecer a la mujer.

Agotamiento, cansancio. Y frío. El frío de quien ha llegado al fin del mundo, y no le ha importado tirarse al vacío. El frío de quien nada le concierne, de quien lo ha intentado todo y no ha conseguido nada. Indiferencia mezclada con hastío.

Durante unas décimas de segundo ambos se mantienen en total silencio, en un silencio dolorosamente hiriente... o eso piensa él. O eso siente él.

_Porqué tuviste que exponer en esa llamada telefónica lo poco que valgo frente a Stefan. Porqué me demostraste lo que yo ya sabía pero no quería aceptar._

_Porqué nadie me escoge a mí primero._

- Ya nunca más volveremos a ser amigos, ¿verdad?-la realidad de esas palabras susurradas taladra sus oídos, lo hacen doblarse mentalmente sobre sí mismo. Amigos.

Los amigos no hieren tanto, maldita sea.

- Sí, claro que sí. Cuando vuelvas a ser humana. Y ahora, sal. de. mi. ca. ma.

No debería de haber dicho eso, lo lamenta en el mismo instante en el que sus labios traidores soplan las palabras y el cuerpo de ella se envara. Sin mediar más palabra, Elena se levanta del lecho y se marcha, sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara. Saliendo del cuarto con los hombros tensos y los pies hundidos. Abriendo y cerrando la puerta con una herida gentileza que lo reconcome cual hiedra venenosa. Dolida, no: devastada.

_Fantástico. Cuando quieres hacer daño, lo haces a conciencia, colega._

El cuarto vuelve a quedar en silencio unos segundos... y tras acomodar su espalda en el respaldo de la cama, se aventura por fin a hablarle a la tercera presencia en discordia del cuarto, y a la que lleva ignorando como puede desde que se ha despertado:

- Si estás aquí para terminar lo que empezaste ayer, ya estás tardando demasiado.

La respuesta no tarda en hacerse oír, con un refunfuño que casi huele infantil.

- Ya te dije que no te haría daño. Y que lamentaba lo que hice. ¿Desde cuándo sabías que estaba aquí? No me he puesto al alcance de tus ojos.

- No dijiste en ningún momento que lo lamentaras. Y lo de saber que estabas... Ese olor, ¿recuerdas?

- Cierto- la mujer (Lillian, recuerda) camina hasta colocarse en su campo de visión, y no puede cuanto menos maravillarse: está realmente confiada con esa ropa y esa (ahora se da cuenta) fantasmagórica piel-. Olor que no me has descrito aún. ¿Es desagradable?

_Ya empezamos. _

- Si no has venido a matarme o lo que fuera eso... ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Ella se encoge de hombros, con indiferencia.

- El manuscrito que leía era un tostón. Y... bueno, tenía curiosidad por ver el resto de la casa.

- Oh, fantástico. ¿Es que piensas ahora hacer una visita a todas las habitaciones?

- No puedo hacerlo sola. Yo... me temo que tienes que estar tú presente- de pronto parece incómoda, porque aparta la mirada hacia el cuadro y taconea el suelo-. ¿Por qué tienes sólo un cuadro en toda la habitación? No será por falta de paredes...

- Espera, espera, qué...

- Encima, se nota que la mansión es antigua, porque tienen los techos altos, así que te sobra espacio, y me parece realmente ridículo esta ausencia de imágenes. Ya sé que vosotros los no-muertos no es que tengáis precisamente inquietudes culturales, pero...

- ¡Para!-el grito parece cortar en seco a la mujer, porque la hace girarse de nuevo a él... y sí, es evidente: está nerviosa-. Repite lo que has dicho antes.

- ¿Lo del cuadro? ¿Qué pasa, que encima tenéis taponados los oídos o qué?

- Sabes perfectamente de qué te hablo.

Durante unos instantes, los dos se miran fijamente. Uno sentado en la cama, mirada al frente con los brazos cruzados, y una pierna apoyada sobre la opuesta. La otra, de pie con las manos apoyadas en las caderas. Pero si hay algo que Damon haya perfeccionado, es su persistente mirada, por lo que la mujer acaba bufando, vencida.

- Vale, vale. Ayer hice algo que no debía.

- No me digas- indiferente al sarcasmo de él, Lillian se aparta un mechón de pelo de los ojos con un soplido.

- Digamos... digamos que, para calmar tus grititos patéticos te di... bueno... te di algo que no era tuyo, sino mío. Y el hecho de haber hecho eso ha provocado un... hum... no sé cómo explicarlo... un... ¿puente? entre tú y yo.

- Un puente- repite él, tontamente.

- Sí, más o menos. Bueno, un puente de una sola dirección, naturalmente. Solo de pensar que pudiera ser bidireccional, es... uggggg-la mueca asqueada de ella le confiere el suficiente significado-. El caso es... en fin, el caso es que, en este estado, solo puedo ir a un punto concreto de la casa (en este caso es la cámara, que era el previsto), a menos que parte de mi hyaleya lo tenga otra persona. Bueno, otra persona o otro ente animado, como sería tu caso. Así que..

- ¿Ia qué?- la confusión nunca ha sido el fuerte de Damon Salvatore, y el que sea precisamente lo que más siente ahora le molesta sobremanera.

- Hyaleya. Vosotros lo llamáis de muchas formas: qi, halo, aura,...

- Me has dado un cacho de tu aura-de acuerdo, es oficial: se siente condenadamente estúpido. Y esta conversación es lo más patético que ha tenido en toda su existencia.

- Eh, llamarlo "cacho" es insultante hacia mi persona- ella se cruza de brazos, enfadada.

No puede estar oyendo lo que está oyendo. En serio que no puede. Es... ¿surrealista? al máximo.

- Insultante-repite, atontadamente despacio-. Ya. ¿Sabes?- se levanta de la cama, y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta-. Creo que no quiero saber nada más. De hecho, empiezo a plantearme si realmente me estaré volviendo loco, y, te lo aseguro, es una puta mierda pensar algo así. De modo que voy a largarme de aquí, y tú vas a desaparecer de una puñetera vez. Vete donde quieras: al fondo de mi cabeza, a la cámara o a tu mundo de flores de colores y violines. Pero no me sigas. No me hables. Y por todo lo que se menea, ¡deja de echarte esa maldita colonia!- y de un portazo, sale de la habitación, dejando a Lillian con la boca abierta.

_(Continuará)_


	7. Chapter 7

_No pensaba al principio de esta historia escribir algún trozo con un personaje que no fuera Damon, Elena o Stefan. Pero claro, tampoco esperaba que el fic en cuestión me salieran taaaan largo, y si quería intentar mantener algo de "coherencia" resultaba raro que nadie más saliera en esta historia. Así que... dicho y hecho. Y este trozo está dedicado más a un cuarto personaje, je. Espero nuevamente que me perdonéis por todas aquellas posibles erratas o ignoradas de tintero, y que sigáis esta historia con al menos una pequeña parte del entusiasmo que tengo yo al escribirla... porque os aseguro que entonces será muuuucho ;)_

_Gracias a todos los que dedicáis vuestro tiempo en leerla, y aún especialmente a los que encima me escribís comentarios, siempre son muy de agradecer!_

__XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Quedan pocos.

Apenas se lo cree, pero es cierto: ya quedan muchos menos del Consejo que recuerden lo sucedido días atrás. Cuando cierta declaración a sus miembros pareció hundir el futuro de Caroline Forbes.

Bueno, a decir verdad, ese futuro está totalmente hundido. Su vida no ha vuelto a ser la misma, ha tenido que cambiar drásticamente su rutina, y... Y el nombre se incrusta al instante en su mente, paseándose ante sus ojos y burlándose de su entereza: Tyler. Su novio. O mejor dicho, su fallecido novio.

Pero eh, tiempo al tiempo; eso fue lo que le dijo Stefan, y eso es lo que la mantiene alerta y más o menos funcional. Eso, y la repentina necesidad de estar allí. Tendrá tiempo para asumir las pérdidas, para abrazar el dolor y para volver a Mystic Falls de nuevo entera... o quién sabe, quizás incluso para empezar a comprender de verdad que ha perdido a quien más ha querido de toda su vida.

Habrá tiempo, sí. Pero en estos días, tiene otra misión: Debe ayudar a Elena, de la misma manera que ella siempre le ha ayudado. Ha de guardar su dolor momentáneamente, hasta que pueda regodearse en él para intentar salir algún día de su sufrimiento particular.

Stefan la llamó cuando ya mediaba una cierta distancia de Mystic Falls. Resultó incluso consolador, en medio de la radio encendida a media voz, y sus silenciosas lágrimas a toda pastilla. "Te necesitamos", le suplicó él. "Ella necesita a alguien como tú, alguien de su círculo que haya pasado por lo mismo. No quiero presionarte, de veras que no, y sabes que lamento más que nadie lo sucedido, pero... Elena necesita que le cuentes tus sensaciones, tus miedos, tus vivencias. Mientras, te prometo que te ayudaré a esconderte, y hallaremos la forma de que puedas volver a casa si así lo quieres". Bonitas palabras, y preciosa declaración de intenciones. Todo lo que Caroline necesitaba para regresar.

Y aquí está: cual fugitiva de todas esas películas que Tayler (_oh, Tayler_) le hacía ver a regañadientes. En un motel barato, trabajando por su redención todas las noches, y recibiendo la compañía de su necesitada amiga en horas diurnas.

Al menos, ahora puede recibir visitas, lo cual es un alivio. Aunque debe reconocer que al principio tenía su miga ir disfrazada cual famosa frente a posibles paparazzi (el hecho de disfrazarse casi la hacía olvidar por momentos lo que no se va de su memoria), ha terminado siendo un tanto cansino... Y siempre corría el peligro de ser reconocida por alguien del Consejo o similar. Bueno, por alguno de los que no hubieran sido obligados por compulsión a olvidar lo sucedido ese día, y que tuvieran una repentina dificultad por hablar con los demás. Cada noche tocaba una o dos casas por visitar. Entre Stefan y ella acabarían conociéndose a todos los habitantes de Mystic Falls, se lo veía venir. Pero oye, ahora Elena consentía en salir más de la casa Salvatore, y era Caroline la anfitriona en un cuarto de hotel que empieza a recordarle más una prisión que al inicio de una supuesta exoneración.

Como ahora. En esos instantes. Están las dos juntas... pero, por momentos, Caroline tiene la espeluznante sensación de ser la única que está realmente en la habitación.

Elena ha llegado puntual, como siempre. Vestida como lleva vistiendo desde que cambiara de naturaleza (de un insidioso oscuro), con la misma mochililla que ha ido trayendo todos estos días (que, a todo esto, por mucho que se haya transformado, bien que podría cambiar de complementos, ¿no?), rostro más pálido del que solía tener cuando era humana (algo lógico, dadas las circunstancias... aunque el maquillaje en esos casos siempre resulta una bendición)... y total y absolutamente ida.

Es decir, más ida de lo que lleva estando todos estos días.

A veces Caroline se pregunta si Mystic Falls será alguna especie de cúmulo de grandes desgracias, un pueblo concentrado de desdichas expuesto solo para exprimir a sus habitantes hasta dejarlos secos, sin alma ni ganas de sonreír. O totalmente aislados en mundos privados e infranqueables para los demás.

- Este café está horrible-su voz suena más aguda de lo que suele ser, y supone que será cosa del tiempo. Del tiempo, o de su propia tormenta interior-. Aunque, debo reconocerlo, es todo un alivio saber que nuestra alimentación no tiene porqué ser sólo de sangre, la verdad. Vale que no necesitamos realmente la comida, pero... no sé qué habría hecho si no volviera a poder comer patatas... y café. Aunque sea un café tan malo como este- su amiga sigue total y absolutamente perdida, puede verla asentirle con los ojos desenfocados. Así que toma aire, y en el mismo tono de voz casual, añade-. Y he decidido que a partir de ahora voy a pasear desnuda por la calle, es ridículo llevar ropa si no pasamos frío o calor.

Elena vuelve a asentir unos instantes... para, repentinamente, captar algo de significado, entrecerrar los ojos sorprendida y volver por fin la vista a la rubia:

- Perdona, ¿qué has dicho?

- Digo que... ¿se puede saber dónde andas?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Vale, Elena, se que nunca he sido lo que se dice una mujer especialmente avispada en algunas cosas, pero hazme un favor, ¿quieres? No me tomes el pelo. ¿Qué te pasa?

- No digas tonterías, Car. Sabes más que de sobra que no eres en absoluto tonta, sino todo lo contrario -la nueva vampiro la contempla enfadada, y Caroline afianza interiormente el por qué, a pesar de su maltrecho corazón, está allí-. Y no es nada, de veras, solo... tonterías. Tonterías que, créeme, no quieres oír.

- Es decir, que se trata de Damon- el solo nombre la hace hastiarse.

Damon. Últimamente todo gira en torno a Damon, a pesar de que no se ha mencionado en ninguna ocasión. Ni directa ni indirectamente. Pero el vampiro moreno está ahí, oculto entre frases, entre miradas perdidas de Elena, en sus respuestas vagas e impersonales a las preguntas relacionadas con Stefan, con cómo les van las cosas. Caroline lo sabe, de la misma manera irracional que sabe que, con toda probabilidad, ni la propia Elena se dé cuenta de ello. Los dos Salvatore y ella juntos en esa casa forman un extraño volcán que parece permanentemente a punto de entrar en ebullición; Caroline lo ha sentido cuando ha ido a visitarles. Demasiados silencios, miradas huidizas y escapadas del mismo cuarto discretas. O más o menos discretas.

Lo peor de todo es que Elena no sabe nada acerca de lo sucedido con el mayor de los Salvatore días atrás. De cómo, al instante de encontrarse con Matt tras el accidente, el vampiro lo acorraló contra una pared, dispuesto a matarlo sin más preámbulos ante la atónita mirada de Stefan y la propia Caroline. Culpándolo por la muerte de Elena, culpándolo de su decisión de sacar a Elena de Mystic Falls, culpándolo de ser "tan jodidamente humano mientras que Elena ya no lo era". Hizo falta la fuerza combinada de Stefan y Caroline para agarrarlo, si bien no fue hasta que la vampiro rubia hizo flotar una pregunta al aire lo que hizo detener realmente al moreno.

_"¿Crees que Elena te llegaría a perdonar algún día porque hubieses matado a Matt?"_

Tras esas palabras, la tensión desapareció, y con ella algo de color en los ojos claros de Damon. Con un sencillo "no vuelvas a acercarte a mí más de lo estrictamente necesario", el vampiro había soltado finalmente al humano, y no había vuelto a intentar absolutamente nada contra él... ni contra Jeremy, ya puestos.

Y ahora... ahora solo parecía interesarle los libros, porque siempre que lo veía estaba con la nariz enterrada en alguno, vaso con alcohol en mano y sofá de la biblioteca ocupado.

_Cada loco con su tema_, supone.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a...- ante la mirada de su amiga, Elena bufa vencida-. Vale, vale, está pasando algo...raro últimamente- dicho lo cual, pasa a contarle a Caroline la historia más inverosímil que ha escuchado nunca (y debe decir que ha escuchado varias desde que pasó a ser lo que es ahora), para terminar con un- ...y cuando decidimos que sería bueno que uno se quedara con él, me quedé yo- _menuda sorpresa_, rumia maliciosa una parte escondida de la cabeza de la rubia-, y me echó como un auténtico energúmeno a la mañana siguiente. Pero ésa no es la cuestión, Car -_¿ah, no? No te lo crees ni tú, cielo_-. La cuestión es que ni Stefan ni yo sabemos qué narices está pasando, y tememos que vuelva a tener una de esas... crisis tan extrañas.

- ¿Lo habéis hablado con Bonnie?

- ¿Hablar quién y de qué?- repentinamente, la puerta del cuarto del motel se abre, y las dos pegan un bote ante la tercera persona que se presenta frente a ellas.

_(Continuará)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Y aquí estamos otra vez! Estoy intentando arrancar en casa de una vez la parte que realmente hizo que iniciara esta historia, la imagen que se revistió poquito a poco de toooooodas estas palabras (ya os diré cuál fue cuando la leáis, por si tenéis curiosidad, je). Como siempre, mil gracias por los comentarios... y con esas observaciones tan buenas! (Tayler por Tyler... error garrafal, no volverá a pasar, thanks mil por el aviso, elmerodeador. Estate al tanto de si me pillas alguno más, porfi, y tenme al tanto, que soy horriblemente despistada! :D). Dicho lo cual...seguimos pues!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Por todos los... ¿Por qué no avisaste de que venías? ¡Menudo infarto!- Caroline se levanta de la cama donde estaba sentada, y se lleva las manos en jarras-. Y, a todo ésto,... ¿cómo has hecho para que no te oyéramos?

Bonnie Bennett sonríe mientras suelta unas bolsas de plástico en la cama más cercana a la puerta, con una sonrisa que a la vampiro rubia estos días le hace pensar en una muñeca rota... y lo peor es que no entiende exactamente por qué. Es una sonrisa apagada, una sonrisa que no parece estar hecha para una cara tan agradable como la que tiene la joven hechicera.

Se están dando demasiados cambios en muy poco tiempo, y Caroline siente que no entiende ni la mitad de ellos.

- Trucos de bruja. Te he traído algunas cosillas de tu casa, pasé por allí esta mañana, y me las dio tu madre para tí- por unos instantes, Caroline se afirma ridículamente impaciente, y comienza a inspeccionar las bolsas con rapidez.

- Ohhh, ¿te dio mi... ¡sí, sí que lo hizo!- exultante y ante esa nueva sonrisa de Bonnie, saca un desgastado peluche de un pato, del pato que siempre la ha acompañado en todas aquellas noches en las que, por el motivo que fuera, se sentía deprimida o sencillamente triste-. Y antes de que digáis nada acerca de ésto, os diré que...- desvía la mirada a Elena... y se calla. Porque, frente a ella, su amiga observa muy, muy fijamente a Bonnie, quien se encuentra de lado. Con una fijeza instantáneamente... reveladora-. Elena... ¿cuánto hace que no te alimentas?

La voz de ella hace devolver a la nueva vampiresa a la realidad... y a la vergüenza.

- Dios, lo siento, Bonnie, de verdad que no quería... no era mi intención, yo no...

- Eh, tranquila. Es normal, ¿no?- la bruja busca confirmación en la vampiro más experimentada (nunca podría llegar a pensar que pensaría algo así, pero es cierto) de las dos, y se ve asintiendo con la cabeza-. De todos modos, no te habría dejado acercarte, así que no hay problema, de verdad que no.

Incomodez. La palabra se masca en el ambiente. Bueno, incomodez y vergüenza en Bonnie, incomodez y tristeza en Elena... y todo ello filtrándose a través de Caroline. Oh, Cielos. Nunca ha servido como moderadora, y ahora se encuentra sola frente a semejante responsabilidad.

_Cómo te echo de menos, Ty._

- Vale, vale. Debo entender que no has tomado nada en todo el día, ¿no? En la neverita he dejado mi ración de hoy, bébetela.

- Caroline, no es...

- Sí lo es. Hazlo, Elena- imprime toda la fuerza de convicción que puede.

- ¿Y tú qué?- con pesadez, su amiga se levanta y se dirige al lugar indicado, el cuerpo temblando suavemente.

- Llevo más tiempo así que tú, puedo controlarlo mejor. No te preocupes por mí. ¿No me digas que no has bebido nada por todo ese temita de la "fantasma"?

- Oh, por favor. ¿Aún seguís con eso?- Bonnie se sienta un tanto rígida en la cama donde siguen las bolsas (la más próxima a la puerta y lejana a Elena), y masculla enojada-. Stefan me lo contó.

- ¿Para?- puede notar a su espalda cómo Elena se escabulle al cuarto de baño (aún no se acostumbra a que la vean bebiendo sangre), dejando la puerta abierta. Ojalá pudiera ayudarla más con su evidente tristeza ante la nueva situación que le ha tocado vivir.

- ¿Para qué crees? Para que lo ayudara. Y lo siento, Elena-alza un poco la voz-, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma: no. No voy a ayudar a Damon.

- Lo sé, Bonnie- el timbre natural de la aludida suena ahogado en la oscuridad del baño. Ni se ha molestado en encender la luz, lo cual refleja aún más el estado anímico en el que debe encontrarse-. Y lamento que Stefan acudiera a tí para eso, no lo sabía.

- ...Oye, ¿y no sientes al menos un poco de curiosidad?-ante la mirada enfadada de la bruja, Caroline se ve obligada a defenderse-. Bueno, piensa que esa "mujer" asegura no ser fantasma, ni bruja, ni vampira ni mujer loba... pero evidentemente sabe magia, si fuera cierto que Damon no se lo hubiera inventado, claro.

- Evidentemente, si fuera cierto que Damon no se lo hubiera inventado- hay un retintín casi sangrante en las palabras de Bonnie-, esa mujer tiene que ser una bruja.

- ¿Y no te gustaría al menos investigarlo? Quién sabe, quizás podría ayudarte con la falta de conocimientos mágicos que tienes- de nuevo, la mirada enojada de Bonnie se acentúa ante ella-. No me mires así, ¡tú eres la que siempre lo está diciendo!

- No creo que, si es una bruja, quiera ayudarme-una sombra parece cruzar de pronto el rostro de la morena, que tan pronto asoma... como se va. ¿En serio ha existido? Caroline está a punto de inquirir sobre ello, pero Elena corta sus pensamientos.

- Damon asegura que no lo es, por lo visto. Stefan me dijo que según su hermano era... rara- la nueva vampiro vuelve a entrar en el dormitorio, llevándose el dorso de la mano a la comisura de los labios para asegurarse de no dejar ningún rastro rojizo.

- Eso no me dice nada. No existe nada más que brujas, vampiros y hombres lobo, Elena.

- ¿Estás segura?- en su cabeza, Caroline empieza a asemejarse a sí misma en un precipicio a punto de ser arrollada por Bonnie por culpa de su terquedad-. Quiero decir- tartamudea-, como dijiste que no sabías tanto de...

- Mira, Elena, haremos una cosa- la corta la bruja bruscamente, dirigiéndose a la aludida-. Investigaré un poco en los manuscritos que tiene mi abuela acerca de posibles nuevos entes. Pero no pienso ayudar a Damon, únicamente lo haré para demostraros - y aquí sí que vuelve a mirar con fiereza a Caroline- que no existe nada más que no conozcamos. ¿De acuerdo?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

- No te estás volviendo loco.

Ante semejante declaración, Damon calla.

- Soy tan real como cualquier persona que te encuentres por la calle.

Nada, silencio sepulcral por su parte. Claro que sí. Totalmente real. Por eso sólo él puede verla.

El manuscrito que tiene es demasiado enrevesado, así que pesadamente lo coloca en su sitio, relevándolo por un segundo más fino e igual de polvoriento. Con lentitud, lo abre y comienza a leer.

Están los dos en la cámara. O sólo Damon, ya que empieza a dudar de su cordura. Pero bueno, cuanto antes se consiga centrar en la lectura, mejor que mejor. Algún día su alucinación se irá a tomar un café extra largo, ¿no?

- Oh, vamos, ¿en serio crees que por no decir nada vas a hacer que desaparezca, o qué?

- Creí haberlo dejado bien claro- sus labios pronuncian las palabras antes de que su mente pueda acallarlos.

- No lo discutimos en condiciones- refuta ella.

- No es necesario discutirlo. Y además, no te gustaba que habláramos, ¿no?

- Sí, bueno, no significa que me encante precisamente, pero... He cambiado de opinión.

Algo más aparte de esas sorprendentes palabras le hace levantar la cabeza: el tono con que son dichas. Lillian se lleva las manos a las caderas (no puede evitar pensar que debe ser un gesto típico en su fantasmagórica alucinación), y su rostro parece esforzarse por mostrarse apaciguador.

Raro.

Vale, más raro que lo raro de toda la situación presente.

- ¿Qué pasa, has descubierto que éstos no son los libros de Disney que buscabas o qué?

- Muy gracioso, no-muerto. Sencillamente, he descubierto que siento algo de... curiosidad por tí.

- ¿Debería sentirme halagado acaso?

- Oh, vamos. Tú te mueres por preguntarme cosas -por unos instantes está a punto de replicar al respecto de esa frase-, y por una vez que te permito un bis a bis... ¿te vas a poner melindroso?- de pronto, ella se detiene en seco, y parece sorprendida-. Espera: ¿Puedes sentirte ofendido?

De acuerdo: esa pregunta ha sido aún más rara que la pose conciliadora de la que antaño ha intentado matarlo de una forma muy original, todo hay que reconocerlo.

- ¿Qué?

- Que si sabes lo que es la ofensa-extraño, no siente que haya deseos de hacerle enfadar en esa frase. Lástima que no lo consiga.

- ¡Claro que sé lo que es la ofensa! Y sí, para tu información, me molesta que cuando a tí te de la jodida gana quieras hablar, y cuando no aquí el menda tiene que ser mudo.

- Eres un malhablado, y maleducado.

- Y tú una rompepelotas, y coñazo, menudo mundo el nuestro, ¿eh?

Lillian parece congestionarse por momentos... para repentinamente tomar aire. Bien, es oficial: la alucinación está intentando no enfadarse. Y sino fuera por lo acojonado que está ante la posibilidad de volver a acabar tirado en el suelo deseando morir, le daría todo un consabido ataque de risa floja.

- Mira, empecemos de nuevo, ¿te parece? Me llamo Lillian, tú eres Damon, y es evidente que quieres saber de mí, así como yo el hecho de no entender cómo es que puedes verme y escucharme. Conclusión: te propongo que charlemos y nos conozcamos un poco más. Yo pregunto sobre ti, tú puedes preguntarme sobre mí.

- Quieres ser mi amiguita de recreos- casi puede degustar la ironía.

- Por favor: antes me tiraría por un acantilado. No confundas las cosas, no-muerto: quiero entender qué sucede aquí, eso es todo. Pero al menos podemos llevarnos bien, ¿no crees?

- Vampiro- Damon mantiene la mirada fija en un punto al azar.

Y ella abre más los ojos, sorprendida.

- ¿Qué?

- Digo que vam-pi-ro. Deja de decir eso de "no-muerto", es... -chasquea la lengua- irritante.

- ¿Es que acaso no lo eres?

_Pero qué bonito es el amor, oye._

- ¿Y no eres tú una fisgona metomentodo? Y, anda, fíjate, no te lo suelto a la primera de turno, ¿no crees? O al menos -la miradita de la indignación es bastante evidente, no se cree una palabra- no con la frecuencia que haces tú.

Se hace un silencio, mientras Damon suelta el manuscrito sobre la mesa, vuelve al sofá y se sienta con los brazos entrecruzados y las piernas estiradas sobre el suelo.

- Bien, vale, lo que tú digas, vampiro-parece haber un ligero suspiro de índole cansada.

- De todos modos, digo yo que mi nombre no es tan feo, ¿no? Además, me considerarás antiguo por decir esto, pero... digamos que ya me he acostumbrado a él, y no tiendo a responder a ningún otro apelativo, sobre todo cuando son dichos con tanta... repulsa.

- Oh, por todos los...-el bufido es ahora totalmente audible-. De acuerdo, Damon Salvatore, _apreciado_ interlocutor: ¿aceptas el trato, o no?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La está perdiendo.

El reconocerse semejante sentencia a sí mismo lo golpea durante unas décimas de segundo, hasta el punto de hacerle detenerse en medio de la calle. Días después de enterarse de que era el absurdo ganador del corazón de Elena, tras casi un año desaparecido de Mystic Falls y de ella... Ahora es cuando realmente se da cuenta de que, eh, la está perdiendo.

Y lo peor de todo es que empieza a dudar de que la culpa sea de Damon. O al menos, sólo de Damon.

Acaba de salir de la tienda de electrónica del pueblo, sintiéndose un tanto culpable por la bolsa que lleva en las manos. No debería de haber comprado lo que ha comprado, no debería de hacer lo que piensa hacer. Pero está preocupado, demonios. Su hermano ya no sólo parece haber perdido la cabeza hablándole al vacío: también comienza a sufrir extraños ataques repentinos sobre su propia persona... y haya pasado lo que haya pasado, se hayan dicho lo que se hayan dicho en todos estos años... sigue siendo su hermano. No puede ignorar tal hecho. Debe mantenerlo vigilado, de un modo u otro.

Y está perdiendo a Elena.

Su cerebro parece girar sobre su propio cuello, en extraños círculos apenas concéntricos, llenos de baches y tropezones mentales. Pero es cierto: siente que Elena se le está escapando de los dedos como nunca antes ha sucedido. Ni siquiera cuando estuvo al lado de Klaus, antes de que éste le hiciera perder su humanidad, sintió lo que está sintiendo ahora. En aquel entonces el volver a estar juntos era un imposible, algo absolutamente inverosímil; pertenecía por entero a Klaus, quisiera o no.

Ahora vuelve a estar en Mystic Falls, vuelve a ser él mismo, y vuelve a tener a la chica de sus sueños a su lado, totalmente accesible. Su amor puede retornar, ser el amor épico que siempre ha deseado tener, y que no mucho tiempo atrás pensó haber conseguido... Y sin embargo algo está fallando en la ecuación. Algo que se está quebrando por los dos extremos de su relación.

Porque ya no sólo nota que sea Elena la que se marcha de su lado, sino que él también está empezando a dejarla ir.

_(Continuará)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Antes de nada, lamento el retraso, se nota que a partir de aqui empieza el grueso de las ideas que tenía para esta historia... y nunca se me ha dado muy bien el reflejar lo que tengo en mente con lo que mis dedos se empeñan en escribir, je. Evidentemente, también a partir de aqui seguro que empiezan mis fallos más garrafales con respecto a la mitología de la serie, por lo que espero que no os moleste demasiado, y que, sobretodo, me aviséis con lo que veáis más "asín". Os lo agradecería "muy mucho" :)_

_No sé si os lo había comentado antes, pero, aunque reconozco que no es el primer fic que escribo (soy una xfila declarada, jeje), sí es el primero de este mundillo de Vampire Diaries... Y sí es el más largo con enoooooorme diferencia de todos los que llevo hechos. Así que de nuevo perdón por la longitud del mismo, espero no cansaros demasiado,je. Y prepararos para la historia de Lillian: es la paranoia más grande que hayáis podido leer, JAJAJAAJAJA! ;) Saludos a todos, y gracias por estar ahí!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Apenas puede creerse lo que está pensando, pero es cierto. Stefan Salvatore, tras todo lo vivido (y sacrificado) en estos cuatro años... Está empezando a abandonar la partida.

El recuerdo de esa misma mañana lo atosiga: Elena entrando en su habitación (la habitación que comparten desde la conversión de ella) con su rostro cetrino, su negativa a hablar de lo sucedido, más allá de unas "desavenencias, nada serio, te lo prometo. Ya sabes cómo es Damon". Tras haberle exigido la noche previa que sería ella, _ella_, la que se quedaría con su dormido hermano mayor. No él, sino _ella_. Juntos. En el mismo cuarto, en la misma cama.

¿Y qué hizo él? Lo mismo que hizo la noche anterior: nada. Absolutamente nada. No dijo nada, no intentó nada; tan sólo asintió, le dio un abrazo, le dijo que la quería, esperó a que se duchara (oyendo murmullos de Damon hablándole de nuevo al vacío por el pasillo), y la llevó minutos después al motel donde la esperaba Caroline.

El "juego" entre hermanos por la chica sigue en pie, y se ve echándose a un lado estrepitosamente... por propia decisión. Con Damon aparentemente perdiendo la cabeza, y con él mismo haciendo algo parecido... "por amor al arte", que diría su hermano.

La culpa de sus pensamientos imprevistos la tiene Katherine, se defiende a sí mismo. La maldita llamada telefónica que la vampiro le hizo justo antes de entrar en la tienda. Preguntando por Damon, claro. Por sus extrañas alucinaciones. Por si el propio Stefan necesitaba ayuda. Y sin que ése fuera el verdadero motivo de su llamada, por supuesto. Para nada. Si de algo está seguro con respecto a Katherine, es que ésta nunca muestra sus verdaderos propósitos. Pero si algo sabe también Stefan, es cómo torearla en condiciones: cual caballero, espada en alza, sorteando al dragón de turno del castillo.

Pero claro, una cosa es esquivarla, y otra no oírla. Como cuando preguntó inocentemente por Elena y Damon. No por Elena por separado, no. Por los dos juntos. Y, al responderle él que porqué se interesaba tanto por todos ellos, que porqué no los dejaba en paz a los tres, ella tan solo se rió. Cual chiste infantilmente emponzoñado.

- ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de mi verdadero interés, Stefan?

- No quiero saberlo.

- Claro, cariño. Pero lo harás. Acabarás viéndolo... aunque te costará hacerlo, como siempre. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque, pase el tiempo que pase, sigues sin aprender de verdad el principal y auténtico axioma en el mundo. Lo único que nos mueve a todos por igual, incluido Damon... y a tí.

- ¿Qué es...?

- Que siempre se quiere lo que no se puede tener.

Y dicho lo cual, la vampiro le había colgado. Riéndose. Dejándolo pensativo, maldita sea.

Por unos instantes, su mente le lleva atrás en el tiempo. Cuando conoció a Katherine Pierce, aquella "pobre muchacha" con tan mala fortuna en la vida. Cuando la vio sonreír, cuando le declaró su absoluto amor hacia ella. Cuando la besó por primera vez, y pudo sentir que la "joven" aceptaba sus labios. Cuando comprendió que estaba total y absolutamente enamorado, aun presintiendo que la historia no tendría un final feliz, que su hermano y él nunca volverían a estar como antaño.

¿Y por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué lo empujó a desarrollar esos sentimientos por la que creía humana como él? ¿Fue su mirada, su pelo, su cuerpo... O quizás todo ello se juntó a su supuesta situación? ¿A su necesidad de protección?

¿Cuándo dejó de sentir aquello por Katherine?

La respuesta le asusta más de lo que puede admitirse a sí mismo: cuando descubrió su vampirismo. Cuando comprendió que todo había sido un error, una mentira, una maquinación para hacerles daño a Damon y a él.

Cuando resultó que ella no lo necesitaba en absoluto, sino que no era más que un juguete en su colección.

El lugar donde aparcó el coche parece más lejano que nunca, mientras camina con pasos enlentecidos por sus propios pensamientos.

Elena ya no es débil. En un tiempo, cuando consiga acostumbrarse a su nueva naturaleza, no volverá a necesitar a nadie para que la cuide, para que la proteja de todo mal. Ella será su propia guardiana, nadie podrá siquiera acercársele por la espalda sin enterarse. No requerirá brazos fuertes para sostenerla, porque, si bien siempre fue la más fuerte de todos ellos mentalmente, ahora también lo será físicamente.

No lo necesitará a él.

No, no. Elena no es Katherine, ni por asomo. Y él no hará lo mismo.

Un momento... ¿es eso? ¿Se está rindiendo por no ser ella la humana que era no hace ni diez días? La sola idea le asquea tanto que se siente a punto de vomitar. Después de todo lo que han pasado juntos, después de tantos sufrimientos, se niega a repetir ese patrón de comportamiento.

No lo hará. Peleará contra todo lo que haya que pelear por ser feliz con la mujer de su vida. Contra viento y marea, contra la situación y lo que conlleve.

Y si hiciera falta, contra su propio hermano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aceptar... o no.

Algo sencillo: sí o no. Blanco o negro. Alucinación o realidad.

Oh, qué diantre: la curiosidad le está matando (casi puede oír el tintineo del sarcasmo en su propia cabeza), lleva matándole desde que la viera por primera vez en esa cámara, enterrada (_hoy estás fino, colega_) en su submundo particular.

- De acuerdo, acepto-los hombros de ella se destensan, y casi le parece atisbar una media sonrisa satisfecha-. Pero empiezo yo esto: dime qué eres.

Lillian avanza unos pasos, y su mirada se detiene unos instantes en una de las estanterías. Nerviosa. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, las manos prietas. Durante unas décimas de segundo, Damon casi podría asegurar que el tiempo se detiene, que su cuerpo deja de ser tan sustancial y su conciencia se difumina entre las cuatro paredes, deslizándose con sigilo voluptuoso, enroscándose en cada recoveco de la cámara. Como si estuviera en todas y cada una de las trazas del aire, como si no fuera nada más que alocada brisa en medio de un cuarto sin ventanas ni puertas... Pero no es otra cosa que una ilusión, se recuerda. Una suave y confortable ilusión, que casi parecería calentarle unos huesos que hace mucho dejaron de ser cálidos.

- Tienes que entender una cosa, Damon: no has sabido de nuestra existencia hasta ahora por una sencilla razón: nuestra cautela. Si las Mayores se enterasen de que estamos siquiera hablando, fuera de lo que fuera, yo...- el suspiro parece terminar la frase por ella-. Digamos que es complicado, mi mundo en general es muy complicado. Pero intentaré... intentaré simplificarlo lo máximo posible, ¿de acuerdo?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Damon calla, mientras sus ojos permanecen fijos en la mujer. Absorbiendo el mismo aire que ella parece respirar, aun a sabiendas que Lillian no está allí realmente, no en ese cuarto, no con él. Y el silencio del vampiro parece darle más ánimos a ella, ya que prosigue con voz tenue:

- Mi estirpe es muy antigua. Por si te preguntas, el no-muer... el vampiro que más años pueda tener de todos vosotros no llegaría siquiera a la comparación de un bebé humano con una de mis Mayores. Es cierto que no somos las primeras, pero puedo asegurarte que distamos mucho de ser las últimas en aparecer por aquí. Y el llevar tantísimos años en la Tierra nos ha dado muchos nombres; algunos nos gustan más, otros menos.

"Como es de esperar, siempre se te recuerda más por aquellos actos negativos o humillantes que hayas podido hacer en tu existencia, antes que por los buenos o necesarios. En todas las razas sucede lo mismo, incluida la humana. Y el nombre por el que más se nos puede recordar, un nombre que se interpreta más típico de leyendas y misticismos, es el nombre que más aborrecemos por toda la maldad que parece llevar impreso, por todas las atrocidades que se cometieron bajo el mismo. Por favor, no me pidas que te lo de, al menos no por ahora. Ni siquiera nos permiten murmurarlo entre nosotras. Pero sí puedo darte aquél por el que nos identificamos todas: el de mantenedoras".

- ¿Mantenedoras? ¿Mantenedoras de qué?

- Del Equilibrio. Somos las guardianas del Equilibrio.

- No entiendo. ¿Qué equilibrio?

La sonrisa de ella se hace tibia entre sus labios, y Damon comprende, por primera vez en su existencia, que está total y absolutamente impresionado por lo que está oyendo. Y no le gusta eso, no le gusta la sensación de agradable dicotomía, el no querer y también ansiar escuchar por encima de todas las cosas; porque pierde entonces la atención sobre su alrededor, pierde... pierde su propia autonomía. Pierde su fortaleza. Su independencia.

No le gusta, pero sigue escuchando. Y sigue escuchando con demasiada curiosidad, más de la que ha podido mostrar en muchos años de su existencia como vampiro.

- No un equilibrio cualquiera, sino "el Equilibrio". Es... cómo explicarlo... digamos que el Equilibrio se compone de muchas fuerzas, de muchas... muchas... muchas "energías". Aquello que consideramos como el Bien y el Mal, el Alma y la Conciencia, la Intención y la Desidia,... Demasiados apelativos a considerar, demasiado... - eleva sus brazos abriéndolos al aire e intentando abarcar algo excesivamente grande-. Imagínate un campo de fútbol, ¿de acuerdo? Un campo que se compusiera de miles y miles de campos integrados en él. ¿Lo tienes?- él asiente suavemente, y ella sonríe-. Pues ahora intenta pensar en cada brizna de césped que compondría ese enorme campo resultante. Cada una de ellas es una parte elemental del Equilibrio, una parte que ha de ser continuamente controlada para no desecarse o humedecerse demasiado. Nosotras colocamos cada rincón, cada minúsculo grano de tierra que pudiera haber en ese campo en una balanza, y actuamos sobre ello para devolverle el estado único y correcto en el que debe estar.

_Absurdo. Todo absurdo. Hazla callar de una jodida vez, y lárgate de allí, mentecato._

- ¿Y cómo sabéis cuál es ese estado? ¿Qué "balanza" utilizáis?

- ¿Qué usamos? A nosotras mismas. Nosotras somos la balanza. Se tarda años en aprender a controlarlo todo, pero es así. Observamos, decidimos y actuamos.

Damon entrecierra los ojos, pensativo.

- Si éso fuera cierto... ¿qué clase de objetividad tendríais? No parece muy... razonable.

- Cierto, muy cierto. Y motivo de discusiones entre hermanas. Algunas opinan que, como todas coincidimos en esos criterios siempre, debe ser automáticamente sinónimo de que es lo correcto. Y otras... otras piensan que, dada nuestra costumbre de permanecer muy cercanas las unas a las otras, en cierto modo "contagiamos" esa direccionalidad en el control- y es decir aquello, y el vampiro, ilógicamente, comprende que quien tiene en frente pertenece a ese segundo bando. ¿Y por qué lo sabe? ¿Por qué está seguro de ello? ¿Qué diantre le está pasando? - Sea como sea, el caso es que nos toca mantener el Equilibrio.

- ¿Y qué pasaría si no lo hiciérais? Vamos, si lo que me estuvieras contando fuera cierto, claro está...

- Claro está-de nuevo, Lillian sonríe. Y Damon comprende en esa sonrisa que ella sabe que él la cree. La cree sin reservas. Definitivamente, aquella situación le molesta sobremanera-. Si no lo hiciéramos... Todo se descompensaría, las demás Ramas se verían afectadas, y...

- Espera, espera. "Ramas". Cuando me hiciste... cuando me hiciste aquello de... -su cuerpo parece temblar por unos instantes, y se odia por su propia debilidad ante el mero recuerdo- ... bueno, lo que sea que me hiciste, mencionaste algo de eso. Dijiste... dijiste algo...

- Dije que por ser de Ramas distintas, tu organismo no tenía la misma velocidad de sanación que tiendes a experimentar en tu día a día. Y es cierto. Perteneces a la considerada como Rama de la Sangre.

- Vaya, ahí sí que se comieron el tarro para darle nombre, ¿no?- esboza una sonrisilla sardónica, y se muestra aparentemente pensativo-. Espera, espera: ¿tiene algo que ver que nos alimentemos de sangre para llamarla así? ¿No, verdad?

Lillian bufa, con un deje levemente cansino... Y él se encuentra infantilmente victorioso.

- ¿Se supone que eres una especie de graciosillo de turno, o qué? No es sólo porque te...-parece costarle digerir la palabra, como si tuviera un sabor de boca particularmente desagradable-... "alimentes" como dices tú de ella. Toda tu esencia se basa en la sangre.

- Explícate.

- ¿Por qué crees que puedes correr a mayor velocidad que la de un humano? ¿Por qué tienes esa fuerza?

- ¿Porque hago ejercicio duro todos los días?-al ver el rostro de ella, levanta las manos conciliador-. Vale, vale, por la sangre. El tomar un chupito de vez en cuando me hace un Hulk versión 2.0, lo capto.

- Un "chupito"-la cara de la mujer se contrae de puro disgusto-. Ese "chupito", como tú lo llamas, es tu manera que debe tener tu cuerpo de suplir aquello que se tiende a desvanecer del mismo. El beber sangre reinstaura lo que pierdes.

- Hasta ahí llego, fisgona. Reinstauro nutrientes que pierdo y demás gilip...-los ojos de ella se achican, molestos-... tonterías.

- No me llames así. Y no es sólo eso, es mucho más: tu propio Equilibrio interno necesita que lo hagas. Lo cual me lleva por fin a preguntarte ahora yo por algo- su cruce de brazos sobre el pecho indica determinación, y Damon no puede evitar sonreír, mientras se acomoda más en el sofá-. ¿Cómo hacéis lo de la compulsión? Entiendo lo de la fuerza y la velocidad, dado que es vuestro propio cuerpo el que "sufre" los cambios, pero... ¿Cómo conseguís influir en otra persona? ¿Necesitáis... ya sabes... necesitáis...

- ¿Darle un sorbito previo? No. Es.. cómo explicarlo... ¡magia!

Hace un ademán de mover las manos cual hechizo que estuviera realizando, y Lillian suspira:

- Desde que hemos empezado a hablar de verdad, la única que ha sido sincera aparentemente soy yo. Y en eso no consiste un bis a bis, Damon. ¿Te importaría ser un poquito más respetuoso? ¿O es que tu raza no conoce tampoco el respeto?

- Parece que desconoces mucho sobre mi "raza", como tú misma la llamas. Y sí, hay algo llamado "respeto", por supuesto. Supongo, simplemente, que no te has topado con el máximo representante de ella- poco a poco, conciliador, baja los brazos... y sucede algo extraño: se escucha a sí mismo responder unas palabras que no pensó que pudiera decir... y mucho menos sentir-. Lo siento. Tienes razón, y lo lamento. Es que... todo esto es demasiado... extraño. Pero vale, prometí jugar en el juego, y voy a intentarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Lo de la compulsión es... bueno, es dificil de explicar, pero puedo intentarlo. Veamos...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Continuará)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola de nuevo! Por fin estoy consiguiendo acercarme a esa imagen que taaaanto me gustó y que me hizo escribir tooooda esta rallada mental, je. Supongo que lo entenderéis cuando lo léais... quien lo lea, jajajaja!_

_Gracias como siempre por los comentarios. Perdonar también todas las meteduras de pata (incluídas las "electrónicas" que menciono, pues no tengo muy claro que exista realmente algún tipo de "aparato" como el que escribo en esta parte. Ya lo entenderéis cuando lo leáis, je)._

_Un último apunte, especialmente dirigido a Avarel Van-Castada: Tienes toda la razón, yo misma sentía un poco lejanos a Damon y Elena... y quiero que sepas que, tras leer tu comentario y pensarlo detenidamente, estoy preparando un... cómo decirlo... un "momento 3x19" de estos dos. O algo así, je. Espero terminarlo pronto y ponerlo como la siguiente parte a ésta ;)_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer, y por los comentarios!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Suceda lo que suceda en el mundo, se den los cambios que se den, hay algo que siempre permanece estable: el tiempo. Jamás se detiene, tan solo avanza sin tregua ni cuartel. Y, suceda lo que suceda en Mystic Falls, esta variable tampoco se interrumpe, sino que continúa y continúa adelantando a los minutos y a las horas.

De este modo, Mystic Falls se despide del día, saluda a la noche, y vuelve a despertar con suaves rayos de sol interrumpiendo en las casas, y más concretamente en la ventana del cuarto de Stefan Salvatore, donde Elena se mantiene en la inconsciencia más absoluta... hasta que despierta de golpe.

Y está sola en el lecho. Lo sabe tan pronto abre los ojos y contempla el techo de la habitación. Por unos instantes, teme que todo se haya estropeado por lo sucedido horas antes: Cuando Stefan le dio las noches con un beso que no quería dar por terminada la actuación. Cuando comprendió que su novio, aquél al que ella eligiera no muchos días atrás, quería finalmente intentar volver a ser dueño de su cuerpo.

Y ella se vio respondiéndole, claro. Con su cuerpo hirviendo en pasión mientras Stefan besaba su cuello, con sus manos a punto de engarfiarse de pura desesperación... hasta que él había vuelto su rostro al de ella y la había mirado con auténtico ardor en unos ojos ennegrecidos...

Siendo ese preciso momento el que su cuerpo había decidido, nuevamente, volverse un témpano de hielo. Siendo ese instante en el que una única palabra le había llenado la mente y los labios: "no". No podía.

Y él parecía haberlo comprendido. Había asentido muy muy despacio, esbozado una triste sonrisa conciliadora, y dado las buenas noches... para tumbarse nuevamente a su lado y terminar el momento con un silencio mortuorio.

Ni siquiera le había podido pedir perdón, no había podido explicarse... porque no entendía por qué se había detenido. Era Stefan, por todos los santos. Su novio. El amor de su vida, su compañero. Su amigo.

Poco a poco su cuerpo se había ido suavizando, para caer repentinamente en el sueño congestionado de la especie a la que ahora pertenecía... Hasta volver a despertar, ahora sola y con múltiples dudas rondando por su cabeza.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Era por su conversión? ¿O ésta sólo estaba amplificando algo que no quería, que no podía admitirse a sí misma?

- Buenos días, preciosa- del susto, está a punto de caer de la cama, mientras Stefan hace su aparición en el cuarto. Parece apresurado, porque recoge una camiseta con rapidez y se cambia allí mismo-. Lo siento de veras, pero tengo que irme: Caroline me ha llamado, por lo visto ha habido una infiltración repentina de uno del Consejo que no habíamos tratado aún hacia más gente... y necesita mi ayuda para obligarlos a olvidar.

Automáticamente, Elena se levanta, y comienza a buscar su ropa entre el pequeño montoncillo de prendas que están colocadas sobre la mesa.

- Voy contigo, Stefan.

- No creo que sea lo conveniente, aún no. Es muy pronto, Elena. Habrá muchos humanos delante, humanos que no son amigos tuyos directamente, y... No creo que sea lo más adecuado- al ver su cara de decepción, él se aclara la garganta... y de pronto su rostro adquiere un tinte... incómodo-. Además, necesito... necesito que me hagas un favor aquí.

Y ella no sabe por qué, pero siente repentinamente cómo su cuerpo se tensa. O quizás sí lo sabe. Quizás no quiere pensarlo. Quizás todo se reduzca a un nombre, un nombre que no quiere oír.

- Necesito que vigiles a Damon- y el dichoso nombre parece estallar en la habitación, aunque sólo son sus oídos los que parecen reventar con él-. Sigue hablándole al vacío, Elena. Lo oí. Y tengo miedo de que vuelva a sucederle lo de la otra vez... y esté solo.

- No va a dejar que me quede a su lado, Stefan- su propia protesta le suena demasiado vacía.

- Lo sé. Por eso me he levantado esta mañana antes de tiempo, y... Le he colocado un micrófono en la cámara, porque es donde está aparentemente yendo más, y donde menos podemos oírle. En el resto de la casa, podemos acercarnos un poco más y escucharle más o menos bien. Aquí tienes los cascos, procura no salir de casa con ellos, o perderás la conexión- le acerca un pequeño aparato negro con auriculares, y la nueva vampiro los contempla estupefacta, mientras sus manos aceptan titubeantes el pequeño receptor-. Lo compré todo ayer en el pueblo.

El silencio atónito de Elena parece ser más que suficiente para Stefan, dado que tose incómodo, y se mueve con nerviosismo por el cuarto.

- Lo sé, no es algo muy honorable precisamente, Elena. Y créeme, no estoy orgulloso de ello. Pero tú más que nadie tiene que entenderlo: por muchas peleas y mucho odio que nos hayamos podido tener... sigue siendo mi hermano. Un hermano que en varias ocasiones me ha ayudado. No puedo dejarlo en la estocada.

Ella estrecha los ojos y se muerde el labio con fuerza.

- Cuando le pasó lo que fuera que le pasó no pudimos hacer mucho por él.

- También lo sé. Pero... ¿preferirías no estar cuando eso le sucediera? No quisiera llegar a casa y encontrármelo... ya sabes, mal. Le prometí a Caroline que la ayudaría; y no sólo eso, es que para nosotros mismos nos viene bien terminar con todo el asunto del Consejo de una vez por todas. Tengo que irme, Elena. _Debo_ hacerlo. Pero no puedo dejarlo solo.

_No, no puedes. Y yo tampoco podría._

- Es mi hermano-y con esas tres palabras susurradas en un tono angustiado queda aplastada toda posible resistencia... Aunque duda que realmente hubiese existido en algún momento semejante muro de impenetrabilidad.

- De acuerdo. Lo haré- asiente con firmeza, y cobija el aparato entre sus manos-. Te avisaré si sucediera algo.

- Gracias, de verdad. Ah, y otra cosa-una suave sonrisa le tiñe el rostro, y ella se encuentra instantáneamente correspondiéndole sin poder evitarlo-. Esta tarde quiero que estés preparada para salir. Tenemos que empezar a hacer cosas más... cotidianas, ya vale de estar todo el día encerrada. Iremos poco a poco, por supuesto, pero... tengo una sorpresa para tí- se acerca más a ella, y deposita un suave beso en sus labios.

- Pero Damon...

- Hablé también con tu hermano, si Damon siguiese encerrado en la cámara vendrá con Matt para vigilarlo.

- ¿Jeremy y Matt a solas con Damon? No creo que sea buena idea, Stefan.

- Tranquila. Ya han estado con él, y no ha pasado nada. Sabes que no les hará nada, no podría por tí- eso último parece tensar ligeramente el corto espacio que queda entre los dos, y Elena se apresura a besarle en la frente, dando una conformidad silenciosa-. Te quiero, Elena- le susurra. Y ella sonríe de nuevo, lo abraza, y le murmura un "te estaré esperando, no llegues muy tarde", que hace que el vampiro suspire satisfecho y salga finalmente del cuarto, dejándola sola con unos auriculares por única compañía...

Auriculares que se coloca en las orejas, encendiendo justo después el pequeño botoncito de la máquina que llevan consigo. Un silencio con un suave y confortable crepitar penetra en su sobre amplificado conducto auditivo, y se levanta para comenzar un nuevo día acompañada de los diarios de Stefan (que él finalmente le ha dejado leer, a pesar de su evidente incomodez por sus años tenebrosos), y de ese silencio mecánico que parece augurar algo importante, algo quizás molesto... y algo interesante.

_Comienza el espectáculo, sea lo que sea._

No es hasta que oye la puerta principal cerrarse tras su novio, cuando se da cuenta de que no le ha respondido realmente a su declaración. Ningún "te quiero" que antes le salía de los labios sin apenas pensarlo, expresiones que, desde que lo había conocido, jamás le había costado decir realmente... No, no le ha dicho nada.

Absolutamente nada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Damon Salvatore despierta al son del ruido de una motocicleta a una distancia considerable de la mansión, y con un único pensamiento en mente: volver a la cámara. Picar algo rápido, ducha bien veloz, y discusiones absurdas, suena estimulante como orden del día.

Es cierto, tiene que reconocerlo: la fisgona empieza a ser una compañía cuanto menos entretenida, que le hace olvidar por unos instantes dónde está, con quién comparte casa, aquellos que se han ido para siempre de su lado (y sin tomar siquiera una última cerveza juntos, maldita sea), y...

_Elena._

Cómo no.

Aparta de un manotazo imaginario el nombre de su mente, y silbando se levanta del lecho y se da una ducha rápida, ducha que devuelve halos de vapor a los espejos y le hace dibujar pequeños círculos unidos entre sí con los dedos sobre la mampara, humedeciendo aún más si cabe las yemas de sus dedos.

No es hasta que lleva cuatro o cinco "pintados" cuando se detiene en seco, dedo en ristre y expresión de seguro sorprendida. Hacía... joder, hacía muchos años que no se veía con lo de los circulitos. Una manía ridícula que había cogido de su madre, cuando él era pequeño y ella le lavaba en agua casi hirviendo. Los dos juntos pintaban y pintaban, se "pisaban" el uno a la otra los circulitos que dibujasen, en medio de sonrisas y auténticas carcajadas. En aquel entonces, los círculos eran matizados en otras superficies, por supuesto; pero los hacía, claro que sí.

Cuando era humano.

Su cuerpo se tensa por el impacto de esa realidad. _Cuando era humano_. Hacía más de ciento cincuenta años.

Sacude la cabeza con confusión, y termina la ducha rápidamente, para salir con el pelo aún chorreando agua y los pantalones y camiseta excesivamente pegados a su húmedo cuerpo. Sus pies se le asemejan a tristes pescados recién salidos de la pecera, metiéndose mojados dentro del calzado. Pero vamos, tampoco es que se preocupe mucho: hace tanto que no puede resfriarse, que ya ni recuerda lo que se sentía al respecto.

Sale del baño, y avanza después con pasos demasiado grandes incluso para él, como si con ello consiguiera comprender de ese modo qué acaba de pasar minutos antes. Como si el llegar cuanto antes a la cámara hiciera que el desconcierto saliera despedido por sus zapatos. Sí, pasos enormes, zancadas inmensamente elocuentes... Que lo hacen detenerse a mitad de camino, justo al pasar por enfrente de la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de su hermano.

Puede ver el trozo marfilíneo de una pierna de ella desde donde está, y algo en su interior se retuerce sólo por eso. Quiere salir corriendo, tirarse desde cualquier acantilado que encuentre; pero no consigue que su cuerpo se mueva de donde está. Lo que le faltaba: modo acosador encendido, qué estupendo.

Elena está sentada en una silla, vestida con unos sencillos pantaloncitos cortos y una blusa oscura; así como concentrada al parecer en algún escrito apoyado en la mesita que usa Stefan como escritorio (eh, ¿podría jurar que es uno de los "cuadernos guión lamentos" de su hermano?), el codo derecho sujetando la cabeza camuflada por la cabellera, y con unos cascos insertados en los oídos. Los observa rebosar por el lóbulo de las orejas, deslizándose impenitentemente sobre su blanco cuello, caer sobre la camisa y hundirse en algún bolsillo de su pantalón, bajo la mesa. Por unos instantes le da por pensar tontamente cuál será la música que debe estar escuchando, mientras sus ojos parecen esforzarse en comerse cada milímetro del cuerpo de la vampiro. No debe tenerla con mucho volumen, ya que desde su posición no consigue escuchar absolutamente nada.

_Me encantaría que me oyeras sólo a mí. No a tus amigos, no a tu hermano o al mío. Sólo a mí._

El pensamiento le hace esbozar una melancólica media sonrisa, y se intenta dar ánimos para acercarse a ella, pedirle perdón por la manera en que la trató apenas un día antes. Pero no puede, no puede...

Porque teme que, al tenerla a escasa distancia, sus palabras se perdieran en un batiburrillo de inconexas letras y sonidos y terminara intentando decirle con las manos lo que jamás ha conseguido expresarle con la boca. Casi un año juntos, codo con codo, sin Stefan de música de fondo... y nunca pudo decirle lo que sentía. Bueno, sin compulsión posterior a considerar, vaya.

Pero, ¿qué importancia habría tenido el decirle algo? Ella no le quiere, se reitera, furioso. Nunca le ha querido, sólo ha sentido una fuerte atracción por él que se ha convertido en humo frente a su balbuceante hermano pequeño. Tan sólo hubiera hecho el ridículo, habría puesto su corazón (si es que se puede considerar así) en una bandeja... y ella lo habría despedazado delante suya, con una mirada lastimera que lo habría conminado a cargarse a medio Mystic Falls. El amor épico es el de Stefan y Elena, por supuesto. Claro que sí. Damon nunca ha sido nada más que un buen amigo que, frente a una obligada austeridad sexual se convirtió para ella y durante un tiempo determinado en una mera distracción, un simple "eh, vaya, qué bueno estás".

Sus ilusiones no fueron más que eso mismo: ilusiones. Esperanzas vanas, y vacías.

Siempre vacías.

Apenas se da cuenta de cómo sus ojos se enrojecen por unas lágrimas que comienzan a resbalar por sus mejillas, y terminan de mojar una camisa de por sí mojada de agua del baño. _Nunca me has querido, Elena. Al igual que Katherine, siempre preferís al bueno de los Salvatore, al mejor de los dos hermanos_.

_¿Pero sabes qué? En el fondo, haces bien por no quererme. Y es bueno que jamás lo hagas... Aunque yo nunca deje de hacerlo por tí._

Lentamente, sus pies se ponen en movimiento, alejándole del cuarto donde ha estado a punto de ceder a su agónica tristeza. Sabe que si lo hiciera, su mente impondría un foso imposible de sortear para su cuerpo, y podría permanecer siglos estancado en el dolor. En el dolor... y en la cólera. Debe distraerse, sí. Terminar de hacer lo que diantre estuviese haciendo en la biblioteca y la cámara y largarse de esa casa, de esa amargura que amenaza con convertirle en un cuerpo sin cerebro u opinión.

La fisgona le entretendrá. A su manera, le hace olvidar el dolor unos instantes, con sus historias surrealistas y entretenidas. Seguro que hasta le saca alguna sonrisilla, ya que le resulta insultantemente sencillo molestarla con cualquier comentario... y algo así, en estos días, le relaja, para qué engañarse.

Tan pronto abre la puerta de la cámara, enciende la luz, y la observa leyendo distraídamente, siente destensarse alguna parte perdida que supone su corazón.

- Así me gusta: que sean las mujeres las que me esperen a mí, y no al revés. ¿Me echaste de menos?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A una distancia separada por gruesos muros de hormigón, y en ese preciso instante, Elena Gilbert pega un brinco del susto, al escuchar de la nada la voz de Damon colándose en sus oídos. El sonido llega nítido, palabra por palabra a sus conductos auditivos, y le provoca un instantáneo aceleramiento en la respiración.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ (Continuará)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Holaaa! Aquí estoy de vuelta, con ese "momentillo 3x19" que prometí en la anterior parte. Digamos que es un "kit kat", un pequeño respiro para aquellos corazoncitos delena que tanto hemos pedido (porque aqui me incluyo, je) un instante de ellos... O algo mínimamente parecido a un instante de ellos (lo entenderéis cuando terminéis de leer este capítulo, jiji). De nuevo, gracias especialmente a Avarel, si no hubiera leído tu comentario no habría escrito esta escena, porque no la había imaginado en mi cabeza anteriormente. Y ahora me alegro de haberlo hecho, porque "creo" que no me desmadrará mucho la historia que tenía pensada, y porque, efectivamente, yo también los sentía un poco lejanos el uno del otro. Sobretodo por parte de ella hacia él._

_Por último, deciros que, tras leer este capítulo, me apetecía explicaros a grosso modo la imagen que hizo que empezara a escribir este fic, tras años y años sin atreverme a retomar "la escritura". Espero me perdonéis por concederme esa "licencia", je._

_Gracias a los que seguís asomando por aqui! Besos mil!_

Lillian no dice nada, pero alza la vista. Parece un tanto... pensativa. Ensimismada.

Demasiado concentrada para ser una alucinación superficial.

- ¿Llevas mucho rato aquí?

- El suficiente- sus ojos se dirigen unos instantes a una estantería a la espalda de él, y vuelven nuevamente la vista al vampiro, analítica-. Estás empapado.

- Si eso es algún tipo de acusación, no surte mucho efecto, lo siento. Más bien deberías disculparte tú por dejarme tirado ayer de esa forma tan... repentina.

- Claro- y el tono mordaz de ella le convence de la inutilidad de esperar la disculpa en cuestión-. No puedo estar en este estado demasiado tiempo, y hoy menos de lo habitual, así que... Háblame de la sangre.

- No me gustan las mujeres mandonas.

- Y a mí los no-muer...vampiros cretinos.

Sí, definitivamente se va encontrando un poco mejor por momentos. Se agita con fuerza para dejarle a ella más constancia de su pelo mojado, se acerca al sofá, se sienta pesadamente sobre él... y suspira relajado.

- ¿No te tocaba a tí ahora? Yo te intenté enseñar lo de la compulsión, y tú me estabas contando en qué consistía la "tortura" que me hiciste aquella vez antes de largarte por las buenas sin ninguna bonita despedida previa.

- No era "tortura". Y te lo conté. Otra cosa es que tú, en tu limitada inteligencia, no lo entendieras.

- O que tú, en tu limitado vocabulario, fueras penosamente escueta.

- Ya te lo dije, Damon: no había encantamiento de por medio; mi Rama, al igual que la tuya, no puede usar la magia. Tan solo... moví tu aura un poco.

- La "comprimiste", dijiste- pone "cara de puchero" (su madre la llamaba así siempre que lo hacía)... y nuevamente se siente confuso por recordar de la nada un detalle como ése, si bien no dice palabra alguna al respecto. ¿Por qué no deja de venírsele ahora su madre a la cabeza, tras ciento cincuenta años sin recordarla?

- Sí, bueno: mover, comprimir,... Tanto da. Las mantenedoras podemos hacer ese tipo de cosas. Vemos, olemos, sentimos los hyaleyas de los seres, o las auras en vuestro caso, y...- parece cansada. Y casi podría jurar que está más... ¿blanca? que el día anterior. Algo en su interior le hace tragar saliva (_¿preocupación? Oh, por favor..._), y, bufando teatralmente, la interrumpe:

- Detente, que con esa cara que me traes me temo que voy a escucharte aún menos que ayer. Mira que te tengo dicho que no deberías dedicarte a la bebida hasta altas horas de la madrugada, fisgona. Todo bien por las "tierras mantenedoras", ¿no? Vamos, reconócelo: les has hablado a tus hermanas de mí, y ha habido pelea de gatas por conseguirme hasta las tantas, ¿verdad?- lanza un suspiro fingidamente cansino, y continua muy dramático- ¿Habéis derramado mucho alcohol por mis huesos?

Como toda contestación, ella se cruza de brazos frunciendo el ceño, y Damon sonríe.

- Tendrás que explicarme eso de los hyaleyas más adelante, pero... venga, hoy me he despertado generoso, así que... ¿qué quieres saber ahora de la sangre?

Si no fuera porque es harto complicado (¿de doña "solo tengo mosqueos absurdos"?) diría que la mujer parece presentar un ligero tinte agradecido en medio de su enfado. Y un también seguro imposible calorcillo parece calentar sus dedos y algo más en su interior. Es una ilusión, evidentemente, pero... resulta agradable creérsela por unos instantes.

Más o menos.

- No entiendo cómo es posible que podáis perder el control con tanta facilidad por un simple... ya sabes, "sorbo" de sangre. Quiero decir, ahora mismo casi podrías parecer un hombre normal-ante las cejas disparadas al techo de Damon, ella se corrige-, o algo mínimamente parecido a un humano especialmente desagradable, pero humano a fin y a cuentas. Pero siempre que estáis frente a la sangre...

- "Perdemos el control". Es una buena manera de definirlo, sí.

- Pues no lo entiendo. Nosotras también necesitamos parte de la "energía" que controlamos en el Equilibrio, nos "alimentamos" (como dirías tú) -término que, evidentemente, sigue sin gustarle- de ella, pero en todo momento seguimos siendo nosotras. Es algo necesario, pero no tenemos esa... ¿ansiedad? que parece sí tenéis vosotros. ¿A qué es debida? ¿Cómo surge? _¿Por qué surge?_

Damon se revuelve el pelo, pensativo, sabiendo que tiene la atención más absoluta de Lillian... Y sin ánimos por tomarle el pelo en esos instantes para hacerlo. Quizás sea por su rostro cansino, o por la fuerza que parece haber impreso en cada una de las palabras que ha emitido la mujer; puede notar su auténtico interés en comprender traspasando su propio cuerpo. A saber...

O simplemente es porque, definitivamente, le da la impresión de que hoy no es un día demasiado agradable para ella... y no quiere molestarla más allá de lo estrictamente necesario.

_Quién lo diría._

- Es difícil hablar de sensaciones, y me da la "ligera" impresión de que es, a fin y a cuentas, lo que me estás pidiendo que te explique, ¿no? Déjame pensarlo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se está descontrolando.

Al principio, y tras el susto inicial por escuchar la voz de Damon surgida de la aparente nada, no se dio cuenta. Tan sólo escuchaba, y en medio de su ordenados pensamientos, el único sentimiento que parecía tener cabida era el de la contrariedad. A fin y a cuentas, si realmente existiese una "figura" que estuviese hablándole a Damon, de seguro que tendría la otra mitad de la conversación, mientras que a Elena sólo se le permitía escuchar la parte de él. Frase de Damon, silencio; frase de Damon, silencio. Una cadencia que, lejos de hacerla entender algo de lo que debía estar sucediendo en la cámara, la mareaba intentando discernir cuáles podrían ser las palabras que ella no oía.

Sí, realmente molesto.

Pero claro, el no enterarse de la parte "ausente" la hizo centrarse aún más en la voz de Damon, para intentar captar el sentido del diálogo. En su sarcasmo hiriente, su tono agridulce, la tibia preocupación que tan bien sabía camuflar en su voz pero que ella había llegado a comprender no mucho tiempo atrás. Algo debía pasarle a la "aparición" en cuestión, dado que lo escuchó deteniéndola con una palabrería ridícula... Que escondía un fondo preocupado por quien fuese que estuviese con él. Aquél era el Damon que había permanecido con ella durante un año, juntos, peleando contra quien quisiera hacerles daño a ellos o a los que les rodeaban. Ése era el verdadero Damon. El que, cuando se alarmaba, ocultaba todo bajo un manto de ironía casi hiriente.

_Su_ Damon.

Y entonces, justo en ese instante, una pregunta se había colado de golpe en sus oídos:

- Tendrás que explicarme eso de los hyaleyas más adelante, pero... hoy me he despertado generoso, así que... ¿qué quieres saber ahora de la sangre?

Sangre. Damon y sangre. El Damon al que su parte humana echa de menos, junto con la sangre que su nueva parte vampírica la hace anhelar a todas horas.

La respiración que había llegado a serenar poco a poco parece de nuevo erigirse en cruel batalla para hacer reventar su pecho. Sabe que podría detenerla en cualquier instante, ya no la necesita para seguir existiendo; pero aún le quedan reminiscencias de su pasado humano, por lo que no consigue detenerla instantáneamente.

Damon y sangre. Damon. Su Damon.

No se da cuenta cuando su mano comienza a acariciar su propio cuello, a pesar de torcer la cabeza hacia ese mismo lado, cual gato recibiendo una caricia que no esperase. Por unos instantes, imagina lo que sería ser besada en el cuello por una boca rojiza que también la mordiera y la hiciera vibrar en sarcasmo y enfados.

Una boca como la de él.

- "Perdemos el control". Es una buena manera de definirlo, sí.

La respiración se agolpa aún más si cabe, y los dedos se deslizan casi con timidez hacia su escote, por encima de su camisa, mientras una voz extrañamente lejana en su cabeza la conmina a detenerse. Párate, le grita. No eres tú, le instiga.

_Pero si no soy yo, ¿quién soy entonces? ¿Y por qué me siento más yo misma que nunca antes?_

Si no fueras vampiro, no estarías haciendo lo que estás haciendo, parece responderle la voz... mas con un dejo titubeante que la hace coger más fuerza.

_Pero Damon seguiría siendo Damon. Y a él sería a quien estuviese escuchando también._

No consigue pensar con claridad, lo sabe. Algo en esa réplica no está bien planteada, hay _algo _que no encaja en sus esquemas, pero... Es tan agradable dejarse llevar...

- Es difícil hablar de sensaciones, y me da la "ligera" impresión de que es, a fin y a cuentas, lo que me estás pidiendo que te explique, ¿no? Déjame pensarlo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lillian permanece en silencio mientras Damon se rasca el mentón, cavilando.

- A mi modo de ver, es distinto en función del vampiro. Quiero decir, los hay que sienten la necesidad de sangre como... como... como quien llevase horas corriendo y necesitase rehidratarse con agua (o eso creo, vaya. Hace mucho que perdí esa sensación, pero encontré a una vampira hace años que me la describió así, y recuerdo que me hizo gracia)- gira la cabeza, guasón-. Imagínate entonces lo que debe ser para ellos ver la sangre entonces- y chasquea los dedos de la mano derecha mientras sonríe-. También están aquellos que, como mi hermano, se empeñan en relacionarlo con algo tan espantosamente maligno (ya sea porque les saque una vena psicópata oculta, o porque sencillamente no entre en sus antiguos esquemas mentales humanos), y... se intentan negar a cualquier sensación- se encoge de hombros-. No sé, es complicado, varía mucho en función del vampiro al que le preguntases. Aunque, eso sí, todos te dirían de un modo u otro que es altamente adictivo, ni idea de por qué. Es nuestro sustento, sí, pero también se siente de una manera... especial.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo lo...-parece titubear unas décimas de segundo, como si le costase terminar la frase-...sientes?

- ¿Qué cómo lo siento yo? Pues como la restante e inmensa mayoría, fisgona: Como sexo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

La respiración se corta bruscamente por culpa de un repentino jadeo, y su nuevo cuerpo vampírico se separa empujado por los pies de la silla unos milímetros, para caer nuevamente sobre ella al segundo y empezar a irradiar calor, un calor que amenaza con abrasarla. Cuatro letras pronunciadas por él, una única palabra que la obliga a morderse el labio con fuerza, intentando reprimir la avalancha de sensaciones que se agolpan cual tren a máxima rapidez por toda su piel.

_Sexo._

_Damon._

Su mente empieza a ir desprendiéndose con una asombrosa pasividad de los hilos de cordura que pudieran haberle quedado desde que lo oyera hablar a través de los cascos, a la par de contraerse y relajarse sus músculos con una velocidad imposible en un ser humano. Y mientras también las piernas se juntan, el calor comienza a tomar forma, se concentra en puntos de su cuerpo que no creía tener tan sensibles anteriormente y se agrandan concéntricamente. Se siente ligera, pesada, volátil y cargada en tensión, todo a la vez y sin darle apenas tiempo para asumir los cambios.

No es hasta que vuelve a escuchar a Damon Salvatore seguir hablando, cuando comprende que ya no hay marcha atrás, que está total e indefectiblemente enganchada a su voz. Un ademán de suave plegaria acude a sus labios, una súplica lastimera que muere en el aire al introducirse su mano bajo la camisa y palpar su propia piel desnuda, su vientre. Imaginando que no son sus propios dedos los que danzan sobre ella, sino otros, unos más grandes y alargados, dedos masculinos, sí, dedos perversos que se ríen de sus apoltronados nervios mientras susurran y acarician, besan y tiemblan...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

- Para mí es sexo, simple y llanamente sexo. Como si de pronto me colocaran a la vista a la persona considerada "mejor votada sexualmente", y ésta quisiera echarme un polv...-el entrecejo de Lillian se tuerce peligrosamente, y Damon sonríe bobaliconamente-... _hacerme el amor_ de una manera demasiado...cómo decirlo... intensa. _Viva_.

Algo en esa última palabra le hace detenerse durante unas décimas de segundo, y el nombre implosiona en su cabeza, cuales fuegos artificiales instaurándose en su cabeza, preparándose para hacerla estallar en una noche de colores y luces.

_Elena._

Un inopinado halo de seriedad colapsa sus ya de por sí recientemente heridos pensamientos, haciéndole, por unos momentos, perder el control de lo que debería y no debería decir; y por ello, con voz más baja y firme, continúa murmurando lo que no habría dicho en ninguna otra situación. Mostrando con sus murmullos lo que ni sus gritos podrían haber conseguido mostrar jamás:

- Imagina... imagina estar ahí, con esa persona con la que llevas años, siglos, decenios soñando despierto. Imagina sólo por un momento que esa persona de pronto quisiera estar contigo, quisiera... quisiera ser tuya. Sin más. Sólo tuya. Imagina por unos instantes tenerla al alcance de tu mano, poder mirarla a los ojos de verdad, sin velos que os oculten, poder acariciarla, besarla...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

- Para. Por favor- el murmullo inútil de Elena le suena lejano a sí misma, su propia voz demasiado aguda, demasiado rota. A la par de concentrarse sus dedos aun más con su piel, rodear sus pechos en círculos concéntricos, apretar, arrullar, comenzar a sentir una urgencia casi agresiva entre las piernas. Piernas que se comprimen furiosamente la una contra la otra, implorando dar salida al calor que se ha convertido ahora en un fuego y amenaza con calcinarla sin control- Por favor...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ... Incluso morderla- una media sonrisa que teme melancólica le marca el rostro, y Damon cierra los ojos, sólo un momento, sólo un segundo, permitiéndose imaginar, imaginando sólo un poco...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

El cuarto pierde sus líneas, texturas y colores cuando los ojos de Elena se cierran en ese preciso instante, diciéndole definitivamente adiós a la cordura. Y la mano, la mano que segundos antes paseaba escandalosa por sus pechos, se introduce ahora en su pantalón, atraviesa la ropa interior y marcha al origen de todo, al origen de esas llamas que no ve pero que no cejan de marcar pulsos violentos entre sus piernas. No hay tiempo para delicadezas, no hay pausa en sus acciones; todo es demasiado rápido, demasiado...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Joder, imagina tenerla. Sólo eso, fisgona: tenerla. Sin nadie más, sin terceras personas, sólo ella y tú, tú y ella. Maldita sea-aprieta los nudillos de las manos de algo que supone desesperación-. Esa sensación. Sí: Esa es la sensación que siento con la sangre, esa... euforia inmensa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Un único y exultante grito rompe el silencio en la mansión Salvatore. Un grito que nadie escucha, porque nadie se encuentra en las cercanías para poder escucharlo.

Un único grito que muere apenas comienza, y que finaliza en unos ahora silenciosos lamentos. Mientras Elena Gilbert recupera poco a poco resquicios de juicio, mientras la inmensidad de lo que ha hecho empieza a fustigar sin cuartel su maltrecho cerebro. Qué ha hecho. Qué ha pasado. Cómo es posible que haya sucedido. Pero qué ha hecho.

_Oh Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El silencio en la cámara es atronador, y Damon Salvatore vuelve a sentir poco a poco cómo el control vuelve a afianzarse a todos los poros de su piel. El control y algo más: el malestar.

_Idiota, has hablado demasiado._

El imperativo de cortar la sobreexposición de sentimientos que acaba de dejar escapar al aire se impone contra todo y contra todos, por lo que se obliga a sonreír de la manera más repulsiva que se le ocurre, y comenta:

- Aunque, ahora que caigo, no sé yo si tú habrás sentido algo así alguna vez, claro... Dime, ¿las hermanitas mantenedoras tenéis primitos segundos o algo así? Porque en fin, si todo sois mujeres... que, entiéndeme, no tengo nada en contra del amor libre, al contrario, y más si sois todas muje...

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- es toda la respuesta de ella, mirándolo con fijeza.

- ¿Qué ha sido qué?

- Lo que has dicho, lo que has...-Lillian hace un ademán de seguir la frase, pero su boca permanece estrafalariamente estática, parece costarle un mundo vocalizar la palabra-... hecho.

- No lo sé, ¿hablar?- se defiende él. Conjeturando cómo su ahora determinante autocontrol vigila sus vocablos y amenazándose a sí mismo con hundir su boca en lejía mezclada con verbena reconcentrada. O sólo verbena, a saber.

_Maldito mentecato, te deja una puñetera cría en favor de tu hermano, y vas tú y pierdes los papeles a la mínima._

- No me refería a eso, sino a... a...-la mujer se muestra demasiado atónita. Tanto, que Damon entrecierra los ojos intentando comprender.

- ¿Qué no entiendes, fisgona?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

_Vale, la imagen que empezó todo ésto, como supongo alguno ya se habrá dado cuenta, fue sencillamente esta: Elena escuchando a hurtadillas a Damon. A un Damon que, "oh, sorpresa", revelara cosas de sí mismo que en otra situación no habría hecho jamás. Quería que Elena pudiera oír todo aquello que le enseñara más cosas de él, que le hiciera comprenderlo mejor. Pero claro... ¿un Damon hablando solo? Aunque en cierto modo... ¿por qué no? ;) De ahí toda la parafernalia que ideé sobre Lillian, un personaje que, shh, no se lo digáis a nadie, pero le estoy cogiendo algo de cariño en mi cabeza. Darme un tiempo, y procuraré que también os pase lo mismo a vosotros con su historia... Si es que la consigo contar mínimamente parecida a como la veo en mi cabeza, je. Gracias de nuevo a todos, y hasta la próxima parte! ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Mil perdones por la tardanza! La vida real (que es una asquerosa manipuladora) me ha tenido enzarzada en diversas cosillas. Y sí, también es cierto que mi cabeza ha decidido tomarse un repentino respiro con este fic. Porque, aunque tengo tremendamente claro desde el principio todos los puntos y formas de ser y actuar de los personajes, ya se sabe... Puedes tener "grandes momentos" en tu imaginación, pero luego cuesta lo suyo traspasarlos al papel, je. Pero, con ello y de nuevo, mil perdones, y gracias por seguir leyendo a servidora, vuestros comentarios son los que me empujan a seguir desgranando esta paranoia que tantas horas me ha quitado de sueño, pfff._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Está ofuscada por lo que acaba de presenciar.

No, por lo que acaba de oír.

No, por lo que ha visto. O quizás por lo que ha oído y visto, qué diantre.

Porque claro, una cosa es hablar sobre ello, de la misma manera que los humanos ciegos mencionan cada dos por tres el verbo "ver" como parte de su vocablo, sin que ello signifique que comprendan realmente el significado del mismo. Pero lo que ha entrevisto en lo último expresado por Damon, éso... Éso ya no es tan _normal_.

Una cosa es hablar de sentimientos, como si realmente los tuvieras, y otra muy distinta es _hablar con sentimiento_.

Ese no-muerto sarcástico y a veces hiriente ha tenido un momento... un momento...

Dilo. Dilo cuanto antes, y será más fácil asimilarlo.

_Este vampiro ha sentido realmente lo que ha dicho._

Ya está, ya lo ha hecho. Acaba de ver a un vampiro _sentir_ de verdad algo, y lo ha hecho así, sin más. Ese ser, que instantes antes sólo parecía comprender el sarcasmo y las ganas de incordiar de pronto ha bajado la voz, se le ha nublado la vista, y ha adquirido una evidente añoranza por algo, por alguien. Las palabras pueden mentir, los ojos no. Ni tan siquiera un vampiro es capaz de fingir algo tan... convincente. O eso cree.

...

¿Ha hablado de amor? ¿En serio ha hablado de amor? ¿Y por quién? ¿Alguien del pasado? ¿Por la recién convertida vampiro que durmió con él? ¿Esa que parece ser la pareja sexual de su hermano? ¿Habría entonces que considerarla como "novia", según términos humanos? ¿Y un hermano que se preocupa de verdad por él, y no sólo como consecuencia de la lealtad vampírica tan conocida para las mantenedoras?

_Pero es imposible, ellos no pueden. No pueden, es una realidad, algo..._

- ... Absurdo- sus labios escapan la palabra en voz alta, y antes de poder disimularlo, su interlocutor se aclara la garganta, al parecer divertido:

- Eh, sin insultar.

Y no puede contenerse, su voluntad parece haberse diluido en medio de unos ahora atrofiados e incoherentes pensamientos; así que apenas controla su susurro lastimero:

- Vosotros no sentís.

- _¿Disculpa?-_los ojos de Damon se abren más de lo acostumbrado, genuinamente sorprendidos-. ¿Se puede saber qué anticuado oráculo te ha dicho semejante gilipollez?

El tono con que habla él la desagrada sin lugar a dudas. Qué manía con las palabras malsonantes. Y sí, el tono, definitivamente el tono es lo peor. ¿Con quién se creerá que está hablando?

- El cielo es azul, existe gravedad en la tierra, y los no-muer...vampiros no sentís. Es un hecho- no puede evitar apoyar las manos en las caderas, molesta.

- ¿Corroborado por quién?

- Por... - se detiene unos instantes, aún más incómoda... y por algo que teme ser una vergüenza de altas proporciones- ¿Por quién está corroborado que el cielo es sólo azul? ¡Es así, y listo!

- El cielo puede ser también rojizo algunas tardes, y en noches cerradas podría decirse que es negro de narices, ¿no crees? -los ojos azules parecen brillar en medio de la diatriba de su dueño-. Vuelvo a repetir: ¿qué eminencia suprema os ha dictado esa estupidez?

Lillian abre la boca, dispuesta a replicar a ese memo... y la cierra, para pararse a pensar sus palabras detenidamente. Las Mayores. Forma parte de sus enseñanzas. Pero... las Mayores tienen profundos y arraigados conocimientos, ¿no es cierto? ¿Cómo podrían no haberse dado cuenta de ese detalle? ¿Han estudiado realmente a los no-muertos? ¿Es posible de que lo sepan, pero les hayan mentido deliberadamente a las demás? ¿Y qué finalidad puede tener esa mentira? ¿En qué les beneficiaría?

Pero, sobretodo... _¿en qué le deja a ella semejante descubrimiento con lo sucedido meses atrás?_

Quizás él la esté confundiendo. Quizás esté jugando con su mente, con sus ideales. Es algo propio de los vampiros, y este espécimen que la mira aún sorprendido parece ser el perfecto ejemplo de lo mentirosos que pueden llegar a ser.

Pero su estupefacción parece real. Demasiado, de hecho.

_Cielos, ¿qué fue lo que hice?_

Debe mostrar más confusión de la que cabría esperar, porque él continúa, impávido:

- Es cierto que disponemos de un "interruptor" (como solemos llamarlo) emocional, algo que podemos "apagar" a conciencia, pero eso no significa que el resto del tiempo no podamos sentir. De hecho, _y ahí está el quid de la cuestión_, en ocasiones resulta casi necesario tener que echar una mano al mismo y "cortar la luz"- el vampiro hace un gesto con los dedos índice y anular simulando una tijera.

- ¿Por... por qué?

- Porque sentimos demasiado, fisgona. Sentimos tanto que... duele- de nuevo, un ligero empañamiento nubla su mirada, si bien desaparece más rápido en esta ocasión- Y no como te puede decir un humano que se crea "poeta" o "sensible", no; a nosotros nos _duele_ de verdad.

Lillian no responde, aunque, sin apenas darse cuenta, su cabeza comienza a moverse en una lenta y repetitiva negación. No puede ser, no pueden sentir, porque... porque entonces sí que podrían tener... Emociones. Sentimientos. Espíritu.

Podrían tener alma.

Ese ser, ese no-muerto que la continúa observando demasiado detenidamente... podría tener esencia. Como todos los demás seres.

Como el otro.

_¿Y dónde me dejaría a mí ese conocimiento? ¿Qué clase de excusa podría darme a mí misma ante lo que hice?_

Pero su aura es distinta, se recrimina al momento. Las auras de todos los no-muertos son... desagradables; distintas a los hayleyas de todos los demás seres. Y sólo los hyaleyas tienen alma. Sean como sean, todos la tienen.

¿Es posible que su aura sea en realidad algún tipo de hyaleya? ¿Algo... distinto, pero igualmente válido?

- Eh- Damon se levanta y se acerca despacio a ella, bajando el tono de voz, casi... y casi pareciendo apaciguador-, ¿estás bien? Joder, fisgona, tienes una cara ahora que asusta. Bueno-menea la cabeza, evidentemente intentando relajar el momento-, es complicado asustarme, pero ya me entiendes...

- No, Damon, no entiendo. No entiendo nada- balbucea tontamente, con los ojos pegados al suelo.

- Mujer, tampoco es para tanto, ¿no? Está visto que tienes que actualizar un poco tus conocimientos de _sociedad_, pero, aparte de eso...

- No es sólo por eso, es... es todo lo que conlleva- un suspiro cansino emerge de sus entrañas-. Necesito... necesito pensar- sin pararse a pensar, camina cerca del vampiro (lo más cerca que ha pasado desde que empezaron a hablar) y se sienta en el sofá, sin detenerse a contemplar el repentino sobresalto de él... y posterior levantamiento de ceja confuso.

- Oye, ¿cómo lo haces?

- ¿El qué?- su propia voz le suena extraña.

- Eso- y Damon señala al sofá-. No pareces lo que se dice muy... corpórea, pero... ¿puedes sentarte y ya está? Y, ahora que lo pienso... puedes también coger libros, aunque sea yo sólo el que lo vea. O eso, o mi hermano debió de decidir que ver manuscritos colgando en el aire debía ser lo más normal del mundo, digo yo- se encoge de hombros, como si no fuese demasiado importante y sólo tuviera una ligera curiosidad-. O quizás sencillamente es que, digas lo que digas, ésto sigue siendo de verdad una alucinación de las buenas, porque...

Lillian cierra los ojos unos instantes. Quiere decirle que se calle, que no es el momento de seguir con el jueguecito de las preguntas, que sus esquemas mentales se tambalean más de lo que lo han hecho jamás... y es por eso por lo que, cuando se escucha a sí misma hablar con tono neutro, se sorprende:

- No es que sea o no sea "corpórea", Damon. Es, sencillamente, que no estoy ahí. Quiero decir, aquí contigo- señala el suelo y el techo-, en la cámara. Mi cuerpo se encuentra en otro sitio, lo que ves es una forma que podemos tener las mantenedoras, el estado onírico. Y- interrumpe al verlo abrir la boca- no estoy en tu mismo plano exactamente, lo que se traduce en que no puedes tocarme. Por "plano" me refiero a... bueno, supongo que podría traducirse a "pseudorrealidades", o algo así, es... complicado de explicar- se encoje de hombros-. Pero tampoco puedes estar en el mismo espacio en el que estoy yo, aunque estemos realmente en distintos planos.

- Por eso cada vez que me acerco a tí...- Damon entrecierra los ojos.

- Aparezco en otro punto del cuarto, sí. Pero, así como con los seres animados nos pasa éso (al menos, en este estado, insisto), no nos sucede lo mismo con lo inanimado: podemos interactuar con ellos, ya sean libros, sofás,... En el tema de los planos, los seres animados no tienen "copias", sólo hay una en un plano, el vuestro, el "normal"; y los inanimados están repetidos en cada uno de ellos. Únicamente tengo que acudir a un plano en el que existan los mismos objetos que hay aqui, y accedo a ellos. Por eso tu hermano no me veía coger ningún libro, porque, en vuestro plano, no estoy realmente cogiendo nada. _Ni siquiera estoy en él_.

- Pero eso significaría que estoy... -él mueve las manos, visiblemente incómodo-... bueno, que yo estoy mirando en otro "plano" de esos, porque yo sí te veo cogerlos. ¿Por qué no puedo ver mi mismo plano cuando estoy contigo?

- Esa es la pregunta estrella, cómo es posible con tus ojos vampíricos que puedas ver lo que el resto no puede- bufa molesta-. Y escucharme, claro está.

- Debí creer a mi madre cuando de pequeño me decía que era un chicarrón especial, yo...- de pronto, él se calla, y una especie de confusión marca sus cejas, elevándolas al techo de nuevo. Lillian lo observa morderse el labio molesto, como si de pronto sus dientes quisieran querer salírsele de la cavidad bucal, y sólo apretándolos con los labios consiguiera reprimirlos. Pero no tiene tiempo para detenerse a conciliar lo que podría significar, así que lo interrumpe:

- Sea como sea, este estado sólo nos permite estar un tiempo determinado. Aguantábamos más en el estado que sí nos permite entrar en contacto con seres vivos... pero... digamos que ya no está lo que se dice bien visto, así que hace ya mucho tiempo que no lo usamos.

- ¿No está bien visto?

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando me preguntaste quién era? ¿Recuerdas que no te quise dar el nombre por el que más (y peor) nos conocían? Tiene que ver con haber usado ese otro estado en el pasado, con las posibilidades que ofrece... y por cómo vulnera nuestra conciencia de lo que es benigno y lo que no lo es. Nos vuelve...-le cuesta confesarlo, por lo que se ve tragando saliva y desviando los ojos a una esquina del cuarto-... ya sabes, codiciosas. Demasiado. Perdemos el sentido de la moralidad, de la ética y de nuestro lugar en el Equilibrio.

- Espera, espera. ¿Quieres decir... quieres decir que tenéis algo que os convierte en seres parecidos a nosotros?- la ironía se deletrea en cada sílaba, y Lillian se siente automáticamente ofendida, aun a sabiendas de la autenticidad de esa pregunta-.¿Ese "estado prohibido" es como la sangre para nosotros?

- No esperes que responda a semejante pregunta- es todo lo que consigue mascullar.

- O sea, que sí- soltando una suave carcajada, Damon se sienta a su lado, en el otro extremo del sillón, y la mira, aún con una sonrisilla de autosuficiencia gatuna que le dan ganas de pegarle un puñetazo, tal cual, sin miramientos. Pero claro, eso no es propio de una mantenedora, así que termina cruzándose de brazos... y recibiendo otra carcajada por parte de él.

Es un no-muerto molestamente franco, y con evidente belleza física, le recrimina a su pesar una parte escondida de sí misma. Un no-muerto que puede verla, escucharla, que parece haber vivido mucho y no aprendido nada, y que siente, sí, que podría sentir tanto o más que un humano... y cuya máxima en la vida parece ser querer sacarla de quicio en todo momento.

- Eres un cretino integral.

- Sabía que podías decirme cosas bonitas como ésa. Yo también te quiero- ronronea él como respuesta.

De acuerdo, y a veces resulta hasta gracioso, de un modo que cabría esperar insultante incluso. Y mientras esos pensamientos rondan tontamente en medio de su entumecida y confusa mente, y casi sin darse cuenta, una mueca que podría considerarse el inicio de una sonrisa acude presta a sus labios. Sonrisa que ensancha aún más el rostro del vampiro y le hace destensar los músculos de su espalda, apoyándola del todo en el respaldo del sofá, y propiciándole después un suspiro de agrado.

Sí, comodidad. Le cuesta comprender que, a pesar de irritarla y tergiversar alocadamente sus ideales... en esos instantes, está realmente a gusto con él. ¿Cómo habría podido llegar a pensar algo así de un no-muerto semanas atrás?

_Ver para creer._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

El agua del grifo parece mofarse de su mente, mientras recorre con fuerza su piel. Se siente como si, desde que soltara los cascos del aparato de escucha, se hubiera quedado estancada en un punto perdido de sí misma que no le consiente regresar a la realidad. Que no le permite ser quien es, quien era, o quien será hasta que la eternidad la engulla sin remedio.

Intenta rememorar cómo ha llegado allí, en qué punto tras lo sucedido con la escucha de la "charla" de Damon ha decidido tomarse una ducha casi hirviendo. Pero no lo consigue. Es como si llevase toda la vida bajo ese grifo, rodeada de los blanquecinos azulejos de la bañera, con los botes de gel y champú como única compañía.

¿Está en shock? ¿Es eso?

¿Los vampiros pueden entrar en shock? ¿Es otra nueva y desagradable condición que tendrá que soportar a partir de ahora?

_Dios mío, qué he hecho._

Cierra los ojos por unos instantes, procurando relajarse. Como si con ese sencillo gesto todo su ser consiguiera conciliarse consigo mismo y permitiera a la Elena que vive dentro (y que siente cada vez más lejana) resurgir de entre las cenizas. Hacerla avanzar y no detenerla en la verdad, en la mezquindad de haber negado su cuerpo a su pareja, para horas después haberse permitido un instante de placer auto infligido a sí misma... por oír al hermano de su novio hablarle al vacío.

Un placer más intenso de lo que ha sentido en toda su vida como humana... y que ha tenido que experimentar de la peor forma posible, haciendo daño indiscriminadamente a ambos Salvatore.

Porque claro, lo que a uno le dolería por no haber sucedido con su persona, al otro le pasaría por no haberlo hecho precisamente con él mismo presente.

No, no pueden enterarse. Ninguno de los dos hermanos debe saberlo, se enfatiza. Ninguno de los dos debe hacerse daño por culpa de una vampiro estúpida, novata y perdida en un laberinto de confusión y tristeza por su propia situación. No sería justo para ninguno.

¿Es por eso, por ser nueva en esto del vampirismo? ¿Es normal acaso estos arrebatos repentinos?

_¿Me habría pasado si hubiera sido Stefan quien estuviera al otro lado de los cascos?_

La pregunta parece atrofiar unos segundos su garganta, por lo que menea la cabeza con fuerza, como intentando desalojar una pregunta tan hiriente. Por supuesto que le habría pasado también con él. Por el amor de Dios, es el hombre por quien lleva casi cuatro años enamorada, aquél que la salvó del accidente mortal de sus padres y de sí misma, el que la hizo querer vivir de nuevo. Stefan es su salvación, es el ancla que necesita para no hundirse en la desesperación. Y si es cierto que últimamente se encuentra perdida, no es por culpa de sus sentimientos por él, es por lo que teme se ha agrandado por Damon.

Pero lo controlará, claro que sí. Porque ella no es Katherine, no jugará con los sentimientos de los Salvatore, ya no más. Tomó una decisión, y piensa seguirla.

Volverá a los cascos. Volverá a vigilar a Damon. Porque se lo prometió a Stefan, y porque, aunque para el Salvatore mayor ella ya no sea nada, para Elena continúa siendo su amigo. Y se preocupa demasiado por él. Lo vigilará, atenderá cualquier sonido alarmante que pudiera surgir en esa cámara, y avisará corriendo a su pareja si así sucediera.

El jabón líquido que se ha untado por su dermis resbala hasta el suelo de la bañera y se pierde en el desagüe, casi riéndose silencioso de la repentina seguridad que la vampiro imprime a su determinación. Porque el jabón, como esa certidumbre, puede caer en todo un vacío y desaparecer arrastrado por la fuerza del agua.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Los días continúan, y la rutina de Damon Salvatore comienza poco a poco a verse modificada. Comienza por las mañanas, justo tras levantarse, ducharse, desayunar algo rápido, y marchar a la cámara, esquivando a Elena (quien, sorprendentemente, parece haber comprendido al fin su inclinación a ignorarla, y procura quedarse metida en su cuarto, o en una esquina del salón, leyendo y con sus puñeteros casquitos en los oídos. Debe estar realmente emocionada con algún grupo nuevo... o bien escuchando todas las canciones lastimeras que haya oído en su vida humana, para darse más pena a sí misma por su situación).

Y hay mañanas en las que un brandy le resulta el mejor café, por lo que esos días no se priva de un trago, para enojo de Llillian. La fantasmagórica mantenedora comienza a parecerse irritantemente a una hermana mayor o algo similar, con sus primero insinuaciones y después enfados acerca de la salud de Damon con esos excesos (y mira que le ha replicado en varias ocasiones que su cuerpo ya no puede sufrir deterioros físicos por amor al arte... A menos que hablasen de verbena o de una estaca estratégicamente colocada, por supuesto). Pero claro: una que si la salud no es "meramente física", el otro que si "para psicólogos lastimeros tengo a mi hermano", la una que si "no conozco apenas a tu hermano, pero conociéndote como te voy conociendo deberían de haberle dado un premio por aguantarte", el otro que si "aquí el único que puede recibir premios de los dos soy yo, que por algo soy el más guapo",... y así continuamente.

¿Y cuál acaba siendo el resultado en esos casos?: una mantenedora enojada, un vampiro enojado, y muchos, muchos libros entre ambos... que en algún momento de esas mañanas consiguen quedar relegados a un segundo puesto frente a las charlas que se terminan reanudando.

De ahí a la hora de la comida, donde ambos se despiden, ella marcha a donde quiera que esté realmente (hace ya días que no le importa mucho pensar si será el fondo de su cabeza, o ese lugar a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí donde ella afirma estar), y él pone rumbo al Grill, a dar una vuelta por Mystic Falls o lo que se tercie. Y de allí, de nuevo a la cámara, donde la mujer a veces aparece, otras no. Hay días en los que Damon se encuentra jugando consigo mismo a las adivinanzas sobre si asomará, o si "tendrá tiempo por fin para él solo y los puñeteros manuscritos, que para algo está yendo al puñetero lugar".

Llegados a ese punto, el motivo de querer seguir leyendo le sigue resultando un tanto espinoso para sí mismo, así que tiende a dejarlo pasar con gran caballerosidad por su parte.

Pero claro, no todo son mariposas en mundos de colores: Evidentemente, no ha olvidado a Elena. No puede. A veces se encuentra pensando en su físico, otras en todas las conversaciones que han mantenido desde que se conocen, y que parecen haberse grabado a fuego y acero en su mente. Hay días que imagina lo que sería tenerla cerca, únicamente respirando el mismo aire innecesario pero compartido por ellos, sólo por ellos. Espiarse el uno al otro con la mirada, nada más que eso.

Y hay instantes en los que le duele tanto su solo recuerdo, que teme empezar a gritar como un poseso y no detenerse jamás. Tantas, tantas vivencias pasadas juntos. Los bailes que le permitieron rozar su piel. Los dos besos que le permitieron unir labios, uno por iniciativa suya, y otro (_oh, sí, el otro_) por iniciativa de ella. Besos de mentira por parte de la mujer, sí, de acuerdo, pero besos a fin y a cuentas. Dulces y casi tiernos a la par de salvajes, que hicieron a Damon Salvatore olvidar que era Damon Salvatore, dejando a un pelele estúpido (o un _cretino_, como diría Lillian. Últimamente la mujer parece haberle cogido cariño a insultarlo con ese vocablo) en su lugar.

Es en esos momentos cuando los que la compañía de la mantenedora se le hace más atrayente que nunca, como si de un jodido bálsamo protector se tratara, cubriendo todas las llagas que Elena Gilbert sigue incrustando en su ser. Cierto, las heridas no curan; pero duelen un poquito menos. Y sólo con eso, Damon se da por satisfecho, dadas las circunstancias. Quizás algún día consiga que duelan aún menos, dejándole así poder seguir avanzando, de un modo u otro.

_(Continuará)  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hay "escenas" en este fic que me cuestan escribir horrores. Y sin embargo otras que parece que se deslizan entre mis dedos como si tal cosa. ¿Quién entiende algo? Porque yo ni idea... jajajaja! En fin, que dejo por aqui la siguiente parte, mucha de la cual se ha escrito totalmente sola (quizás sea por eso por lo que veáis más de un fallo... quién sabe. Mil gracias por los comentarios, como siempre! Y hasta la próxima parte!_

Stefan parece haber comprendido por fin que no piensa ayudarle a él y a Caroline con el tema del Consejo, y tiende a dejarle tranquilo durante prácticamente todo el día. Por las mañanas está fuera, y por las tardes suele ir a buscar a Elena, para ir enseñándole todas las maravillas del mundo vampírico...

_Oh, por favor, eso ha sido demasiado sarcasmo hasta para mí._

O para ir enseñándole las tristezas del mundo vampírico, qué más da. Últimamente, por lo poco que tiene entendido, el rubio Salvatore está llevando a su amada (_deja de pensar, maldita sea_) al bosque, a aprender a cazar y a tragar esas pastosas y malolientes sangres de animales. También, por lo poco que tiene entendido, a ella le está costando lo suyo, y está combinando animal con bolsa congelada de humanos, un buffet realmente _fascinante_... Pero claro, tampoco es que esté muy puesto en el tema, claro que no.

De modo que en las tardes solitarias (a veces se ha encontrado sospechosamente al emoGilbert, y otras a don SufridoMatt, pero no siempre) tiende a sentirse un poquito mejor, como si la mansión desinflase parte de la presión que las mañanas comprime sus paredes. De hecho, teme que si no hubiera sido por la compañía de Lillian, habría terminado acercándose de nuevo a Elena, volviendo a recrudecerse todo entre los dos.

Aunque ya de por sí está todo bastante recrudecido, en honor a la verdad.

Y mientras aprende a sobrellevar el dolor, escucha y charla con alguien a quien solo él ve. Lillian le habla de su vida cotidiana, de sus Hermanas Mayores (algo así como las policías/juezas/jefas de su "grupito", a las que la mujer cada vez parece tener más libertad para cuestionarlas, extrañamente), de lo cansina que es su rutina diaria, rodeada siempre de libros y de sus estudios como mantenedora. Aparentemente, mantener el dichoso "Equilibrio" ése le quita todo el tiempo para posibles diversiones. De hecho, el tema salió la mañana en la que él llegó silbando una melodía a la cámara, la mujer le preguntó qué canturreaba con aparente fascinación... y la conversación se desvió a temas musicales. La respuesta que ella (ante la pregunta de él sobre sus gustos) soltó consiguió de un modo u otro filtrar la conversación por alguna rendija escondida de su cerebro, dejándola allí estancada:

- No escucho música.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué pasa, tienes algún tipo tapón de cera mantenedora que te impide distinguir notas musicales, o qué?

- No debería haberte dicho nada, ¡idiota!- y ante las disculpas risueñas de él, Lillian había continuado-. Apenas tenemos tiempo para nada más que para el estudio del Equilibrio. Créeme, si por mí fuera, escucharía a todas horas música. Y bailaría- su suspiro le había taladrado el cuerpo a su pesar-. Me encantaría haber podido aprender a bailar, que me hubieran invitado a uno de esos bailes de finales de carrera, esas tonterías, ya sabes, ...

Pero también hablan de muchas más cosas, claro que sí: Lillian le cuenta también sobre el estado onírico (y únicamente ese estado. El día que Damon trató de obtener más información sobre el "otro pervertidor de mantenedoras" acabaron casi a grito pelado, de modo que ha decidido que no compensa seguir con el tema... por el momento, al menos). Y él le corresponde con sus viajes a distintos puntos del mundo, de gentes estrafalarias que ha llegado a conocer en su vida vampírica, de Sage, de pequeñas anécdotas que consiguen arrancar más de una sonrisa en ese rostro pequeño y afilado de ojos cambiantes.

- Me tomas el pelo.

- Palabra de buen vampiro que no.

- ¿Esperas que me crea que convenciste a un conde de que eras el hijo que nunca tuvo... sin compulsión ni nada? ¿Siendo un hombre del que no se conocía a ninguna amante? ¿Y dices que parecía gay?

- Fue una apuesta. Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Sage cuando el muy gilipo... palurdo quiso presentarme en sociedad.

No se da cuenta de todo lo que empieza a ir deslizándose entre sus conversaciones, hasta el día en el que ella le pregunta, como si tal cosa, que cómo fue su conversión a vampiro... y se encuentra hablándole de Katherine, de su falso interés por él, de su enamoramiento ridículo por la que creía tan humana como cualquier otro. Le cuenta cuando comprendió lo que ella era y lo aceptó, cuando su hermanito se metió en medio y la vampiro prefirió al pequeño Salvatore. De cómo la creyó muerta durante casi ciento cincuenta años, para posteriormente comprender que, además de bien viva que seguía, ella nunca había querido contactar con él.

- Eso es... horrible-la sentencia de Lillian le hace encogerse de hombros, indiferente.

- Ya hace tiempo de eso.

- ¿Y qué? El hecho de que haya pasado un tiempo no deja de ser algo espantoso- sus multicolores ojos parecen contemplarlo con algo parecido a... ¿qué es, pena?

- Está superado, fisgona- la conversación, ahora se da cuenta, empieza a resultarle repentinamente molesta. Demasiado.

- No me llames así-cada vez la réplica parece tener menos fuerza, así que él la ignora-. Pero me alegro por tí. Aunque ella debería...-parece costarle decirlo-... debería ser castigada.

- Sí, bueno, no estaría mal que ardiera en el Infierno, si es a lo que te refieres, pero... No seré yo quien la lleve allí, ya no.

- ¿Eso significa entonces que la has perdonado? Es increíble, Damon. Más de cien años... - suspira acongojada-. No quiero ni pensar lo que debiste pasar con todo eso...

Es justo en ese preciso instante en el que la claridad de su repentino rechazo hacia ella, y más aún hacia el giro que lleva la conversación presente, le estalla en su conciencia. Está sucediendo de nuevo. Están intentando _humanizarlo_ de nuevo. Poquito a poco, pasito a pasito. No se ha dado cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta ese preciso instante, ese exacto momento.

_Maldita sea, tenías que joderlo todo, con lo bien que estábamos así._

- Déjalo estar, Lillian-siente su propia voz tensarse dentro de su garganta. Y necesita, tiene que decir algo que ceda su incomodez, algo que le haga... que le haga recuperar el control de la conversación, de modo que, antes de poder fiscalizar su boca, se escucha decir-. De todos modos, gracias a ella soy lo que soy, y no todo es malo. He pasado momentos auténticamente... deliciosos. Ya me entiendes- una sonrisa que teme excesivamente maliciosa perfila sus labios, y de pronto le sucede algo extraño, algo que nunca antes le había sucedido: siente su ser desdoblarse en dos, como si dos Damon opuestos se introdujeran en el mismo cuerpo. Uno es el Damon con el que Lillian lleva hablando estos días; el otro... el otro es quien ha decidido hacerle decir aquello, quien le ha hecho pensar sobre el rumbo real de la conversación... y quien provoca que el rostro de la mantenedora parezca ensombrecerse repentinamente:

- No te sigo.

- Oh, vamos, claro que me sigues: La sensación que te expliqué hace unos días con la sangre. La euforia. Tener una insignificante vida humana en mis manos, poder decidir sin más qué hacer con ella. Katherine me hizo ese regalo, así que.. no está tan mal.

Se hace un silencio en la cámara. Un silencio que podría parecerse a cualquiera otro de los que hayan pasado anteriormente juntos, cuando los dos inclinan las cabezas sobre sus propios manuscritos. No todo son siempre conversaciones: a veces se quedan sencillamente leyendo, disfrutando de la compañía mutua en el mismo cuarto.

Pero este silencio es distinto, claro. Es el silencio del disgusto, de la tirantez, de la sorpresa, del... del horror. Del espanto. Del espanto de una mantenedora ante algo que para Damon siempre ha existido, pero que para ella... parece haber sido borrado de su mente. Y lo peor, lo jodidamente peor de todo aquello es que, Damon lo sabe, lo ha hecho a propósito: La realidad, el hecho ineludible e innegable de su naturaleza.

El ser un vampiro.

- No puedes estar diciendo lo que estás diciendo.

- ¿Y por qué no? Es cierto.

Lillian le mira. Y lo que le dice esa estupefacta mirada aviva aún más el repentino fuego que parece querer abrasarlo de enojo. De furia. De irracionalidad. Su estado de ánimo ha cambiado tan rápidamente, que en cierto modo incluso le asusta tal hecho.

Pero es que siempre pasa lo mismo, se defiende a sí mismo. Siempre terminan escudándolo bajo un manto de pena, como si fuese una víctima abocada a la culpa por ser quien es, por ser lo que es.

Y por eso siempre acaban decepcionándose todos con él.

"_¡Porque no quiero que seas lo que los otros piensan que eres!"_

Las palabras de Elena tiempo atrás, el grito que las envolvió aquel entonces tras enfrentarse él con Caroline por el padre de ésta le aturullan la mente, bloqueando al otro Damon, a aquél que hasta entonces había mantenido el control sobre sí mismo, pero que, lo sabe, nunca ha sido su yo real.

- ¿A qué viene ésto de pronto? ¿Te he dicho algo que te haya molestado?

- ¿Qué?- abre los ojos, aparentando incredulidad-. ¿A qué te refieres?

- Sabes de sobra a qué me refiero. ¿Por qué me sueltas esto de pronto? Sabes lo que pienso de esas "costumbres" vampíricas, y...

- No, dime, ¿qué es lo que piensas exactamente?

- Damon...- ella entrecierra muy molesta los ojos, ignorante de ese gesto aviva aún más las llamas de su rabia.

- Adelante, Lillian. Dime qué es lo que piensas sobre los vampiros. Lo que piensas sobre mí.

- Tú no eres como los demás, tú...

- ¿Yo qué? Oh, por todos los demonios, ya estamos- bufa con cabreo mal contenido, mientras sus pasos lo mueven frenético por el cuarto-. ¿Piensas que por el hecho de llevar unos días contándonos bonitas gilipolleces soy un tio sensible y buena persona?

- No lo pienso, lo sé- y aunque sus palabras quieren decir una cosa, su repentino titubeo expresa la verdad. Una verdad que, aunque Damon jamás lo dirá, le hace demasiado daño.

- No. No sabes nada. No tienes ni puñetera idea. Tú también piensas que todo es blanco o negro, sólo hay buenos y malos en esta vida. Y, tras hablar de estupideces unos días, automáticamente me incorporas al bando de los héroes benevolentes. ¡Me conviertes en un mártir, joder!

Con la rapidez propia de su especie, Damon se aproxima de pronto a ella, quedándose a escasos centímetros de la forma etérea de su cuerpo... y provocándole un respingo.

- Soy un vampiro, Lillian. Soy un depredador, un asesino-casi deletrea sílaba por sílaba la última palabra-. He matado, sigo matando y seguiré matando por el mero hecho de ser lo que soy... y porque me gusta. Porque no puedo ser otra cosa.

- Eso no es cierto-el susurro de ella le comprime el corazón, pero traga saliva y, apretando los dientes, baja también él la voz.

- Ya intentaron convertirme no hace mucho en alguien que no soy. Y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que tú también lo estabas haciendo- por unos instantes está a punto de cogerla de la barbilla, hasta que cae en la cuenta de la inutilidad de ello: la mujer desaparecería de su campo de visión para reflejarse en otro punto del cuarto-. ¿La verdad? La verdad es que no soy un santo, ni quiero serlo. Me alimento de humanos, disfruto alimentándome de ellos. A veces también matándolos. Y si no puedes soportar la idea, acaba conmigo o asúmelo de una puñetera vez. Pero no intentes cambiarme, Lillian. Si necesitas a una torturada víctima para glorificar a los vampiros en tu mente, acude a mi hermano, no a mí.

- Pero... sentís. Tú me dijiste...

- Y es verdad. Sentimos. Pero también sienten los humanos, ¿no es cierto? Y muchos de ellos son cazadores, disfrutan cazando conejos. Eso son para mí los humanos: conejos. Mi comida.

Lillian mantiene la mirada baja, los hombros caídos y una especie de flacidez que le hace morderse el labio con fuerza. La odia, odia esa conversación, odia el hecho de que haya tenido finalmente que aparecer... Y una parte perdida, aquella que estuvo desaparecida muchos años pero que una joven humana se empeñó en hacerle redescubrirse, le hace odiarse con toda su alma por su situación. Ojalá pudiera elegir. Ojalá pudiera no ser quien es.

Pero nadie se da cuenta de su dolor. Nadie parece comprender que su humanidad reside en el mero hecho de saber que no puede volver a ser humano.

"_No puedes seguir haciendo esto, Damon, no en este pueblo, no alrededor mío"_

_Ni siquiera tú me entendiste, Elena._

Da media vuelta, y hace un ademán de irse del cuarto... cuando un susurro de ella le hace detenerse:

- ¿Es que nunca has tenido acaso algún amigo humano?

Una voz masculina y con un tinte melancólico habla en su interior como única respuesta a la pregunta de ella:

_"Así que tengo que morir realmente para que me pidas perdón"_

Y ante el recuerdo del dueño de aquella frase, una solitaria lágrima se despereza del ojo derecho, y cae a su mejilla. Sólo una. Mientras todo su interior se inunda con aquellas lágrimas que nadie más ve, pero que él siente ahogándolo en sí mismo.

Alaric.

No puede responderle. Su garganta parece haberse cerrado a cal y canto, mientras el resto de su ser permanece rugiendo, mitad furia y mitad tristeza. Y todo ello envuelto en dolor, maldita sea, dolor. ¿Porqué todo el mundo se empeña siempre en hacerle tanto daño?

Sus pasos comienzan a alejarlo de la cámara, lentos, como si también sus piernas se hubieran quedado de algún modo estancadas. Y la nueva pregunta de Lillian parece desentumecerlas unos instantes:

- ¿Dónde vas?

- A tomar el aire. No me sigas.

- No pensaba- también parece haber pesar en esas palabras, pero el Damon oscuro, el Damon que desdibuja al anterior en una caricatura ridícula, ese Damon, sí, el que ha comenzado aquella discusión, bloquea toda posibilidad de preocupación hacia la mujer. Ella se lo ha buscado, le rumia. Eso le pasa por intentar hacerte daño de nuevo. Pues que se joda. Que le den a todos.

La puerta de la cámara cruje ante su apertura, y Damon Salvatore sale de la estancia henchido de sus propios demonios interiores, y con una única cosa en mente: encontrar a algún humano. Divertirse.

Olvidar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Va a hacer daño a alguien.

La certeza del imprevisto pensamiento es instantánea, y Elena salta de la cama desde la que ha estado escuchando el diálogo a medias partes, rebotando los cascos bruscamente sobre el colchón y quedando colgados del bolsillo de su pantalón, desde donde el aparato de escucha parece estar a punto de huir despedido. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, se encuentra saliendo de la habitación de Stefan y marchando al salón, para sentarse en uno de los sofás y encender el televisor. Todo su cuerpo rezuma tensión, pero procura dar una imagen casual, abstraída. El vampiro moreno le conoce demasiado bien, no puede mostrar nada más allá de placidez y quietud.

Lleva días escuchando a Damon hablar solo. Y aunque la segunda vez que se puso los cascos le costó un mundo serenarse, parece haberlo conseguido. Sí, ha conseguido centrarse, escuchar la voz de Damon en su cabeza y no llevarla a partes de su cuerpo... distintas. Además, no siempre parece que el vampiro se dedique a charlar, a veces simplemente se mantiene en silencio. Un silencio agradable, como si se encontrara frente a una chimenea en la que ardieran troncos de leña bajo un buen fuego. Elena nunca entendió el motivo, pero desde pequeña siempre le hipnotizaban las llamas cambiantes; podía quedarse horas allí, sentada frente a la lumbre, con la mente en blanco y sus ojos queriendo traspasar los colores rojizos y amarillentos. Pendiente únicamente del fuego, sin escuchar nada más que no fuera el crepitar de la leña quemándose.

Escuchar estos días a Damon se ha convertido en eso precisamente: en un eterno y suave fuego, que a veces parece alcanzar una altura considerable... para volver segundos después a unas cómodamente homogéneas llamas. A veces él silba, o incluso ríe (hace tanto tiempo que no lo oye reír, que la primera vez que eso sucede no puede evitar sobresaltarse), y su propio rostro muda sus facciones unos instantes para corresponder con una sonrisa por su parte. Es Damon, está bien, y ella está bien. Resulta extraño: incluso hay ocasiones en las que consigue olvidar que el vampiro parece hablarle a una pared, y Elena se imagina como si fuera ella y no otra la "persona" a quien van dirigidas las palabras de él.

Y cuando Damon se calla, ella centra su atención en los diarios de Stefan, manteniendo así su cordura aferrada a unas hojas apergaminadas, imaginando la voz de su pareja mientras sus ojos se deslizan entre cada línea. Leyendo a Stefan y sintiendo a Damon, es cuando realmente su atropellado espíritu descansa, cuando puede permitirse olvidar su situación, olvidar el mundo que le ha tocado vivir.

A veces encuentra párrafos especialmente cruentos en los escritos de Stefan. Pero, en esos casos, el silencio de Damon parece suavizar cada letra, cada palabra escrita de su hermano. Stefan habla de dolor, y Damon calla las heridas. Casi podría parecer magia.

Pero hoy concretamente no hay silencio mágico en los cascos. Al revés, parece haber furia y violencia. Puede casi paladearla desde su cerebro, instándole éste a unirse a la caza, a alcanzar a Damon y pedirle que le deje acompañarlo. No comprende exactamente a qué se ha debido, pero no pierde tiempo pensando en ello. Tan solo pone su atención en el sofá, en el silencio de la mansión y en no perder la compostura.

Cuando las pisadas comienzan a entrar en su conducto auditivo hiperdesarrollado, se obliga a sí misma a recordarse por qué está allí, y por qué debe detenerlo.

Y sí, allí está: aparece de pronto en su campo de visión, tras varios días escabulléndose el uno de la otra. Fiero, con la tensión marcada bajo la mandíbula, los ojos más azules de lo habitual contemplando al vacío con determinación... y la oscuridad rondándole con fuerza todo el cuerpo. En esos instantes, si Elena tuviera que definirlo con una sola palabra, utilizaría esa: oscuridad. Damon Salvatore se encuentra en un instante tan oscuro y perdido que todo lo que hay en él la hace encogerse de miedo, sí, pero también de algo inequívocamente peor: deseo. Deseo de unirse a él en su lucha, deseo de perderse a sí misma en lo que quiera que esté pasando el vampiro en esos instantes. La congoja y el ansia por él se dan la mano y la ahogan en emociones y voces alocadas que la conminan a olvidar al mundo sólo por ese ser sombrío que parece querer que el mundo lo olvide a él.

Aprieta con fuerza los dientes, hasta casi sentir cómo su cabeza parece querer estallarle de la presión contenida... y susurra:

- ¿Damon?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No se siente perdido en sí mismo hasta que oye una tímida vocecilla pronunciar su nombre, y bruscamente su conciencia vuelve a él. Desvía la mirada a una Elena acurrucada en el sofá perpendicular a la puerta de salida de la mansión por donde segundos antes tenía pensado salir... Y ahí está, sí, casi puede palparlo: su interna confusión. Su dolor. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, como si con ello consiguiera deshacerse de todo lo que le comprime.

¿Qué ha estado a punto de hacer?

- ¿Todo bien?- pregunta ella, todo inocencia.

_No, nada está bien, Elena. Desde que preferiste a mi hermano nada está bien. Y mírame ahora: solo soy una sombra de lo que fui, ya ni siquiera puedo volver a ser el que era. He cambiado tanto, que ya no sé ni quién soy._

Su mandíbula se niega a responder, permanece sellada a cal y canto. Pero antes de permitirle a ella volver a preguntar, da media vuelta y vuelve como alma que llevase el diablo a la cámara, bajando los escalones de dos en dos... Y deteniéndose sólo unos instantes, para golpear con su puño cerrado la pared contigua a la puerta de la habitación. De tanta fuerza que propina, siente su mano romperse y recomponerse al instante, filtrando con el dolor consiguiente las ganas que lo sacudían por entero por dejarse llevar. _Hoy no toca jugar con humanos, colega_. La muesca resultante de la pared lo hipnotiza unas décimas de segundo, tiempo suficiente para volver a serenarse... y entra en la cámara.

La mantenedora sigue allí, en la misma posición en la que estaba cuando él salió, instantes antes. Con la mirada perdida, quizás preguntándose qué habría hecho mal, quién sabe. Pero al ver el ademán por querer decirle ella algo, la corta con un gesto de la mano bruscamente:

- Sí, tuve un amigo humano. Un amigo que, mira tú por dónde, era cazador de vampiros, ¿puedes creértelo? Un amigo al que yo maté en dos ocasiones, invité (y fui invitado) a miles de copas y que murió también otras dos veces, ambas en mis brazos, y ambas estando los dos solos. Nunca se presentaba nadie más en esos momentos, para qué. En una de esas ocasiones ni siquiera era él del todo, y segundos antes de morir definitivamente había intentando matarme a mí. Le vi odiarme, aceptarme, odiarme de nuevo. Y también le vi defender sus principios con terquedad, pude comprobar su valor en las peleas, le prometí cuidar en su ausencia a los que él quería, compartí una mierda de whisky la noche en que me dejó tirado con todos los demás niñatos a mi cargo. Ahora, cada vez que alguien se sienta en su puñetera banqueta del Grill, siento deseos de desnucar a esa persona. Y "siento haberte matado dos veces", eso fue lo que le dije esa última noche. Cuando quiero, estoy lleno de frases jodidamente estelares, ya lo sé. Un cazador de vampiros, ¿no es irónico?- apenas se da cuenta cuando dos gruesas lágrimas se deslizan por sus enfurecidos ojos, tan centrado que está en su retahíla inconexa de palabras.

Lillian no dice nada, no hace nada. Sólo lo mira, en completo silencio. Un silencio que, de un modo u otro, parece rellenar su desgastado corazón, y le hace continuar, atropelladamente, sin pensar, sólo... hablando:

- Ahora nadie lo menciona. Nadie dice nada, como si nunca hubiera existido en este puñetero pueblo. Pin pan, funeral hecho y que te den, colega. Total, tú ya no tendrás que ocuparte de nada, ahora es el malo de Damon Salvatore quien tiene que cuidar de los niños. Nada de san Stefan, nada de tipos como Elijah ni leches: yo, solo yo. No fui a despedirme de él, y no pienso hacerlo, porque me dejó jodidamente tirado, Lillian. Como todos. Siempre lo hacen. Y ahora que ya lo sabes, no vas a volver a preguntarme nunca más por ésto- alza la mirada con fuerza, la contempla fijamente-. También vas a dejar de hacer lo que estuvieras intentando hacer, o apaga y vámonos. Y sobre todo, vas a dejarme seguir siendo quien soy. Vas a aceptarme, ¡o lárgate de mi maldita casa de una puñetera vez!

Los dos se sostienen la mirada, en total y completo silencio. Como si nada más importara. En cierto modo, y en ese preciso instante, Damon Salvatore lo siente así. Y teme que, en medio de su furia, la mujer pueda ver el dolor que enmascaran sus azules ojos frente a ella. Se miran, sí. Mantenedora y vampiro se miran, mientras el mundo se detiene a su alrededor y ellos se interrogan el uno al otro. Pasados unos segundos, y muy lentamente, ella asiente con la cabeza... y Damon, cogiendo un manuscrito cualquiera, se sienta en el sofá y comienza a leer en silencio, con sangre coagulada en una mano y su propio corazón deshilachado en la otra. Tras unos minutos paralizada, la mantenedora termina agarrando otro pergamino y lo acompaña, sin pronunciar una sola palabra más.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan no sabe absolutamente nada de lo sucedido, hasta que llega a la mansión... y se encuentra a Elena llorando de manera incontrolada. Por lo escaso que consigue sonsacarle, comprende que Damon ha debido de hablar de Alaric, y las emociones amplificadas de la nueva vampiro han hecho acto de presencia, impidiendo a la joven detenerlas por completo. A lo máximo que ha podido llegar ha sido a salir del salón donde se encontraba, arrastrarse al cuarto de los dos para esconderse y allí, sobre la cama, dejar todo un reguero de lágrimas. Si hubiera sido humana ya estaría muerta por deshidratación, piensa él tontamente, mientras cambia las sábanas empapadas de lágrimas por unas nuevas.

- ¿Por qué demonios no me avisaste, Elena?- apenas puede controlar el enfado que lo embarga, únicamente debido a la imagen de su novia descontrolada. Y ella parece aumentar el caudal de sus lágrimas, pidiéndole perdón e implorando ayuda porque no consigue controlar sus lamentos. Por unos instantes se le viene a la cabeza la imagen de una niña pequeña que hubiese encontrado la fuente de las penas del universo entero... y le molesta reconocer que no le gusta nada la sensación.

Mientras, Elena está enfadada consigo misma por su magnificado dolor, lo que la convierte en un círculo vicioso del que le cuesta hacerla salir. Y no es hasta que Stefan consigue que se quede dormida sobre su regazo, cuando el rubio vampiro comprende que, mal que le pese, tiene que hacer algo. Por Elena, por Damon y por él mismo. Hay que tomar una decisión sobre lo que sea que le esté pasando a su hermano, y hacerla cuanto antes. Cueste lo que cueste.

Y sabe perfectamente a quién acudir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Chapter 14

_Esto... ¿hola? Hay alguien que siga por aqui? Decir que lamento la tardanza es decir poco, de verdad. Pero, para variar, se me juntaron varias cuestiones: por un lado, la vida fuera de internet, que ha sido un tanto alocada últimamente. Y por otro (y es totalmente cierto), he tenido una de mis fases de "pfff, no sé cómo describir lo que imagino". Añadámosle la escena en la que aparecen cinco personajes en el mismo cuarto (lo entenderéis cuando la leáis)... y total descontrol: nunca he sabido escribir diálogos de más de dos personas juntas, ejem :( Para intentar remediar mi tardanza, he intentado poner un buen trozo de la historia en un mismo capítulo, espero que con ello me perdonéis :)_

_Al menos, sigo sabiendo por dónde va la historia. Tengo tantos trozos imaginados en mi cabeza, que os asustaría si os los contara todos, jajaja!_

_Y, para las preocupadas por el camino Delena: tranquilas, la historia de Damon y Lillian va por otros derroteros ;)_

_Por último... Felices Fiestas a todos!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

El día siguiente amanece nublado, como si toda la tensión acumulada el día anterior en la mansión Salvatore hubiera encontrado su espejo meteorológico en los cielos. O al menos eso es lo que piensa Damon en cuanto sus ojos se abren de golpe y se encuentra contemplando la ventana abierta de su dormitorio. Se siente extraño, un tanto... vacío. Pero no es una vacante interna desagradable, sino más bien lo contrario: como si anteriormente hubiese tenido un espacio demasiado apretado en él, cual cinturón comprimiendo su estado anímico. Despacio, intentando no perder esa sensación extraña, apoya los pies en la alfombrilla cercana a su cama, y se estira, marcándose los músculos en todo su torso desnudo.

Joder, se siente bien, qué demonios. Casi podría decir que, si no fuera por la existencia de la única fémina actual en la casa, sería un día perfecto. Se rasca la cabeza un tanto confundido por su chocante bienestar, y marcha sin más preámbulos a la ducha, terminando en un tiempo récord y llevando sus pasos a la cámara.

Lillian está allí, claro. Leyendo. O eso parece.

- Buenos días. Hoy hemos madrugado por lo que veo.

Como toda contestación, ella alza la vista y lo mira. Y puede seguir notando sus ojos sobre él mientras el vampiro se dirige al sofá y se acomoda, agarrando el último manuscrito que había dejado la mañana anterior. La mañana de la explosión interna que parecía haberle sacudido todos los cimientos de su persona... y que ahora parece extremadamente lejana.

O quizás no tanto, solo que no quiere pararse a pensarlo.

La mirada de la mujer continua insultantemente fija sobre su persona, y, aunque no quiere contemplarla, está a punto de quejarse cuando escucha un suave:

- Tenías razón en algunas cosas.

El vampiro se obliga a sí mismo a no levantar la cabeza del manuscrito. A no levantarse del sofá.

A no enfadarse de nuevo.

- Si es por lo de ayer, no hace falta que si...

- Te estaba tratando como si no fueras lo que eres, como si... - gesticula con los brazos, puede notarlo a pesar de no verla. No es que oiga el movimiento de su cuerpo, en absoluto; tan solo sabe que lo está haciendo. Extraño, ahora que lo piensa- ... , bueno, como si fueras _humano_. Y te pido disculpas por ello, no volveré a caer en el mismo error.

- Bien. Tema zanjado, ya pode...

- Pero hay algo en lo que te equivocas, Damon.

Hay tanta seguridad en sus palabras que casi podría masticarse en el aire. Como si se hubiera dicho una verdad innegable, un hecho científico corroborado por miles y miles de estudios. Sí: hay tanta certeza en esa frase que él alza la vista finalmente, y sus cejas se elevan de estupor.

- No eres "malo", como tanto te empeñas en hacer ver.

- Lillian...- bufa.

- Entiéndeme: sé que no eres bueno, no en el sentido tradicional de la palabra- la mantenedora se le recuerda de pronto a algo lejano, inalcanzable en medio de su misticismo. Está serena, segura de sí misma. Con unos ojos multicolores que, de pronto, le parecen más viejos de lo que le llevan pareciendo desde que la conoce-. Aquello que mis hermanas y yo siempre hemos entendido como "bondad" (y que siempre hemos intentado aplicar en todo lo que hacíamos y sentíamos) no puede aplicársete. Pero creo que, de algún modo u otro, hay algo bueno en tí. Algo... perdido, quizás roto. Pero bueno, Damon. No eres buena persona, cierto, pero tampoco mala.

- ¿Y entonces qué soy?- apenas se da cuenta de cómo su propia voz se convierte en un susurro, en unas palabras que derriten su mente y sofocan su conciencia.

- Eres...- Lillian se detiene unos segundos, por fin indecisa, y parece de pronto encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria, porque le hace sonreír con suavidad-... eres Damon.

Los dos se miran unos instantes, fijamente. Y, por una vez, ninguno de los dos está intentando adivinar nada del otro, sólo... se miran. Sin incomodeces de por medio. Dos personas que únicamente se contemplan, sin segundas intenciones, sin resquemores o malicia.

Poco a poco, los labios de Damon se curvan hacia arriba de su rostro, mostrando una leve sonrisa en respuesta a la que presenta ella.

- Respuesta correcta, fisgona.

Y la expresión de la mujer se ensancha, asintiendo con la cabeza, satisfecha. Dando la imagen de haber cumplido con aquello que se hubiera propuesto durante toda la mañana. Con total tranquilidad, coge el documento que estaba leyendo, y continua en su quehacer, como si no hubiese existido interrupción alguna por parte del vampiro. Mientras él la contempla unos instantes, pensativo. Sintiendo la presencia omnisciente de ella, confortable, silenciosa. Que le aspen si entiende algo, pero se encuentra a gusto allí, así.

Le gusta estar con esa extraña mantenedora, olvidarse de sus problemas, perderse en interminables estupideces, sacarla de quicio y reírse a su costa. A veces incluso en permitir que sea la mujer la que sea ría de él. Sólo un poco, claro: Tiene que mantener una reputación. Por todo ello, no pasa de unos escasos minutos cuando vuelve a oírse hablar a sí mismo, casi sin darse cuenta:

- A propósito, tienes un aspecto penoso.

- ¿Cómo?- ella levanta la vista del manuscrito, sorprendida... Y tal gesto le hace reírse internamente.

_Deliciosa rutina._

- No sé, me da la impresión de que últimamente te cuidas de puta pena.

Es entonces cuando algo parecido al nerviosismo parece cruzar unas décimas de segundo los ojos de la mujer. Algo que él no esperaba en absoluto. Tan sólo pretendía hacer un chiste... ¿o no? Pero apenas tiene tiempo para sorprenderse pues Lillian reemplaza la mueca por una indignación que suena extrañamente poco creíble, mientras se cruza de brazos:

- Fantástico. Así que estoy "penosa", ¿no? ¿Has sabido alguna vez lo que es el tacto?

- Oh, por supuesto, adoro el tacto. Sobre todo si es con mujeres- su boca ensaya una sonrisa pícara, si bien los ojos buscan en completo silencio el posible motivo de haber dicho lo que ha dicho. ¿A qué coño ha venido esa cara? Pero, sobre todo, ¿a qué coño ha venido soltar él lo que ha soltado? ¿Está acaso preocupado?

Y sin embargo, una certera seguridad colapsa sus pensamientos: es innegable que la mantenedora luce en estos últimos días un tanto... ¿cansada?

Lillian resopla, y lleva ahora sus brazos a las caderas, desplazando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, y viceversa.

- Eres un cretino. Pero claro, aquí la culpable soy yo, por seguir tratándome contigo.

- Tienes toda la razón, no voy a negarte eso-le responde él, con una aún mayor sonrisa. Y está a punto de agregar algo más, cuando repentinamente sus hombros se tensan.

Como era de esperar, la mantenedora se percata del cambio en la atmósfera hasta entonces agradable, y frunce los ojos con sorpresa:

- ¿Qué pas...

- Shhh. Mierda- sus oídos hiperdesarrollados captan sin problemas pasos bajando las escaleras. Pisadas. Demasiadas. _Fantástico_-. Tenemos visita.

- No entiendo porqué te enfadas. Parecen... bueno, preocupados por tí.

- No son sólo Elena y Stefan. ¡Joder! -el resoplido, lo sabe, deja escaso margen para la duda sobre su nuevo estado anímico. Se levanta del sofá y se coloca frente a la puerta con la rapidez vampírica que hace dar un respingo a Lillian sin pensar. De espaldas a ella, con la atención excesivamente cargada hacia su propio enfado... y hacia la madera envejecida que lo separa del motivo de su enfado.

Es un maldito ignorante, le gruñen sus pensamientos. Un idiota que no entiende las palabras "cámara secreta". Durante siglos el habitáculo se ha mantenido en el más absoluto de los silencios... y de pronto, gracias a Stefan Salvatore, aquello parece la feria, llena de visitantes a cada cual peor. Por unos instantes, se le cruza la irritada idea de si tendrá que empezar a cobrar la entrada, y tiene que frenar el impulso de lanzarse contra la puerta y degollar a todo aquel que la traspase, ya sea su hermano, Elena o el mismísimo Pepito Grillo.

- ¿Es que acaso piensas ir trayendo poco a poco a todo Mystic Falls o qué, Stefan?-y aunque el veneno (lo sabe) supura cada una de sus palabras, no se ve capaz de frenarse, no en esos momentos-. ¡Debería haber dejado que te mataras en más de una ocasión, maldito idiota!

- Damon, basta-la voz de Elena atraviesa la aún cerrada puerta y algo aún más profundo en el pecho de él-. Queremos ayudarte, nada más.

- ¿Y cuándo he pedido yo ayuda? ¡Largaos de una puta vez!

- Vamos a entrar, y vas a estarte quieto- Stefan suena tan calmado, tan seguro de sí mismo, que, en décimas de segundo, la imagen de su hermano sin cabeza planea sobre su mente... Y le cuesta desprenderse de ella.

- A mí nadie me da órdenes, y mucho menos tú- espeta, con rabia mal contenida. Y cuando la puerta se abre, está por unos instantes a punto de arremeter... contra Elena, que es la primera en interrumpir en el cuarto.

_Muy listo, hermano._

Está preciosa. Aun en medio de su ofuscamiento mental, la frase se incrusta en su cerebro y le dejando estancados sus pies y su denuedo. Está preciosa, con el pelo suelto y ropa de calle. Quizás sea que se ha pintado discretamente los labios, quizás sea que hace días que no está realmente cerca de ella, quizás sea que cada hora que pasa en aquella casa siente cómo su ennegrecido corazón se achica más y más por esa maldita nueva vampiro que le hace desear ser y no ser quien es. Que le hace cuestionarse su manera de ver las cosas y su propia determinación por seguir subsistiendo con la existencia que le ha tocado tener. Elena Gilbert, lejos de hacerle acostumbrarse por el hecho de tenerla bajo su mismo techo, le encandila cada día más y más... Y le llena también de dolor.

- Damon... por favor...-el susurro calmante de Lillian a sus espaldas le devuelve bruscamente a la realidad.

- Estamos preocupados por tí, nada más- como si se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con la mantenedora, Elena murmura con lentitud y lo mira fijamente unos instantes; pero, al devolverle él la mirada, desvía sus ojos.

- Claro- una tercera figura de sobra reconocible hace su aparición tras Stefan, y Damon chasquea la lengua, aún más tenso que antes-.Y por eso traéis al Séptimo de Caballería. ¿No habría sido mejor traer al fantasmagórico Gilbert?

- Si por mí fuera, no estaría aquí, y tú podrías pudrirte en el infierno- le responde con total tranquilidad y frialdad la mujer objeto de sus palabras.

- Eso es amor, y lo demás son tonterías. ¿Y qué se supo...

Frente a él, Bonnie Bennet se sobresalta y le hace detener su lengua, mirando al vacío con repentina concentración. Y, al instante también, el ambiente se tensa, cual cuerda agarrando una granada que se hubiera arrancado de un tirón la anilla a la vista de todos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué notas?-la voz de Elena suena extrañamente implorante en medio del silencio, y Bonnie la acalla con un gesto de la mano y la mirada perdida al vacío, mientras el vampiro puede notar un respingo a sus espaldas.

- Dios mío, Damon, esa mujer no es... no es una humana normal, es... es una bruja- hay auténtico miedo en esas palabras, miedo que le hace girarse con rapidez hacia la mantenedora. Algo en sus palabras le hace recordar sin querer la última vez que se encontraron Stefan y Elena con Lillian, y reprime un estremecimiento mientras masculla:

- Puedo asegurarte que tampoco es culpa mía que lo sea, nació así, yo no hice nada en este caso tampoco- pero no puede seguir, los ojos de la mantenedora están excesivamente agrandados por el pánico-. ¿Qué pasa?

- Lo sabía, sabía que estaba hablando con lo que sea que está hablando. Bonnie...- la voz susurrante de Stefan le repugna en esos instantes como jamás le había repugnado nada anteriormente. Y le suena inopinadamente fuera de lugar, de contexto. Pero la voz del menor de los Salvatore parece perderse en el vacío, supone que por orden silenciosa de la bruja. Sólo parece haber silencio a sus espaldas, pero no se ve con fuerzas para girarse. Toda su concentración está en la mujer que tiene frente a sí.

Mientras, Lillian se retuerce las manos, y casi podría oler el terror que le comprime todo el cuerpo fantasmagórico. Algo en su interior se reblandece sin querer ante esa imagen, y se encuentra susurrándole:

- No es que yo sea precisamente de sus favoritos, pero puedo asegurarte que a tí no te hará nada, fisgona.

- ¡No lo entiendes! - la mujer alza la voz más de lo que está acostumbrado a oírla- ¡Las brujas pueden sentirnos! Ahora se lo contará a las Mayores, les dirá que hemos estado hablando, y... Dios mío, tengo que irme, tengo que largarme de aquí antes de que me reconozca el hyaleya y se lo diga a ellas, tengo... tengo...

- ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!-la voz de Bonnie paraliza a Lillian al instante, y Damon entrecierra los ojos, girándose muy muy lentamente hasta quedar su cuerpo ladeado, de manera que gira su cuello hacia la izquierda y contempla a la bruja, sorprendido:

- ¿Son cosas mías, o...

- ¿Me ha oído?- termina la mantenedora por él, a su derecha-. Pero no, eso es imposible-tartamudea-. Las brujas sólo pueden sentirnos, sólo las de altas familias dicen que pueden... Pero aquí no...Espera, esto es Mystic Falls, aquí... Pero...-el batiburrillo incoherente comienza a marearlo, y resopla:

- Fisgona...

- ¿Cómo se llama? Damon, ¿cómo se llama la bru...

- Soy Bonnie Bennet, y sí que puedo oírte, aunque fatalmente- Bonnie se masajea las sienes- ¿quién y qué eres tú? ¿Y por qué siento tu presencia muy lejana, pero tu voz tan... cerca? Es... mareante.

Damon achica los labios, cayendo en una repentina sensación de tranquilidad. Y no es hasta que se oye cuando comprende el motivo:

- Así que no estoy tan loco como san Stefan creía, ¿no?- suelta una pequeña carcajada que no recibe respuesta alguna al fondo del habitáculo, donde presupone se encuentran Elena y su hermano.

- Tú no estás loco- la defensa de Lillian, hasta en un momento así, le provoca el que dibuje una lenta sonrisa-. Te pido disculpas, Venerable, pero, por lo que teníamos entendido, las Bennet desaparecieron, no hemos tenido contacto con su familia desde mucho tiempo atrás.

- Vene... ¿cómo la has llamado?- Damon abre los ojos, ahora sí: estupefacto.

Y como si alguien hubiera dado el pistoletazo de salida a todo un coro entero para cantar con voces descompensadas, se juntan y entrecruzan sin cuartel frases y frases, preguntas hechas en distintas tonalidades que atosigan el habitáculo:

- ¿Quién es, Bonnie? ¿Y por qué no podemos oírla?

- ¿Es real entonces? ¿Hay una mujer aquí? ¿Cómo es posible que mi hermano la vea y nosotros no?

- ¿Se puede saber por qué cojones ella es "Venerable" y yo "cretino"?

No es hasta que un grito de Bonnie se impone sobre los tres vampiros y los acalla, quedando de nuevo la habitación de un espeso silencio.

- A partir de ahora hablaremos sólo... "_quien sea_", y yo- proclama la bruja. Y ante la mirada de Damon, el entrecejo de la morena mujer se frunce peligrosamente-. No estoy de humor para tonterías, y mucho menos para las tuyas.

El vampiro abre la boca, dispuesto a replicar... y su ademán enojado muere ante el rostro suplicante de Lillian, soltando en su defecto un bufido a todas voces enfadado. Mueve la mano en una mueca resignada, y se vuelve a sentar en el sofá. Pero con la vista muy centrada en las dos mujeres que quedan frente a él: una, que puede ver y escuchar a la otra... mientras que esta segunda sólo puede oír a la primera.

_Casi parece el comienzo de un mal chiste._

- Yo me he presentado, así que te toca a tí. ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué haces aquí?

- Mi nombre es Lillian, vine a esta cámara para adquirir más conocimiento de la Rama de la Sangre, Venerable- el resoplido de Damon es acallado por una única mirada de Bonnie-. Necesitaba... necesitaba saber. Comprender.

- ¿El qué?

- Es... complicado- repentinamente los ojos de Lillian se agrandan por la sorpresa-. Aunque puede... quizás... quizás me puedas ayudar tú, Venerable. Jamás había tratado con una bruja de alta familia, y es evidente que tienes un gran potencial mágico al poder oírme en este estado. Y la familia Bennet, ni más ni menos... Dios mío, Venerable, necesito tu ayuda.

La ansiedad con que es dicha la última frase atraviesa con fuerza el cuerpo de Damon, y le hace estremecerse sin querer. ¿Ayuda? ¿Por qué necesita Lillian ayuda?

Bonnie se lleva de nuevo las manos a las sienes y las masajea con fuerza.

- Antes de nada, dime qué eres. Y sobretodo, ¿por qué no puedo verte? Dios, la cabeza... -cierra los ojos unos instantes, y el vampiro puede notar cómo al instante Elena avanza un paso hacia su amiga, protectora. Sólo el brazo de Stefan sobre el suyo detiene su avance, y el Salvatore mayor se encuentra contemplando ese simple gesto, esos dedos colocados sobre la blanca piel del brazo de ella.

_Cómo es posible que no os deis cuenta de que hasta ese "detallito" me hace demasiado daño, maldita sea._

- ¿No... no sabes lo que soy? ¿Cómo es posible?-la voz pasmada de Lillian hace que su mente vuelva al cuarto, y en silencio le da las gracias por ello, contraviniendo las indicaciones de la bruja y respondiendo en su lugar:

- Digamos que es evidente que: a), vosotras necesitáis definitivamente una actualización en especies y familias de brujas que consideráis desaparecidas- señala a la mantenedora casi acusador, para después volverse a Bonnie-, y b), ella ha tenido una cierta... digamos carencia en la información relativa a "cómo ser una bruja completita y actual: conozcamos a especies nuevas".

- Damon...-el murmullo cuasi amenazante y dicho al unísono por las dos protagonistas de sus pesquisas le pone la piel extrañamente de gallina, pero procura no hacer ver ese hecho, y se encoje de hombros:

- ¿Qué? Si no lo digo yo, podemos terminar el año que viene... o pensándolo mejor, mucho antes, con los sesos de la brujita decorando primorosamente la cámara. Porque, y esto también es evidente, si no dejáis de hablar pronto, a nuestra Sabrina particular le va a reventar la cabeza.

Y tiene razón: las manos de Bonnie ya no parecen masajeadores , sino casi martillos intentando golpear con fuerza el cráneo. Y su rostro se ve perlado de sudor por un sobreesfuerzo que nadie más siente en el habitáculo.

Lillian suaviza su rostro con evidente lástima, y comenta:

- Lo lamento, debe ser por el estado onírico. Pero puedo... puedo remediarlo. Si lo hiciera... ¿podrías intentar ayudarme, Venerable? A cambio yo podría... bueno, rellenar aquellos huecos vacíos que pareces tener de información. Desde mi humilde posición, por supuesto- se agacha en una extraña (y absurda por lo poco visible que debe ser, proclama una vocecilla en la cabeza de Damon) reverencia.

- Hay que joderse-masculla con resignación él, más para sí mismo que para el resto.

- Podría... podría intentarlo, sí. No te... no te prometo nada, pero... por favor, termina con ésto, la cabeza...

- De acuerdo. Damon-por fin se vuelve a él, y el vampiro se ve acercándose a ella-. Necesito que me hagas dos favores- le susurra.

- ¿Sólo dos? Vaya, debe ser mi día de suer...

- Hablo en serio.

Su tono es serio... y apremiante. Él cierra los ojos unos segundos, toma aire, y después contesta simplemente:

- Tú dirás.

- Necesito que no dejes que nadie se acerque a este rincón- dibuja con las manos un pequeño rectángulo del cuarto, incluyéndose a sí misma- durante unos... no sé, diez minutos, hasta que yo aparezca. Y segundo...

- Espera, espera, ¿vas a aparecer para todos? ¿Ahora? Joder, fisgona, podías haberlo hecho antes, y ahorrarnos muchos quebraderos de cabeza, ¿no crees?

- Cuesta mucha, mucha energía hacer algo así, cretino- susurra ella con enojo-. Y yo no estoy tampoco muy en... -titubea unas décimas de segundo- ...muy en condiciones para hacer el transporte un día sí, y otro también. Lo cual me lleva al segundo punto: No dejes que nadie se acerque a mí, Damon- hay auténtica gravedad en su voz y su rostro tenso, y él se apacigua al instante:

- Nadie aquí podría hacerte da...

- ¿Sigues sin entenderlo? No temo por ellos- sus ojos multicolores se fijan en los suyos, y el vampiro comprende.

Teme por ella misma.

Porque pueda hacer, de algún modo, daño a alguien.

_Joder._

- Mi capacidad mantenedora de la energía se verá muy mermada-le confirma susurrante. Y aunque no termina de entender la naturaleza del hecho, él asiente. Una única vez. Firmemente.

Y así, tras mirarse el uno a la otra unos segundos, Lillian desaparece de su vista.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Existe.

La mujer esa, la desconocida con la que Damon lleva hablando días y días... existe.

Elena tuerce la cabeza desconcertada, mientras contempla la estancia en la que permanecen desde hace unos cuantos minutos cuatro personas en completo silencio: Stefan, a su lado, mirando al vacío con determinación, su bello rostro concentrado en las posibilidades; Bonnie, tras aclararles a los dos y a grandes rasgos la conversación mantenida, leyendo títulos y títulos de los manuscritos que rodean la cámara, mordiéndose el labio con algo parecido a la ansiedad tras sus ojos; y Damon...

Damon tan solo permanece sentado en el único sofá de la estancia, sin decir absolutamente nada. Tan solo... pensando. Como si se encontrara repasando todas las conversaciones mantenidas durante esos días. Contemplándolo, Elena se pregunta qué sentirá en aquellos momentos, pues su vampírico rostro no muestra absolutamente nada.

Y le gustaría saber qué siente. No, no le gustaría, más bien... más bien siente que _necesita_ saberlo. La joven menea la cabeza, turbada. Como si con ese gesto pudiera quitarse de encima esa sensación acuciante de acercarse a él, cubrir sus manos con sus propios dedos y preguntarle. Romper esa maldita muralla que Damon ha ido construyendo estos días entre los dos, y que, lo sabe, la está desmoronando anímicamente conforme avanzan los días.

Quizás si le dijera... quizás si le reconociera que recuerda todo, que sabe lo que sucedió una noche en su cuarto, donde una confesión de él la dejó sin apenas respiración, quizás... Quizás el vampiro la dejaría entrar en su mundo de nuevo, donde no mucho tiempo atrás llegó a encontrarse extrañamente a gusto.

Damon alza la vista de pronto, en medio de sus divagaciones, y ella se encuentra a punto de escapar del cuarto. Porque los ojos de él la taladran, parecen decididos a escarbar y escarbar entre sus pensamientos, entre su confusión interna y sus decisiones. Las miradas de Stefan siempre la han hecho sentirse a gusto; las de Damon la aterrorizan, consiguen que su seguridad se esfume voluta a voluta.

Pero a la vez, como si de algún tipo de juego macabro se trataran, la conminan a corresponderle mirando. A perderse en sus azules ojos, a querer saber qué han visto esas pupilas durante tantos años, qué han hecho para que tengan esa intensidad tan desgarradora.

Durante unos segundos que parecen vidas, los dos se miran, en medio de una sala que acompaña sus pensamientos en total y absoluto silencio. Y no es hasta que oye una tos pretendidamente falsa de su novio cuando se rompe el contacto visual, y Elena desvía su rostro al de Stefan, tranquilizándolo con un ligero cabeceo. El rubio Salvatore esboza una medio sonrisa dándose por entendido, y ella se recuerda al instante porqué lo eligió a él frente a su hermano: vuelve a sentirse fuerte, protegida.

Un repentino olor extraño inunda de pronto el cuarto, hasta casi congestionarlo. Pero no es desagradable, sino ácido y... melancólico. No tiene sentido, pero Elena casi puede paladear una infinita tristeza en la cámara.

Antes de que pueda decir una sola palabra al respecto, observa cómo Damon pega un brinco del sofá, y murmura un "ya viene" que le pone el vello de los brazos en punta.

Y efectivamente, una luz inusualmente amarillenta aparece en su campo de visión, una luz que no viene de ninguna ventana o puerta, una luz que comienza con un tamaño de una pelota de tenis... y que se va agrandando a una velocidad que casi la marea. La nueva vampiro parpadea con fuerza... y casi como si se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con ella, la intensidad de la luz se incrementa de pronto, y escucha un sonido extraño, algo que nunca había oído jamás y que no puede comparar con nada, porque no es comparable con absolutamente ninguna otra cosa que haya podido escuchar anteriormente.

La intensidad continúa y continúa volviéndose más aglutinada, consiguiendo que todos terminen llevándose los brazos a los ojos para cubrirlos... Y el sonido aumenta también, hasta que de pronto...

De pronto se hace el silencio.

Elena baja poco a poco el brazo derecho con el que tapaba sus ojos y se encuentra estupefacta, donde antes no había nada, a una figura hecha un ovillo en el suelo, con una melena negra cubriendo el rostro que parece apoyado en el duro pavimento. Va vestida con vaqueros y una chaquetilla verde, que, si bien parece de corte moderno, está bastante arrugada. Botas oscuras asoman por unas piernas dobladas de seguro incómodamente, y una casi minúscula bandolera cuelga de su hombro izquierdo y descansa en su cadera derecha. Pero, sobre todo ello, presenta una evidente respiración entrecortada que hace titilar sus ropas, propiciando con ello una imagen de desamparo y agotamiento extremo.

La sensación de querer ayudarla se integra al instante entre sus pensamientos, y se ve casi sin darse cuenta dar un paso hacia la mujer... Para ser detenida por una figura que tapa de pronto su visión de la nueva aparecida.

- No- él no dice más palabras, pero no hace falta que levante la vista de la camisa para saber de quién se trata.

- Pero Damon, hay que ayu...

- No- y el vampiro se repite con mayor fuerza aún que antes, con los dientes apretados. Puede notarlo aún sin mirarlo directamente a la cara; con la vista de ella fija en los botones de la camisa de él.

Un olor familiar impregna sus fosas nasales. Un olor familiar... y añorado desde hace días por ella: la mezcla de limón mentolado, bourbon y algo que la conmina a acercarse aún más al cuerpo que firmemente se impone ante la vampiro.

Damon. El olor corporal de Damon.

_Dios mío, te echo de menos. _

La certeza que impregna ese pensamiento repentino e incoherente con la situación la asusta, la asusta tanto que teme hundirse en la desesperación allí mismo, frente a ese vampiro que no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde su muerte como humana, que ya no la mira con ironía y algo más, que no ha vuelto a colarse en su habitación para dormir a su lado tras grandes diatribas entre los dos, que la ha echado indiscriminadamente de su vera...

Por la mujer que se encuentra tirada en un rincón de la cámara. Mujer por la que Damon le ha impedido el paso. Protector, inmensamente magnífico en su pretensión por separarla de todos. Para defenderla. Defenderla de ella. De Elena. Como si ella fuese la intrusa, y no quien tan solo lleva unos días tratándose con él.

Ella, que lo conoce desde hace más de cuatro años... frente a una mujer que acaba de aparecer de la nada.

Una repentina furia forma un nudo en la boca de su estómago, y la hace apretar con fuerza los labios. Quiere lanzarse contra la figura tendida, desgarrarla entre sus dientes y hacerla desaparecer del habitáculo, de la vida de Damon.

De Damon y de ella.

Se obliga a tomar y expulsar aire muy lentamente, intentando ahogar ese homicida e incomprensible sentimiento tan amplificado y humillante. Y sin querer, levanta la vista, deteniéndose en una inmensidad azul que la perfora al segundo, bloqueando cualquier otro posible pensamiento que pudiera tener.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo sentía tan cerca. Tan y tan cerca. Y a la vez tan lejos. Como si fuese un extraño al que hubiese visto todos los días de su vida, pero al que nunca hubiese dirigido la palabra. Y en medio de todo ello, su olor, su olor corporal y tan familiar, el olor prohibido y misterioso, la menta y el limón de su colonia con una pizca de alcohol perfumado. Una imposible quimera que la hace aspirar con más fuerza el escaso aire que queda entre los dos.

Stefan siempre huele a frutas e inocencia. A rutina, a seguridad y dulzura. Cuando era humana, recuerda que su olor corporal era lo más parecido a sentirse en casa, continuamente ansiaba abrazarlo y dejarse abrazar por él.

Pero Damon... Damon huele a peligro, huele a posibilidades infinitas. A dureza y a la vez a ternura. Oh, sí, a mucha ternura. Y pasión.

_Damon es pasión._

Todo su alrededor parece haberse esfumado, no consigue apenas recordar otra cosa que no sea el vampiro y ella... y la maldita mujer que se intenta, tambaleante, levantarse del suelo. Puede oír sus intentos a las espaldas del Salvatore moreno.

- Damon, yo...- le susurra, aún a sabiendas de no saber exactamente qué quiere decirle. Pero tiene que hacerlo, su boca la obliga a soltar algo que en otras circunstancias no haría jamás, lo sabe. Y él la mira aún con mayor intensidad si cabe. Parece haber entrevisto algo de su descalabro emocional, como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella... de que ella...

- Tiene razón, Elena-interrumpe de pronto Bonnie. Como si lo que la vampiro hubiera querido decir tuviera que ver con la mujer. Y el instante perdido entre los dos se disuelve al momento, como si nunca hubiera existido. Dejándola inexorablemente exhausta-. Hay algo... hay algo extraño en ella, creo que... creo que es peligroso tocarla ahora mismo. No os acerquéis ninguno a ella.

- Damon...- el angustioso susurro le pone la piel de gallina, y puede notar cómo el cuerpo de él se envara, girándose al momento y dándole la espalda a Elena.

Relegándola de nuevo. Frente a esa intrusa.

El odio se hace líquido y se pasea por sus venas, regando todas las esquinas de su cuerpo.

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Continuará)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Feliz Año! Aqui estamos de nuevo, cada vez entrando más y más en la empanada mental que lleva rumiando mi cabeza desde que esta historia empezara. Tal y como decía Scully (de Expediente X, mi gran amor hecho serie. Shhh, no digáis nada, no hace falta, je), "a partir de aqui, monstruos". O, lo que es lo mismo... prepararos para entrar de lleno en mi rallada mental, jajajajaja! _

_Bueno, eso sí: a todas las Delenas (entre las que me incluyo, conste): please, dadme un poquillo de tiempo para seguir cociendo esta historia, ¿si? Que, lo reconozco, le he cogido un cierto cariño a Lillian, y me gustaría contaros algo más de ella. Esto no significa que me quiera desviar de la historia principal, ok? Tan sólo es... digamos que pequeñas ramificaciones ;)_

_Dudas, sugerencias,... lo que sea, ya sabéis que es más que bienvenido. Y por los comentarios, como siempre... mil gracias! Jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza que acabase teniendo tantos! Muchísimas gracias a todos por seguir ahí!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Por un momento creyó ver lo imposible. Creyó ver... creyó ver...

Le pareció ver a la Elena de una noche perdida en un motel de carretera. En una cama de matrimonio, respirando entrecortadamente mientras sus dedos rozaban la por aquél entonces cálida mano de ella. A la Elena que salió disparada del cuarto cuando su corazón humano parecía a punto de estallarle frenético en el pecho (podía oír los latidos sin necesidad de concentrarse). A la Elena que poco después se lanzó contra él de pronto, que abrió las portezuelas de una pasión imposible y maravillosa. Que se dejó empotrar contra la pared (_joder, llegó a empotrarla contra la pared_, lo recuerda) y que respiró su mismo aire entre sus brazos.

Sí: por un momento, por un maldito momento, ha creído verla. Iluso. No ha sido hasta que no ha oído a la brujita hablar cuando ha comprendido que debía estar viendo visiones, dado que, al instante, Elena era Elena, y él era Damon. O, lo que es lo mismo, el hermano no escogido.

Y después Lillian le ha llamado. Con voz temblorosa, agotada. Y se ha visto girarse con prontitud, acercándose a la mantenedora casi con reverencia. Le parece oír una advertencia de su hermano, pero le suena lejana, perdida. Irrelevante.

El aire alrededor de la mujer parece más espeso, como si algún tipo de sustancia invisible fluyera del cuerpo de ella al exterior, empastándolo y engrosándolo sin remedio. Es absurdo pero, Damon está seguro, precisamente algo así debe ser lo que está sucediendo en la realidad. Y ese algo... ese algo puede hacerles daño.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo antes de desaparecer del cuarto? ¿Algo sobre que mantendría la energía escasamente? ¿No fue algo así? ¿O lo ha soñado? En momentos como ése, la línea que separa lo ilógico de lo lógico parece más fina que nunca, y Damon se pregunta, por primera vez en varios días, cómo es que se está sucediendo aquello. Porqué a él, porqué en ese preciso instante, con toda esa gente rodeándoles a los dos. Contempla como si de un mero espectador se tratase cómo la mujer tiende una mano temblorosa hacia él, implorando una evidente (y disgustada) ayuda. No parece poder levantarse por iniciativa propia, su cansancio es indiscutible. Va a agacharse a cogerla de la mano, cuando repentinamente se ve titubeando, al recordar las palabras de Bonnie, y de la propia Lillian. Pero ella alza unos ojos que ya no son multicolores, sino de un verde intenso, y murmura:

- ¿Confías en mí?

Damon abre la boca, dispuesto a replicar... Y el ademán muere en sus labios. Que le ahorquen si lo comprende, pero sabe la respuesta sin tener que detenerse a meditarla. La contempla unos segundos... y alarga la mano hacia la de ella, escuchando un respingo de alguien que cree que podría ser Elena.

Sus propios dedos se entrecruzan con los de Lillian, por fin tangibles entre los suyos. Son suaves, finos. Tan finos que parecen enterrarse entre sus propios dedos. Y quiere hacer un chiste sobre ello, pero la piel de la mantenedora hierve, y le proporciona un agradable calorcillo a su fría dermis... haciéndolo disfrutar unas décimas de segundo en completo silencio por su contacto.

- ¿Puedes levantarte?-le pregunta después, suavemente.

- Sí, claro, sólo necesito... necesito...-el frágil cuerpo de ella intenta apoyarse en el de él sin éxito alguno. Es terca, pero ni siquiera su terquedad puede ayudarla a imponer su voluntad sobre sus cansados pies. Damon no consigue recordar haber visto un agotamiento tan extremo en nadie. Y apenas se da cuenta de que se inclina hasta quedar a su misma altura, agarrándola del brazo con firmeza.

- Agárrate de mi cuello, voy a cogerte- le murmura.

Pero ella la mira con suspicacia... y el vampiro se encuentra sonriendo con algo parecido a la travesura. Ha comprendido el titubeo de la mujer: si lo hiciera, el blanco cuello femenino quedaría a la altura perfecta de sus dientes. A pesar de estar tapado bajo el cuello de una camisa bien cerrada... Podría acceder a él, claro que sí. A un trozo de carne apeteciblemente mordisqueable. Su sonrisa se ensancha cuando ve que ella se ha dado cuenta de lo visible que ha resultado su indecisión: El cansado (y ahora seguro palpable, por fin) rostro enrojece unas tonalidades. Y se encuentra preguntando en un susurro las mismas palabras que usara ella con él mismo:

- ¿Confías tú en mí?

Lillian lo mira fijamente... y termina asintiendo, con una sombra de sorpresa por ella misma que, Damon se teme, también haya podido presentar él segundos antes al aceptar su mano.

_Lo que se aprende en momentos como éstos, colega._

No pesa apenas, la levanta sin perder la compostura ni un ápice. Sosteniéndola por detrás de unas rodillas flexionadas con una mano, y la otra detrás de su espalda. El pelo de ella le roza la mano de la espalda, y se siente extrañamente poderoso. Y por unas décimas de segundo, una imagen del pasado rellena sus pensamientos, le hace recordar que, de esa manera, tiene cogida a Lillian de idéntica forma a como hizo no mucho tiempo atrás con...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Con ella.

Maldita sea, Damon está sosteniendo a la mujer esa (una mujer que, ahora se da cuenta, parece joven... y hermosa, frágilmente hermosa) como la cogió a ella la vez en que el vampiro la sacó del hospital donde Klaus la retenía. El recuerdo se aloja de pronto en la mente de Elena, y el odio irracional por la mujer se recrudece aún más. Quiere gritar, quiere acercarse al sofá y desgarrarlo con los dientes, subirse a las estanterías y lanzarse contra el suelo con fuerza, quiere... quiere matar a la joven que parece casi abandonada a los brazos de él.

Oye el murmullo de ella contra la camisa de él, un susurro suave que pronuncia las palabras "vale, estoy un poco... cansada".

Matarla. Sí, quiere matarla.

_No, no, yo no soy así. Soy Elena, Elena Gilbert, yo no mato, yo no mato, yo no..._

- ¿Dónde la llevas?- la pregunta rompe sus pensamientos, y se gira a Stefan, que permanece con los ojos atónitamente clavados a la pareja. Extraño, había olvidado la presencia de su pareja en el habitáculo.

- A un cuarto de invitados. Necesita descansar- le responde el moreno, con una mueca que clama lo innecesario de la pregunta.

- Espera- Bonnie se acerca a la pareja, y se cruza de brazos, firmemente plantada frente a la única puerta del cuarto-. Antes dime qué eres, y porqué necesitas mi ayuda.

- Soy mantenedora- el susurro exhausto de la joven se deja oír de sus finos labios. Posee una voz definitivamente joven, cálida. Odiosamente cálida.

- No había oído nunca esa palabra.

- Sí, bueno, por lo visto tienen otro nombre más conocido, pero es algo así como _non grato_- responde Damon, con el cuerpo aún firme. Elena puede sentir el afán protector del vampiro por la mujer desde donde se encuentra. Un afán del que ella misma solía impregnarse antes, cuando estaban los dos solos frente a todos. Un afán que, lo reconoce, la mayor parte del tiempo la agobiaba... y que ahora le imprime nostalgia.

_¿Nostalgia por qué?¿Por los días en los que estuve sin Stefan, o qué?_

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Buena pregunta, brujita. Sólo que la fisgona por fin presente para todos se ha negado a decirlo.

Bonnie taconea en el suelo, impaciente.

- ¿No piensas decírmelo, Lillian?

- ¿Es... es necesario, Venerable? Para nosotras no es... agradable hacerlo- se angustia la mujer.

Damon alza una ceja con sorpresa, Elena puede ver su rostro desde una diagonal.

- Espera, espera: ¿qué pasa, si Bonnie quiere que se lo digas tienes que hacerlo? ¿Eso de "venerable por aquí, venerable por allá" tiene ventajas? Joder, fisgona, creía que...

- Dímelo- ataja Bonnie. Con una voz que la ahora vampiro no suele escuchar en demasía precisamente. Es una voz fuerte, autoritaria, que no permite desobediencias a su único tono. Y Elena oye el quejido lastimero de la mujer (_Lillian, se llama Lillian. Debo empezar a personalizarla, o acabaremos mal_) contra la camisa de Damon. Provocando que éste endurezca sus facciones, y el corazón de Elena se achique sin remedio:

- Si no quiere decirlo, no tiene porqué cojones...

- No, está bien- ella suspira derrotada, desvía sus ojos a Bonnie, toma aire, y suelta entrecortadamente-. Soy... soy lo que antiguamente era cono...conocido como súcubo, Venerable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Súcubo.

La mujer que ha aparecido de la nada y que su hermano tiene entre sus brazos... es una súcubo.

Un ser mitológico. Una especie de... de... demonio.

Y por supuesto, una leyenda. Nada más que eso.

No es que Stefan se considere a sí mismo precisamente un erudito, pero recuerda haber leído en su momento alguna cosilla sobre esos seres... Y lo poco que resuena en su cabeza no es algo precisamente halagüeño.

Aunque claro, tampoco es que recuerde gran cosa, considerando que, en su absoluta certeza, estaba convencido de que no existían.

Porque no existen, ¿verdad? Esa... esa mujer les está tomando el pelo a todos. Y sobretodo a Damon, quien, Stefan puede ver, parece cuadrar los hombros ante el anuncio de la tal Lillian. Es evidente que, para su hermano mayor, la noticia de la mujer de la mujer le ha pillado exactamente igual de pasmado que al resto... Y que intenta, por todos los medios, disimular su sorpresa cuando detiene sus ojos en Bonnie, y suelta un:

- Bueno, pues ya está, todos presentados en condiciones: vampiros, bruja y súcubo. ¿Vas a dejarme llevarla a una puñetera cama de una vez, o vamos a tener que pasar por encima de tu humano cuerpecito, bruja?

- Aún necesito saber por qué quiere que le ayud...- titubea una exaltada Bonnie, mientras, al lado del rubio Salvatore, Elena permanece con los ojos como platos de la sorpresa. Mirándola de refilón, Stefan se imagina que ella también debe estar intentando recordar algo sobre esos seres... y que lo que le esté viniendo a la cabeza no debe ser nada bueno tampoco. Está a punto de darle la mano para hacerla ver que está ahí, pero se da cuenta en medio de su ofuscación que realmente no tiene muchas ganas de hacerlo. No tras verla momentos antes frente a su hermano, frente a frente y a escasa distancia el uno de la otra.

- Eso puede esperar, su agotamiento no. Me la llevo a descansar- la voz de su hermano es firme, y, por unos instantes, Stefan siente una mezcla de orgullo por la extraña lealtad de Damon... junto con una más que evidente preocupación por la terquedad que está mostrando. Y algo más. Algo que se parece peligrosamente al enfado, y que teme tener que ver entre Damon y su novia.

La cuestión es con quién está realmente enfadado, porque en medio de aquella situación le resulta demasiado dificil analizarse a sí mismo.

- Estoy bi.. bien, Damon, sólo un... un poco cansada, nada más, no tienes que... que llevarme a ningún sitio, yo...-el rostro de la mujer se muestra cetrino, casi blanquecino. Está exhausta, es más que evidente.

- Tú te vas a callar ahora mismo, es una orden- Damon vuelve su rostro a Bonnie, y masculla, casi entre dientes-. ¿Y bien?

Durante unos segundos que se le hacen interminables, bruja y vampiro se miran con fijeza... hasta que es finalmente ella quien cede a regañadientes, y se echa a un lado de la puerta. Y, al encontrarse frente a la ahora tangible salida, Damon Salvatore sale de la cámara a velocidad vampírica, dejando tras de sí a tres estupefactas figuras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Estoy bien, Da..Damon, no necesito dormir-Lillian refunfuña inútilmente contra el cuerpo del vampiro, pero no muestra resistencia alguna cuando es colocada con suavidad en el lado derecho de la cama de matrimonio en un cuarto de huéspedes.

- Claro que no. Tampoco yo necesito alimentarme con sangre, tan sólo lo hago porque es divertido-le responde él, mientras aparta las sábanas para permitirle mejor el paso al interior del lecho. Oye un suspiro confortable proveniente de ella, y no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa ladeada, a sabiendas que la mujer no puede verle el rostro, desviado hacia sus pequeños pies.

Observa cómo la mantenedora (_o súcubo. Joder, un súcubo, colega_) se acurruca en posición fetal, de lado y con su bello rostro apoyado sobre una mano, la cual descansa sobre la almohada... y un repentino sentimiento protector se apodera de él. Parece repentinamente muy pequeña, solitaria, triste. Con una ternura que jamás permitiría que otros vieran, se encuentra arropándola hasta el cuello, a la par de cerrar la mujer los ojos, con evidente placer en su cara.

- Vale, solo... unos minutos. Después me... después me levanto, ¿sí?- acepta ella, con los párpados aún cerrados. Y la sonrisa de él se ensancha.

- Por supuesto.

Hace un ademán de alejarse de la cama, en dirección a la puerta... cuando el suave susurro de ella le detiene.

- ¿Damon?

- Dime.

Y aún a pesar de la somnolencia que lleva cargando cada letra, puede notar también la incomodez de Lillian cuando hace la pregunta:

- ¿Podrías quedarte?

El vampiro ladea la cabeza hacia un lado, contemplando el pequeño cuerpo oculto bajo las sábanas. Sabe lo que ha debido costarle a ella decir aquello: desde que la conoce Lillian le ha dado una imagen de seguridad en sí misma, de autosuficiencia. Ha debido costarle lo suyo reconocer, en medio de su cansancio, que le da miedo quedarse sola en una mansión llena de gente que no conoce en absoluto... siendo las tres cuartas partes vampíricas, o _no-muertas_, como tanto le gustaba decir a ella antes de empezar a hablarse de verdad los dos. Tan sólo se ha tratado realmente con él mismo, y Damon se pregunta por unos instantes qué opinión tendrá ahora Lillian de él. Al menos parece haber dejado la parte del odio-asco que parecía sentir a su lado, y ha quedado demostrado que confía lo suficiente como para acercar su cansado cuerpo a sus dientes vampíricos. Pero la reticencia de la mujer a reconocer su inseguridad, la debilidad que le debe de parecer expresar, le resulta extremadamente reconocible.

Es extraño descubrir en un momento como aquél que, a pesar de todo, los dos tienen algo en común.

En aquellos instantes la joven (_bueno,_ _espera, ¿los súcubos envejecen?_) presenta una imagen demasiado frágil y desamparada, casi como si fuese una niña pequeña que necesitase de un hermano mayor para que la protegiera frente al mundo inhóspito tras las ventanas. Quiere resistirse a ello, quiere seguir siendo el dueño de sus emociones y decisiones; pero la estampa cala en su interior, y se encuentra avanzando de nuevo al colchón, hacia el lado izquierdo. Allí se sienta, apoya la espalda en el cabecero, deja las piernas descansar sobre el lecho, y vuelve sus ojos a la mujer, quien, aún de lado, le da la espalda.

- No me moveré de aquí. Descansa- le susurra como respuesta. Y, casi al instante, el cuerpo de la mantenedora parece ablandarse al caer en un sueño profundo, reparador.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Continuará)_


	16. Chapter 16

_De nuevo, tengo que pedir nuevamente disculpas... Si alguien sigue recordando esta rallada mental de historia. Pero, sinceramente, aunque llevaba meses con ella en la cabeza, y sé cómo dirigirla... bueno, no supe cómo redactarla. Pido de nuevo perdón, y os aseguro que "parece" que el cortocircuito que me atoraba se ha esfumado de nuevo._

_Eso sí: tal y como os he comentado en otras ocasiones, le he cogido cariño a Lillian... y me parecía justo seguir contando su historia. Y ello requiere bastantes diálogos, y poco Damon/Elena. Por favor, os pediría que me diérais un poco de margen para ello. Os aseguro que toooda esta historia tiene ese destino, y que a ese destino llegará. Si aún a pesar de ello os cansara demasiado, por favor, decídmelo e intentaré acortar un poco esa parte, aunque personalmente piense que es bueno que os la cuente para comprender más esta historia._

_También deciros que fijo que, de tooooda la rallada mental que tengo en mi cabeza, hay montones de cabos sueltos que podréis ver. Please, pensad que soy un desastre imaginando cosas, je._

_Por último: para intentar compensar un poco mi tardanza, os paso un trozo grandote de historia... ¿podréis perdonarme entonces? ;)_

_Lessa_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando sus pies consiguen llevarla al cuarto desde donde ha estado oyendo una susurrante conversación, Elena se queda momentáneamente paralizada frente a la puerta. Y es que ésta se encuentra abierta, y ofrece a sus ojos la visión de una cama, de un cuerpo encogido en un rincón de la misma... y de un Damon vestido de oscuro sentado al otro lado, con la mirada al frente y perdido en evidentes ensoñaciones.

Los recuerdos se agolpan a una velocidad de vértigo en su mente, impidiéndole por unos instantes el abrir los ojos. Ella misma en la cama, él a su lado. Tantas y tantas noches compartidas, sin ningún tipo de malicia, bromas blandas sin intención, ninguna otra cosa que no fuera estar allí, disfrutando del silencio o de conversaciones a media luz.

_"¿Podemos seguir hablando mañana?"_

_"Claro"_

Frases, momentos perdidos a los que, como humana, nunca se detuvo a indagar en sí mismos. Sí, era Damon; sí, era atractivo; y sí, era también mezquino, arrogante... y un tanto psicótico. La Elena humana, tras el primer golpe de sorpresa ante el extraño intrusismo de él en su cuarto, había terminado aceptando el hecho como algo normal, como algo... como algo muy propio del vampiro. Era Damon, y era lo acostumbrado. Y si Damon quería tumbarse en su cama, pues nada, ella tendría que echarse a un lado y quedarse dormida sintiendo el cuerpo de él cercano al suyo propio. No lo echaría, porque era Damon, y porque Damon no podía ser echado de ningún sitio.

_"Estabas soñando conmigo: se te ha caído la baba"_

Pequeños enfados, riñas sin consistencia. Preguntas que se disolvían a los pocos segundos de ser pronunciadas: a veces por la propia conversación posterior, a veces por circunstancias del todo variopintas.

_"Por favor... Son las seis. ¿En serio? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer a las seis de la mañana?"_

Pero con lo que nunca contó la Elena humana fue que como vampiro recordaría esos momentos... y se daría cuenta de lo efectivamente estrambóticos que eran. ¿Desde cuándo el hermano de tu novio puede acceder a tu lecho y quedarse allí a tu lado todo el tiempo que él considere? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta realmente de lo anormal de toda aquella situación? ¿Por qué la consintió?

Es cierto (y no siente _demasiada_ incomodez al pensarlo) que como humana llegó a tener sentimientos encontrados hacia el hermano permanentemente perdido de los Salvatore. Sentimientos que, piensa ahora, eran producto de la larga ausencia de Stefan y del acelerado magnetismo animal de su hermano mayor. Simple atracción física. Lo que siente ahora no tiene nada que ver, es simplemente su cuñado, es su amigo, es... De acuerdo, no quiere pararse a pensarlo detenidamente. Pero, volviendo a sus recuerdos, aquellos momentos al anochecer... aquellos momentos eran habituales, incluso lógicos. Como si llevasen toda la vida sobre las mismas sábanas. Estaban solos frente al mundo, intentando recuperar al amor de su vida, juntos y unidos como una sola entidad. Los dos querían a Stefan de vuelta, y los dos lo consiguieron tras mucho esfuerzo.

Los dos. Los dos compartiendo lecho.

De vuelta al presente, Damon también está en una cama. Y también la comparte con alguien.

_Pero no conmigo._

La rabia iracunda e infantil amenaza con ahogarla, se siente como si algo le estuviese aplastando contra un cubo lleno de agua empantanada. Y aunque sabe que como vampiro ese gesto no podría acabar con su nueva vida, sigue pensando aún como humana. Esa... esa mujer, esa "loquesea", está en un sitio que no le corresponde... y parece feliz, claro. Feliz de la vida. Y eso no es justo, no puede serlo, no puede serlo con Damon, no puede serlo.

_Dios mío, me estoy volviendo loca._

- Damon...- Stefan ha llegado prácticamente a la par que ella, y su susurro le recuerda por unos instantes al chasquido de un latigazo en medio de una blanca espalda: doloroso. Hiriente.

- Shhh. No la despiertes- responde el aludido en el mismo tono el mencionado. Y algo parecido a la determinación cruza sus ojos, provocando con ello un respingo cargado de fastidio en Elena.

- Me da absolutamente igual que se despierte, Damon- apenas alcanza a creer que quien haya hablado sea ella misma, pero es cierto. Y la dura inflexión que suelta con aquellas palabras retroalimenta su odio visceral por aquella mujer, por la locura que están viviendo... y por ver al moreno vampiro totalmente absorbido por esa extraña.

- A mí no-y el susurro lento, indiscutiblemente lento de él se vuelve amenazador sin lugar a dudas. Intensificando el aire del cuarto, casi electrizándolo de pura tensión.

Los pasos apresurados de Bonnie por los pasillos (siendo humana, le ha debido costar seguirles) acompañan unos latidos en el casi apagado corazón de Elena que comienzan a seguir el ritmo loco, imparable, de quien sabe que está haciendo algo peligroso... pero sin que por ello pudiera detenerse.

- Por el amor de Dios-Elena da un paso, irrumpiendo en la habitación... y bajando sin darse cuenta la voz ante la fiera mirada del hermano mayor- ¡apenas la conoces! No sabemos nada de ella, y si... y si es cierto que es lo que dice ser...

- Nunca me ha mentido. Y ahora, salid cagando leches de aquí.

- Si es cierto lo que dice ser-se empecina ella, mientras los ojos de Damon se achican peligrosamente-, no debería estar aquí, no en esta casa, no con nosotros.

- Elena, escucha...- el murmullo de Stefan bien podría haber ido dirigido hacia la pared, puesto que ninguno de los otros dos parece oírle.

- Y tú eres la que debe decidir quién se queda y quién se va, ¿no? Llevas aquí unos días ¿y ya te consideras dueña de esta casa?- Damon se levanta del lecho, avanzando hacia ella con fuerza, con la oscuridad absorbiendo todos los resquicios de su cuerpo.

- Las escrituras de esta casa...

- Me importan una mierda las escrituras de esta casa, y lo sabes. ¡Lárgate de una puta vez de aquí! -y el vampiro moreno invade el espacio personal de ella, manteniendo sus cabreados ojos en los suyos. El cuchicheo de su última frase parece perder parte de la compostura que ha estado manteniendo desde que Stefan y Elena llegaran al cuarto. Y no es hasta que escucha otra frase en su cabeza, dicha exactamente con el mismo tono que está usando él en esos instantes, cuando Elena vuelve a recordar que siguen estando el uno de la otra lejos, más lejos de lo que han podido estar jamás:

_"¡Yo no soy Stefan! Deja de intentar convertirme en él"_

Pero no puede, esta vez no puede ceder, así que no detiene su lengua a su pesar:

- No. No voy a irme.

El rostro de Damon se endurece aún más si cabe, sus finos labios se contraen y permiten que asomen discretamente unos relucientes colmillos... Y, aunque una parte de ella se retrae de puro miedo, otro pedazo escondido, una Elena que hasta su conversión jamás podría haber pensado que existiese, le hace imaginarse a sí misma besando esos mismos dientes amenazadores, cortándose con su afilada punta, lamiendo cada milímetro de la boca entreabierta de él. Dejándola morderla. Gimiendo en su boca. Oh, sí, en esa misma boca que, en esos instantes, no parece muy predispuesta a recibir ninguna otra cosa que no sea sangre, y...

Sangre, sí. Sangre con Damon.

_¡Basta, basta, basta!_

- No voy... no voy a irme... porque me importas-le cuesta rebuscar entre sus sentimientos encontrados a la humana que cada vez parece querer desaparecer de sí misma con más fuerza. Y su voz escapa a trompicones por su garganta, pareciendo provocar un instantáneo retroceso en el gesto furibundo de él. Damon cierra del todo los labios, y la contempla unos instantes, aparentemente sorprendido por su declaración... con lo que le da fuerzas para añadir-. Me da igual en qué situación estemos tú y yo últimamente, ¿entiendes?; me importa bien poco lo que pienses de nuestra amistad: voy a quedarme porque no quiero que- y antes de terminar la frase, un repentino sobresalto la inunda, por lo que cambia lo que su mente iba a hacerla decir en décimas de segundo, pasando su alegato del singular al plural-... os pase nada malo a Stefan o a tí. Y no me fío de ella.

- Yo sí lo hago-y hay una nueva seriedad en el vampiro moreno, una seriedad que, Elena comprende, ha dejado atrás parte de la agresividad de segundos antes.

- Pero yo no. Lo siento, Damon, pero yo no.

- Ni yo- y la voz de Stefan, a su lado, la hace sentirse repentinamente en medio de un campo de batalla, donde apenas sabe quién es el enemigo a disparar.

Como si su cabeza pesase más de la cuenta, Damon rompe el contacto visual que ha estado manteniendo con Elena y se ladea centrándose en su hermano, quien, sabedor de ser por fin considerado un nuevo interlocutor en aquella conversación avanza un paso hacia el moreno. Con determinación. Con pausada determinación y seguridad en sí mismo, en ellos.

Y Elena se encuentra pensando de nuevo en lo bellos que son. Los dos. Enfrentados cara a cara, el sol que antaño fue un oscuro destripador, y la ahora noche que parecía vivir soleados días en un tiempo desconocido para ella. Son tan distintos, tan opuestos y a la vez tan iguales, que juntos provocan que su corazón se encoja de dolor y pena, sí, pero también de algo parecido a orgullo por ellos. Por dejarla estar ahí, por formar parte de sus existencias.

Damon parece cavilar detenidamente pensamientos que ella quisiera comprender, para finalmente encogerse de hombros. Como si de pronto la conversación hubiera perdido del todo su interés.

- ¡Qué demonios! Hacer lo que os dé la gana, pero calladitos- y dando media vuelta, marcha de nuevo a la cama, donde, cogiendo su móvil, comienza a trastear con él en total silencio, y en total desidia hacia la pareja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lillian despierta poco a poco, mientras su conciencia comienza a asomar entre incoherentes pensamientos. Está en una cama, reconoce. Una cama extraña. Y cuando gira la cabeza hacia sus manos, escucha una voz masculina, suave... y con un ligero deje sarcástico.

- Bonitos ojos.

La mantenedora gira el rostro torpemente hacia la voz, para encontrarse con un Damon a escasa distancia suya, sentado en la cama y mirándola con sorna.

- Damon...

- Buenos días. O debería decir mejor "buenas tardes". Y tendrías que haberme dicho que eran verdes, fisgona.

- ¿Qu...qué?- murmura torpemente.

- Tus ojos. Estamos aún espesos, ¿eh? Deberías haberme dicho que eran verdes, me había ilusionado con verte con esos colorines tan monos que tenías en tu modo fantasmal; y es que, aunque debo reconocer que tienen su aquél de verdes,...

- Onírico- se encuentra rebatiéndole en medio de su sopor, antes de siquiera pensarlo-. No soy ningún fantasma.

- Sí, claro, lo que yo decía-el vampiro esboza una media sonrisa cálida que hace que sus propios labios se estiren tontamente hacia arriba, correspondiéndole sin quererlo... Hasta que una tercera voz hace su aparición. Una voz seca, tensa y absolutamente femenina y malhumorada:

- ¿Y bien? ¿Podemos ahora hablar en condiciones?

Lillian desvía la mirada hacia la puerta, encontrándose con Stefan, Bonnie y Elena contemplándola fijamente. El rubio vampiro está apoyado y con los brazos cruzados en el reposabrazos de un sillón del cuarto, Bonnie de pie a su lado, y Elena sentada en el mismo, inclinada ligeramente hacia su pareja (como si de algún modo buscara sostén en el cuerpo firme del hombre). Y ésta última (que, evidentemente, ha sido la que ha hablado segundos antes) la mira, sí, pero con algo parecido al... ¿enfado? ¿Por qué está enfadada? Durante unos instantes, la mantenedora se encuentra sopesando sus palabras anteriormente, buscando aquello que hubiera podido decir que la molestara. Y está a punto de preguntárselo, cuando Damon la interrumpe:

- Lamento la audiencia, fisgona, están tan aburridos que necesitan de algún modo dar el coñazo a los demás.

Y aunque la mantenedora escucha cómo las palabras van oficialmente dirigidas a los tres desconocidos para ella, de algún modo presiente que la pulla marcha en línea recta contra uno de ellos.

Contra la nueva vampiro en concreto.

_Esto empieza definitivamente a ser extraño._

- Lo siento, Lillian, pero tienes que comprender que estemos aquí- la voz de Stefan Salvatore suena apaciguada, con una serenidad que la hace destensar los hombros al instante. Tiene un rostro hermoso, se encuentra pensando sin querer. Como todos los vampiros en realidad. Todos ellos muestran, tras su transformación, una extraña belleza casi mística, irreal.

Una belleza absolutamente aterradora... y sanguinaria. Brutal. Asesina.

Lillian sacude la cabeza con suavidad, para intentar quitarse esa imagen de su mente, y centra su atención en el pausado no-muerto rubio.

- Lo entiendo-murmura-. Preguntad lo que queráis, intentaré... intentaré responderos lo mejor que pueda. Y después, siempre que me lo permitieras, Venerable, quisiera hablar contigo-ladea el rostro a Bonnie, y puede escuchar al momento el bufido de Damon a su lado.

- Antes de nada, o me cuentas por qué coño la llamas así, o te lanzo de cabeza contra los leones-y suelta una significada mirada a Elena-sin protección alguna por mi parte.

Una media sonrisa aparece en décimas de segundo por el rostro de la mantenedora ante el tono irónico de él, y se esfuma al instante, para contemplar a Stefan con ojos interrogantes... porque, de algún modo, presiente que es el único moderador servible del cuarto. Y, ante la mirada de ella, él rubio se encoge de hombros, cediendo.

- Supongo que es una manera tan buena como cualquier otra de empezar.

- De acuerdo-Lillian suspira, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos-. Y de hecho sí que es una buena manera... porque, para responder a éso, Damon, tengo que remontarme un poco al pasado de nuestra estirpe.

- Bueno, mientras no te vayas hasta el día de la Creación del mundo y demás...

- Cretino-el susurro le sale casi sin pensar, y sin malicia alguna. Como respuesta, Damon sonríe. Y tras ello, Lillian toma aire, y comienza a hablar:

- Os dije que antes nos llamábamos de otra manera. Y es cierto, nos conocían como... súcubos-la palabra le sigue dejando un regusto amargo, pero traga saliva-. Una palabra que, inevitablemente, lleva consigo una mala... reputación.

- Si por "reputación" te refieres a algo relativo a matar a hombres por medio del sueño...-Damon se encoge de hombros ante su mirada, y saca el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta, como quien mostrase al culpable de un hurto menor-. La Wikipedia es todo un manantial de información, y has estado durmiendo un buen rato.

- También afirma que forma parte de leyendas- interviene críptico Stefan.

- Cierto. Pero también para los humanos los vampiros y brujas no existen- le rebate la mantenedora. Ante ello, el vampiro rubio no responde, pero inclina la cabeza, dándole la razón en total silencio-. En el caso de los súcubos, no hay tanta información como sí la hay con los vampiros, y mucha de ella es falsa. Nos ocupamos de que así fuera con mucho interés. Pero-suspira- sí es cierto lo que ha dicho Damon: mataban a otros, en su mayoría seres humanos. _Matábamos_ humanos- se corrige con pesar-. Aunque yo no existiera en aquél entonces, forma parte de la historia de mis ancestros. Y es algo de lo que, actualmente, nos avergonzamos enormemente. Pero por aquél entonces no lo veíamos como algo malo. Éramos súcubos, y nuestra manera de sobrevivir se basaba en absorber todo el hyaleya humano.

- ¿Todo el qué?-Bonnie la interrumpe en voz baja, y antes de que pueda responderla, escucha a Damon decir:

- Es algo así como "energía", creo. Por lo que le entendí, es un conjunto de... ¿fuerzas? que incluyen cosillas como el alma y más morralla.

- Entendiste bien, aunque lo de "morralla" no creo que saliera de mi boca en ningún momento-le sonríe.

- ¿Para sobrevivir necesitábais ese hya.. lo que sea? ¿Matando humanos?- Elena frunce el ceño-. ¿Y ahora ya no?

- No, ya no. O, al menos, no de humanos exactamente...

- Oh, mierda, ¿vas a decirnos que las mantenedoras sois la versión vegetariana de los súcubos como Stefan lo es de los vampiros?- Damon bufa frente a la mirada molesta de su hermano, y Lillian no puede evitar preguntarse cómo será el día a día de los dos Salvatore juntos.

- Hum...-medita-. Algo así. Verás, Damon... ¿recuerdas cuando te hablé del Equilibrio?

- Me dijiste que eráis las que controlaban que las fuerzas, las cosas intangibles del mundo no se salieran de madre.

- ¿"Cosas intangibles"?-su rubio hermano lo mira sin comprender, y Damon se desordena el pelo, molesto:

- Ya sabes que aquí el Salvatore filósofo eres tú. A ver, me refiero a "cosas" como la Bondad, la Codicia,... ya sabes, lo "intangible", las fuerzas... ¿espirituales?

Lillian sonríe ante ellos, y comenta:

- Toda fuerza, esencia o sentimiento ha de tener su opuesto contrario. Y ambos deben mantenerse en un continuo equilibrio, o pueden desembocar desviaciones que confluyan en pérdidas irreparables de, entre otras cosas, seres. Nosotras somos las encargadas de controlar ese Equilibrio, el sumun de todos los equilibrios, aquél que controla la Vida, la Muerte, lo Natural y Artificial. No sé de qué otra manera más sencilla contaros ésto, sin meterme en grandes disertaciones. Únicamente puedo decíroslo así.

"De todos modos, no sólo hablamos de "cosas intangibles", como tú mismo dijiste, Damon. También tendríamos que hablar de los seres que habitamos este mundo. De lo que pueden y no pueden hacer".

Damon la mira, críptico:

- Vale, creo que el que ahora no entiende soy yo.

- Cualquier ser, por muy poderoso que sea, debe tener algo que le sirva como "tope", como "escollo". Sin ir más lejos, vosotros mismos- ella desvía sus ojos a Stefan, Damon y Elena, y prosigue-. Sois capaces de correr a una velocidad increíble, gozáis de una fuerza que se sale de lo humanamente posible, podéis saltar enormes distancias,...

- Esos somos nosotros, sí- y en esas palabras susurradas por Elena, Lillian siente una tristeza agónica que le hace ladear la cabeza, conmiserativa.

- A efectos prácticos, podríais escalar rápidamente en la pirámide de la evolución con habilidades como las vuestras... si no fuera por vuestras debilidades: la luz del sol, la verbena, estacas,... Disponéis de "topes" que os mantienen a raya, que hacen que el Equilibrio sea estable. Pues bien, todos los seres gozáis de ese Escudo, como solemos llamar a esas barreras.

- Espera, espera: Si según tú todos nosotros lo tenemos... ¿cuál es el Escudo de las brujas?-salta Stefan.

- ¿Qué es lo que puede sucederte cuando intentas realizar un hechizo extremadamente poderoso?-Lillian se dirige a Bonnie, y esta frunce el ceño unos segundos, para responder pensativa:

- Podemos hacernos... bueno, daño. Podemos morir.

- Exacto. Y ése es precisamente tu Escudo, Venerable: tu propia mortalidad.

Durante unos instantes, ninguno de los presentes dice una sola palabra, ensimismados en la conversación y sus repercusiones.

- De acuerdo, lección aprendida, pero... ¿qué diantre tiene que ver lo de los Escudos, el Equilibrio y la madre de todas las cosas que has dicho con lo de llamar a Bonnie "Venerable"?- Damon se masajea las sienes, con un cierto deje cansado, y Lillian contesta despacio:

- Todo, Damon. Tiene que ver todo. Porque, como bien he dicho, todos los seres existentes en este mundo "gozáis" de Escudo. Todos... menos uno.

- Las súcubos- comprende Stefan, en voz baja.

- Así es... -y Lillian baja la voz, cabizbaja- o, al menos, así era.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Resulta extraño comprobar cómo, en cuestión de segundos, el esquema mental que has podido tener del mundo, de tu lugar en él puede verse totalmente alterado.

En el silencio que sigue a las palabras de la mantenedora, Damon cree escuchar un lejano reloj de mesa de alguna habitación perdida, mientras su cabeza gira y gira a una velocidad vertiginosa... Que sólo él oye.

Por unos instantes, se pregunta sin querer si les pasará lo mismo a los demás. Si sentirán cómo su percepción de las cosas está cambiando; una nueva raza absolutamente desconocida para ellos, un poder mayor que el suyo, fuerzas que no pueden equivocarse y equilibrios que no pueden perturbarse. Magia que no parece magia, fantasmas que no lo son.

Y en medio de todo ello, Lillian y él. Como si fuesen dos repentinos compañeros de un viaje que ninguno ha pedido hacer, pero en el que se han visto sumergidos de golpe y porrazo. Juntos.

Cuando a la mantenedora le entra un repentino ataque de tos seca que parece impedirle continuar hablando, su cuerpo reacciona antes que su cerebro, y se encuentra desapareciendo del cuarto a velocidad vampírica, para aparecer nuevamente a su lado en el lecho con una pequeña botella de agua. Ni tan siquiera se ha parado a pensar si lo que hacía era correcto, ni siquiera si las súcubos beben,... o incluso si habría alguna maldita posibilidad de que no tuvieran en la cocina nada de agua: si Lillian necesitaba ese preciado líquido para ella, él se lo conseguiría sin detenerse. Y cuando ella acepta el botellín de plástico de su mano con una sonrisa de disculpa, Damon Salvatore percibe miedo, por vez primera desde que toda aquella historia comenzara. Miedo por sí mismo. Miedo por aquello que le ha haya podido hacer la mantenedora a su ennegrecido corazón.

Tan ensimismado está en sus propios quebraderos de cabeza que no se da cuenta del ceño fruncido y la tensión en el cuerpo de Elena... Que sí aprecia Stefan.

- Gracias- le susurra Lillian, un tanto cabizbaja. Da un trago, y su garganta parece agradecerlo inmediatamente, pues continúa, en voz más alta-. Pensad por un instante en unos seres que pueden matar a los demás en el sueño de éstos. Y no sólo eso: ni tan siquiera necesitan estar en las cercanías. Cualquier súcubo, estuviese donde estuviese su cuerpo, tan sólo tenía que acceder al Mundo de los Sueños y dirigirse a donde quisiera. Ese Mundo, para que os hagáis una idea, es como una carretera: cuando aprendes a manejarte por él, puedes ir a donde quieras. Y no sólo eso, sino que, aún en el caso de que alguien pudiese sobrevivir al ataque sufrido, no podría relacionar lo vivido con nadie, dado que, en ese Mundo, las súcubos podían adoptar la forma que mejor les conviniera para atraer a sus víctimas. No existía verbena, sol, estacas, nada que las pudiera detener.

- ¿Ni siquiera la muerte?-se oye preguntando el vampiro moreno.

- Ni siquiera la muerte, Damon.

- ¿Eso qué significa?-Stefan achica los ojos, concentrado nuevamente en la conversación.

- Significa que las súcubos no morían, a menos que éstas lo desearan. Podían nacer de vientres femeninos, pero no morir como ancianas.

- ¿Estás diciendo que sois inmortales?

- Estoy diciendo que _las súcubos_ - hay un ligero retintín molesto en sus palabras- no morían sino querían. Vosotros morís sin remedio cuando se os clava una estaca; a ellas no les mataba nada que no quisieran que les matara. Tan sólo aquellas que pudieran aburrirse de su existencia podían, si así lo deseaban, dejarla. Y tampoco se avejentaba sus cuerpos, si no querían que eso les pasara.

- Joder-bufa Damon, intentando comprender- Eso es...

- ¿Antinatural? ¿Una espantosa imposibilidad?- intenta responderle Lillian, con un deje evidentemente apagado.

Damon se encuentra sonriendo con sorna.

- Iba a decir "cojonudo".

El bufido de Elena ahora sí que se hace patente en el cuarto, y el vampiro se obliga a sí mismo a no mirarla, centrando sus ojos en la mantenedora, quien agita la cabeza en un claro gesto que proclama lo incorregible que es él para ella.

- El caso es que, como os he comentado, la situación de las súcubos era insostenible: nacían y nacían nuevos seres devorando hyaleyas sin control, provocando lo que en muchos casos la ignorancia de los humanos achacaba a enfermedades desconocidas que les atacaban durante la noche, o incluso durante el día, si alguno se quedaba dormido.

- "Si hay algo que comprendimos demasiado tarde es que el Equilibrio debe ser respetado absolutamente por todo y por todos, sin ninguna excepción. Y así fue como las súcubos empezaron a sufrir sus efectos, tras mucho, mucho tiempo disfrutando de unas existencias alocadas y sin ninguna culpabilidad por sus actos. Primero, comenzó con la desaparición de nuevos nacimientos: comenzaron a ser cada más y más escasos súcubos e íncubos nuevos, y..."

- ¿Íncubos?-la corta Bonnie.

- La versión masculina de las súcubos, sus compañeros de procreación.

- Eggg, tíos sexies que aparezcan en sueños-Damon ladea la cabeza sin quererlo, y Lillian, tal y como esperaba, esboza una tenue sonrisa.

- Sí, bueno, el caso es que dejó de haber nacimientos primero... y después se comenzaron a suceder las muertes. Conforme más se alimentaban de hyaleyas, antes les sobrevenía una muerte que no deseaban. Y, con el tiempo, tan sólo les hacía falta alimentarse de un único ser para ser contaminada: morían al poco tiempo de ello. Las Mayores, nuestras hermanas más antiguas, empezaron a preocuparse seriamente: necesitaban hyaleyas para mantenerse más activas (aunque no murieran, el no alimentarse nos deja malhumoradas y un tanto debilitadas). Pero, si lo hacían, morían irremediablemente.

- Y entonces acudisteis a las brujas- la certeza de tal hecho golpea a Damon bruscamente.

- Exacto. Nuestras mayores fueron a verlas. Por aquel entonces, si se podía considerar que las súcubos tuviesen un mínimo de respeto por alguien, era única y exclusivamente por ellas, por la capacidad que tenían de utilizar magia- Lillian baja la cabeza hacia Bonnie, en señal de deferencia-. Y las brujas fueron quienes nos ayudaron a encontrar nuestro lugar en el mundo: nos hablaron de la Balanza, de las desigualdades que existía en todos los aspectos, de nuestra misión. Consiguieron por medio de fuertes hechizos que pudiéramos buscar otras fuentes de hyaleyas que no consistieran en otros seres vivos... Y nos convirtieron en lo que somos desde entonces: en mantenedoras.

- Y como agradecimiento a ello, las llamáis Venerables- termina Stefan por ella.

En aquellos tiempos, nuestras máximas mandatarias eran llamadas así-asiente la mujer-. Como signo de respeto y absoluto agradecimiento, les otorgamos el mayor honor que podíamos otorgarles, y nuestras "Venerables" pasaron a ser las Mayores, la segunda casta más importante de nuestra estirpe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Basta.

Esa mujer delira.

Todo lo que cuenta es una patraña, una mentira que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

Y lo peor de todo es que Damon la cree a pies juntillas, Elena no necesita que éste diga nada: puede verlo todo en sus ojos, en su mansa servidumbre hacia la desconocida, en los gestos de cariño que se le escapan no sólo por sus gestos, sino también por sus miradas. Por favor, ¡si hasta le ha llevado agua, por todos los Santos! Y en esos instantes, la contempla como si de un tesoro se tratara, como si fuera el destinatario de todas las maravillas del mundo.

No. Lo. Soporta.

Y no va a permitirlo. No permitirá que alguien (y menos alguien como "ésa") le haga daño a Damon. Porque seguro que le hará daño, porque seguro que...

_¿Seguro que le hará daño? ¿Y quién te dice que lo vaya a hacer? ¿Ves algún gesto malicioso en ella, algo que te haga sospechar sobre una base objetiva que es una mala persona, más allá de una loca sin remedio?_

Odia esa situación, odia estar escuchándola, odia ver a Damon así, y odia escuchar a la apagada humana que hay en ella rebatirle su propia furia ciega.

Tiene que hacer algo, tiene que hacer algo, o ella misma se volverá igual de loca que esa tal Lillian, con consecuencias mucho más drásticas en su caso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Continuará)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Por favor, tomates a lanzarme por mi tardanza, pasen por mi casa :(_

_Lo siento de veras, pero... Reconozco que el camino que la serie tomó hace ya varios capítulos (especialmente el tema Damon/Elena) me resultó totalmente absurdo... y fatalmente llevado. Ese "ahora de pronto me quiere más que a nada en el mundo", para dos capítulos después "oh, vaya, quizás no me quiera tanto, sino que sea por el sire bond, bla, bla,..." me superó con creces. Y un tanto frustrada, dejé de escribir._

_Lo cual es absurdo, pensando que este Damon, "mi Damon" no ha tenido que sufrir lo que ha sufrido el "Damon real". Aquí no hay vínculos raros, aquí Elena sigue habiendo decidido quedarse con Stefan, y aquí sigue habiendo sentimientos totalmente encontrados por Damon._

_Y está Lillian, claro. Un personaje 100% mío, con todo lo que ello conlleva en defectos y despistes. Lillian y su historia me reconcomen la cabeza desde hace muchos, muchos meses. Sé perfectamente cómo empieza y termina su historia, sé cuál es el impacto que provoca en cada uno de los integrantes del triángulo, y sé el impacto que terminará provocando en mí cuando escriba la última palabra de esta historia. Porque sí, le he cogido un pelín de cariño, je. _

_A los que también os haya terminando gustando, deciros que me alegra sobremanera... Y que prometo que la próxima actualización será muuuuuucho antes de lo que ha tardado ésta. Palabra._

_Gracias por seguir ahí... Y gracias por los ánimos/presiones a los que me habéis sometido! Sin ellos no habría continuado esta rallada mental!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

- Si es cierto todo eso-la intervención de Bonnie parece cortar a cuchillo el silencio de unos segundos que se ha apoderado de la habitación, y Damon ladea el rostro ante ello-... ¿Por qué no conocía tu existencia? Es cierto que tengo poca...-la bruja parece titubear unos instantes-... instrucción mágica, pero dispongo de manuscritos de brujería de mi abuela. ¿Por qué no salís en ningún lado?

- Sinceramente, Venerable... Como ya comenté antes, procuramos que no haya pruebas escritas de nuestra existencia: nuestra especie es conocida para las brujas por el boca a boca generacional. Lo cual me lleva a preguntarme por qué esa abuela que mencionas no te habló de nosotras.

Bonnie frunce los labios, molesta, y el vampiro moreno se ve respondiendo en su lugar casi sin darse cuenta:

- Digamos que no tuvieron mucho tiempo para ello, fisgona. O más concretamente, _la vieja_ no tuvo tiempo para ello-la mirada de la bruja se desvía incendiaria a su persona, y Damon encoge los hombros, a la defensiva. Tampoco es que haya dicho nada extremadamente ofensivo... ¿o sí?

- En ese caso, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Como Venerable que eres, y más aún de una familia tan poderosa como las Bennet, debes conocer nuestra existencia. Puedo de hecho intentar ponerte en contacto con nuestras Mayores... Aunque para ello tendría que estudiar la forma de hacerlo.

- ¿Por?

Lillian, aún sentada en la cama y tapada hasta la cadera con una sábana, parece de pronto tomar conciencia de su posición y la de los demás... con cierto nerviosismo. Como si el hecho de haberse quedado dormida en ese cuarto, y ser bombardeada a preguntas mientras continuara en el lecho fuese un delito ridículo. Entrecruza los dedos de ambas manos y los retuerce, con fuerza:

- No saben que me he teleportado aquí.-la vocecilla desamparada con que es dicha esa frase provoca al instante un acercamiento del vampiro al cuerpo de la mantenedora. Lo cual, lo sabe al instante, es absurdo: no puede protegerla de ella misma y su nerviosismo.

Totalmente absurdo, sí. Pero ahí está, como un maldito perro guardián, sentado a su lado en una cama _(y vestido, colega. En una misma cama con una mujer bonita, y ves-ti-do)_, y frente a tres personas con las que, aunque comparte desde hace ya tiempo sus días, le resultan insólitamente casi desconocidas en esos momentos.

_Incluso tú, Elena. Incluso tú._

- ¿Y qué importa a dónde coño vayas? ¿Qué pasa, hay que fichar en la "asociación de súcubos" o qué?

- Damon...-Lillian menea la cabeza con pesadez-... Tú no lo entiendes: para las mantenedoras, los vampiros no sois más que una lacra, una lacra que no puede exterminarse por el bien del Equilibrio, pero que no deja de ser eso mismo: una lacra. El que pudieran enterarse de que estoy en la casa de vampiros... bueno, digamos que últimamente no me he granjeado el mayor de los favores de mis hermanas, pero esto...

- ¿También somos una _lacra_ para tí?-Elena la mira con fijeza, Damon puede sentirlo. Y quiere chillarle, quiere decirle que basta, que la observe bien, que comprenda que Lillian no es una amenaza para ella y _su maravilloso novio_. Que los dejen en paz a los dos, que la permitan respirar tranquila.

Pero, a la vez de todo ello, una parte recóndita de sí mismo tiene que reconocerse que espera con ansia la respuesta de la mujer.

_¿Qué soy para tí, Lillian? ¿Qué es lo que somos tú y yo? ¿Por qué no puedo ignorarte?_

Lillian abre la boca, aparentemente dispuesta a replicar... Para al momento cerrar los labios y, reflexionando sobre la respuesta, responder lentamente:

- Al principio, sí, lo erais. Tenéis que entendernos: vuestra forma de subsistir, vuestra manera de poder matar a todo ser vivo sin remordimiento alguno, vuestra... vuestra "adicción" (y disculparme por decirlo así) a ello... Nos resulta repugnante. ¿Quiénes sois para decidir quién debe morir y quién no... Y cómo es posible que disfrutéis con algo tan vil como es el matar a alguien? Aún peor: el Equilibrio parece estar de acuerdo con vuestros asesinatos, no sufrís contaminación por ello: seguís con vuestras vidas, como si nada. Todo eso es tan... tan... no sé, sucio. Pero empiezo a entender... -Lillian tartamudea, a la par de entrecerrar Damon los ojos, como si con ello pudiera conformar con mayor fuerza la imagen pequeña y delicada de la mantenedora a su lado-. ... Empiezo a entender que no es todo tan simple, que por nuestra... por nuestra terquedad no hemos querido estudiaros de verdad, comprenderos. No todo es blanco o negro con los no-muert... con los vampiros. Y yo ni siquiera sabía... bondades del Equilibrio, ni siquiera sabía... -su voz se va haciendo más y más opaca, hasta acabar quedando apenas un suspiro. Y Damon comprende al instante lo que iba a decir.

_Ni siquiera sabía que podíamos sentir. No hasta que me conoció a mí._

- ¿Y por qué ha cambiado ahora tu percepción sobre nosotros?- la pregunta de Stefan suena suave, mucho más relajada que Elena.

Lillian no responde, tan solo alza la mirada... encontrándose Damon al instante con sus ojos verdosos incrustados en él. Entumeciendo sus nervios, haciéndole sentir la boca seca de sorpresa.

Comprendiendo al momento.

_No "porqué", hermano. _

_Sino "por quién"._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Bien, ¿podemos dar por concluido entonces el interrogatorio, o no? ¿Se salva la nueva, o la tiramos al río?-la voz de Damon, a su lado, hace a Lillian volver al presente, y desviar la mirada del vampiro moreno.

El silencio es la única respuesta aparente a su pregunta, y la mantenedora no puede evitar morderse el labio con fuerza, hasta que escucha a Stefan suspirar, y lo observa mesarse el cabello con algo parecido al cansancio.

- No lo sé, Damon. Todo ésto es muy... extraño. Demasiada información.

- Pues para mí es muy poca-Elena se cruza de brazos, y de nuevo Lillian se siente pequeña, inútil frente a la recién convertida.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Elena-la voz de Bonnie, conciliadora, se alza de nuevo en el cuarto, y la mantenedora baja la cabeza con reverencia antes incluso de darse cuenta de haberlo hecho-. De hecho, tengo tantas preguntas que apenas sé por dónde empezar. Bueno-reflexiona de pronto-, de hecho... sí que sé por dónde empezar: ¿por qué dices necesitar mi ayuda?

Si tuviera entrañas, Lillian lo sabe, en ese preciso instante se agarrotarían. Ojalá pudiera tenerlas, para así poder identificar su dolencia. Ojalá no fuese solo el nudo que la comprime desde que lo sabe, que cada día se hace más y más fuerte, cada minuto la aleja más y más de todo aquello que llevaba planeando desde hacía décadas.

Ya está. El odioso momento, el momento de reconocer aquello que la reconcome.

Pero no puede. No con Damon delante.

- Me gustaría poder decírtelo en privado, Venerable- y, al instante de murmurar esas palabras, puede notar cómo los hombros del vampiro sentado a su lado se tensan.

- ¿Qué?-su susurro sorprendido (y con algo parecido a la suspicacia, lo sabe) fluye directamente a su oído y estrecha aún más si cabe el nudo.

- No, ni hablar. Aquí, o estamos todos...

- Sigue hablando, Elena-la voz de Damon entrechoca con sus dientes apretados, Lillian casi puede notar su tensión-, y te aseguro que no volverás a poder hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

- Damon, por favor- le suplica la mantenedora. Ni aún en medio de ese instante consigue evitar suavizar el tono de él.

El vampiro moreno suspira, y puede escuchar a Bonnie comentar:

- De nuevo coincido con Elena, Lillian. Lo siento, pero no veo necesidad de que hablemos a solas. Elena y Stefan son mis amigos-la alusión al tercer vampiro presente en la estancia es más que evidente-, y no quiero tener secretos con ellos. O al menos... no de este tipo.

- Es que... yo no...-tartamudea, sin poderlo evitar. Y el nudo se estrecha, se estrecha, sigue estrechándose más y más sobre ella.

Sobre ella, y sobre Damon. Puede notar cómo el aire entre los dos parece haberse tensado de pronto, puede escuchar el progresivo malestar del centenario no-muerto a su lado. A pesar de no decir él una sola palabra, a pesar de no haberse movido siquiera, Lillian lo sabe. Y sabe que, a partir de lo que decida confesar, cabe la posibilidad de perderlo.

_Perder a un vampiro. Hace unas semanas ni siquiera me lo habría planteado._

Sí, claro. Hace unas semanas todo era distinto. De hecho, era _tan distinto_ que, por culpa de eso precisamente se encuentra en la situación en la que se encuentra.

Perdida.

- Lillian...-susurra él al fin. Y la ausencia del mote que tanto le ha estado molestando oír esos días pasados ahora se le antoja como el peor insulto que ha podido recibir en toda su existencia-...¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué siento... por qué siento... Hay algo raro aquí, algo raro en tí- nota la mano derecha del vampiro mesar su propia cabellera negra, confuso.

- El hyaleya que te cedí es lo que te hace sentir lo que sientes-comprende. Al igual que, también se da cuenta, no puede escapar de la confesión íntegra: de algún modo, Damon sabría que estaría mintiendo u ocultando algo importante.

Siente deseos de llorar, y aborrece con todo su ser esa fragilidad que le ha ocasionado la cesión de hyaleya a otro ser.

Por no hablar de la fragilidad con la que está cargando desde hace semanas.

Con el secreto que no le ha dicho aún a Damon... y que debe confesar. En esos momentos. En ese lugar, con esas personas.

¿Cómo empezar a hablar de su fin?

- Sucedió antes. Antes de venir aquí. Hace... varias semanas, no lo sé, quizás unos meses-Tras unos segundos con dudas, comienza, en voz baja-. He perdido la cuenta de los días... o mejor dicho, me he negado a contarlos. Parece más sencillo así. Pero no lo es. Nunca lo es, supongo.

El cuerpo de Damon se separa unos centímetros del suyo, triste alegoría de lo que comienza a presentir que llega. Pero no puede detenerse, ya no:

- Mis Mayores me encomendaron la misión de acudir a otro refugio de mantenedoras a recabar información de determinados manuscritos que necesitaban, y que sólo ellas tenían. Mantenemos una continua comunicación con todos los refugios más cercanos, quienes a su vez se comunican con los próximos a ellos. Es la mejor manera de compartir información, conocimientos, ayuda.

"El caso fue que pasé allí todo el día entero, charlando con mis congéneres, recapitulando documentos y, en fin, pasando un día realmente agradable. Tan agradable que, cuando me dí cuenta, se había hecho de noche, y tuve que partir a mi propio refugio, llena de carpetas y libros bajo el brazo.

No tememos, por motivos obvios, a caminar solas por la calle: ningún arma puede dañarnos, no mientras nosotras no deseemos que sea así. Nuestra "muerte" tan sólo se produce cuando así lo deseamos... y yo aún era, _soy_, joven para ello".

No puede evitar que un halo de despecho tiña sus palabras.

- Iba nerviosa por la calle, pensando en lo preocupadas que estarían las Mayores por mi tardanza... Y entonces lo vi- se muerde el labio con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza. Y cierra los ojos, sin darse cuenta de que, justo al hacerlo, una solitaria lágrima cae por su mejilla derecha-. Vestido con ropas casuales, el típico jovencito que ha salido de fiesta por la noche, y que se pavonea exultante, retador, como si el mundo fuera suyo y sólo él pudiera repartir y quitar recursos. Sí, parecía muy normal, muy... _humano_. Sólo que no lo era.

Durante unos segundos se calla, mientras la habitación, a su alrededor, permanece en el más absoluto mutismo. Casi podría parecer que no hay nadie.

Casi.

- Pude reconocer su aura de inmediato: una antigua, de varios cientos de años. No, aquél "crío" era _de todo_ menos eso precisamente. Y la maldad se dejaba entrever en cada resquicio, en cada poro de su aura. Podría haber pasado, podría haberlo ignorado, como siempre hacemos (de mala gana, pero lo hacemos) y marcharme, pero... Había un problema. Un problema que hizo que olvidara a las Mayores y mi misión, y lo siguiera a un callejón. El problema era... el problema era la mujer joven que lo acompañaba con una sonrisa abierta. Una humana. Una humana ignorante totalmente de dónde, o mejor dicho, con quién se estaba metiendo en un callejón perdido en plena noche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El aire comienza a condensarse, lo siente. O quizás sea su percepción del mismo. Qué importa. Sea como sea, el aire empieza a apretarse a su alrededor, y Damon presiente, de algún modo presiente, que conforme esa historia continúe, algo en su interior se quebrará.

De nuevo.

Un mismo corazón, infinitas resquebrajaduras.

Y que nunca se paran, sino que continúan aumentando de número. E incluso de tamaño. Mortíferas durante incontables años, dolorosas en décadas, amargas pesquisas de futuro.

Sí: esa rendija que asomará amenaza con ser inmensa, catastrófica. Y por esa misma razón, necesita que la mantenedora se calle, que no diga nada, que deje que todo siga como estaba... Pero se queda quieto. En silencio. Sabedor de que algo va a cambiar, de que la hendidura nueva iniciará su rotura de un momento a otro.

_Mierda. Qué me has hecho, Lillian._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- No pude dejarlo pasar. Bondades del Equilibrio, no pude-su propia voz la congestiona, provoca que apriete los dientes con fuerza-. Tuve que seguirlos, Damon-ni siquiera se da cuenta de haber mencionado al vampiro cada vez más alejado de su cuerpo. El mismo vampiro que ahora se levanta del lecho y da dos pasos atrás. Sólo dos.

Los suficientes.

- Y lo ví. Ví cómo la ordenaba quedarse quieta por compulsión, cómo se reía ante la primero incredulidad y después aterrada cara de la joven. Ví cómo la mordía, cómo la desangraba con ojos golosos. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Lo peor de todo fue que, en todo momento, él supo que yo estaba allí... y lo dejó pasar. _Me permitió verlo_, Damon. Con regocijo. Lo comprendí en el instante en el que la desangró del todo, tiró el cadáver a un lado... y me miró. Riéndose.

"En ese momento, creo que perdí la razón. No recuerdo mucho, sólo... sólo su sonrisa. Y después sus gritos. No tuve que moverme, no dije nada. Sólo... actué"

Damon entrecierra los ojos y ladea la cabeza apenas una cuarta. Intentando comprender lo incomprensible, supone Lillian.

- Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con que "actuaste"? ¿Qué hiciste?-la voz de Stefan Salvatore sigue conservando la misma suavidad que ha tenido hasta entonces... pero es una suavidad ahora cargada de rigidez.

- Lo que te hice aquella vez en la cámara-la mantenedora devuelve la vista al rostro pétreo del vampiro moreno-. Cuando creí que tú... bueno, antes de cederte parte de mi hyaleya. En esa ocasión, tan solo rocé tu aura, Damon. Apenas la toqué, de veras. Pero con ese vampiro, yo... No sabía que se pudiera hacer, creía que sólo podía suceder accediendo a los sueños de esa persona, pero..

- Lo mataste-finaliza Elena por ella.

El silencio responde por Lillian, apilando las miradas, escondiendo las preguntas... hasta que Bonnie Bennet susurra:

- Creí entender que no podíais.

- Y no podemos. Ya no.

- ¿Entonces?

Lillian se retuerce las manos hasta casi hacerse sangre. Mientras Damon comienza a caminar hacia atrás, alejándose lentamente del lecho, constriñéndose su cara progresivamente hacia una mueca que refleja tirantez.

_Comprendiendo._

Y, por fin, las dos palabras que la mantenedora lleva ocultando consigo desde que entrara en aquella mansión fluyen con torpeza de sus labios... y chocan contra el cuerpo cada vez más empequeñecido del vampiro. Instalando un nuevo muro entre los dos, cortando el camino que llevan trenzando desde que se conocieran:

- Estoy contaminada.

La boca de Damon parece contener durante unos segundos un alimento especialmente desagradable de tragar, mueve la mandíbula inferior a un lado y a otro. Sin dejar de mirarla. Con unos ojos que proclaman un progresivo enfurecimiento, el odio surgiendo a través del dolor.

- No entiendo, ¿qué...

- Significa que se está muriendo, Elena-y su voz, ronca, es lo último que queda en su sitio, cuando, tras dos décimas de segundo paralizado, el vampiro moreno desaparece a velocidad vampírica de la habitación.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cae, cae, cae. Se está cayendo.

Se está cayendo, y nadie le ayuda. No hay nadie que pueda, que _quiera_ ayudarle.

Está solo mientras el puñetero mundo a su alrededor se cae... _Otra vez._

Todo gira, sí, todo se mezcla entre sus dedos. No hay nada material, no hace falta; porque no puede coger nada. Sus dedos no alcanzan a nada. Y ojalá sostuvieran algo, lo que fuera.

Ah, pero entonces no sería él. Sería cualquier otro, como Stefan, como Elena, como cualquier puñetero humano. Alguien con un pasado, alguien con un futuro; un ser humano que mirara al cielo preguntándose por su lugar en la Tierra mientras rezongara internamente satisfecho con su existencia. Rodeado de seres queridos, con gente que le quisiera y que nunca le dejara solo. Como cualquier humano.

Y claro, él no es humano. No es vampiro. No es nada.

_Madre. Padre. Katherine. Rose. Alaric. Todos... y ahora ella._

Sólo es rabia: Rabia hirviendo, hinchándolo de frenesí violento. Pugnando por devorarlo. Oh, sí, claro que sí, es agradable dejarse devorar por una vez, ser el cazado y no el cazador. Ha escapado de aquel nocivo cuarto, y, mientras todo gira a su alrededor, Damon Salvatore abre la única compuerta que acepta abrirse para él: la furia. Rompiendo todo mueble que ve, destrozando cada vitrina, cada maldito jarrón y cada anticuada alfombra. Moviéndose sin cesar. Intentando no pararse, no pensar que

_(se está muriendo)_

todo a su alrededor sigue hundiéndose, y que

_(vuelven a dejarme solo)_

su existencia nunca ha sido otra cosa que una equivocación del destino, un chiste mal contado a las tantas de la madrugada por alguien a quien nadie quiere oír.

A quien nadie quiere siquiera mirar.

El rugido inhumano que emite su garganta retumba en los muebles caídos, pero aún más lo hace en aquello que nunca ha llegado a palpitar de verdad. Sí: El rugido rebana los muebles... y aún más su corazón.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El espantoso bramido atraviesa las paredes, justo tras permitirles a los cuatro escuchar el tronar de muebles siendo brutalmente empujados, despedazados.

Y la reacción instantánea de Elena la desborda en apenas una décima de segundo y bloquea cualquier otro pensamiento racional. No existe Stefan, no existe Bonnie, no existe ninguna otra cosa que ese grito y ese dolor: se levanta del sofá, los rasgos se retraen, sus ojos se vuelven oscuros como la noche más amarga, y gruñe en dirección a la mantenedora, que no se ha movido de la cama... y que parece encogerse lastimera por momentos.

- Esto es culpa tuya-las palabras salen de su boca, puede oírlas, pero no parecen suyas. No, son del demonio que ahora habita en ella, el animal que pugna por salir, por descuartizar a esa maldita figura. Pero antes de que pueda avanzar un único paso, se siente abrazada por su espalda con fuerza.

- Suelta-gruñe esa misma voz que desconoce.

- No. Elena, no-el cuerpo habitualmente amoroso de Stefan parece haberse rellenado de granito, y la nueva vampiro se retuerce furiosa, más furiosa de lo que ha estado en toda su existencia.

- Suelta.

- No. Elena, vuelve. Respira.

- ¡Suelta!

- No vas a hacerle nada.- sus labios se pegan a su oreja, la hacen gritar un rabioso:

- ¡SUELTA!

- Damon-susurra él, como respuesta. Y, como si de la palabra vinculada a un poderoso hechizo se tratara, los hombros de Elena se aflojan visiblemente, producto de la sorpresa-. Te necesita, Elena.

Los jadeos viscerales de ella parecen comenzar a remitir, lentamente, mientras Stefan parece coger más fuerza repitiendo en susurros las mismas palabras, una y otra vez:

- Eso es: vuelve. Damon te necesita. Vuelve. Piensa. Vuelve en tí. Te necesita.

- Voy a matarla, Stefan-por fin, su voz vuelve a sonar como ella, si bien son dichas en medio de un mar de lágrimas... Mientras sus ojos comienzan a clarearse.

- No, no lo harás. Después no te lo perdonarías.

- Es tu hermano.

- Lo sé. Créeme, lo sé-y ahora sí, ahora sí oye una nota herida en la voz de su pareja.

_Es tu hermano, y se está deshaciendo. De nuevo._

El ruido de una cristalera rompiéndose contra el suelo inunda la habitación, y los brazos de Stefan se endurecen aún más si cabe.

- Y por eso mismo te lo estoy pidiendo, Elena: Ve con él. _Porque es mi hermano_.

- Pero ella...-gimotea.

- Bonnie y yo nos ocuparemos de ella. Ocúpate de Damon, no le dejes... -titubea-... ocúpate de él.

Poco a poco, la vampiro asiente, y Stefan afloja su presión sobre ella. Y, con una mirada al lecho, Elena imprime sus deseos de venganza una última vez, justo antes de salir corriendo despedida hacia la puerta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En cuanto Elena abandona la habitación, Stefan se sienta en el sofá antes ocupado por su pareja, y se frota los ojos con cansancio evidente... en medio de una habitación cuya tensión, si pudiera medirse, está convencido de que se saldría de toda métrica.

- ¿Qué... Cómo es que...-Bonnie tartamudea atónita, y el rubio Salvatore se obliga a mirarla.

La bruja mantiene sus ojos abiertos como platos pegados a la puerta, y antes de pararse siquiera a pensarlo, Stefan suspira con pesadez:

- Ya no es humana, Bonnie.

- Sí, lo sé, pero... -el natural color café de su piel parece haberse tornado más pálido-... Dios mío, esa reacción... no lo sé, por un momento creí que iba a... No parecía... no parecía ella. Dios mío...

- Aún está haciéndose a su nueva condición, a sus emociones amplificadas. Aprenderá a controlarlas.

Por fin, Bennet gira su mirada hacia él, y, casi con tirantez, pone en su boca la pregunta que lleva haciéndose él desde que aquella pesadilla de la conversión de su novia comenzara:

- ¿De modo que ha sido sólo por eso? ¿Por su conversión?

Stefan hace un ademán de responder... hasta darse cuenta de que no sabe exactamente qué decir. Mordiéndose el labio sin darse cuenta, se obliga a centrar su atención en la mujer que continúa en la cama, paralizada, sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta. Como si con ello consiguiera atravesar muros y escaleras y alcanzara al vampiro que ha debido destrozar todo el mobiliario de la mansión en apenas unos minutos.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos contigo?-se escucha preguntar en voz alta.

Lillian parece volver pesadamente a la realidad, al intentar salir de la cama... y tener que sentarse de nuevo en el lecho, ante un más que evidente temblor en sus piernas.

- Lo siento mucho. De verdad. Lamento todo lo que os estoy causando, no era mi intención...

- Elena no habría conseguido nada, ¿verdad?-la interrumpe.

- No-la mujer se muerde el labio-. Si acaso, habría sido al revés. Lo siento, pero en mi estado, y más aún tras el transporte que he hecho, la retención de energía habría sido mínima ante el ataque de cualquier ser contra mí. Quisiera yo, o no. Lo siento de veras, Stefan. No era mi intención...

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga por tí?-ahora quien la interrumpe es Bonnie, si bien lo hace con mucha suavidad. Como si con ello pudiera relajar una situación que parece a punto de estallar de puro estrés.

- Ayudarme, Venerable. Te pido ayuda, que me descontamines.

- Creí que eso no era posible.

- No... no lo sé, yo... pensé que... quizás... Perteneces a una familia realmente poderosa, Venerable, y...-tartamudea.

La bruja se acerca unos pasos a la mujer, y Stefan se ve tensando su cuerpo al instante: si es verdad lo que les ha contado, esa... esa "mantenedora" podría matarlos sin tener que pronunciar una sola palabra. Y el recuerdo de su hermano encogido contra el suelo de la cámara y llorando no ayuda mucho a sus titubeos.

_Damon. _

Su hermano podría estar perdiendo la cabeza unas cuantas habitaciones más allá, y ahí está él: planteándose qué hacer con el motivo de la locura del Salvatore moreno.

Quizás debería de actuar como Elena. Quizás debería lanzarse contra la yugular de la mantenedora, aún a sabiendas de que quien perecería sería él mismo. _Por el honor de los Salvatore_, le murmulla sarcástica una vocecilla en su cabeza. Claro que sí.

_Al menos, Elena está con él._

Stefan ladea la cabeza en medio de sus cavilaciones. No debería preocuparse por ella, no debería preocuparse por ellos dos juntos. Pero ya no hay sonidos de muebles rompiéndose, y por unos instantes se encuentra agudizando lo máximo posible su capacidad vampírica de escucha... Hasta caer realmente en la cuenta.

_Basta. Confía en ella._

Sí, eso mismo debería hacer: confiar. Desde que la conoce, Elena siempre ha actuado como freno cuando todo su alrededor parecía huir sobre aceleradamente de cualquier rasgo racional; sólo gracias a ella, Stefan es quien es ahora. Y, aunque en estos días sienta que su pareja parece haberse fundido con ese alocado alrededor, ello no significa que no pueda ser él quien frene sus absurdos pensamientos.

Elena le eligió a él. Lo hizo, sí. Lo eligió frente a Damon.

Y aunque intenta evitarlo, no consigue dejar de escuchar de nuevo esa vocecilla susurrarle:

_Te eligió a tí... cuando era humana. Y ya no lo es._

- A ver si lo entiendo: cuando hiciste... lo que hiciste (y créeme, no te culpo en absoluto por ello, sino más bien lo contrario)-la tibia sonrisa de Bonnie suena conmiserativa-, desequilibraste ese "Equilibrio" del que nos has hablado, y que tanto os esforzáis en mantener, ¿es así?-Lillian asiente-. Así que, como "compensación", tú has salido "contaminada". Y de este modo, todo vuelve a estar "en orden", ¿no? Si yo te ayudara (aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo, sinceramente)... ¿no estaría de nuevo alterando el Equilibrio?

La mantenedora cierra los ojos con fuerza, dando así la respuesta que ambos necesitan.

- ¿Y por qué entonces...

- Sé que estoy incumpliendo con creces nuestro precepto de mantenimiento de ese Orden, pero es que... es muy pronto para mí, tenía tantas... tantas cosas que hacer...-la melena oscura tapa unos instantes su bello rostro, al desviar éste hacia el colchón. Y la imagen se presenta tan absolutamente desamparada, que hace olvidar por unos segundos a Stefan de lo que pueda estar sucediendo entre su hermano y Elena. Tan y tan desamparada, que no se sorprende al escuchar a Bonnie, en tono casi reverencial, decir:

- De acuerdo, Lillian. No te prometo nada, pero... lo intentaré. Intentaré ayudarte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No le cuesta encontrarlo. Tan sólo sigue el camino hecho a base de maderas astilladas, cristales rotos y telas cuarteadas. Cual triste sendero que, en lugar de baldosas amarillas, estuviera hecho de dolor y pesar.

Cuando lo ve, de espaldas a ella en un cuarto en penumbra, siente deseos de volver a la habitación de invitados y terminar lo que estuvo a punto de comenzar.

_Maldita mujer. Te juro que..._

- Lárgate-el murmullo la saca de sus pensamientos, y se fuerza en volver la atención a la figura que no se ha movido un ápice desde que está allí.

Podría responderle que no, aventurarse de nuevo a negar lo que él le pide u ordena incluso. Enfrentarse a su mirada salvaje, a sus evidentes intentos por atacarla para conseguir lo que él se propusiera. Pero no puede.

No puede, porque en tan solo esa palabra, Elena capta demasiado sufrimiento. Demasiado padecimiento para una sola persona, para un solo estado. Para un solo universo.

Caminar hacia él le cuesta varias eternidades juntas, a la vez de que, extrañamente, le resulta sencillo. Todo en Damon siempre ha sido contradictorio, lo sabe.

- He dicho que te largues-le oye de nuevo. Sigue sin girarse a mirarla, y ella tiene miedo de lo que pueda ver en su rostro.

Sólo cuando se ve a apenas unos centímetros del vampiro, alza temblorosa su mano. Dispuesta a tocarle. A hacerle sentir que sigue ahí, que siempre ha estado ahí, con él.

Y, como si lo hubiera presentido, Damon avanza un paso hacia delante, huyendo de su contacto.

- Déjame ir-esta vez, su voz suena más baja aún que antes, y Elena absorbe su ahora petición. No sabe a qué se refiere exactamente, pero no piensa detenerse en ello, no cuando presiente que la cordura del Salvatore pende de un hilo...

Entonces comprende: le está pidiendo que le deje precisamente eso: abrazar la locura. Dejarse ir en una marea en la que, hasta que no se ha convertido en vampiro, nunca ha entendido que pudiera ser tan dulce.

Perderse en el enloquecimiento, sí. Huir de toda razón. Es la mejor melodía que ha podido escuchar desde que se ha convertido, la más difícil de resistir. Mandarlo todo lejos, olvidarse de lo correcto y lo que no lo es.

El paso que imprime a sus pies se hace con más fuerza, y esta vez sin titubear, roza con su mano la camisa oscura de él. Notando al instante cómo el cuerpo de Damon se estremece de dolor.

- Explícamelo-se escucha de pronto decir-. Explícame porqué ahora, porqué con ella.

- Déjame ir.

- No. Necesito comprenderlo-sus dedos se mueven apenas unos centímetros sobre la espalda de él, sintiendo no sólo la dureza de sus músculos, sino también la frialdad que emana de ellos.

Resulta extraño pensar que, como humana, la baja temperatura corporal de Stefan le resultara confortable... Mientras que ahora, como vampiro, no hace otra cosa que recordarle su propia nueva condición: él está frío, y Elena siempre estará fría. Y ello se traduce en pesar. Acariciar a Stefan es acariciar la idea de no volver a ser quien fue. Nunca más.

Pero no sucede lo mismo con Damon. Con el vampiro moreno, Elena no se siente distinta a como era antes. Reacciona sobre exageradamente a cualquier estímulo, claro que sí. No obstante, las escasas ocasiones en las que, desde que es lo que es, ha sentido la piel de él contra la suya, sólo ha sentido confusión. Aturdimiento.

Perturbación.

Excitación.

Y, aunque le molesta tener que admitirse a sí misma esa última sensación, se obliga a dejar aún la mano en la espalda del moreno Salvatore. Sintiendo el frescor traspasar su camisa y aterrizar entre sus fríos dedos.

- Damon...-susurra, ante el evidente silencio de él. Y cuando las palabras surgen de sus labios, un repentino agarrotamiento comprime su ser-... ¿estás... estás enamorado de ella? ¿Es eso?

Un nuevo estremecimiento se mezcla en sus dedos, pero esta vez no es de pesar, sino de... ¿risa? ¿Damon se está riendo de ella, aún en medio de su dolor? Mientras niega con la cabeza, aún de espaldas a Elena, el vampiro suelta un suspiro de inevitable sarcasmo.

_¿Y por qué demonios me molesta tanto eso?_

- No lo entenderías-responde al fin. Incendiando aún más los retazos de furia que aún pululan por su sistema.

- Pues explícamelo-y ante el nuevo silencio de él (y la mueca sardónica que está seguro vestirá la cara del vampiro en esos instantes), la furia aviva las llamas-. ¡Explícamelo!

Apenas se da cuenta de que se coloca frente a él por fin, en medio de su obsesión repentina por querer llegar al fondo de la cuestión:

- ¡Explícame cómo es posible que, tras conocer de apenas unos días a esa mujer, te desmorones al enterarte de que se... de que se morirá pronto! ¡Maldita sea, siempre has vivido con la muerte de la gente de tu alrededor! ¡Has matado a gente! ¿Qué tiene ella de especial para tí?

- No lo entenderías-los rasgos de Damon parecen endurecerse por su tono, recogiendo de seguro el odio que ha debido de explosionar instantes antes de que ella llegara a esa habitación.

- ¡Pues explícamelo!- le agarra del brazo al notar cómo él hace un ademán de irse de allí, decidida.

Por unos instantes, ante la osadía de la nueva vampiro, Damon parece estar a punto de lanzarse contra ella, de desgarrar su yugular en cuestión de segundos. Mueve el brazo capturado liberándolo al momento de la mano de ella... Sólo para volver a ser sostenido igualmente del otro.

_No esperes que te suelte sólo porque estés cabreado con el mundo, cuando nunca antes lo he hecho contigo._

- ¡Explícamelo!

- ¡ESTÁ EN MÍ!-aulla de pronto él. Asustándola por su intensidad- ¡Ella está en mí, maldita sea! ¡Y ahora suéltame de una puta vez!

De la impresión por oír algo semejante, retira su mano del brazo de él... y saliendo Damon al momento de la habitación.

Hasta que no oye la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza, Elena no se da cuenta de que ha dejado siquiera de respirar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ (Continuará)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hooooolaaaaaaa! Volvemos a la carga! No sé si os gustará esta parte, me ha resultado especialmente complicada escribirla en algunos momentos, pero... allá va. Y, de nuevo, perdonadme si veis mucho "Lillian/Damon" antes que "Elena/Damon". Os aseguro que mi final va encaminado a ello. Pero antes tengo que soltar todo lo que hay en mi cabecita pirada, o reviento, je._

_Mil gracias como siempre a los comentarios, no sabéis cómo me incitan a seguir con esta paranoia... y muy, muy especialmente a Pecado Rojo. Tu último comentario ha sido especialmente increíble, no pienso merecer nada de lo que has dicho... pero no por ello dejo de estar totalmente agradecida. De veras que gracias, es todo un honor recibir mensajes así ;)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dos días.

Han pasado dos días desde que él se fuera, y no volviera a la mansión.

Lillian suspira con suavidad. Nunca había estado tan lejos de una parte de sí misma. El hueco dejado por el hyaleya cedido le pesa, le pesa como si se hubiese rellenado su ausencia con plomo.

Nunca lo ha hablado con sus hermanas (no había creído que llegara a ceder hyaleya jamás), pero supone que es lo habitual. La sensación de ligereza mezclada con la carga. Algo que no puede tocar con el resto de su ser, pero que aprisiona sus sentidos de por sí entumecidos.

La contaminación avanza inexorable por su cuerpo material, y aún así tiene un agujero arrancado limpiamente, con vergonzosa pulcritud. Casi puede paladear sus límites, casi puede verlo, casi...

- ¿Lillian?-la voz de Bonnie la saca de sus pensamientos, y con esfuerzo ladea la cabeza hacia la bruja.

- Disculpa, Venerable.

- Bonnie-la rectifica, de nuevo. Aún le resulta extraño pensar que a esa mujer le incomode su título-. Por favor, llámame Bonnie.

Aunque, pensándolo con detenimiento... ¿Qué no es extraño en estos días? Se encuentra en una casa propiedad de no-muertos, uno de los cuales vaga perdido llevando su hyaleya cedido, otro la mira conmiserativo, y una tercera quisiera cuanto menos desangrarla. Y, por si fuera poco, la única "aliada" de que dispone es una bruja que ni siquiera conocía su existencia, que no quiere ser llamada como siempre ha sido llamada su casta... y a la que ella misma le ha pedido que rompa el Equilibrio. Por estar contaminada. Por matar a otro no-muerto.

Lillian creía que el mundo era extraño, pero reconocible; ahora... ahora no consigue identificarse ni siquiera ella misma.

Y la brecha en su hyaleya no le ayuda en absoluto.

- Sigo sin encontrar nada, es desquiciante-bufa la joven Bennet a su lado. Las dos están sentadas en sillas enfrentadas con una mesa entre medias llenas de manuscritos, papeles y cuadernos con apuntes. Demasiados materiales que no aportan siquiera un esbozo de las mantenedoras, cuanto menos una solución a la contaminación de las mismas-. ¿Has encontrado algo?

- No, Vener... Bonnie. Aunque era de esperar, no te preocupes.

- Claro que me preocupo, Lillian. Quiero ayudarte, de veras que quiero-el tono sincero de la bruja le arranca una suave sonrisa:

- Ya lo has hecho intentándolo.

- No digas eso, aún tenemos tiempo. ¿Cómo va tu pierna? ¿Recuperaste la sensibilidad?

- Sí-miente. Desde esa misma mañana, el tacto desde la rodilla izquierda hasta el pie se ha esfumado. Puede seguir moviéndola (por ahora), pero también podría acuchillarse repetidas veces, y ni se enteraría. Y sabe el motivo: su capacidad de retención de la energía comienza a apagarse, dejando abierta la compuerta a la fluidez total entre ella y el medio. En poco tiempo su fuerza vital se fundirá con el ambiente, volverán a ser uno... y su conciencia única se diseminará en el viento.

Pero eso no tiene porqué saberlo Bonnie. No cuando llevan encerradas en ese cuarto dos días enteros, buceando entre letras apergaminadas y polvo. No cuando sabe que la joven apenas ha comido, y que una incipiente amistad parece aflorar casi con ternura entre las dos.

Amistad. Uno de los pocos sentimientos que comparten con los humanos. El amor salta de cualquier forma y cuando menos se lo espera.

_Dónde estás, Damon._

- Quizás deberíamos...-la voz de Bonnie se apaga repentinamente, ante los pasos apresurados que se oyen avanzar hacia la habitación... Para ser abierta la puerta al momento.

- Elena, basta, tenemos que...-Stefan Salvatore entra en el cuarto detrás de la morena recién convertida, que contempla a Lillian con una gravedad rallando el enojo.

No la ha vuelto a ver tras su casi enfrentamiento, dos días atrás. Supone que el vampiro rubio la ha mantenido apartada a propósito, intentando calmar aquella furia animal que hizo estremecer a la mantenedora... de pena. Sorprendentemente, no sintió miedo. Sólo tristeza.

Odia hacer daño a la gente, sean de la especie que sean.

_O algo así. Porque esa noche no perdonaste... y ahora pagas las consecuencias de tus actos._

- Estoy tranquila, Stefan. Pero han pasado dos días, _dos días_, y aquí nadie parece hacer nada para remediarlo.

- Elena...- el tono de Bonnie resulta anormalmente contradictorio: Lillian puede apreciar el cariño intrínseco de una amistad perpetuada desde varios años... junto con una modulación inflexiva, un inicio de advertencia seca.

_Es su mejor amiga, pero no le permitirá hacerme daño. Extraño. Cómo no._

- Tranquilos-repite con pretendida calma la vampiro, sin moverse. En ningún momento ha dejado de mirar a la mantenedora, como si con ello pudiera derretirla de algún modo, hacer que se deshiciera en el suelo.

Podría decirle que no es necesario, que en poco tiempo los deseos de la recién convertida se harán realidad. Ha estado dos días aferrándose a una inútil esperanza, a un imposible. Y ahora, con una pierna que existe sólo porque puede verla, comienza a comprenderlo de verdad: su tiempo se acaba. Inexorablemente.

_Dónde estás, Damon._

- Nos estamos volviendo locos de preocupación por Damon-algo en esas palabras forzadas le suena falso (¿quizás la pluralidad de la frase?), y Lillian frunce el ceño sin darse cuenta-, y puede que... maldita sea, no me fio de tí, y no sé aún qué es lo que haces realmente aquí, pero según él tenéis una especie de... de... conexión-la vampiro parece atragantarse momentáneamente-, así que... ¿Sabes algo? ¿Sabes dónde puede estar?

De nuevo, extrañeza. Esa misma no-muerta quiso matarla dos días antes, en un arrebato de furia; y ahora le pide ayuda.

_El mundo sigue girando y girando en círculos imposibles,_ piensa.

- Ojalá lo supiera, créeme-susurra como respuesta, midiendo sus palabras. Presiente que, si no lo hace, podría provocar otra oleada de cólera en la mal contenida vampiro-. Yo también estoy preocupada por él.

- Ya, claro-Elena Gilbert chasquea los dientes con fastidio, y Stefan hace un ademán de rozarla... que queda en la nada al echarse ella a un lado-. ¿Y por eso tuviste que darle ese... ese... lo que sea, estando tú "contaminada"? ¿Porque "te preocupas por él"?

- No te entiendo-tartamudea.

- ¿Está Damon contaminado también? ¿Por tu culpa va a morir? ¿Necesitas que sea más clara aún?

La última pregunta está vestida con un deje casi histérico, y Stefan susurra el nombre de su pareja, provocando que ésta tome aire (un aire que, por lo que la mantenedora tiene entendido, no necesita en absoluto. Ya no).

Se fuerza a sí misma a volver de nuevo a la realidad (desde que se encuentra en esa situación su mente diverge cada minuto), y, al comprender lo que la vampiro le está insinuando, Lillian abre los ojos como platos.

- ¿Contaminarle? ¿A Damon? No, ¡claro que no! La contaminación no es brusca, no colapsa mi cuerpo desde el inicio. Es como... como... como una mancha que va expandiéndose por todo mi ser, progresivamente. El hyaleya que le cedí estaba libre de ella, y, al estar ahora fuera de mí, no tiene posibilidades de ser contaminado.

Elena se mantiene en silencio, con sus ojos fijos en los de ella, como... como... como queriendo asegurarse de la veracidad de sus palabras. Hay algo en su mirada, una lucha extraña de intenciones que Lillian no comprende, pero que la hace cavilar acerca de cómo debió ser esa mujer que tiene en frente cuando era humana.

Debió ser una buena mujer, intuye de pronto. Alguien compasivo, alguien que confiara ciegamente en la bondad humana. Pero ahora esos ojos parecen reflejar un brillo roto, una nueva conciencia llena de resquemores y decepciones.

_Antes habría confiado en mí. Y ahora apenas puede mirarme sin pretender siquiera intentarlo._

- Nunca podría hacerle daño-le murmura.

- Ya se lo has hecho. Y en dos ocasiones.

- Elena...-Bonnie alza de nuevo la voz.

Y es entonces, justo en ese momento, cuando el cuarto adquiere colores más vivos frente a sus ojos: el agujero de su hyaleya parece rellenarse. De pronto.

De la impresión, Lillian pega un respingo, sin poderlo evitar. Respingo que es captado al momento por los demás.

- ¿Qué pasa?-Stefan se acerca unos pasos a ella, con algo parecido a una ligera preocupación. En otra circunstancia, su interés le habría resultado ciertamente reconfortante, pero en esos momentos apenas se da cuenta.

Aún conmocionada, la mantenedora deja perdida la mirada, y niega suavemente con la cabeza, concentrándose en la inesperada sensación de plenitud. ¿Qué significa...

_Damon. Está aquí._

La certeza de ese pensamiento es absoluta. El vampiro está cerca, muy cerca de ella. Tanto, que su hyaleya capta ese retazo de sí misma. Está allí, sí. Pero no en ese mismo cuarto. No. Debe irse. Salir a su encuentro.

Con pesadez, Lillian se levanta de la silla, y avanza hacia la puerta, cual sonámbula... y provocando que Elena se eche a un lado por la sorpresa y permitiéndole de este modo una salida del cuarto que en otra circunstancia hubiera sido imposible:

- Eh, espera, ¿qué demonios...

- Está aquí.

- ¿Damon? ¿Ha vuelto? ¿Cómo sabes...

Pero las palabras sobran, sobran cuando su hyaleya perdido reclama su cercanía. Lillian avanza a trompicones, su pierna insensible sostenida por la otra, y su cerebro entumecido por la necesidad de moverse. Apenas se da cuenta de que los dos vampiros y la bruja la siguen a escasa distancia, con los ojos como platos. No oye nada, no siente ninguna otra cosa que no sea ese hambre de reencontrarse consigo misma, con él.

El cuarto que ha estado utilizando como dormitorio le parece más lejano que nunca de alcanzar. El cuarto que Damon eligió para ella, sí, allí ha estado intentar dormir esas dos noches; y, en esos momentos, está en penumbras. Lillian recuerda haber dejado el enorme ventanal abierto, con la luz del día acariciando las cuatro paredes. Pero ahora está oscuro, fresco, incitador.

Lentamente, la mantenedora lleva la mano al interruptor, y enciende la habitación...

Una figura sentada en el prominente alfeizar se yergue ante sus ojos. Tapada del mundo por unas persianas echadas. Vestida de oscuro, con una sombra de barba recortando un rostro anguloso, pálido y tenso, y un pelo enmarañado. Puede notar manchas resecas de sangre en su barbilla, en la camiseta bajo la cazadora abierta, en las manos. Frío, peligroso y perdido, la visión de Damon Salvatore provoca un estremecimiento en Lillian... seguido de un recio sentimiento de culpabilidad.

No la mira en ningún momento: mantiene sus ojos sobre la pared en frente a él, y de lado a ella. Como si nada importase más que el yeso y la estructura del edificio.

_Ojalá pudieras entender cómo siento el hacerte daño._

- Dios mío, Damon...-el susurro de Elena colapsa la habitación con su preocupación... y algo más. Algo que hace que la culpabilidad de Lillian adquiera una pequeña ligereza.

El vampiro moreno no dice nada, pero, desde esa distancia, la mantenedora observa una pequeña sacudida en su cuerpo. Y comprende: realmente, le importa esa mujer.

- Hermano, ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde has estado?-Stefan asoma justo detrás de Elena, ambos paralizados por la impresión que ofrece la estampa del recién llegado.

Mas, de nuevo, Damon no responde... hasta que su boca se abre para preguntar un entrecortado:

- ¿Por qué?

Lillian no necesita más palabras explicativas, no cuando su hyaleya cedido le ofrece toda la información necesaria... y sobrante incluso: hay demasiado dolor que preferiría no sentir. Quiere decirle muchas cosas, demasiadas; pero sabe que, en esos instantes, él sólo quiere las verdades desnudas, concisas.

- Al principio, porque no te conocía, y no tenías porqué saberlo. Y después... porque te conocí-murmura como respuesta.

_Porque comprendí, de alguna manera, que el saber que no estaré mucho tiempo aquí te haría daño. No sé cómo, pero lo comprendí._

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?- su voz suena ronca.

- No lo sé. Días, supongo.

- ¿Habéis encontrado una cura?

- No. Y no creo que la encontremos.

- Aún estamos en ello-el tono de Bonnie suena desafiante en medio de la habitación silenciosa, y al momento, Lillian siente un agradecimiento intenso por la bruja.

Durante unos instantes que a Lillian se le asemejan a una eternidad completa, Damon permanece callado, asimilando las palabras. Intentando desenmarañar un raciocinio que parece haberse colapsado en esos dos días. Y mientras cuatro pares de ojos lo miran, el vampiro moreno asiente por fin con la cabeza para sí, y se levanta con pesadez. No mira a nadie a la cara cuando anuncia:

- Voy a ducharme.

Y dicho lo cual, el vampiro sale de la habitación... no sin antes apartarse ante el roce pretendido de Elena a su cazadora. Sin ver el rostro de pétreo desaliento de la recién convertida ante su gesto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando vuelve a verlo, Damon parece ser físicamente de nuevo el mismo: pelo distraídamente peinado, mejillas rasuradas, ropa limpia y olor fresco a mentol. Pero su mirada aún se encuentra un tanto disipada en pensamientos de seguro inquietantes, en una nube densa que tapa el brillo de sus ojos.

Llega a su cuarto justo en el instante en el que Lillian acaba de sentarse en el sofá, absolutamente agotada por los acontecimientos del día, y por su cada vez más cansado organismo. Bonnie se ha marchado hace unos instantes, tras la insistencia de la mantenedora en que debía descansar. Y, aunque no ha vuelto a ver a Elena, puede sentirla dando vueltas por la mansión, aún a pesar de no disponer del privilegiado oído vampírico. Cual tigre enjaulado, velando por unos recién devueltos cachorros de su prole.

_¿Es eso lo que siente ella por él? ¿Qué es lo que hay entre estos tres no-muertos?_

Mientras, Stefan ha asomado segundos antes para ver qué tal se encontraba, como todo un perfecto anfitrión. En cierto modo, es el vampiro cuyas reacciones más le sorprenden: parece ser la completa antítesis de todo no-muerto que haya conocido anteriormente. Y es por eso por lo que, justo tras responderle que estaba cansada pero bien, se ha visto preguntándole sin pensar:

- ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?

Con una sonrisa que suelta un deje cansado, Stefan se encoje de hombros, y le responde:

- La verdad, no estoy seguro. Solo sé que nadie debería morir por intentar hacer el bien. Hiciste que existiera un monstruo menos en el mundo, y eso no puede ser malo, no para mí.

- Ese "monstruo" era como tú. Como Damon y Elena- no quiere sonar acusadora, mas las palabras surgen de nuevo sin proponérselo.

Pero Stefan no parece molestarse. De nuevo, se encoge de hombros.

- Ese monstruo pudo elegir. Y eligió el peor camino posible. No todos somos malos, Lillian. Aunque a veces...-su mirada se desenfoca unos instantes-... aunque a veces cueste superar esos caminos. Pero puede hacerse. Vivir toda una eternidad intentando reparar males causados antaño.

- ¿Es eso lo que haces tú?-susurra ella. Y Stefan vuelve a sonreír, con una sonrisa que se le antoja casi más cansada de lo que la mantenedora se siente en esos momentos.

- Algo así. Sea como sea-se cruza de brazos y parece volver al presente-, he estado hablando con Bonnie, y creo realmente que no buscas hacernos daño. Has tenido tiempo para hacerlo, y... no lo se, inspiras confianza. Espero no equivocarme-no hay amenaza o tensión en esas últimas palabras, sino un simple deje curioso. Como si, en cierto modo, tampoco importara demasiado.

_Extraño. Claro._

Lillian esboza una sonrisa de agradecimiento, y asiente en silencio, con lo que, tras contemplarla unos instantes, el vampiro rubio sale de la habitación para "dejarla descansar".

Y los dos hermanos Salvatore deben encontrarse en el camino, porque puede oír al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación un murmullo tranquilizador del rubio hacia el moreno, respondido al momento por el otro en un tono más seco, más cortante.

- Has permanecido aquí-es todo el saludo que hace el Salvatore moreno al entrar en el cuarto.

La mantenedora alza el rostro hacia él, y asiente despacio.

- ¿Por qué?- Damon se cruza de brazos en medio de la habitación, y, por unos segundos, la mujer se pregunta si es así como deben sentirse los presuntos culpables de algún delito en medio de un interrogatorio.

- No lo sé. Supongo que porque no tengo ningún otro sitio al que ir.

- Podías haber vuelto con tus hermanas.

- No tras dejar mi hyaleya contigo. Ya me estaba costando bastante mantenerme fuera del radar de las Mayores tras haberlo hecho. Y con la Vener... con Bonnie cerca, pensé que quizás...

- Pero no habéis conseguido nada-recalca él, de nuevo.

- No.

El vampiro suspira, y se mesa el cabello despistadamente. Después, se acerca a la cama y se sienta en el borde, con la vista al frente.

- Estábamos preocupados por tí-se atreve a decir ella... y provocando al momento una mueca sardónica en la cara de él.

- Habría que estudiar _el motivo_ de esa preocupación. Y singulariza esa frase: "estabas" preocupada por mí.

- No, Damon. Elena...

- Deja a Elena fuera de esto-el tono se vuelve repentinamente cortante, y la mantenedora ladea el rostro, sin comprender.

- Ella estaba preocupada por tí. Aún lo está. Más de lo que he podido ver nunca en ningún otro vampiro. No entiendo por qu...

- Por su antiguo ser. Siempre fue así: la hermanita de la Caridad, su obsesión por tener cerca a todos sus _seres queridos_-esas dos últimas palabras suenan casi como balas escupidas directamente al aire- es lo que la mantenía siempre entera frente a todo lo que le ha ido sucediendo de un tiempo en adelante. Se le ha ido muriendo mucha gente a su alrededor. Y ahora, como vampiro, esa sobreprotección se ve amplificada, da igual _hacia quién sea_. Nada más.

- Pero eso no puede ser el único motivo, ella...

- Deja a Elena fuera de ésto, Lillian-repite él, desafiante... Y la mujer termina cediendo.

Durante unos minutos, los dos permanecen en silencio. Pero lo que comienza como un silencio desagradable, va tornándose casi sin quererlo en otra cosa. Porque, en esa afonía, ambos van limando sus asperezas, las ansiedades provocadas por su obligada separación.

El círculo que habían creado poco a poco y que se había abierto salvajemente dos días atrás vuelve a cerrarse, despacio, sigiloso, aún con pequeñas irregularidades, pero... Se cierra.

Cuando Lillian vuelve a hablar, lo hace con una voz suave, tenue:

- ¿Dónde estuviste?

Damon frunce el ceño, en un claro indicio de recapitular sobre su vida en esos dos días... para después susurrar un:

- No lo sé.

Y en sus palabras hay una veracidad absoluta. Ha estado vagando perdido por cualquier lugar, la mantenedora lo siente, casi puede verlo en su imaginación: sin detenerse a pensar en nada, impávido ante todo aquello que le rodeara, sin preocuparse de cualquier otra cosa que no haya sido sobrevivir, sin...

Al momento de caer en la cuenta sobre el medio de subsistir de él, Lillian se estremece sin querer, en un gesto que es advertido por su compañero. Las siguientes palabras del vampiro van encaminadas a tranquilizarla, lo sabe, pero también muestran una nueva preocupación en el hombre:

- No conseguía... No podía... desahogarme. A lo más que llegaba era a... destrozar cosas, pero... Sólo hacía... sólo hacia lo justo para mantenerme en pie. Era como si... como si estuvieras en mi cabeza. ¿Va a ser así siempre? ¿Nunca más podré volver a ser yo mismo?

- Damon...

- ¿Qué soy ahora, Lillian? _¿En qué me has convertido?-_sus preguntas vienen teñidas de algo parecido a la desesperación, y la mujer trata al momento de apaciguarlo:

- Sigues siendo tú. Mi hyaleya cedido no te impide hacer nada que no quieras hacer, Damon. Tan solo... tan solo no querías realmente...-_no querías matar a nadie_, piensa al instante. Pero las palabras se atascan en su boca.

- Sí que quería-murmura él, comprendiendo su silencio.

- No. No tras lo sucedido. Pero estarás bien, Damon. Confía en mí.

Una mueca que suena casi desdeñosa recubre el rostro del Salvatore al oírla, y clama:

- Nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Maldita sea, nunca he dejado de confiar en tí, ni siquiera cuando me hiciste daño, en la cámara. Desde que hiciste aquello con tu hyaleya es como si... como si...

- ¿Como si qué?-el susurro apenas se escucha en medio del silencioso cuarto.

- Como si estuvieras en mí- murmura él, por fin-. Como si te tuviera a mi lado en todo momento. En mi cabeza. En mis pensamientos. En todo lo que veo, todo lo que toco y siento.

- ¿Y es malo para tí eso?-por unos instantes, la mantenedora siente la culpabilidad abrasando intermitentemente su ser. Mientras Damon parece pensarse la respuesta, el sillón es abandonado por la mujer lentamente, quien, tras ponerse en pie, se acerca al lecho y se sienta a su lado.

Damon no se mueve, no hace ningún ademán de alejarse... pero tampoco se aproxima a ella. Y su voz, grave pero suave, desnuda de cualquier atisbo de la ironía con la que suele cubrir cada una de sus palabras, cala profundamente en Lillian:

- No- confiesa al fin-. Creía que sí, pero... No lo es, supongo. Me hace sentir...-se detiene una milésima de segundo, y termina en un susurrante-... acompañado.

Una tibia sonrisa, la primera desde que el vampiro entrara en la habitación, comienza a redondear el rostro de ella.

- En ese caso, me alegro de haberlo hecho.

Y él ladea la cabeza hacia la mujer, mirándola por fin, queriendo analizarla, permitiendo que ese gesto satisfecho de ella impregne sus toscas y pálidas facciones... y las suavice, hasta convertirlas en una media sonrisa sardónica, mueca tan reconocible en el vampiro que hace que la sonrisa de Lillian contrarreste agrandándose hasta casi llegarle a las orejas. Damon observa cómo la felicidad de la mantenedora va embebiendo la habitación, y menea la cabeza con ligereza, deshaciéndose por momentos de la nube que bloqueaba sus ojos, contaminándose casi sin quererlo de su alegría, de su regocijo por estar allí, por estar juntos, por estar de nuevo bien:

- Bueno, ¿y qué has estado haciendo en mi ausencia, fisgona?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Separada a escasas habitaciones, Elena Gilbert suspira. Ha estado escuchando toda la conversación, su oído vampírico funcionando a pleno rendimiento, dispuesta a salir corriendo a la mínima provocación que pudiera oír en aquel cuarto.

Sí, lo ha oído todo. Incluida la parte en la que han hablado de ella. Parte que ha provocado que se mordiera el labio con tanta fuerza hasta hacerse sangrar.

_¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí, Damon? ¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera eso?_

Pero, realmente... ¿qué es lo que siente ella? ¿Podría tener algo de razón lo que el vampiro ha dicho?

_¿Tan solo me preocupo por tí por amplificarse mi miedo a perder a alguien más?_

Stefan, a su lado, la contempla fijamente, casi como si quisiera memorizar cada poro, cada resquicio del rostro de la nueva convertida. Casi como si con ello pudiera entender qué está circulando por la mente de ella, comprender qué siente, qué desea.

_Ojala lo supiera yo misma, Stefan._

Pero no puede detenerse a pensarlo, no con su pareja allí, no con la permanente vigilancia amorosa que recibe. Porque, por muy dulce que pueda resultarle su compañía, Elena sabe que lo que le está sucediendo sólo puede vivirlo ella. Y solo puede comprenderlo ella.

Sea como sea, recapacita, debe tomar una decisión más cercana: qué hacer con aquella desconocida, con esa situación que se escapa de su control.

Qué hacer con Lillian.

_Y con Damon._

Pero paso a paso, prioriza. Primero (_y más fácil de tratar_, susurra una sibilina voz en su cabeza), Elena debe contenerse, y echarse a un lado. Seguir vigilando, claro que sí, pero a distancia: no puede permitirse más encontronazos con Damon, no podría aguantar más enfrentamientos con el Salvatore mayor.

_No podría soportar verlo furioso de nuevo conmigo._

Eso es: vigilará a Lillian, intentará comprender qué es lo que le ha hecho al vampiro moreno... y le pondrá remedio, de la forma que sea.

Cuanto antes.

El apretón de mano a Stefan intenta ser apaciguador; pero sus ojos se mantienen desenfocados en pensamientos enredados, llenos de ramificaciones...

Y aterrados ante la posibilidad de alcanzar un final que no desea ver. Aún no.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El mundo parece volver a su extraño cauce para Damon Salvatore, y los días comienzan a asomar, de nuevo pudiendo ser contabilizados por el vampiro como tales. La neblina en la que se perdió cuando estuvo fuera de la mansión (y de la que apenas recuerda nada) va disipándose en medio de una nueva rutina impuesta por las circunstancias: ante la petición de Lillian, termina consintiendo (_a regañadientes_) en dejarle las mañanas a la mantenedora a solas con Bonnie. Supone que para buscar una solución al acuciante problema de su fisgona favorita, pero también para instruir a la bruja Bennet en el hasta ahora desconocido mundo de las mantenedoras.

_Y la muy hija de su madre ni siquiera me ha dado un mísero "gracias" por proporcionarle ayuda ante su escasez de información mágica. _

A cambio, y también por imperante petición de la mujer, Damon termina consintiendo (_de nuevo también a regañadientes_) en acompañar esas mañanas a su hermano y a Caroline a "tratar" el tema de los consejeros. Demasiada información revelada en un pueblo tan pequeño como Mystic Falls no es bueno, lo sabe. Y tres vampiros hacen más que dos. Es simple matemática.

Aunque a veces también Elena los acompaña. Cuando no está con Jeremy o Matt, la nueva convertida trata de ayudarlos y ayudarse a sí misma en el proceso. La compulsión cuesta controlarla en sus primeros estadíos, así que las visitas a los humanos que deben olvidar le viene bien.

Sí, todos están tan y tan felices en sus quehaceres diarios, que Damon siente auténticos deseos de vomitar.

Y lo peor son las miradas huidizas de Elena a su persona. Sus intentos de acercarse a él. Sus pretendidamente casuales roces, las tentativas de provocar conversaciones, lo que sea.

Algo que retuerce el interior del moreno Salvatore, que comprime cada tendón de su cuerpo.

_Cómo es posible que, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, me sigas haciendo tanto daño._

¿Y qué decir de su hermanito del alma? A veces, mirándolo, Damon siente deseos de echarse a reír. Porque, si hay alguien que parece perdido del todo, es Stefan: siempre pendiente de Elena, siempre pendiente de Damon, siempre pendiente de Lillian, de Bonnie, de cualquier cosa... menos de la que tiene que estar realmente: de sí mismo. Su servilismo resulta tan melodramático en ocasiones que el vampiro moreno quiere, además de reírse, zarandearlo hasta lo indecible. Gritarle. Hacerle comprender que, _mierda_, ya ganó a la chica, que al menos la disfrute por los dos.

No, no tiene ni idea de cómo estará yendo la relación entre su hermano y Elena, pero no le importa lo más mínimo. Por él, como si se largan del país.

_No sabes ni mentirte a tí mismo, gilipollas._

Pero, eh, al menos las tardes son suyas. Suyas y de Lillian, claro. Frente al deterioro cada vez más evidente de la mujer, las salidas que comenzaron a hacer en sus primeros días juntos van viendo reducido su campo de extensión: de marchar unos días a las afueras del pueblo, pasan a tomarse una copa en el Grill otras tardes,... para, poco después, terminar haciendo improvisados pic-nics en los exteriores de la mansión Salvatore.

_Quién lo diría, colega: Damon Salvatore, el terror de las masas, haciendo como un gilipollas meriendas al aire libre._

Lo más gracioso de todo ello es que, aunque nunca lo reconocería, al vampiro casi acaba gustándole más esa última actividad que todas las anteriores. Allí, tumbado en el césped, con un mantel improvisando una mesa llena de dulces y bebidas en el suelo, Damon cierra los ojos y permite que el sol bañe sus facciones. Degustando esos instantes un buen vaso de brandy y de un gozoso olvido del mundo y de sus preocupaciones.

Evidentemente, también habla con la mantenedora. Y se mete con ella. Y se ríe (que le aspen si lo entiende, pero lo hace) con ella... y de ella, claro. Conversaciones tan dispares como filosofía, política, manías de vampiros, comidas favoritas, tipo de sangre preferida,... cualquier cosa sirve para destensar sus músculos y provocar una mueca burlona de satisfacción.

Sólo una tarde de esas perdidas en el tiempo saca a colación el único tema del que no hablan jamás:

- Estoy pensando en quedarme algunas mañanas con la brujita y contigo.

- ¿Para?-Lillian, tumbada a su lado y a una distancia de apenas dos palmos, permanece con sus ojos cerrados al sol, evidentemente amodorrada.

- No sé, me da la impresión de que necesitáis una ayudita en tu problema... Y mira tú por dónde, puedo hacer un hueco en mi agenda.

- Damon, no es necesario.

- Yo creo que sí que lo es, fisgona-la frase repentinamente seria de él termina sacándola de su sopor, porque se gira con torpeza y lo mira.

- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que podrías hacer tú, que nosotras no podamos?

Una tenue media sonrisa asoma por el rostro del vampiro mientras responde:

- Aunque podría responder algo muy distinto con semejante pregunta, seré bueno: me da la impresión de que no estáis haciendo lo que se dice muchos progresos... Y quiero aportar mi granito de arena. Una arena de excelente calidad, si me permites agregar.

- Cretino-murmura ella, sin malicia.

- Sea como sea...

- No es necesario-repite la mujer, con suavidad.

Y un silencio súbito cubre ese rincón perdido del jardín, un silencio que responde finalmente a la pregunta que ronda la cabeza del Salvatore desde que volviera de su improvisado exilio. Pregunta que se convierte en una afirmación rotunda, con un deje hiriente:

- Te has rendido.

Lillian no dice nada durante unos segundos, para después, volviendo la vista al cielo, susurrar:

- No se puede luchar contra lo establecido.

- Sí que se puede- hay rabia en sus palabras.

- Damon...

- No, no me hables de esas gilipolleces del Equilibrio, no me las creo. Sigo pensando que podemos hacer algo, que hay una maldita solución que aún no alcanzamos a ver, que...

- Es mi destino. Y, créeme, lo acepto. Por fin lo hago- la mujer lleva una mano hacia los dedos de él... sin poder llegar a ellos ante el gesto de encogimiento del vampiro.

- Pues yo no- Damon se sienta en el césped, mirándola con enojo-. He estado en situaciones como ésta, fisgona. Y he salido de ellas, mírame. Podemos...

- ¿A qué te refieres con "situaciones como éstas"?-Lillian se alza también pesadamente, colocándose con ello a su misma altura... frunciendo las perfectamente delineadas cejas.

El Salvatore moreno bufa con hastío, y responde:

- ¿Sabes lo que hacen los mordiscos de los hombres lobos a los vampiros? Pues digamos simplemente que uno de ellos me dejó un bonito tatuaje.

- Espera-los ojos de ella se estrechan aún más, con reveladora sorpresa-. ¿Me estás diciendo que un hombre lobo te mordió... y no moriste?

- Técnicamente, ya estoy muerto-Damon alza los hombros, y ante la mirada fija de ella, se ve obligado a responder-. Es una larga historia, fisgona. Con sangre de híbridos que no deberían existir... Pero el caso es (y ésa es nuestra moraleja de hoy) que no morí.

Un inesperado silencio, ahora extraño, se apodera de la mujer, y el vampiro se centra en ella. Parece... ¿qué, alucinada?

_Guau, he provocado alucinaciones a una súcubo, eso debería darme puntos extra._

- Pero eso... eso no es posible-murmura ella, perdida en medio de sus pensamientos.

- Sí, bueno, supongo que soy un tío con suerte, ¿no?

- No existe la suerte, no en casos como estos, no... Bondades del Equilibrio-la mantenedora pega un brinco de pronto, y comienza a hablar aceleradamente-. ¡Ése era el motivo, Damon! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Tuviste que morir, y no lo hiciste!

- Espera, espera, que me estoy perdiendo. ¿De qué coño hablas?

- ¡Es el motivo de que pudieras verme y oírme en estado onírico en la cámara, cuando ningún otro vampiro lo había hecho antes!

- ¿Que un hombre lobo me mordiera es el causante de que te viera? -Damon ladea la cabeza, con sorna-. ¿No está esa afirmación un poco cogida por los pelos?

- Sigues sin entenderlo: al no morir, arruinaste el Equilibrio, provocaste... ¡provocaste que éste te saltara! ¡Te saliste de lo establecido, del orden imperante, hiciste que todo lo que debía ser no lo fuera!- la mujer parece a punto de ponerse a gritar.

El moreno Salvatore calla unos segundos, ante el ímpetu de ella... pensando.

- Bien, vale. Me sigue sonando demasiado extraño, pero pongamos... pongamos que tienes razón. Si yo lo conseguí... ¿por qué tú no podrías hacer lo mismo? "Saltarte el Equilibrio", como has dicho antes.

- No comprendes la magnitud de ese hecho, Damon- Lillian menea la cabeza con pesadez-. En toda la historia de nuestra especie (y créeme, es una historia _muy_ larga), se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano esas situaciones, esas... Ruinas.

- ¿Ruinas?

- Así las llamamos: eventos que, al sucederse, no provocan la reacción esperable, sino otra totalmente distinta... y que es aparentemente ignorada por el Equilibrio. Se convierten en pequeñas "islas" en medio de lo establecido, situaciones que ya no se ven supeditadas al Equilibrio, a sus normas. Pero...-tartamudea-... nunca había conocido ningún caso... es increíble... nunca había conocido ningún caso en el que una Ruina no fuera un acontecimiento, sino una persona. Y peor aún, un no-muerto.

- Eh-suelta él, con escasa firmeza.

Pero la mujer no parece escucharle, de tan ensimismada que está. Se retuerce las manos con fuerza, su mirada al vacío, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza.

- Tengo... tengo que pensar sobre ésto, debería... debería hablarlo con las Mayores, pero... todo ésto es tan... raro... no sé, quizás...

- A este paso acabas hiperventilando-Damon bufa molesto-. Y no estás precisamente como para ponerte a brincar, así que relájate.

Lillian detiene sus ojos en él, los frunce con evidente y excesiva concentración:

- Empiezo a pensar que mi estancia aquí, contigo, tiene un fin, Damon.

- ¿Estás hablando de "destino"? Oh, por favor...-casi blasfema de hastío. La conversación empieza a resultarle demasiado histriónica.

- No lo entiendes: eres una Ruina, una Ruina no-muerta, una Ruina a la que le he cedido hyaleya. Aquí hay algo más, algo que se nos escapa. Pero creo... creo que tú y yo teníamos que conocernos. No sé porqué, no sé cuál es el objetivo final de esta situación. Pero la voy a descubrir-hay una nueva firmeza en su voz-. Voy a hacerlo, Damon.

Ante la determinación de la mujer, el vampiro siente un repentino impulso de ternura, algo que no suele sucederle precisamente mucho... y se encuentra sonriendo sin querer:

- De acuerdo, lo descubriremos. Pero antes tú vas a mejorar, o te juro que _la Ruina aquí presente_ va a enfadarse mucho. Realmente mucho. Y, a todo esto... ¿por qué cojones tuvisteis que llamar a esas situaciones así? Es feo de narices.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Continuará)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hola a todos! Por fin he conseguido terminar esta parte, he estado (y aún estoy, egggg) con una tendinitis en el brazo derecho que no me deja escribir en condiciones... Lo cual es totalmente desquiciante cuando realmente tienes ganas de ponerte a ello. Pero bueno. Habría alargado un pelín más este trozo de historia, pero he pensado que casi mejor publicarlo ya tal y como está... o me veía tardando otra "riñonada" por mi brazo, je._

_Como siempre, gracias mil por los comentarios, deciros que los leo toditos, y que todas las opiniones y/o comentarios que tengáis sobre la historia los tengo muy muy en cuenta :) Gracias!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Durante muchas noches, Elena no consigue dormir.

Acostada muy cerca del cuerpo de Stefan, la nueva vampiro yace en las madrugadas con la mirada al techo, su cabeza girando en alocados círculos: Lillian, una nueva especie totalmente desconocida hasta el momento, una amistad incipiente entre esa mujer y Bonnie, entre esa mujer y Stefan.

_Y Damon. Damon. Damon._

El otro día se lo encontró a una distancia considerable, riéndose en el jardín. Tumbado en el césped, junto a aquella extraña mujer y con un mantel colocado a un lado de ellos dos. _Damon riéndose_. Con la mujer de brazos cruzados, casi como si estuviera enfadada... aunque un retazo de media sonrisa asomara culpable en su rostro. Insultándole, pero de un modo que insinuaba una falta total de seriedad.

Y Damon riéndose.

Ante aquella repentina situación, Elena se detuvo en seco, las bolsas de plástico de la compra asidas con fuerza. Ellos no parecieron darse cuenta de su presencia allí a lo lejos; pero la nueva vampiro sí.

Lo había observado sonreír, soltar leves carcajadas sardónicas, emitir alguna risita cargada de ironía. Ya eran unos pocos años conociéndose, lo raro hubiera sido no verlo.

Pero jamás había visto reír así a Damon: sin malicia ninguna, sin pretensiones de nada. Sólo expulsando con fuerza unas carcajadas que le hacen parecer...

_Humano._

Como si no hubiera nada pesando sobre él, como si tan sólo riéndose de ese modo pudiera existir en ese momento preciso. Como si en el mundo no hubiera cosas malas, dolor o angustia; sólo eso: risas, risas y risas.

Algo en el interior de Elena se retorció ante ese hecho. Algo profundo. Algo... hiriente.

Culpabilidad.

Sí, ahí estaba, la notaba cual antorcha humeante: perfectamente delineada, con unos filos puntiagudos calcinando lo que supone su corazón. Ella nunca le había hecho reír así. Jamás.

_"Agg, eras más divertida cuando dormías"_

Recuerdos de un viaje, años atrás. Los dos solos. Un coche, un bar... y después, de vuelta a la mansión y a los problemas. El viaje que él le obligó a hacer, y del que nunca llegó a arrepentirse por haber sido obligada a ello. Así, de pronto. Sus palabras taladrando su mente allí mismo, en pleno jardín, con las manos cargando una compra que no pesaba nada en comparación con lo que sintió en su interior.

_"No te hipnoticé en Atlanta porque nos divertimos. Y quería que fuera real"_

Palabras, palabras, recuerdos. Trayendo consigo todo un mar de dudas.

_¿Y llegó a serlo? ¿Llegó a ser real para tí, Damon? ¿Alguna vez te has reído así conmigo?_

Esa fue la primera noche que Elena Gilbert comenzó a dormir mal.

Al menos, podría intentar recuperar algo de sueño por las tardes... Pero tampoco lo consigue: su cuerpo parece querer evadir toda reminiscencia de ese acto tan humano, y al que se ha estado aferrando con tanta ansia desde su conversión.

En el presente, en la tarde ya avanzada de unos cuantos días posteriores y mientras vuelve a recapitular sobre esas carcajadas pasadas en su mente, se encuentra en el lecho, sola. Tumbada boca arriba, los brazos flexionados con las manos entre su nuca y la almohada. Stefan ha salido para dejarla descansar y la nueva vampiro lleva intentando dormitar desde hace casi media hora.

Está tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que apenas se da cuenta de la presencia de una figura en su propio cuarto... hasta que lo oye hablar, su voz ronca e hipnótica:

- Deberías estar más pendiente de quién entra y quién sale en tus cercanías. Podría haber sido alguien con malas pretensiones... y ahora mismo estarías muerta.

De la impresión de oírlo (y mucho más dirigiéndose a ella), Elena pega un brinco, y se levanta con la rapidez vampírica que ahora posee; gesto que provoca en Damon un ligero menear de la cabeza, con algo parecido a ligera aprobación... entre sus toscas y habituales muecas.

_Ya nunca me mira de otra manera que no sea así._

- Mejor. Nunca bajes la guardia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Damon?-no quiere ser brusca, _no quiere_. Pero ante el tratamiento que recibe últimamente de él, sus palabras suenan más tensas de lo que realmente desearía. No, ya apenas le dirige la palabra. Y en ese mismo día, ni tan siquiera lo ha visto... hasta ahora. Ante la sorpresa de Stefan y ella misma, había asegurado esa mañana tener que hacer "cosas suyas", por lo que no les podía acompañar a la "ronda desmemorializadora", como sarcásticamente había dicho.

El Salvatore moreno calla unos instantes, frunce el labio con fuerza, y desvía la mirada unos segundos de ella.

- Necesito que me prestes un traje de fiesta.

Un silencio atónito se hace evidenciar al momento, mientras los ojos de Elena se agrandan irremediablemente, producto de la estupefacción.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Quiero... quiero prepararle algo a Lillian. Una gilipollez, ya lo sé-Damon ladea el cuerpo a la izquierda, después a la derecha. Parece genuinamente... nervioso-. Y sé que no me aceptará que le compre uno, y mucho menos que lo robe. Así que he pensado que, dado que tú y ella parecéis tener una complexión parecida... Mejor prestado que robado, ¿no crees?-suelta un bufido molesto.

Por unos tensos segundos, Elena Gilbert se encuentra literalmente muda. Muda de asombro.

... Mientras montones de pensamientos colapsan su ya de por sí saturada cabeza: Apenas le dirige la palabra estos días... y ¿ahora le pide ayuda? ¿Y para _esa mujer_? ¿Quién se ha creído que es? ¿Piensa acaso que puede tratarla como un trapo y después solicitarle favores como si nada, o qué?

¿Y por qué debería ayudarlo? ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo, por qué...

_Porque quiero acercarme de nuevo a él. Porque le echo de menos tanto, que duele. Y porque quiero dormir de una vez._

Aunque sea sin sueños.

Está a punto de responderle por fin, pero sus ojos deben delatarla más de lo previsto, al interrumpirla él en seco:

- Maldita sea, Elena. ¿Por qué tienes que poner todo tan difícil? Tan sólo te estoy pidiendo un jodido traje. ¿Por qué tienes que tratarla así? ¿Qué te ha hecho ella?

El tapón que lleva intentando mantener (y desde hace muchos días) un saco lleno de animadversión comienza a tambalearse peligrosamente, a la par de oírse a sí misma responderle:

- ¿A mí? Nada. Pero... ¿y a tí? ¿Qué te ha hecho a tí, Damon?

- ¿Y a tí que coño te importa eso?

- ¡Maldita sea, cuando entenderás que sí que me importa!-casi grita, de pura desesperación... mientras en medio de su impotencia un alocado pensamiento le grita un _"frena, frena, frena"_ que le cuesta escuchar.

Damon se acerca a ella, se acerca tanto que casi pueden rozarse sus narices. Frío, salvaje, evocador:

- No soy ningún maldito trabajo en progreso, Elena. ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?

- Para mí no eres ningún trab...

- ¿Y qué soy entonces para tí?

No puede responderle, no puede. No cuando él la mira tan fijamente, no cuando sus cuerpos casi se tocan. No cuando la mira con evidente enojo, no cuando...

_No cuando me odias tanto._

Abre la boca, dispuesta a soltar algo, lo que sea... Pero sus labios no consiguen emitir sonido alguno.

Y Damon malinterpreta ese gesto. Siempre lo hace, siempre comprende las cosas mal entre ellos. Siempre piensa que todos van contra él, siempre piensa que está solo, siempre parece querer hacerse daño a sí mismo, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. El interior de Elena se retuerce en nudos y nudos cada vez más prietos, cada vez más sólidos.

_Di algo, di lo que sea. No, lo que sea no, quizás no sea bueno decirlo. Di lo esperable, di..._

- Exacto-suelta él, con un triunfalismo que suena extrañamente catastrófico. Dando media vuelta, comienza a avanzar hacia la puerta, mientras continua-. ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo. Ya me las apañaré. No sé ni por qué coño me molesto.

Elena vuelve a abrir la boca, y sólo cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha estado a punto de decir, la vuelve a cerrar... Porque eso no puede decirlo, no está bien, no es lo lógico. No es... bueno.

_No te vayas. No me dejes._

- Respóndeme sólo a una pregunta, Damon-se escucha hablar en su lugar.

El vampiro moreno no responde, pero detiene su caminar, a escasos centímetros de la puerta. Dándole la espalda, claro.

Y la nueva convertida musita, su voz casi rota en medio de la habitación:

- ¿Eres feliz? ¿Eres feliz ahora, con ella?

Durante unos instantes, tan solo se escucha el sonido del reloj de mesa. Con el segundero avanzando inexorablemente, recordándole que el mundo sigue girando, sigue moviéndose... aunque todos sus sentidos le griten que no es cierto, que todo está detenido, que fuera de ese cuarto nada existe ya, y que sólo la espalda de Damon la separa de un precipicio que no puede ver, pero que presiente.

Hasta que un suspiro parece mover los hombros de él... y el momento perdido parece difuminarse tan pronto como había aparecido.

- Ella es la única que lo ha hecho jamás.

- ¿Qué ha hecho el qué?

De nuevo, silencio. Un silencio espeso, torturador. Un silencio que se desgrana con fuerza ante las palabras susurradas del vampiro, palabras que denotan una herida profunda, aún latente:

- Es la única que me ha elegido a mí.

Una fractura cruje en su cabeza, mientras dos gruesas lágrimas rebeldes e imprevistas aparecen de la nada en sus ojos; lágrimas que amenazan con ahogarla, con llevarla a la desesperación, con recordarle ese momento, ese maldito momento en el que todo se rompió entre los dos.

_"Si sólo fuéramos él y yo, y tuvieras que escoger a quién decirle adiós... ¿Quién sería?"_

- Eso no es justo-las palabras le salen a trompicones, su rostro ya no solo maldecido por dos lágrimas, sino por todo un reguero que ha seguido a esas dos primeras y que aterriza en sus pies.

- No, no lo es- Damon se gira de pronto con rapidez, sus facciones tensas y brutales, acercándose a ella de nuevo... pero esta vez casi con furia, casi con rabia-. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Me da igual. Me importa una mierda... Porque soy egoísta, Elena. Siempre he sido un maldito egoísta.

Dicho lo cual, da media vuelta y comienza a moverse de la habitación. Dejándola de nuevo atrás. Como lleva haciendo todos esos días.

_"Quizás porque lo que tengo que decirte sea probablemente lo más egoísta que he dicho en toda mi vida"_

Y sus palabras la llevan de nuevo a ese otro tiempo, a ese momento que él hizo que olvidara, que ella recordó después... y que, cuando lo descubrió, le provocaron un escozor en su interior. Que aún hieren.

Esta vez no consigue contener sus pensamientos, no puede. Supone que serán las lágrimas, que habrán debilitado la fuerza con que guarda mucho de su interior... De un interior que sigue sin querer analizar, mucho menos comprender. Y así, sus labios modulan una frase, una única frase. La frase que debía haberle dicho días atrás; desde su conversión, desde el mismo instante en el que las imágenes acudieran prestas a su memoria. Tan solo tres palabras, que para ella suponen un barranco emocional... Barranco al que cae irremediablemente:

- Lo recuerdo todo.

Frente a ella, Damon vuelve a detenerse.

- ¿Por qué?-Elena se muerde el labio con fuerza-. ¿Por qué me lo dijiste... y me hiciste olvidarlo después?

- ¿Habría servido de algo? ¿Habría _cambiado_ algo?-su última pregunta parece ir teñida de algo que tiene agujas, que la desgarran sin control alguno.

_Amargura._

Su labio comienza a sangrar, producto de mordérselo nuevamente. Y aunque la herida tan pronto surge, tan pronto se cierra, el sabor metálico de la sangre mezclado con el salado de las lágrimas la hace tiritar.

El vampiro moreno apenas le da tiempo a responder, pues sale como una exhalación del cuarto... dejándola sola, lágrimas en ristre y desesperación en la piel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casi en el preciso instante en el que Damon entra en el cuarto de Elena, y unas cuantas habitaciones más lejos, la mantenedora pega un respingo casi doloroso en medio del sofá en el que se encuentra sentada desde hace más de una hora:

- Damon-la voz de Lillian interrumpe el silencio de la habitación, silencio tras lo que Bonnie concluye por decirle-. Algo pasa. Está mal.

- Lillian, acabo de decirte lo que acabo de decirte... ¿y me vienes con eso?- Bonnie la contempla, totalmente ofuscada.-¿Comprendes de verdad...

- Lo comprendo. Y lo sabía, en el fondo siempre lo he sabido-le responde la mujer-. Pero Damon...

Con un bufido claramente molesto, la bruja detiene cualquier intento de la mantenedora por continuar, y la hace girar la cabeza, mirándola con atención.

- En serio que no te entiendo. ¿Cómo es posible que tú y... _él_-hay tanto asco en esa última palabra, que Lillian teme que, de un momento a otro, suceda algo mágicamente desagradable: humos extraños, olores insoportables, lo que sea-... ¿Cómo es posible que puedas ser amiga suya? ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién es, de cómo es en realidad? ¿Sabes el mal que ha llegado a hacer en más de una ocasión? ¿Lo egoísta que es?

La mantenedora está a punto de replicar, cuando capta el dolor sesgado en los ojos de la Bennet. Un dolor silencioso pero agudo, algo incómodo de lo que hablar, pero tan evidente que la hace suspirar de conmiseración:

- Te hizo realmente daño, ¿no es así?-murmura.

- Sí. Lo hizo. Pero no sólo a mí. Y sin embargo tú...

- Es incomprensible, lo sé. A veces... a veces ni yo misma lo entiendo-reconoce.

- ¿Es por el hyaleya que le cediste? ¿Es eso lo que hace que te preocupes por él tanto?

Una suave sonrisa con tintes melancólicos cruza el rostro de la mujer de intensos ojos verdes, mientras Bonnie se cruza de brazos, impávida.

- Ojalá fuera solo eso. Pero no. Hay... hay algo más.

- ¿Y qué es?

Lillian desvía unos instantes la mirada, pensando, intentando hacer comprender aquello que siente desde que conoce al moreno vampiro. No es hasta pasado casi un minuto, cuando susurra:

- Creo... creo que Damon está roto, Bonnie.

- Si por "roto" quieres decir "hijo de mala madre",...

- No, no me entiendes. Damon... -la mantenedora suspira, mientras su cabeza da vueltas buscando las palabras adecuadas-... Damon está roto de una manera que nunca había visto en nadie. Creo... creo que su pasado le ha condicionado tanto que ha destrozado mucha de la personalidad que había en él. Creo... creo que como humano debió ser alguien increíble, Bonnie. Un humano único, alguien con un brillo especial... que permanecía semi oculto tras la el porte y la luminosidad de Stefan, y que provocaba que nadie lo viera realmente. Y ahora como no-muerto sencillamente no encaja, no es el típico asesino despiadado que disfruta siempre matando, pero tampoco es un hombre de buen corazón. Es... distinto. Sus valores, sus ideales primigenios, han sido totalmente destrozados a base de golpes, de heridas internas que nunca han terminado de curarse. Y se han sustituido por otros nuevos, por unas reglas que él mismo se ha creado. Fue un humano distinto, y ahora es un vampiro distinto.

- ¿Y eso es un buen motivo para ser amiga suya? ¿Crees acaso que puedes cambiarlo?

- ¿Cambiarlo? ¿Yo?-una suave carcajada la hace toser casi instantáneamente, provocando casi al momento que la bruja se acerque a ella, conmiserativa. Con un ademán con su mano, la mantenedora la tranquiliza y respira con fuerza-. No. Quise intentarlo una vez, una única vez... y fui... digamos que "reprendida" por él. No, Bonnie. No quiero cambiarlo. Él está hecho a base de dolor y fuego, de muchos años sufriendo y perdiéndose en caminos oscuros. Y yo no soy quien para cambiar algo tan... arraigado.

- ¿Entonces?

De nuevo, Lillian calla unos segundos, pensativa... para acabar susurrando:

- Supongo que... supongo que, en cierta manera, somos iguales.

- Oh, por favor...-bufa de nuevo la bruja-... dime que no te estás comparando con él, ¿quieres?

- Lo lamento, pero es lo que siento. Mira, Bonnie: Damon no encaja entre su propia especie, de la misma manera que yo nunca he encajado en la mía. Nunca he comprendido los ideales de mis hermanas, su manera de vivir, su necesidad por controlar todo nuestro alrededor. El tener que vivir con eso, el saberme sola entre mis propias hermanas... no sé, me hizo... distinta. No soy como ellas, nunca lo he sido; yo también... estoy rota.

Bonnie hace un ademán de decir algo, pero la mantenedora levanta de nuevo la mano con pesadez, deteniéndola:

- Damon ha matado a infinidad de humanos. Soy plenamente consciente de ello. Y se que, esté yo o no delante, lo seguirá haciendo. Para él, la moral humana hace muchísimo tiempo que se perdió en sus esquemas. Dispone de la suya propia. En mi caso... en mi caso maté a un vampiro. Y sí, lo sé, frente a lo que ha hecho Damon, y considerando los actos del no-muerto, podría considerarse que no tienen comparación alguna. Pero nuestra moral, por decirlo de alguna manera, es aún mayor que la humana. Vivimos para mantener, para llevar "energía", para mantener la "vida". Es nuestra función, nuestra misión. Nuestra existencia es lo más sagrado, porque toda la existencia de nuestro alrededor también lo es. Sólo de pensar en intervenir para quitar una sola es... _Inconcebible_. Inconcebible de una manera que nunca podríais entender.

Esta vez, la bruja no dice nada, no hace falta. Y Lillian, con la vista desenfocada, continúa:

- Y sin embargo... lo peor de todo... es que no me arrepiento. Nunca lo he hecho. Mis propias hermanas, ante el acto que realicé... bueno, no me repudiaron (no sabrían hacerlo), pero era evidente que tampoco estaban a gusto conmigo. Mantenemos el número de mantenedoras a lo justo, desde hace muchos siglos no nacen más de las que somos. Por cada una de nosotras que decide dejar su existencia, surge otra... Sólo una. Y procuramos alargar ese momento todo lo posible, para poder realizar nuestra labor con ahínco y devoción absoluta. Pues bien, mis hermanas no sólo saben eso, sino que también que, de repetirse la situación, _yo volvería a hacer lo mismo_. Aunque desapareciera antes de lo previsto... Porque tengo mis propios ideales. Mis propios esquemas. Porque, a efectos de la naturaleza de las mantenedoras, yo también estoy rota. Bondades del Equilibrio, lo siento, no sé si lo entenderás, no se me ocurre cómo explicarlo de otra manera-suspira, fatigada.

La habitación permanece en silencio unos instantes, con las dos mujeres pensativas: una, intentando comprender a la otra, quien permanece perdida en su propio ser.

Y, antes de que pueda la humana decir algo, Damon hace su aparición en el cuarto, como una exhalación de furia. Furia... y algo más. Algo que Bonnie no consigue descifrar en los ojos del vampiro, pero que le hacen contener el aliento sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Ocurre algo?-la voz de Lillian es suave, confortable. Produciendo casi al momento una ligera distensión en los rasgos del Salvatore.

- Nada que no esperase en cierta manera-el vampiro ladea el rostro hacia la bruja, y bufa-.¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No deberías haberte ido hace rato?

- Tenía que hablar con Lillian.

- ¿Sobre qué?- su ánimo acelerado es evidente, aún no está del todo centrado en la situación... Algo que la mantenedora parece apreciar, dado que murmura su nombre, seguido de una tos seca, dura.

Antes de que Bonnie Bennet pueda siquiera parpadear, Damon desaparece de su posición y vuelve a aparecer frente a Lillian, arrodillado en cuclillas y con la mirada totalmente concentrada en la mantenedora. Pendiente.

_Preocupado._

- ¿Por qué no te sientas?-le susurra la convaleciente, con un gesto cansado de la mano que hace que el vampiro entrecierre los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede?-el tono de Damon ya no es fuerte, sino suave, especiado en algo que la bruja apenas consigue reconocer en él.

Pero la mantenedora no responde, tan sólo lo mira. Perdiéndose el uno en el otro, manteniendo una silenciosa conversación como nunca antes ha presenciado Bonnie en toda su vida. Poco a poco, el moreno vampiro termina cediendo, levantándose casi con cautela del suelo y sentándose en la esquina del lecho más cercana al sofá donde se encuentra la mujer.

Cuando Lillian vuelve a hablar, lo hace con lentitud, con una media sonrisa apaciguadora y un brillo especial en sus cansados ojos verdes:

- Bonnie ha venido a decirme que no puede hacer nada por mi... estado.

Un silencio espeso cae sobre el cuarto.

Un silencio que se deja impregnar por las cuatro paredes, que cala a la bruja Bennet profundamente, instando a la culpabilidad a mostrarse entre sus pensamientos.

Damon Salvatore frunce los labios, la mirada perdida en un horizonte que sólo él parece ver, y susurra al fin:

- ¿Estás haciendo esto por mí? ¿Por lo que te hice?¿Es alguna forma de castigarme?

No es hasta pasadas unas décimas de segundo cuando la humana comprende que es ella misma a quien van dirigidas esas preguntas en tono ácido.

El automático enfado la inunda sin remedio, mientras le responde con una voz que se inicia cargada de sarcasmo, y acaba hundiéndose en otra cosa, en otra tesitura:

- Claro que sí, porque _todo tiene que ver contigo_, Damon. Eres un maldito egocéntrico-esas dos palabras ocasionan un alzamientos de los ojos del vampiro, que la contemplan con gélida repulsión-. ¿No puedes sencillamente pensar que no puedo ayudarla sin más? ¿Crees acaso que no quiero hacerlo? Maldita sea, no tienes ni idea de lo frustrante que es...-la bruja mueve las manos en rápidos aspavientos de desesperación-... es como si... maldita sea-repite, un tanto tartamudeante-,...yo... consigo ver apenas sin esfuerzo lo que Lillian llama "contaminación": es como una mancha, como... como... como unos hilos deformes en medio del telar que es ella. De un telar precioso, ¡maldita sea! Pero, por mucho que lo intento, por mucho que intento llegar al punto donde se inician... todo está tan enmarañado que no consigo... no consigo... si pudiera acceder a él, si pudiera tirar de él y arrancarlo, si pudiera...

- No pasa nada-la voz de la mantenedora suena en medio de su turbación como un pequeño bálsamo reparador, aún a pesar del evidente malestar reinante en la habitación.

- Sí que pasa. Joder, Lillian, _sí que pasa_- Damon se levanta por fin del lecho, cargado nuevamente con una energía explosiva-. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera decir eso? Bonnie no puede impedir que te mueras... ¿Y _"no pasa nada"_?

La última pregunta es dicha casi en un grito, en una furia con retazos de cólera... que aplasta toda suavidad, que reduce cualquier palabra, cualquier sentimiento, a una mínima expresión.

- Damon, mírame-susurra Lillian, ante el Salvatore que comienza a caminar por la habitación en círculos deformes, dolorosos. Negando con la cabeza, mascullando incoherencias sobre otras posibles vías, otras soluciones. No es hasta que no contempla al moreno vampiro perdido en una desesperación tan transparente, cuando a Bonnie Bennet se le enrojecen los ojos por primera vez desde que comenzara aquella historia.

- No, no. Podemos... podemos... quizás si hablásemos con alguien... alguien tiene que... podríamos...

- Damon-el murmullo de la mantenedora parece cobrar fuerza, y con evidente cansancio alarga el brazo, rozando justo en el instante en el que el vampiro pasa cerca de ella la mano pálida del no-muerto.

El gesto hace detener al momento al Salvatore, si bien su rostro continúa pétreo, con una obstinación como nunca antes había contemplado la bruja en él.

- No pienso permitir que mueras, Lillian- hay furia, una furia casi asesina en sus palabras.

- Ven aquí-le sonríe ella como respuesta.

- No, podemos...

- Ven aquí, cretino-y sus ojos abrazan una paz inmensa, mientras el dolor se desgrana poco a poco en la bruja y la hace avanzar hacia la puerta. No debe estar allí. Aquella conversación no la atañe, comprende de pronto. Con un último vistazo, Bonnie sale de la habitación, dejando a los otros dos ocupantes inmersos en una batalla casi tan silenciosa como mortal.

Damon no parece darse cuenta de la salida de la humana del cuarto, su mirada permanece fija en la mano de la mantenedora, que insta, con su agarre a sus propios dedos, a que vuelva a agacharse a su altura.

- No me hagas levantarme, so cretino-insiste ella, con una amenaza cargada de ternura. Y el vampiro finalmente vuelve a arrodillarse, la cabeza gacha, su sufrimiento demasiado visible-. Oh, vamos- la mantenedora reclama sus ojos al agarrar con suavidad la barbilla de él y elevarle el rostro, haciendo que los dos pares de ojos se miren fijamente-, que eres feo, pero no tanto como para no poder mirarte.

- ¿Cómo puedes...

- ¿Estar bien con todo esto?-Lillian sonríe con dulzura, y se encoge de hombros-. Lo he asumido. Y no solo eso, sino que... ¿sabes qué? Me alegro que pase.

- No digas gilipolleces, no te consiento...

- Cállate, y escucha, cretino-le interrumpe ella, con una pequeña carcajada- ¿Cómo es posible que no te des cuenta? Si no hubiera sido por estar contaminada, no habría tenido la necesidad de acudir a vuestra cámara, en búsqueda de una inútil cura. Si no hubiera estado contaminada, no habría tenido esas conversaciones contigo, no habría podido disfrutar de esos viajes que hemos hecho por los alrededores de este pueblo, no habría podido conocer el Grill, no habría podido verme en ningún pic-nic ridículo delante de una mansión tan bonita como es esta. Y no habría podido conocer a Bonnie, a Stefan... ¡incluso a Elena!

Damon calla, si bien su ceño se frunce, con obstinación. Y Lillian continúa, ahora en voz más tenue:

- Si no hubiera estado contaminada, mi mundo seguiría siendo exactamente igual de limitado: seguiría pensando que no hay cabida de sentimientos en los no-muertos y que todos vosotros deberíais desaparecer del mundo, viviría encerrada en el estilo de "vida" de mis hermanas hasta volverme loca de puro hastío, daría por sentado que soy la única que es distinta a sus congéneres, no... no te habría conocido, ¡pedazo de cabeza hueca!- las últimas palabras la hacen reír de nuevo, si bien el esfuerzo provoca un ataque de tos.

Por una vez en toda su existencia, el vampiro moreno no responde al apelativo, sino que permanece en absoluto silencio. Un silencio torturado, un silencio que provoca que Lillian roce con la yema de sus dedos el rostro de él.

- Todo va a salir bien-murmura, conciliadora.

- No. No lo hará-insiste él, en el mismo tono susurrante.

- Damon, por favor... No quiero enfados o tristezas. Por favor. Déjame disfrutar de estos últimos días con la misma alegría con la que he disfrutado los anteriores. No te vayas, quédate conmigo.

- ¿Por qué tendría que quedarme contigo si tú no lo vas a hacer?-el enfado parece diluirse, aunque el dolor permanece incólume. Y Lillian vuelve a sonreír, con una sonrisa extrañamente misteriosa:

- Aún no lo comprendes. Pero lo harás.

Los segundos se convierten en minutos, mientras vampiro y mantenedora se sostienen la mirada. Minutos que parecen alargarse, estirarse, en un mundo que se ha ralentizado alrededor de ellos dos. Mientras la agonía de un no-muerto va siendo transformada en un débil consentimiento, en una aceptación muda de un destino inevitable.

Y, aunque parte del interior de Damon seguirá estando disperso por la pena durante toda su existencia, Lillian consigue, por medio de esa mirada, reunir el resto de pedazos, unirlos de una forma totalmente distinta a como pudieron estar alguna vez.

_Se el vampiro que siempre has sido... Y ahora también cambiado. Cambiado como yo misma he hecho gracias a tí. Por tí._

Poco a poco, Damon Salvatore comienza a asentir con la cabeza, casi como si hubiera escuchado las palabras que se han formado en la mente de la mantenedora. En total silencio, en absoluta comprensión.

Y no es hasta que Elena hace acto de aparición en el cuarto, llevando a cuestas algo parecido a unos vestidos, cuando el momento finaliza con rapidez... pero también con una suavidad de algodón.

- Ésto es lo que tenía en vuestra casa, Damon. Si no le sirvieran, creo recordar que me quedan otros dos en mi casa; podría hablarlo con Jeremy para que me los trajera, o ir yo misma a por ellos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Resulta todavía extrañamente inquietante cargar con todos esos ropajes metidos en grandes bolsas... y no sentir ningún tipo de peso sobre sus brazos.

Casi podría pensarse que no lleva nada, si no fuera por la mirada atónita de Lillian ante su aparición... y por los ojos cansados del moreno Salvatore apoyados sobre Elena. Su rostro, habitualmente pétreo de pura frialdad, parece resquebrajado, hundido bajo sus afilados pómulos. Rendido.

_Oh, Dioses, casi prefiero verte cabreado. Por favor, Damon..._

Y aunque no sabe exactamente cómo terminar esa petición, la nueva convertida suspira y se obliga a volver a la realidad.

Se ha encontrado a Bonnie en el pasillo. Con lágrimas en su moreno rostro. Contándole lo sucedido.

La mantenedora se muere sin remedio, y Elena no sabe qué pensar, qué sentir. Demasiadas contradicciones en un cuerpo que aún no termina de habituarse a sí mismo, que no la permite discernir con claridad pensamientos o sentimientos antes transparentes.

Lo único que ha conseguido centrar su enrevesado interior es una única palabra. Un único concepto. Un nombre, una persona, un mundo moreno de ojos claros.

_Damon._

Y ha tenido, _ha tenido_ que entrar en el cuarto. En un silencioso cuarto donde un vampiro vencido permanece acuclillado frente a una mujer que, ahora que la ve de cerca, está evidentemente enferma: su piel parece más pálida de lo que solía ser, el pelo luce sin apenas color, su respiración suena un tanto trabajosa.

_¿Tanto me he obligado a ignorarla que no he conseguido ver la realidad?_

- ¿Qué..-la voz de Lillian le suena acartonada, como si llevase un tiempo excesivo sin usarla-... qué... qué es eso?

El vampiro suspira, mirando al suelo. Cogiendo fuerzas, comprende Elena. Intentando de nuevo recargar un cuerpo que parece agotado hasta el chasis, cuya línea de base ha sido brutalmente atravesada.

Cuando vuelve a alzar el rostro, sus ojos muestran un cariño insólito, una mueca que hace enroscarse algo dentro de la nueva convertida. Pero también presentan un nuevo vacío, la comprensión y aceptación de un hecho innegable, de una verdad que a Elena se le antoja lejana e inescrutable.

- Una sorpresa que quería darte. Algo estúpido, en realidad-susurra.

- ¿Una sorpresa que tiene que ver con ropa?

Ante el tono sorprendido y la pregunta efectuada, Damon esboza una tenue sonrisa, la primera que Elena ve en varios días. Una sonrisa que calienta su corazón al momento, aun sabiendo que no va dirigida a ella. De hecho, nada de lo que ha dicho o hecho él desde que llegara a la habitación ha tenido que ver con la nueva convertida.

- Sí, bueno... Tengo que decírtelo, fisgona: no puedo organizar la sorpresa si piensas llevar las ropas que sueles llevar.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi ropa?- el entrecejo levemente fruncido de la mantenedora le hace sospechar a Elena que la conversación que están teniendo los dos, es, en cierta manera, del tipo que deben llevar los dos habitualmente.

_En cierta manera_, piensa de pronto, _no parece muy distinta a las conversaciones que teníamos antes tú y yo._

- Pues que no es muy... adecuada para la ocasión.

- ¿Adecuada? Oh, habló aquí don Estilo, con sus negros casi contínuos. ¿Sabías que existen muchos más colores aparte de esos apagados que llevas?

- ¿Y tú sabías que los colores chillones ya pasaron de moda?

- ¿Y desde cuándo sigues tú la moda?

- ¿Los dejo por aquí, o vais a seguir... o vais a seguir con lo que estáis haciendo?-interrumpe Elena, casi sin darse cuenta.

Casi.

Los dos callan al momento, Lillian con una mueca avergonzada (y también satisfecha por algo que Elena no entiende), y Damon... Damon con una seriedad nada habitual en él. Con pesadez, el vampiro se levanta del suelo donde continuaba en cuclillas, y se acerca a ella.

_Despacio._

El corazón de Elena se desboca al momento, mientras el moreno Salvatore centra finalmente su atención completa en ella. Con su rostro pálido y sus ojos casi transparentes. Con sus cejas perfectamente delineadas y rompiendo la blancura inhumana de su piel, otorgando un equilibrio imposible en un semblante perfecto, tan perfecto que hace que Elena Gilbert se encoja sobre sí misma.

No es hasta que no observa cómo él coge los vestidos de sus manos cuando comprende el motivo de su repentino nerviosismo.

_No me está mirando con odio, sino... de otra forma. Algo distinto. _

- Gracias-murmura el vampiro, mientras los vestidos ondean insoportablemente nítidos entre los dos. Ojalá no hubiera ningún tipo de muralla entre los dos, ojalá todo fuera más fácil, ojalá...

- Siento lo de antes-le susurra ella como respuesta, la mirada fija en sus cejas.

Damon asiente suavemente, para después responder con un tono que suena insoportablemente íntimo:

- Yo también.

Y, aunque ninguno de los dos se percata, Lillian observa todo en completo silencio... y una suave sonrisa en la cara.

Hay segundos que pueden sentirse rápidos, casi tan rápidos como el viento aullando sobre las ventanas. Pero también hay segundos que se estiran, que se alargan hacia el cielo y hacia el suelo, que rompen la monotonía de una vida en contínuo movimiento.

Los segundos que Elena y Damon se miran se convierten en esos últimos, en toda una historia en común que Lillian atisba sólo en superficie, pero que provocan que su sonrisa se alargue hasta casi rozarle las orejas.

Y ninguno de los dos vampiros se da cuenta de ello.

El momento imposible se detiene cuando Damon suspira desviando sus ojos a Lillian, y Elena vuelve a la realidad.

- Bien, pues todo en marcha entonces. Te dejo que te prepares, voy a organizar todo, y...

- Damon..-susurra la mantenedora, repentinamente cabizbaja. Elena, al verla, no puede evitar fruncir el ceño. Parece... ¿avergonzada?-... verás, estoy un poco agotada, y... esos trajes... no sé, parecen...

- No te preocupes-parece comprender él, de golpe-. Voy a avisar a la bruja para que te ayude a cambiarte.

Y no es hasta que se oye hablar en voz alta, cuando Elena comprende realmente lo que acaba de decir:

- No hace falta. Ya la ayudo yo.

Damon suelta los trajes sobre el lecho y la mira, con algo parecido a la sorpresa... y al recelo. Un recelo que insta a la nueva convertida a cobrar más ímpetu en su afirmación:

- Puedo hacerlo, Damon.

- No nos pasará nada-la aceptación tranquila de la mantenedora pilla por sorpresa a Elena, pero intenta no dejarlo entrever.

Los ojos del vampiro centenario permanecen escrutadores sobre los suyos, hasta el punto de hacerla tragar saliva con nerviosismo... y terminan cediendo, aparentemente.

- Ok. En unos... no sé, ¿media hora?-parece cavilar para sí mismo-... no, mejor cuarenta minutos, más o menos, te vengo a buscar. Te quiero bien guapa, fisgona- su frase suena casi amenazante, lo que provoca que la destinataria entrecierre los ojos, irónicamente.

- ¿No estarás insinuando por casualidad que habitualmente no soy guapa, verdad?

- Eres espantosa, pero eso ahora no viene al caso. Me fío de Elena-los ojos taladran unas décimas de segundo de nuevo a la nueva convertida, y ella comprende: le está dando una oportunidad, está entreabriendo un pequeño puente, una ligera conexión entre ambos de nuevo. Ante tal conocimiento, la vampiro asiente con fuerza-. Ella te dejará perfecta.

Y con esas palabras, Damon Salvatore sale de la habitación, dejando en la misma a una mantenedora, y a una vampiro que no hace muchos días atrás quiso degollar a la primera en un arranque de violencia descontrolada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Continuará_


End file.
